Entre pistas, amores y otras circustansias
by jnotg
Summary: Ritsu trata de investigar sobre la muerte de sus padres; acompañada de su hermano, buscarán pistas para encontrar al culpable pero durante su búsqueda pasarán bastantes situaciones (la historia gira al rededor de Ritsu)y muchas cosas se interpondrán en la búsqueda de estos hermanos. Nota: Contenido sobre chica Futanari.
1. Prólogo

Que onda chicos aqui les traigo otro fic. Son varios géneros pero el principal es drama y crimen. Los otros son acción, romance y misterio.

Espero que les guste.

Nota: Contenido Futanari

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Hola mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka y tengo 16 años antes era hiperactiva, bromista y sarcástica pero eso era antes.. antes que mis padres murieran. Ahora soy mas responsable y tomo las cosas en serio, deje de hacer bromas, (bueno a mi hermano no, a él si le hago bromas pero no tan seguido como antes) ya que ahora tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de la casa y de mi hermano por eso quiero buscar empleo pero no logro obtenerlo en ningún lado. Fue hace 5 años que mis padres murieron de forma desconocida: no hallaron sus cuerpos por ningún lado y no hubo pistas. Tan solo recordad lo que paso me pone triste pero ahora ya lo eh superado. No tarde tanto en acostumbrarme a vivir con su ausencia y aunque todo pareció perdido mi hermano Satoshi y yo seguimos adelante. _

_Total, todo eso paso solo 5 años pero también me di cuenta de algo durante estos 5 años transcurridos al parecer estoy enamorada de nada mas y nada menos que de mi amiga Mio no se como ni cuando paso pero paso. _

_Pero eso no es todo también tengo otro enorme secreto que solo mi maestra y Satoshi saben mi maestra para que me ayudara en ello y Satoshi.. Pues como negarlo confío en ellos ciegamente aunque también confió en Yui, Azusa, Mugi y Mio… no lo se, creo que si se los contara me verían como un Bicho raro y anormal._

Bueno ya que hable de mi vida les platicaré sobre ellos:

Yamanaka Sawako: Que decir de ella, es mi maestra desde que entre a preparatoria y también se convirtió en tutor de satoshi y de mi. Ella es un poco rara en buen sentido. Aparece de la nada pero y tiene una rara obsesión por los cosplay. Aunque sea rara ella es amable con migo y con mi hermano y también tengo que excluir ella me molesta y me hace bromas. Ella sabe sobre mis sentimientos por Mio y trata de animarme y a la vez, molestándome por ello. No es por nada pero es una gran tutora.. y maestra también.

Satoshi: Sobre él bueno no tengo mucho que decir lo conozco y se que tiene sentimientos por una chica de su clase el esta en una escuela mixta lejos de casa por lo cual tiene que irse junto con migo aunque entre mucho mas tarde que yo. El es mi mejor amigo y hemano. Tiene los mismos gustos y le encanta jugar videojuegos toda la noche aunque no me quejo yo juego con él xD. A pesar de ser molesto y echarme carrilla con Mio es un gran hermano. El es el único bueno, aparte de sawa-chan, que sabe sobre mi secreto que NO es el hecho de estar enamorada de mio, no es otro secreto que por nada le contaria a alguien.

Hirasawa Yui: Yui, Yui, Yui una chica inmadura que adora comer pastel. Es una cabeza hueca pero es mi amiga cabeza hueca. Es un poco floja pero ella es una gran amiga. Se que es un poco rara en el sentido que no suelta a Azusa y hasta la llama Azu-nya no entiendo la razón pero.. se que es por algo. Ella tiene una hermana llamada Ui: Su hermana Ui parece la hermana mayor debido que siempre se pregunta por su hermana ella es responsable y siempre tan amable.

Nakano Azusa: Es la mas pequeña de mis amigas, es madura y toma todo en serio es un poco tímida y se por algo se sonroja cuando le despeino el pelo.. otra vez: no entiendo por que.. pero así pasa.

Kotobuki Tsumigi: Es amable, bonita- _que?! Acabo de decir bonita!? ./. Continuo…_ es agradable y siempre buena y fiel con los demás ella se suele enojar con su padre porque siempre pide algo sencillo y termina mandándole una enorme limusina en cuanto a su madre.. ella dijo que murió cuando cumplió 3 años. Ella no sabe mis secretos aunque si debo decir a alguien sobre el secreto 2 (que no es lo de Mio) le diría pero por algo no se lo digo.

Y por último..

Akiyama Mio: Es mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños. Es al extremo tímida y insegura a veces se sonroja fácilmente y antes se la pasaba pegándome en mi pobre cabeza. Ella no sabe nada sobre mis secretos y JAMÁS se los contaría bueno al menos que.. De que estoy hablando.. ella es mi amiga y pues no quiero asustarla. Hace poco me enteré que Mio consiguió novio, no me lo ah presentado y ni lo quiero ver. No son celos sino que no quiero sentir a mi pobre corazón morir. Según ella, el es "un buen chico". No se porque pero últimamente me vale lo que pase entre ellos. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones ella y yo no nos hemos visto ni encontrado por allí en la calle. Solo hablamos por mensajes pero sus mensajes casi siempre son Mi novio, mi novio y waaa! Ya me acostumbre a verlo y ahora ya no duele como antes dolía. No me importa quien sea yo aun sigo sintiendo algo por Mio.

_Bueno ahora que saben un poco sobre esto… pretendo mantener mi vida como está y mañana es el primer día de clases. Son como las 12:00 y yo sigo sin poder dormir, mi hermano y yo vimos una película que nos traumo… Pero bueno espero que me valla bien mañana y todo sea normal. Aunque si hablamos de mi vida nada será normal. En especial que al parecer mi hermano y yo decidimos buscar pistas y encontrar más sobre nuestros padres. Sin éxito, pero se que pronto descubriremos mas sobre ello…. Bueno empiezo a tomar sueño y me despido.. Mañana será otro día._

* * *

_Que les parece. Comentarios, dudas, y torturas por favor decirme. Seran bien recibidos_

_Pasen bonito dia-tarde-noche_


	2. El primer día de clases y Un favor!

Hola aqui la 2da parte de esta historia aclaro esta historia NO VA A ESTAR CORTA repito esta historia va estar larguísima enorme...

Bueno espero que les guste y aclaro contenido de chica futanari si odias esto ni lo leeas compalle o comadre. xDD

**NOTA: K-ON NO ES MIO SOLO LA IDEA DEL FIC! No quiero demandas!**

****Aqui va una guia sobre la redaccion para aclarar más.

**-**: Dialogo

**/**: Acciones de los personajes

_Cursiva_: Notas que dejan los personajes, pensamientos y por vía telefonica.

**(""):** aclaraciones o comentarios míos.

****bueno creo que quedo claro.. gracias por pasar a leer.

* * *

Ya era de día y en la habitación de Ritsu, se encontraba ella dormida boca abajo con la cama muy desarreglada durmiendo profundamente hasta que abrió los ojos.

-… -q-que.. /Bostezo/ que- que horas son?

Dijo una Ritsu semi-dormida que busco con su mano el despertador levanto un poco su rostro y vio la hora del reloj. Cuando vio sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-QUE! NO, NO, NO! YA ES DEMACIADO TARDEEE. Dijo levantándose de la cama de golpe corriendo hacia su ropero donde se encontraba su uniforme.

-SI LLEGO TARDE ME MATAN!- dijo poniéndose la camisa blanca del uniforme, arriba de su camisa de dormir se la puso de una forma apresurada dejando abierto 2 botones de la parte del cuello de la camisa.

Ritsu bajo a la cocina en bóxer y la camisa del uniforme puesta. Cuando llego ala cocina se dio cuenta que había una nota:

_Onee-chan Siento haberme ido sin avisar pero ya era demasiado tarde y.. Trate de despertarte de varias maneras, aventándote cosas, poniendo a todo volumen una canción, pero no despertabas, bueno.. Deje unos panes en el tostador lo mas seguro es que estén fríos así que.. Si quieres vuélvelos a calentar. Bueno en serio perdón pero tenía que irme. Ah! Y buena suerte en la escuela. Satoshi._

-Con lo menos dejo un pan. Dijo prendiendo el tostador. En fin… ya es tarde! Corrió de nuevo a su habitación y tomo sus cosas.

Creo que me hace falta algo../dijo pensativa/ Agacho su cabeza hacia abajo y se vio solo en bóxer. Oh! Por suerte me fije antes de irme. /dijo con una sonrisa/

Ya puestos sus pantalones ("en este fic Ritsu es la única en usar pantalón para la escuela debido a un secreto que seguramente ya se dieron una idea xD")

Ritsu bajo, tomo el pan y corrió. Saco su bicicleta y dijo:

-Espero llegar a tiempo. Subió y pedaleo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Por fin llegue! La escuela Sakuragaoka. Espera.. No puedo pasar por la puerta principal y tampoco por la trasera demonios! Sino me verán y recibiré un fuerte castigo…

Dejo su bicicleta en el portabicicletas en el estacionamiento y camino sin saber como hacerle para entrar a la escuela.

En eso volteo para ver el edificio y se fijo que la ventana de su clase estaba abierta.

-Subire por la ventana.. No hay de otra.

Se acerco a unas escaleras y no tardo mucho en subirlas ya estaba a unos cuantos metros para llegar y tomo el borde de la ventana y coloco un pie también en el borde y cuando estaba a punto de entrar su zapato se resbalo del borde y callo en el suelo. Atrayendo la atención de la clase.

-Auch… Se quejo la castaña por el fuerte golpe.

-Por fin llegas Tainaka!- Grito la maestra que se encontraba en el aula.

Ritsu al reconocer la voz se levanto y hizo una reverencia.

-Gomen ne Sawa-ch.. Sawako-sensei.

-No importa, solo respóndeme una cosa.

-Que cosa? /dijo aun en la misma posición/

-PORQUE O COMO ENTRASTE POR LA VENTANA!. – Dijo gritándole a Ritsu.

- Gomen ne. Dijo rascando su nuca. En eso vio la clase y se dio cuenta que no eran sus compañeras.

- Que? Sawako donde están todas /rascando su nuca/

- No será que.. Te… EQUIVOCASTE DE CLASE!-

-Gomen

-Y deja de decir gomen.

-Gomen /dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y ala vez rascando de nuevo su nuca/

-Ya! … Y ten /dijo mostrando una diadema amarilla dejando a Ritsu con una cara perpleja/ La dejaste en mi casa /dijo con una cara pícara/

-G-Gracias /dijo tomando la diadema con un pequeño sonrojo debido a la cara que puso su maestra/

-Ve a tu.. cla-.. se /dijo con un tono de sorpresa/

-Que pasa? /le pregunto a Sawako por la cara que tenia/

-Cuando creciste tanto!? /Le pregunto señalándola/

-Oh! No lo se!.

-Chicas tomen Nota… /dijo levantando el dedo índice/ A esto se le llama crecer.

-Que de que hablas Sawako! /dijo en tono de protesta/

-Esto es crecer chicas.. les servirá para su clase de biología.. Verán esta chica media 1.54 cuando estaba en su clase y mírenla a de estar en 1.80 de estatura o más ya hasta me dejo!

-… Será mejor que vaya a clase /dijo poniéndose la diadema y saliendo del salón/

-Adiós.. Lo ven eso es tener..

-SAWAKOOO!/grito Ritsu entrando en el salón /

-Uf! Eso estuvo cerca.. En eso Una chica de estatura media choco con la castaña cayendo las dos pero a diferente lado.

-Auch… Dijo la castaña levantándose y otorgándole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Te ayudo./dijo con su típica sonrisa/

-G-Gracias /dijo con un ligero rubor/ Lo –Lo si-siento.

-No te preocupes. /dijo con la misma sonrisa/ Oh tengo que irme o me matan.

-Di-disculpa donde es la clase 2-1?

-O es esa- Dijo apuntando el saló donde había salido hace pocos segundos.

-G-Gracias

-No me lo agradezcas.

Vio el reloj en el techo y saltó sorprendida.

Demonios! Ya es más tarde! Corrió y cuando llego a la puerta de su nueva clase la habrio lentamente y con cuidado entro para no hacer ruido y..

-RITSU! /Cuando la castaña oyó ese grito se congelo y giro la cabeza con una cara de susto/

-Ma-mande.. /dijo con una cara de susto y encorvándose par no llamar tanto la atención; No funcionó/

-Llegas tarde..

Espera Como!? Como llegaste Sawa-chan /dijo apuntando a su maestra con cara de sorpresa/

-Solo siéntate. /dijo con una pequeña risita por la expresión de la castaña/ Continuando..

La castaña camino y se sento en el último lugar del rincón que le había asignado.

-Hola capitán Ritsu-/dijo Yui agitando su mano alegremente/

-Hola yui-chan. /dijo devolviendo el gesto a su compañera/

En el transcurso de la clase La castaña sintió sueño y se acostó sobre sus libros sin antes poner una pequeña muralla de un libro para no ser vista.

Se apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y quedo completamente dormida.

Durante la clase Sawako se dio cuenta de que la castña dormida se acerco al asieto poso sus labios cerca de la oreja y dijo suavemente.

Ritsu… LEVANTATEEE! /grito lo cual hizo que la castaña levantara su cabeza de golpe y se pegara con el mueble que se encontraba atrás de ella/

-Ouch!/dijo sobándose ,con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza/

-Valla, valla… veamos que hay aquí… /dijo mirando el pupitre de la castaña/Babeaste tu libro… -

-Eh!/dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas/

-Oh! Y eso no es todo.. Tuviste un GRAAN SUEÑO Ritsu… /dijo mirando, con la mano en su mentón, la parte baja de la castaña ("para ser mas clara viendo la parte de la cremallera de Ritsu xDD") /

La castaña bajo su mirada en dirección a lo que estaba viendo su maestra. Cuando se fijo que estaba viendo se encontró con una gran sorpresa y con sus manos tapo esa parte y dijo un poco fuerte, pero sin gritar, y con un enorme rubor.

-M-Me pasa cada mañana!/dijo con una expresión de sorpresa/

-O más bien cada que te levantas/dijo sin apartar su mirada de ese sector/

-… /se quedo sin habla y aun con un rubor/

-Ven vamos.. /dijo tomando a la castaña del brazo/ Sígueme..

Ya fuera del salón la maestra miro a la castaña y le dijo.

-Hay Ritsu.. /dijo en tono de suspiro/ quien diría que tenias ese tipo de sueños…

-Y ahora como le hacemos Sawa-chan… Espera QUE!? Yo no tengo esos sueños /dijo con una cara de protesta/.

-Ya, ya… ven cúbrete "eso" con estas hojas. /dijo entregándole las hojas a la castaña/

-Gracias.. que aria sin ti Sawa..

-No me alagues y entra al salón /empujando a la castaña/

Cuando entraron las chicas murmuraban sobre que podría ser lo que tuvo la castaña.

-Ya chicas si quieren explicación pregúntenselas a Ritsu.

A partir de ese inconveniente la clase siguió normalmente hasta que sono el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo.

Ritsu se sentó en una banca de la cafetería y comió cuando llegaron todas. +

Hola Ricchan! /dijeron todas en unisonido/

-Hola.. ah y Mio?

-Esta hablando por celular. /dijo Yui / Lo mas seguro que con su novio.

-AAA ok…

-Hola chicas /dijo Mio sentándose al lado de la castaña/

-Hola /dijeron todas/ y?

-Oh! eran mis padres jeje… oh Olle Ritsu. Porque te sacaron de la clase y que era eso que dijo Sawako? /pregunto con cara de duda y las demás también vieron a la castaña en busca de una respuesta y Azusa para enterarse de lo que sucedió/

- mmm.. Etto.. Yo..

En eso fue interrumpida por la chica con la que se topo en la mañana.

-Tainaka-san te habla Sawako-sensei esta en la sala de profesores es urgente.

_Por fin sawa, te debo 2 enormes favores._

Cuando llego a la sala de profesores, se encontró con su maestra.

-Ah que bueno que llegas Ritsu ven acompáñame a el auto.

-aaa como que para que?

-Solo entra..

-A donde vamos?

-A el café tsumocoffe. ("No se porque pero se me ocurrio ese nombre xDD")

- Al que esta cerca de la escuela?

–Sip. Tu si sabes chica er-

-No lo digas. /¬¬U/

-Jejeje lo siento. Oh! Al parecer tengo quehacer mas para atrás el asiento.

-Uh? ¿Por que? Así estoy bien..

-Nop. Tu cabeza topa un poco con el techo del auto.

-Así estoy bien Sawa-chan.. /dijo riéndose un poco/

-No, no, y no. Deja paro el auto. /dijo estacionándose y desabrochándose el cinturón /

-Espe-

Antes que dijera lo que planeaba decir ("XD") tenia a Sawako encima de ella tratando de encontrar la palanca para poder hacer mas para atrás el asiento donde se encontraba Ritsu. Pero la castaña sintió como los pechos de Sawako tocaban su parte ("por así decirlo") mas íntima y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sa-Sawako.

-Ya lo encont-

Las palabras de Sawako fueron interrumpidas por el asiento que se fue para atrás dejando a Sawako encima de Ritsu y ambas se sonrojaron. Pero antes de que reacionaran un policía se asomo a la ventana y las vio en esa posición poco comprometedora.

-Yo que ustedes iría a un lugar menos público.. Bueno venia a decirles que se tienen que mover no es estacionamiento. El policía se fue dejándolas perplejas. _Ahora le debo una a el policía._

Ya terminaron y arreglaron el asiento de Ritsu y se fueron al café ya dentro ordenaron sus bebidas y se pusieron a platicar sobre temas variados.

-Ten /dijo Sawako dándole un sobre a la castaña/

-Que es esto?

-Tu quincena.

-Pero hoy no es 15 Sawa..

-Solo tómalo..

-Y ese milagro.. /dijo poniendo una sonrisa en forma de duda/

-Digamos que son 5 para tu hermano y 6 para ti.

-je es mucho no crees?

-Tómalo como una forma de pedirte un favor.

-Que favor? También incluye a Satoshi?

-Sip y digamos que mis padres creen que tengo 2 hermosos hijos y… pueden ayudarme no quiero que mis padres me presionen Plis…

- Tu sabes que yo digo que si pero y la opinión de sa-

-Gracias, gracias ven vámonos se hace tarde ya mero timbran.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y cuando terminaron Mio esperaba a Ritsu fuera del aula pero esta tardaba.

Yui, porque Ritsu no sale.

-… /puso una cara de pensativa/ o si! Esta ayudando a Sawa-chan je

-Oh! Esta bien, gracias de todos modos.

En el aula de profesores estaba una maestra y su alumna corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Etto… Mi bici Sawa.

Luego te la llevas es urgentísimo, llama a tu hermano.

-Ok.

Marco el teléfono de su hermano y este contesto.

_-Si onee-chan._

_- Satoshi, vamos a pasar por ti._

_-Ok hermana. Olle y adonde vamos?._

_-Digamos que Sawa quiere una ayuda._

_-aaa, deja me cambio bueno adiós._

_- Adiós._

-Entra.

Ya cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Satoshi corrió y se subió al carro.

Espera yo también me tengo que cambiar.

No hay tiempo. /dijo arrancando el auto/

-Y que tenemos que hacer? /pregunto Satoshi confundido/

-Finjan ser mis hijos.

-Pero somos como tus hijos.

-Solo Finjan! /dijo con el rostro rojo de rabia/

Los castaños no evitaron y empezaron a reírse por la expresión de su tutora.

-Bueno háganme este favor vale? /dijo viendo la puerta del restaurante/

-Vale! /contestaron al mismo tiempo/

La castaña vio a su alrededor y vio un pequeño letrero, no alcanzo a leer lo que contenia.

Cuando llegaron se toparon con unos señores de unos 55 años.

-Hola Sawako así que.. Estos son tus hijos…

* * *

Y que les pareció? Dudas, comentarios, torturas medievales u otra cosa. por favor digan.

Trataré de hacer todo claro y la historia avanzará con el tiempo repito:

**NO SERA UNA HISTORIA CORTA, AL CONTRARIO SERÁ MUY LARGA.**

Que tengan buen día-tarde-noche


	3. El favor y el misterio de los fusibles

Hola! chicos y chicas que pasan a leer bueno la 3ra parte de esta historia bueno espero que les guste.

**Nota: K-ON no es mio solo la idea del fic**

**Nota 2: Contenido con chica futanari si no te gusta no se porque pasaste por aquí (NSC) No se crean xDD**

****GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER

* * *

Recordando el capitulo 2:

-Hola Sawako así que.. Estos son tus hijos…

* * *

**El favor y el misterio de los fusibles.**

Dijo un señor de aproximadamente 50 años de edad un de estatura media y con pocas canas en su cabellera, estaba acompañado por una señora de la misma edad que tenia pocas, casi invisibles, canas. La castaña al ver a la señora pensó que su maestra sería así cuando tuviera esa edad.

- Así que… Estos son tus hijos…

-Si, Ellos son Ritsu y Satoshi.

-Hola/dijeron en unisonido/

- Sawako tus hijos están muy bellos se parecen a ti.

-Enserio?... Digo. Claro pues son mis.. hijos

- Veamos.. /dijo el padre de Sawako levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba/

- Así que esta chica es Ritsu eh. Pero valla que es plana como un chico ("NOTA: el señor papá de Sawako xD se paro para ver con detalle a sus ´nietos´ jejej para mas detalle en este fic el padre de Sawako es un excapitán") y eso!? /Dijo apuntando la parte baja de la castaña, lo cual hizo a la señalada que se le viera un pequeño rubor_/ Demonios es tan notable!? O será que ese señor se fija en todo los detalles._

- Oh! Sí eso.. /dijo la maestra riéndose nerviosamente/ nació con un problema y..

- No importa, se me hace que seria un excelente soldado. /dijo el padre de Sawako con toda sinceridad/

- Me agrada, eso es único chica, no te desanimes protegeremos tu secreto /dijo la madre de la maestra con una sonrisa/

- EJEM! Bueno.. continuare con la inspección /dijo el padre/ mmm. Que tenemos aquí… vienes fajada… me gusta eso demuestra limpieza y responsabilidad en tu atuendo. Oh! Y miren que altura es esa chica cuantos años tienes?

- 16, señor /dijo la castaña, manteniéndose en posición de firmes/

- Aún creseras y seras muy alta… Y aver como te llamas hijo?

-Satoshi, señor.

-Mmm como cuantos años tienes?

-13 señor ("la mera verdad no se la edad de Satoshi así que la invente xDD")

-mmm. Tu llegaras como a la altura de Sawako.. no te preocupes..

- no importa la altura de ella es alta y si me gustaría estar así de alto /dijo manteniendo su posición/

- Bueno.. Soldados descansen.

Se sentaron todos platicaron sobre varias cosas y comieron una rica cena, el ambiente no era tenso y la platica nunca faltaba.

-Ritsu.. /dijo la madre de Sawako/

-Si? /dijo la castaña/

- Me gustaría ver como te vez sin diadema… Puedo /dijo acercando sus manos a la cara de la castaña/

-Claro. /puso una sonrisa y cuando sintió su flequillo caer su vista no estaba muy notable y movió un poco el pelo con sus manos para aclarar más la vista/

- Te vez bien…

-Gracias, señora /dijo rascando su nuca/

Después de un momento, la castaña sintió ganas de ir al baño.

-mmm.. Disculpen tengo que ir al baño un momento no me tardo.

-No quieres que te acompañe /dijo Sawako con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro/

-No, no, asi estoy bien /dijo sonando lo más natural para evitar trabarse con las palabras/ _Creo que Sawa quiere que me mie aquí mismo tengo muchas ganas._

_-_Bueno…

Ritsu camino lo más rápido posible para que sus ganas no le ganaran el juego. _Demonios ya me anda mucho, aguanta Ritsu el baño esta cerca._ Pensó la castaña para sus adentros.

Cuando llego la castaña entro al primer baño que vio y sintió un alivio enorme.

-Uf! eso estuvo realmente cerca.. /dijo en un suspiro/

Cuando terminó de hacer de sus necesidades se lavo las manos pero una señora apareció en el baño ymiro a la castaña de una forma extraña.

-Se le ofrece al-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la señora desconocida empezó a golpear a la castaña con el bolso que llevaba.

-Q-que demonios le pasa señora.

-Mugre pervertido!

La señora ignoro las palabras de la castaña y continuo golpeando a Ritsu.

-Que?! Yo no soy pervertido, señora yo soy una- /la señora golpeó mas fuerte la cabeza de la castaña con el bolso/ - Que tiene allí!? Piedras!?

-Le diré a el guardia para que lo saque del baño de mujeres!, pervertido!

- No usted no- Auch!

Se quejo por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la frente, y tomo, con sus manos, el flequillo sobandose el área que fue golpeada de manera brusca.

-Que pasa? Pregunto una chica que estaba saliendo de unos de los baños/ Espere señora tranquila!... /dijo poniéndose enfrente de la persona que estaba siendo golpeada /

-Porque te entrometes! No vez que es un pervertido!.

La chica volteo y vio que la persona golpeada con las manos protegiendo se cabeza , que parecía un chico y volvió la mirada a con la señora.

-Pero no cree que debe resolverlo con menos agresión?

-Como sea, me disculpan /dijo arreglando el bolso y saliendo del baño/

Cuando la señora agresora salió del baño de mujeres la pequeña chica voltio con la persona que recibió los golpes.

-Estas bien? /dijo con un poco de tono de preocupación)

-Si solo fue un- Azusa? /dijo aún con la mano en la frente/

-Ritsu-sempai?

- Ah! Hola Azusa que haces aquí vienes con alguien?

- Oh! Si, vengo con mis padres y usted con quien?

- Vengo con Sawako y con mi hermano Satoshi /dijo con una sonrisa y aun con la mano en su frente/

-Le dolió? /pregunto la pequeña kōhai./

- Oh! No, pero que le ocurre a esa señora /dijo la castaña con una pequeña risita/

-Pensó que era un chico, esa señora no vio el logo del uniforme de la escuela, lo más seguro../dijo riéndose de la señora que salió fúrica/

- Si, la más seguro oh! Y gracias por salvarme de los bolsazos que la señora se encargaba de darme /dijo alborotando el pelo de la pequeña chica, pero con una mano sostenía aun su flequillo/

- N-no me lo agradezca. /dijo con un rubor/

- Bueno me tengo que ir, suerte con tus padres y nos vemos mañana /dijo despidiéndose de la chica/

-Si, nos vemos y suerte.

La castaña caminó hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Sawako y su hermano.

-Porque tardaste tanto? /pregunto Satoshi/ Nunca habías tardado.

-Digamos que.. un inconveniente.

La cena siguió y el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche por lo cual los papás de Sawako se tenían que ir.

-Bueno.. fue una gran cen,a un gusto en conocerlos chicos y Sawako cuídate /dijo el padre de la maestra/

- Igual, y Ritsu toma tu diadema /dijo entregándole la diadema a la castaña/

-Gracias.

Los padres de Sawako se fueron y Ritsu y Satoshi estaban dentro del auto.

-Muchas gracias chicos.. oh y otro favor puedo quedarme con ustedes deje las llaves de la casa en el bolso y el bolso lo deje en la escuela.

-Claro puedes quedarte con nosotros. /dijo Ritsu /

Cuando llegaron a la Residencia la maestra entró al cuarto de Ritsu y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Que cansancio…

-Fue un día largo no crees Sawa-chan?

-Si.

La castaña volteó y vio a su sensei en ropa de dormir.

-Como demonios-

-Como que? /pregunto confundida/

-Olvídalo. /dijo apagando la luz de la habitacíon/

-Hasta mañana..

-No te quedaras aquí, Ritsu? /dijo en un tono seductor/

-No, me iré a dormir con mi hermano.

-Vamos /dijo sentando a la castaña en la cama/

-Bueno…

-Ah! Y Ritsu.. te llegaron varios mensajes. /dijo enseñando el celular ala castaña/

-Que!? ´Por que no me dijiste antes /dijo tomando el celular/

-Apenas lo vi, tranquila..

-Son de Mio.

-oh! Y cuantos men-

- Son 10 mensajes..

-Oh son muchos.

-Al parecer se fue la luz en su casa..

-A ver… /Sawako tomo el celular y empezó a leer los mensajes/

_Mio: Ritsu ayúdame me estoy asustando! Llega pronto BAKA!; te necesito…_

-Mira Ritsu..

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al leer el mensaje.

-Y desde cuando lo envió?!

- Hace 20 minutos… /dijo con la vista en el celular/

- Aún hay tiempo! Me voy..

Cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta de su habitación algo tomo de su muñeca.

Sawako le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ritsu.

-Y eso como por que!? /dijo con un rubor/

-Suerte. /dijo soltando la muñeca de la castaña/

La castaña salió de la casa y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la casa de Mio. Entró a la casa y empezó a decir el nombre de Mio.

-Mio?... Mi-

La castaña sintió que algo la abrazaba fuertemente. Y el corazón de Ritsu empezó a latir con más fuerza sabiendo quien era la que la abrazaba.

-Tardaste mucho, Baka…

-Ya estoy aquí../dijo acariciando el pelo de Mio/

Después de un rato en la misma posición Ritsu rompió el abrazo.

-Ya Mio estoy aquí.

-Gracias sabría que vendrías

-Y porque no le hablaste a tu novio /dijo evitando que su voz saliera en forma sarcástica/

-No, preferí hablarte a ti.. Ritsu..

La castaña al oír eso sintió como sus mejillas ardían y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y-y tus padres?

- No están salieron a ver algo de su trabajo. /dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala/

-Oh y estas sola o desde cuando se-

-Hace una semana

-oh. /la castaña se sentó en otro sillón que estaba a lado izquierdo del sillón donde estaba sentada la pelinegra/

-Si…

Había un ambiente donde se podría notar fácilmente la incomodidad el silencio reinaba y era un silencio realmente incomodo, por lo cual la castaña saco otro tema de conversación.

-Y…

La pelinegra volteo su cara al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Tus padres tienen fusibles de repuesto.

-Si… deja los traigo

Se levanto pero al ver la obscuridad por todos lados se sentó en el borde del sillón tapándose los ojos.

-Bueno dime donde están.. /dijo rendida la castaña /

-En la cocina.

La castaña vio y agarro los fusibles y fue al patio trasero donde se encontraban el generador de la electricidad. Pero antes de eso se encontró que el picaporte de la puerta de atrás estaba un poco movido, como si alguien o algo trataba de entrar a la casa de su amiga. Pero la castaña ignoro eso y salió al patio busco el generador y abrió la caja, vio en su interior y vio todo en orden. _Que raro, los fusibles están en buen estado._

Cerró la caja y vio como los cables habían sido cortados a propósito. _Pero que demonios?! Como paso esto.. Esperen.. No, eso no podría haber pasado.. O tal vez alguien quiera entrar a la casa de los Akiyama…. No es mi tonta imaginación… Pero, si mi idea es cierta? Como le diría a Mio… _

La castaña ignoro sus pensamientos y entró a la casa de su amiga.

-Como esta? Si eran eso el problema…/pregunto la pelinegra/

-oh… Claro pero.. al parecer los fusiles no sirven… /Mintió la castaña../

- mmm. Okey /dijo no muy convencida, sabia que Ritsu no era muy buena mintiendo/

-Bueno.. creo que ya es muy tarde./dijo mirando el reloj de la pared/ Adiós..

-Quédate… Por favor /Ritsu la miró y vio esa expresión tan tierna de Mio/ _Moe Moe Kyun._

_-_Pero.. /Ritsu pensó lo de Mio y su novio lo cual hizo pensar en que hacia mal al quedase, aparte Mio y ella no había hablado de eso por lo cual decidió decir que no/

-Lo siento, Mio tengo que irme.

Cuando dijo eso salió por la puerta dejando a la pelinegra sin habla..

-Ritsu… Que nos esta pasando? /dijo en un tono de tristeza debido a que la castaña estaba muy distante desde que Mio dijo sobre lo de ella y su novio/

Ritsu caminaba por la vereda a su casa pensando en lo que hizo ese extraño "apagón" en la casa de su amiga Mio.

_Porque estaba así la luz y la puerta… será que alguien quiso entrar a robar o tal vez a … Mejor solo lo olvido…_

* * *

_Y que tal? no creen que hay un par de amores en Ritsu ejejej esa Ritsu es toda una loquilla xD y quien lo diría habrá mas romance? _

_porque mio o refier a ritsu que a su novio, o porque azusa se sonroja cuando ritsu le despeina el pelo? o porque sawako le dio el beso a ritsu? _

_muchas y muchas dudas se hacen en el fic lo cual lo alargará; y esperen esto es como un prólogo del inicio verdadero del fic y todavía falta mucha trama xD _

_Bueno, Dejen sus comentarios,dudas, regaños o torturas medievales._

_Espero que les haya gustado.. _

_Que pasen bonito día-tarde-noche._


	4. Una gran sorpresa

Hola chicos y chicas aqui les traigo la 4ta parte de este fic.

**NOTA: K-ON NO ES MIO, SOLO LA IDEA DEL FIC**.

Nota 2: Contenido de chica futanari.

Gracias por pasar a leer.

* * *

**Una gran sorpresa.**

Ritsu seguía caminando faltaba poco y estaba viendo su celular. Leyendo los antiguos mensajes que Mio le había dejado.

Y si fui una tonta y me hubiera quedado con Mio o si lo de la luz y la puerta era una señal o si le pasa algo malo. Mejor tengo que olvidar todo eso se supone que tiene alguien que la protege que la ama…

Ritsu seguía en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa. Entro y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, subió las escaleras pero antes de eso se quito el uniforme de la escuela y su diadema quedando en camisa y bóxer se asomo en la habitación de su hermano y lo hallo muy cómodo así que decidió bajar para dormirse en un futón que tenia, pero sus planes cambiaron.

-Y como te fue?

Ritsu giro la cabeza y se encontró con su maestra parada en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Bien…

-Y… pretendes dormir aquí en el pasillo o que?

-yo.. iba a dormir con mi hermano pero esta muy cómodo así que-

Antes de que terminara sus palabras la maestra metió a Ritsu a el cuarto de ésta.

-Duerme conmigo/lo dijo en un tono seductor/

_Se puede pedir eso de una forma mas pervertida?_ Se pregunto la castaña para sus adentros.

-N-no dormiré en un futón no quiero que te sientas incómoda.. y además es mejor dormir-

Otra vez sus palabras fueron cortadas por la maestra que ahora empujo a la castaña a la cama.

-Q-que estas haciendo Sawako? /pregunto con dificultad al ver que su maestra estaba gateando hacia ella/

-Duerme aquí /dijo aún gateando hacia la castaña/

- P-pero yo…

Sawako aprovecho al ver que la castaña tenia la piernas abiertas y poso sus brazos a los lados de las piernas de Ritsu.

-S-Sawa.. /dijo al ver la pose de su maestra/

La maestra acerco su rostro al de la castaña y sus labios quedaron a centímetros lo cual hizo sonrojar más a la castaña aunque al parecer la maestra también tomo un ligero y casi invisible rubor.

-Vamos Ritsu o no quieres dormir aquí/cuando dijo eso una de sus manos toco el hombro de la castaña/

En ese momento, la maestra empujo a la castaña y quedo esta quedo acostada, la maestra toco la parte del pecho ("cuando digo pecho no es que tenga senos no es pecho plano es como el de un chico no se me confundan eh!")

_Demonios Sawako porque hace esto.. Estoy a punto de tener una-_

En eso el teléfono de Ritsu sonó lo cual hizo a Sawako quitarse de encima de la castaña y pararse a darle el celular a Ritsu.

_Mio: Ritsu espero y ya hallas llegado a tu casa al parecer lo de la luz no fue un corto solo fue mi novio, le gusta hacer bromas y aquí estoy con él de todos modos gracias por preocuparte por mí y ten buenas noches. _

Ritsu leyó el mensaje y cerro el celular lo puso en la almoada y se dio cuenta que Sawako estaba dormida. Entonces vio una botella en la mesa y la tomo para ver de que era.

-Hay Sawako… con razón estabas así. Tomaste alcohol.

-Dejo la botella en el lugar, se acostó de lado opuesto de la maestra y quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levanto y vio que su maestra no estaba apenas empezó a aclarar su vista y sintió como cayeron unas toallas ("hablo de toallas de baño para secarse no las que usan las mujeres xD").

-Y esto?../pregunto confundida/

-Toma un baño.

-Y Satoshi?

-Ya se fue.

-y porque? No me digas, ya es tarde!?

-No es solo que tuvo que irse porque tenia unos asuntos… ya bañate o yo te.

Antes que Sawako terminara vio como la castaña salto de la cama y se metio de inmediato al baño. Vio como la ropa de la castaña estaba tirada fuera del baño la tomo y la puso en la canasta de ropa sucia menos la ropa interior ("habla de los bóxer").

-Que tenemos aquí.. /dijo mirando la prenda/ Esa Ritsu /dijo poniendo la prenda en el cesto/

Regreso a la habitación de la castaña y tendio la cama.

_Sera que Sawa ya habrá olvidado lo de ayer_. Se pregunto Ritsu metida en la tina de baño. Cuando pensó eso recordó la buena vista que tubo de su maestra y se puso roja agacho la cabeza y se encontró con unas ondas de agua que salían de cierto punto de su anatomía. Se paro de inmediato.

-Será mejor que no piense en eso. /dijo caminando para tomar sus toallas /

-Y las toallas?! Demonios no las traje n_nU /se aproximo a la puerta y la abrió con precaución evitando hacer ruido/

La castaña vio el perímetro y salió tapando la parte baja con las manos.

-Ritsu el desayuno.

- Eh! Ya voy no vengas!

Corrió a su habitación y de inmediato se cambió.

Cuando salió de la casa y llego ala escuela todo estuvo bien ya habían pasado todo y llegó el tiempo de receso.

-Hola Ritsu sempai /dijo sentándose en la banca donde se encontraba la castaña/

-Hola Azusa.

-Azu-nyaaaaaaa. Grito Yui corriendo hacia azusa.

-Hola azu-nya.

-Hola Yui /dijo con naturalidad/

-Hola chicas /dijo Mugi con una sonrisa/

-Hola y Mio /dijo Ritsu/

- La llamaron y se fue de la escuela un asunto con sus padres.

-mmm.. ok /dijo en un suspiro la castaña/

La plática estuvo como todos los días hasta que Mugi le dijo a Ritsu que quería hablar a solas con Ritsu.

Y dime.. que me tienes que decir Mugi?

-Solo que.. Mio se fue de la escuela por.. Wow Ritsu! Estas muy alta no me había dado cuenta.

-No lo digas no crecí tanto. /dijo la castaña rascando su nuca/

- Si y bueno continuando con lo de Mio-chan… ella se fue con su novio

-Que!?

-Si como oyes le hablo su novio y se fue, al parecer tienen una cita.

-Y eso que tiene? porque me dices? no me importa./dijo en un tono frío dándole la espalda a Mugi y bajando su cabeza lo cual le daba sombra a la parte de sus ojos./

-solo te decía tenias que saberlo no te preocupes Ricchan yo estoy aquí /dijo tomando la mano de la castaña en eso sonó el timbre indicando que el receso termino/ Ven vamos /dijo caminando aún tomando la mano de la castaña/

Las clases transcurrieron normal y termino la clase.

Bueno chicas, tengan bonita tarde.

La escuela termino y Ritsu salió de la escuela caminaba sola hacia su casa.

-Ritsu-sempaaaai /grito Azusa para llamar la atención de la castaña/

-Que pasa Azusa?

-Vengo a darle esto. /dijo sonrojada y dándole una pequeña cajita/

-Oh? Gracias/dijo dándole una sonrisa/

-No me lo agradezca, bueno me voy Nos vemos. Dijo la pequeña chica y corrió por el mismo lugar de donde venía ("xD")

La castaña guardo la caja en su bolso y continúo su camino hacia su casa. Ella pensaba sobre lo que le dijo Mugi: _Yo estoy aquí _ Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente.

El resto del día transcurrió y Ritsu se encontraba en su habitación, ya era de noche y su teléfono sonó.

_Mugi: Ritsu ven a mi mansión, es urgente._

No dudo y emprendió comino pero antes se topo con la casa de Mio no dudo y entro se fijo y las luces estaban apagadas por toda la casa subió a las escaleras y entro con mucho cuidado a la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Mio? Pregunto viendo un bultito moviéndose en la cama de la chica se acerco a la cama y quito de golpe la sabana encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio la escena sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Vio como la pelinegra que se encontraba desnuda acompañada de un chico que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y estaba arriba de la pelinegra.

-Ritsu…

* * *

Cha cha cha chan... y que les pareció?

Al parecer esto tiene mas drama! y muchas preguntas aparecen:

porque sawako estuvo asi?

porque azusa le dio esa cajita a ritsu o que contiene?

O.. porque Mugi actuó tan asi con ritsu?

O quien es el chico ?

QUE PASARA!?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios, dudas, regaños o torturas medievales.

Que pasen bonito dia-tarde-noche


	5. A veces los sueños dan advertencias

Hola chicos y chicas lectores de fanfiction, espero que esten bien ya qui la quinta parte del fic Espero que les guste.

**NOTA: K-ON NO ES MÍO, SOLO LA IDEA DEL FIC NO QUIERO DEMANDAS!**

**Nota 2: Contenido de chica futanari**

**Gracias por pasar a leer :D**

* * *

**"A veces los sueños dan advertencias "**

* * *

Recordando el capitulo anterior...

-Mio? Pregunto viendo un bultito moviéndose en la cama de la chica se acerco a la cama y quito de golpe la sabana encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio la escena sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Vio como la pelinegra que se encontraba desnuda acompañada de un chico que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y estaba arriba de la pelinegra.

-Ritsu…

El teléfono de Ritsu sonó y hizo que la castaña abriera los ojos de susto y se dio cuenta que estaba soñando, se encontraba acostada en su cama aún con uniforme.

_Eso fue tan real _pensó la castaña _Y no me acuerdo a ver dormido que paso realmente?_

La castaña tomo su celular azul y abrió la tapa. Era un mensaje de Mugi. Abrio el mensaje y leyó el contenido.

_Mugi: Ritsu ven a mi mansión, es urgente._

La castaña recordó lo de sus sueño pero decidió ignorar su sueño y tomo el camino para ir hacia la mansión.

En el camino paso por la casa de su amiga Mio. Y si entro y lo están haciendo… Ignoro sus pensamientos y entro a la casa se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas por toda la casa subió las escaleras y se paró enfrente de la habitación de la pelinegra, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta lentamente y se fijo que había un bultito moviéndose su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, se acerco a la cama, tomo la sabana y la quito bruscamente pero antes de quitarla cerró los ojos para no ver de nuevo esa escena de su sueño.

-Ritsu…

* * *

Cuando oyó esas palabras abrió los ojos y encontró a Mio con piyama sintió un enorme alivio al ver a su compañera así.

-… -Lo siento Mio no quería hacer eso.

-No te preocupes, bueno yo que tu me iría rápido, no querrás que mi novio te saque, no crees?.

La castaña sin dudarlo se aproximó a la ventana del cuerto de la pelinegra y abrió la ventana.

-Para que lo sepas, no entiendo lo que te pasa. /dijo en un tono frío la castaña/ Antes que mio dijiera algo la castaña ya había saltado por la ventana.

-Mio, que fue ese ruido.

La castaña se encontraba caminando hacia la mansión de Mugi, toco el timbre y un señor hablo por una pequeña bocinita.

_-A quien quiere buscar?_

-Vengo a buscar a Tsumugi.

_-O viene con la señorita Tsumugi, y quien la busca?_

-Ritsu Tainaka.

_-Muy bien señor, adelante._

_Señor?… que le pasa? _Se dijo la castaña para sus adentros.

Entro y toco el otro timbre para entrar a la residencia.

Pase por aquí. La esperan en la sala de arriba.

La castaña entro y subió unas elegantes escaleras cuando termino de subirlas vio un largo pasillo y no sabia ni para donde ir, para su suerte Mugi llego y la saludo.

-Hola Ricchan. Ven por aquí /dijo tomando la mano de la castaña/

Entraron a un gran cuarto que tenia apariencia de sala.

-Azusa? Pregunto la castaña al ver a la pequeña chica sentada en un sillón.

-Hola Ritsu sempai. /saludo un poco sonrojada/

-Siéntate, siéntate. /dijo la rubia llevando a la castaña hcia el sillón donde se encontraba la pequeña chica/

-Veo que aún traes el uniforme- Pregunto la rubia.

-Oh!? O si no me cambie.

-Ritsu-sempai trae la cajita que le di /pregunto un poco emocionada/

La castaña llevo su mano a su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña cajita.

-Esta?

-Si, ábrala.

La castaña abrió la cajita y se encontró con una pequeña memoria.

-Y esto? Que es?

-Es una película que vi y se me hizo buena, quería invitarla a verla aquí con mugi

-Así que esto era lo urgente eh?

-Sip /dijo la rubia dando una sonrisa/

La rubia tomo la memoria y la conecto al reproductor de DVD. Luego tomo el control de este y se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-Y se podría saber de que es?

-Es una romántica se llama el amor en tiempos de escuela, es de un chico que va ala universidad y que esta enamorado de una chica y la trama gira con forme a eso.("la verdad no se si existe esa película ni tampoco se si existe ese tipo de trama en una película se me ocurrió no quiero demandas.")

-Oh. /se limito a decir la castaña al ver la emoción de las 2 chicas que tenia a su lado/

-No la eh visto toda completa así que… no se que pasará /dijo la pequeña pelinegra/

Durante toda la película Ritsu se encontraba con un poco de atención debido a que tenia un poco de comedia pero también tenia cosas cursis todo iba bien hasta que pasaron una escena que dio a entender que iban a dar un paso extra en la película salió la chica desnudándose y la castaña abrió los ojos con un ligero rubor las otras chicas también tuvieron la misma acción pero siguió y pasaron más a la chica y Ritsu sintió que iba a tener "eso" frente a sus amigas, ya era demasiado tarde.

_Demonios y si Azusa y Mugi lo ven? Que haré para que no lo vean como me odio! _

La película termino y Mugi paro a prender la luz Ritsu tomó una almohada y se la puso en las piernaspara cubrir el pequeño inconveniente que estaba teniendo y sin previo aviso.

-No sabia que esa película tenia ese tipo de escenas/dijo la rubia con un rubor/

-Ni yo /dijo la Azusa con un rubor al igual que la rubia/

Ritsu seguía en su asiento preocupada por que pasaría si las chicas veían eso.

-Ricchan estas bien?

-Claro Mugi

-Te sientes mal? Aver tienes algo en las piernas. Dijo hacercando su mano a la almohada que tenia la catsña.

-Q-que? no!

-Porque tienes eso tienes algo? A ver deja reviso.

No mugi así estoy bien dijo parándose d inmediato del sillón.

-Pero porque tienes la..

-Tengo que irme. /dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación pero antes dejó la almohada en su lugar/

Yo también, la acompaño Ritsu-sempai. /dijo la pequeña/

-Bueno nos vemos.

Cuando salieron de la mansión la castaña le dio gracias a la obscuridad para que el "inconveniente" no fuera visto.

-Que tiene Ritsu-sempai? /pregunto volteando a ver a la castaña/

-Nada, solo que esa película estuvo muy… /dijo sin apartar la vista del suelo/

- Para mayores de 18.

-Si /dijo tomando su nuca con su mano y riéndose un poco/

Seguian caminando sin decir una sola palabra.

-Bueno, aquí tengo que tomar el metro.

-Oh. Bueno nos vemos /dijo volteando a ver ala pequeña/

La chica estaba a pinto de irse pero dio vuelta y le planto un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo después del acto. La castaña quedo perpleja y toco con su mano donde recibió el beso. Luego siguió su camino hacia su casa. Paso de nuevo por la casa de Mio y subió al igual que hace pocas horas entro y quito la sabana se encontró con Mio que estaba temblando. Se sentó y la pelinegra la abrazo.

-Lo siento Ritsu.. no quize ser así.

-No te preocupes, te perdono.. /dijo tratando de consolar a la chica que estaba en sus brazos/

Se quedaron así pocos minutos y la castaña rompió, de nuevo, el abrazo.

-Y tu novio? /pregunto sonando naturalmente/

-Se fue, dijo que tenia que ir con sus padres

-Ah, no importa, solo dime porque lloras.

-Porque te trate mal.

-Sabes que te voy a perdonar, siempre.

-Gracias Ritsu.

Bueno.. Tengo que irme.

-No te vallas.

-Tengo que irme.

La castaña salio y se dirigió a su casa cuando llego se quito los zapatos y se acosto en el sillón, aún con el uniforme, y quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levanto temprano y como ya tenia el uniforme solo se fue a la cocina y se puso un delantal.

-Hola onee-chan /dijo su hermano que traia puesta su pijama/

-Hola Satoshi.

-mmm. Huele delicioso! que preparas?.

-El desayuno.

-Pero que es?

-Es un rico Ramen /dijo mostrando dos platos./

Los hermanos comieron y mientras lo hacían platicaban y se hacían bromas entre ellos.

-Onii-chan sobre la búsqueda.. no crees que cada vez estamos más lejos de hallar pistas.

-Si… pero no nos rendiremos Satoshi/dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza y despeinándole el pelo lo cual hizo sonreír a el hermano/

-Si! No nos rendiremos!. /dijo levantando el puño/ verdad?

-Claro! Estas con migo?/dijo poniendo el puño frente a Satoshi/

-Sí, encontraremos al responsable /y en eso los hermanos chocaron sus puños/

Cuando terminaron de comer se alistaron y fueron caminando hacia la estación del metro.

-Bueno nos vemos onee-chan, oh y no creo poder regresar es semana de exámenes así que me quedaré en la casa de un amigo.

- Está bien no tienes que pedirme permiso.

-Nos vemos onee-chan

Ritsu vio como su hermano subía al metro y tomo camino a su escuela. Cuando entró todo transcurrió normal hasta recreo.

-Hola Ritsu.

-Hola Sawa.

-Y como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien bueno.. me tengo que ir Ritsu tengo junta así que disfruta de un tiempo más de recreo.

-Gracias, por avisarme /dijo dándole una sonrisa/

-No hay de que.

Terminando esa conversación con su maestra camino hacia el patio de la escuela y se aproximó a a la banca donde se encontraban sus cuatro amigas.

-Hola chicas

-Hola capitán Ritsu. /dijo Yui poniéndose en posición militar/

-Hola soldado. /dijo sentándose/

-Porque ya no me devuelves el gesto como antes? /dijo haciendo pucheros/

-Lo siento Yui /dijo levantando su mano y haciendo un saludo militar/

-Hola Ritsu /dijo Mio quien se sentó a lado de la castaña/

-Hola Mio.

-Chicas, chicas /dijo Mugi con emoción/ Quieren ir a una discoteca en la noche.

-Lo siento Mugi-sempai tengo que estar con mis padres.

-Yo no puedo tengo que ver mi programa favorito /dijo Yui/

-Yo puedo ir y tu Ritsu /dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver a la castaña/

-Tal vez…

El receso termino y las chicas fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta que acabaron las clases. Ritsu sin cruzar una palabra se fue directo a su casa. Entró y se metió al cuarto de sus padres.

_Los extraño tanto. _Pensó mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta. Se fue directo a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo viendo el techo. _Donde están, cuando encontraremos pistas cuando!? _

Su teléfono sonó y marcaba que le llego un mensaje. Era de Mugi

_Mugi: Vas a ir a bailar?_

La castaña empezó a escribir una respuesta para la rubia pero antes de terminar de escribir le llego otro mensaje; Era de Mio

_Mio: Ritsu ojala vengas a bailar, vamos anímate un poco no te he visto divirtiéndote desde hace 5 años_

La castaña pensó que lo mejor era divertirse un poco, desde la muerte de sus padres ella jamás salió de la casa y se quedaba jugando videojuegos todo el día.

_Creo que es un simple baile no? Que hay eso de malo?_

Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga negra que tenia la parte de los hombros amarilla. Se termino de arreglar y dijo.

-Al parecer jamás llenare esos pantalones ._.U

Salió de su casa y se fue hacia la famosa discoteca. Entro y busco a Mugi y a Mio pero sin resultados.

-Hola guapo/dijo una muchacha de unos 18 años de edad/

-Quieres bailar? /dijo pegando su cuerpo al de la castaña/

-A-a yo no se /dijo rascando la parte de la nuca/

-Vamos.. solo una canción

-Ritsu! Grito una chica de pelo rubio agitando la mano.

-Lo siento vengo con alguien /se zafó del a pegamiento de la chica extraña y camino hacia la rubia/

-Hola Mugi.

-Ven siéntate

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Mio /dijeron las dos/

La plática seguía hasta que Ritsu tuvo sed. Y se paro a traer bebidas para Mugi y Mio.

-Me da por favor tres vasos con agua.

-Claro /dijo un chico trayéndole 3 vasos/

-Ten

-Gracias eres muy amable.

La castaña caminaba con dificultad debido a que había mucha gente. Una chica topo con Ritsu tirándole los vasos de agua manchando un poco la ropa a la castaña.

-Lo siento. /dijo la chica tomando un pañuelo y limpiando a la castaña/

-No te preocupes.

En eso llego un chico un poco más alto que Ritsu.

Y tu que te traes! Eh no me quites a mi novia!

-Yo no trato de hacerlo.

-No hagas nada yo le

El chico empezó a empujar a la castaña como retándola.

-No vas a pelear?

-No peleare no quiero recurrir a la violencia /dijo con una cara seria/

El chico le dio un golpe en la cara a la castaña y no hizo nada entonces el chico tomo el pelo de la castaña y le saco la diadema, en eso Ritsu vio como dos chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a sus amigas.

Se fue dejando al chico enojado.

-Disculpen, /dijo quitando a los chicos/ Me permiten /puso sus manos frente a las caras de sus amigas como si un príncipe pidiera un baile a su princesa en ese caso eran princesas/

Las dos tomaron la mano de la castaña y empezaron a bailar.

-Gracias, Ritsu

-No me lo agradezcan.

-Mio? /pregunto un chico alto con cabello negro y ojos cafés/

-Hola, Kato-kun.

-Quieres bailar?

-Oh claro ah y chicas les presento a Kato-kun el es mi novio.

Ritsu sintió un golpe fuerte en su corazón.

-Un gusto/dijo la rubia/

-Bueno Vámonos. /dijo el chico/

La castaña se fue y se sentó en un banco.

-No te preocupes, Ricchan.

-Lo siento Mugi. La castaña se paro y se fue de la discoteca. Camino y tomó camino al Tsumocoffe.

-Buenas Noches Tainaka-san

-Buenas Tsuba-san. /Le dijo a un señor de unos 60 años/

-Y que te trae por aquí tan noche?

-No se, vine por un café tengo que aclarar las ideas.

-Ten. /le dio una taza /

-Gracias.

-Sawako me dijo que quieres empleo no es así?

-Si.. pero no logro encontrarlo /sorbo/

-Bueno pues te ayudaré buscando uno conozco a mucha gente.

-Gracias.. Es muy amable Tsuba-san

-Que va? Dime solo Tsuba.

-Bueno gracias Tsuba. /dijo rascando su nuca/ Bueno cuanto es?

-Na! Déjalo así Tainaka-san cortesía mía. Solo ten cuidado.

-Nos vemos.

La castaña se fue para su casa pero no tenia sueño debido al café que tomo y se fue en dirección a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa entonces se acerco en un columpio, cuando se sentó en él vio de lejos como tres señores o jóvenes, que no se les veía bien la edad debido a que estaban encapuchados, acorralaban a una chica rubia y a una pelinegra.

La castaña se acerco a la escena y vio que las chicas que estaban acorraladas le parecían conocidas así que decidió acercarse aún más y se dio cuenta que las chicas se encontraban asustadas.

Trago saliva y se quedo sin aliento al ver como tomaban sus manos por detrás. Cuando vio por completo sus rostros su corazón latió con fuerza y dijo

-Mugi… Mio…

* * *

Y que tal? Bueno espero que les guste, así que dejen sus comentarios, dudas y torturas medievales.

El drama apenas comienza. xDD

Que pasen bonito dia-tarde-noche


	6. Secuestradas!

Hola lectores y lectoras de fanfiction gracias por pasar a leer este fic y tengo que aclarar 2 cosas!

Nota : K-ON no me pertenece solo la idea del fic! No quiero demandas

Nota 2: Contenido de chica futanari.

* * *

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior...**_

La castaña se fue para su casa pero no tenia sueño debido al café que tomo y se fue en dirección a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa entonces se acerco en un columpio, cuando se sentó en él vio de lejos como tres señores o jóvenes, que no se les veía bien la edad debido a que estaban encapuchados, acorralaban a una chica rubia y a una pelinegra.

La castaña se acerco a la escena y vio que las chicas que estaban acorraladas le parecían conocidas así que decidió acercarse aún más y se dio cuenta que las chicas se encontraban asustadas.

Trago saliva y se quedo sin aliento al ver como tomaban sus manos por detrás. Cuando vio por completo sus rostros su corazón latió con fuerza y dijo

-Mugi… Mio…

* * *

**Secuestradas!? **

Ritsu se encontraba perpleja mirando como las tomaban por detrás. Que hago, no puedo dejarlas solas no me quiero imaginar lo que les harían si.

La castaña se encontraba mirando aún y se dio cuenta que la rubia se había percatado de que ella estaba viendo la escena.

_No importa lo que pase_ /apretó el puño/ Defenderé a Mio y a Mugi!

La castaña corrió y le dio con el codo por detrás a uno de los extraños, el que recibió el daño cayo al suelo por el golpe.

-ESTÚPIDO.

-Rit- La pelinegra estaba a punto de decir cuando le taparon la boca.

-Que- Las palabras de la castaña fueron cortadas cuando un encapuchado salió de la nada y con el brazo rodeo el cuello de la castaña.

_Demonios… _

_-_Así que.. ellas son tus amigas no?

Ritsu no respondió y se limito a no hacerle caso la pregunta.

-Contesta! Uno de los encapuchados le dio un puñetazo a la castaña justo en el estomago. Trato de no perder el equilibrio por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

-Y, dígame jefe a quien violamos primero. Pregunto uno de los señores lamiéndose la boca mientras observaba a las dos chicas.

Ritsu al escuchar eso tomo con sus dos manos el brazo del señor que la tomaba y trato de quitarlo.

-N-No dejare que las- La castaña pronunciaba las palabras con dificultad debido a que el brazo la apretaba fuerte el cuello y no dejaba pasar el oxígeno necesario.

-Que dices? Pregunto el que la sostenía en tono de burla.

La castaña no se dejo vencer y dio un codazo en el estomago y al instante tomo vuelo con su cabeza y la estrelló contra la cara de este.

-Maldito! /dijo mientras tomaba su nariz que al parecer estaba rota/

El que recibió el golpe no se dejo vencer y tomo a la castaña del brazo y con el pie hizo que la castaña cayera al suelo. Ritsu recibió un golpe en la mandíbula al caer. El encapuchado puso su pierna en la espalda de la castaña y con su otra mano tomo el pelo y lo jaló hacia atrás.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso mocoso. Y ahora por tu estúpida idea de atacar observaras como violamos a tus amiguitas.

-N-no dejare que les hagas daño /dijo apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor/

En ese momento uno de los encapuchados tomo uno de los senos de la Mio lo cual la hizo gritar por lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

-Y dime que se siente ver como nos cogeremos a tus amigas delante de ti. Eh!?

La castaña miraba como la pelinegra tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

-De-jala ir.

-Hasta crees! Perder la oportunidad de tomar a estas chicas ni locos! Están bien buenas!

-CALLATE! Grito fúrica la castaña escupiéndole en la cara. El señor se limpió la cara con su mano y dijo amenazante.

-Sabes lo que te haz ganado? A la rubia! Disfruten.

El señor que tenia a la rubia no dudó y puso su mano en una de las piernas de la rubia y la subió lentamente hasta que llego al borde del vestido rosa que traía la rubia y la metió lentamente dentro del vestido.

-NO! DEJENLAS! La castaña gritaba tratando de zafarse del fuerte peso que tenia encima-

El encapuchado que tocaba a la rubia, toco su parte más intima.

-N-no /decía la rubia mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro./

La castaña estaba con una cara perdida, no podría creerlo. _Esto es un sueño, solo un sueño, pronto despertare como la otra vez._ Cerró sus ojos y los abrió, no era un sueño, todo lo que estaba pasando era la realidad. Ritsu volvió su mirada hacia la rubia y vio como el señor la tumbaba y la cara de la rubia toco el suelo violentamente, el rostro de Ritsu y de Mugi estaba a pocas pulgadas.

-Ricchan.. /gimió la rubia/

-R-ritsu.. /Dijo la pelinegra mientras veía a la castaña/

-Ahora sí, viene la parte buena! Grito el sucio encapuchado desabrochando el cierre del pantalón, La castaña odiaba saber que es lo que iba a suceder. Antes de que el señor desconocido bajara la ropa interior de la rubia y que el otro quitara la blusa de la pelinegra la castaña grito.

-Déjenlas! Si quieren hacer algo háganmelo a mi!

-Como quieras. /el señor que se encontraba torturando a la castaña se levanto y paró a la castaña bruscamente/ Prepárate.

_No me importa lo que me hagan, con tal de defender a las personas que amo.. _

Estas seguro? /pregunto el señor jalando aun mas fuerte el pelo de la castaña/

-Yo diría segura./decía la castaña dando una risa burlona/

- Así que eres mujer? Mejor para mí. /dijo apretando el brazo de la castaña más para causarle más daño/

_Ritsu por que lo haces? _Se preguntaba la pelinegra para sus adentros viendo como a la castaña se le notaba dolor en su rostro.

_Ricchan, no deberías hacerlo no eres a quien buscan.. o tal vez si.._

Uno de los señores se acerco a la castaña y se fijo en la parte baja, al verla sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Eres un fenómeno…

-J-jódete /dijo la castaña en voz baja y con un tono de cansancio en su voz/

-Pinche perr- No alcanzo a decirlo porque Ritsu le dio una patada en las partes bajas, lo cual hizo que cayera de dolor, Y con su cabeza repitió el mismo método al que la sostenía y con su pie golpeo de nuevo en las partes bajas.

Corrió y le dio un bueno golpe en la cara al que sostenía a Mugi y el encapuchado que tenía a Mio soltó a la pelinegra y le quiso dar un golpe a la castaña, el cual esquivó.

-Corran! /alcanzo a gritar antes de que le golpearán por la espalda/

La castaña cayó y vio a sus amigas que se quedaron perplejas y con su ultimas fuerzas les dio una sonrisa.

–CORRÁAAAAN! /grito de nuevo y las dos chicas empezaron a alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar/

-Eres tan valiente y a la vez estúpida!/Grito uno de los encapuchados y le dio una fuerte patada a la castaña/

-Sabes.. sospechaba que tu eras diferente, fenómeno! /grito uno de los encapuchados, levanto a la castaña tomo la camisa por el cuello y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la nariz de esta sangrara/

-Me quitaste un gran bufete/tomo a la castaña y la remató contra el suelo fuertemente la castaña juraba que pudo oír sus husos quebrándose/

Ritsu se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en la nariz vio a su alrededor y pudo notar como un señor grande se asomaba.

-Déjenla! Pobre chica! /dijo el extraño que se encontraba viendo la escena corriendo hacia la castaña estaba a punto de acercarse pero uno de los hombres levanto un cuchillo/

-Ni se le ocurra! /dijo en un tono amenazante/

El señor se fue sin decir ninguna palabra y antes de partir vio a la castaña y esta le dio una cálida sonrisa la cual el señor regresó y se marchó.

Ritsu miro a su alrededor y sintió como su vista se fue haciendo borrosa. _Con lo menos salve a Mugi y a Mio_.. En eso sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Unos ojos ámbar se abrieron fuertemente.

-Donde estoy? /se pregunto confundida/ Y ESTO! Dijo moviendo sus manos ferozmente.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo… /Dijo en un tono un poco triste./

Ritsu se encontraba sentada en una silla amarrada, no tenia forma de escapar.

-Así que despiertas, Tainaka.

-Que ago aquí!

-No te diremos nada Tainaka Ritsu.

-Como saben mi nombre!? Eh!

- Lo arruinaste todo!

La figura del hombre se acerco mas al lugar donde se encontraba.

-Y tus padres? Muertos?../pregunto en tono de burla/

Ritsu sintió un enorme dolor pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Espera… como demonios sabes que mis padres están muertos!

-Demasiada información… En eso la castaña sintió como le encajaban algo en el cuello. Duerme bien…

-Mio! /Grito la castaña que se encontraba tirada en el suelo/

Ritsu se levantó de inmediato y miro a su alrededor encontró una puerta y sin dudarlo corrió y apenas toco el picaporte y un enorme carga eléctrica recorrió por su cuerpo.

-Que demonios?!

-Ni lo pienses Tainaka..

-Quien eres!? Y que quieres! /grito la castaña/

Al no recibir respuesta apretó los puños.

En eso un extraño gas empezó a salir por las paredes y la castaña tapo su boca y nariz con su mano. Empezó a toser y sintió como su vista se fue haciendo borrosa.

* * *

Un ruido se hizo presente en la habitación lo cual hizo despertar a Ritsu. Se encontraba amarrada de las muñecas sentada en una silla.

-Contesta!

En eso unos hombres que estaban completamente vestidos de negro le pusieron el teléfono en la oreja a la castaña.

-B-bueno. /dijo no muy segura la castaña/

-_Ricchan!_ /Grito una voz que le resultaba familiar pero no se acordaba muy bien de quien era, cada que pensaba le dolía la cabeza/

-Sí?

_-Estás bien?! No te hicieron nada malo verdad?! _

Ritsu estaba a punto de decir toda la verdad pero vio como le apuntaban en la cabeza con una pistola.

-C-claro estoy b-bien

-_Ritsu tu voz se nota nerviosa todo esta bien verdad?_ /dijo una voz diferente a la que le había hablado primero/

-Mio? /dijo inconscientemente la castaña /

-_Estas bien verdad?_

-Si, lo estoy.

-_Donde estas? Acaso estas con- _

Antes que terminara de oír lo que su amiga trataba de decirle el hombre colgó el teléfono.

-Tu tiempo acabo…

Al sentir que le clavaban algo en el cuello la vista de Ritsu se fue haciendo borrosa, de nuevo.

* * *

La castaña despertó lentamente. Y vio que se encontraba en una habitación muy diferente a la que hace un buen rato estaba. Esta era un poco más sucia y solo tenía un baño que no tenía puerta, la habitación era larga y había solo un colchón que estaba todo roto y feo.

En eso escucho gritos, golpes y unos fuertes sollozos .

-Entra estúpida niñita. Dijo un extraño señor encapuchado empujando cruelmente a una pequeña chica.

-No! Grito la pequeña.

Ritsu por instinto se acerco para ver que pasaba al ver a la chica de cerca se dio cuenta que era conocida.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, trago saliva y una pequeña gota corrió por su mejilla ("aclaro es una gota de sudor")

-A-Azusa!?

* * *

MÁS SUSPENSO Xdd bueno gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios, dudas, y torturas medievales.

**ANUNCIO: Posiblemente el próximo cap será subido mañana pero no lo garantizo ustedes saben el trabajo pero a quien le importa la tarea así que lo más seguro esque mañana suba el próximo.**

Que tengan bonito dia tarde noche


	7. Y ahora como salimos de aquí?

Hola chicas y chicos espero que estén bien y es un gusto que hallan pasando por aquí bueno aquí les traigo la continuación o otro cap de este fic.

**NOTA1: K-ON NO me pertenece solo la idea del fic**

**NOTA 2: Contenido de chica futanari.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer :D**

* * *

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior...**_

La castaña despertó lentamente. Y vio que se encontraba en una habitación muy diferente a la que hace un buen rato estaba. Esta era un poco más sucia y solo tenía un baño que no tenía puerta, la habitación era larga y había solo un colchón que estaba todo roto y feo.

En eso escucho gritos, golpes y unos fuertes sollozos .

-Entra estúpida niñita. Dijo un extraño señor encapuchado empujando cruelmente a una pequeña chica.

-No! Grito la pequeña.

Ritsu por instinto se acerco para ver que pasaba al ver a la chica de cerca se dio cuenta que era conocida.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, trago saliva y una pequeña gota corrió por su mejilla ("aclaro es una gota de sudor")

-A-Azusa!?

* * *

**Y ahora como salimos de aquí?**

-Q-quien es usted? /dijo retrocediendo al escuchar una voz poco familiar y además era de noche no se veía muy bien en la habitación/

-Como que quien soy.. /dijo un poco confusa/

-E-espere.. Ritsu-sempai? /pregunto confundida/

-Pues claro! Quien más seria. /dijo acercándose a la pequeña/

-Lo siento /dijo sonrojándose un poco/ Es que su voz es.. bastante… diferente y su ropa esta muy sucia cuanto tiempo a estado aquí?

-No lo se… Que día es hoy?

-Domingo.

-Que!? Domingo! Eso significa que llevo dos días aquí.. Pero como?

-Desde cuando la trajeron aquí? /pregunto con un poco de curiosidad al ver el rostro de la castaña/

_El jueves Mugi dijo lo del baile y ese mismo día era… El viernes no hubo escuela así que.. -_Según yo… tres días, contando este.

-Oh! Y porque esta tan confundida? /pregunto con preocupación al ver que la castaña se encontraba ida/

-No puedo creerlo… como cuanto dura eso que me inyectan ni siquiera se que es..

- Q-que le inyectan algo!?

-Si, pero no se que es.

-Debería preocuparse, no sabe que es que tal si es malo para su salud.

-Lo se. Y por cierto porque te trajeron aquí o como fue eso…

-No se la razón pero si se como me trajeron… Estaba comprando algo para hacer de comer, ya venia de regreso para mi casa pero… unos extraños señores con pasamontañas ("El pasamontañas es como una mascara o algo para cubrirte en el frío solo tiene al descubierto los ojos") Entonces decidí que seria mejor irme por otro camino pero antes de poder correr y salir de ese lugar uno de los señores me tomo el brazo y me metió en una extraña camioneta, después me estaban forzando a pasar a este cuarto y pues aquí estoy… Con usted… /en esas ultimas palabras la pequeña tomo un ligero color rojo en su rostro/

- Oh.. pero porque fue que te trajeron aquí? Todavía es un poco comprensivo por que me trajeron a mí, pero a ti… No lo entiendo..

-No será mejor que nos calmemos Ritsu-sempai

-Tienes razón… /dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron blancos/

-Q-que le ocurre Ritsu-sempai /dijo preocupada/

-Tengo ganas de.. ir al baño.

-/._.U/ Pues valla si no va rápido le va a hacer mal.

_Que mal no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacerle para que Azusa no vea además no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como hacer las mujeres normales. _

-No veas!. /dijo acercándose a la taza que se encontraba./

-C-claro.. /dijo con un sonrojo y volteando a ver hacia otro lugar/

Ritsu hizo un esfuerzo para lograr terminar sus necesidades rápido.

Después de eso los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio incómodo al parecer ya era de noche.

-Y como le hacemos para salir de aquí… /dijo Azusa un poco desanimada/

-Ni idea.

La castaña observaba como Azusa se quedaba dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír_. En serio parece un gatito.. _Luego sintió como sus parpados se iban cerrando lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña despertó sentada en una silla amarrada por detrás.

-Así que ya te reuniste con tu amiguita… /dijo en tono burlón uno de los desconocidos/

-Y porque la secuestraron a ella!? Ella no tiene nada que ver.. Explíquense!

-Y eso? La pequeña Azu-nyan… /dijo en el mismo tono burlón/

-Como saben que le dicen así!

-Tenemos contactos… además te secuestramos porque arruinaste los planes… Oh y quien es ese tal Satoshi? Acaso es tu hermano? /dijo con un tono aún más burlón/

-Como lo saben! Como saben todo eso…

-No daremos explicaciones Tainaka! Ahora duerme a gusto /dijo sacando una jeringa acercándola al cuello de la castaña/

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela Sakuragaoka se encontraban tres chicas sentadas con una expresión de preocupación en sus caras.

-Así que tampoco vino Azu-nyan /Dijo Yui con cara de tristeza/

-Eso dijo Ui.. /dijo la Rubia/

-Pero lo que no me cabe es por que Ritsu ni Azusa vinieron… /dijo la pelinegra/

-No lo sabemos../dijo la rubia con cara triste/

-Oigan y si Sawa-chan sabe algo? /dijo Yui parándose de su asiento/

-Tienes razón Yui! Vamos con ella entonces /dijo la Rubia/

Caminaron hacia la sala de profesores y entraron para encontrarse con su maestra.

-Hola Sawa /dijo Yui/

-Hola chicas, y ese milagro.

-Queremos preguntarle si sabe algo acerca de Ricchan /dijo Yui/

-No, no la eh visto desde el Jueves.

-Oh ¿, nosotras tampoco/dijo la rubia con una mirada triste en su rostro/

-Porque!? Algo malo le paso? /pregunto Sawako levantándose de inmediato de su silla/

-No, es solo que también no sabemos nada sobre Azusa. /dijo Mio/

-A lo mejor salieron/dijo Sawako con una sonrisa/

-No! No creo eso! /grito muy enojada Mio/

-Pero no esta- /dijo la rubia tratando de calmar a la Pelinegra pero la pelinegra salió de inmediato del aula de profesores/

Mio se encontraba corriendo por toda la escuela ignorando a las chicas que se le quedaban viendo, salió de la escuela y se sentó bajo un árbol.

_Porque!? Porque me molesto escuchar a Sawako decir eso? Porque me molesto en tan solo pensar que Ritsu y Azusa salieron, o pensar que ellas extrañamente no vinieron a la escuela? Porque?.. Porque mi corazón se siente así.. Me duele y además me siento celosa… Acaso será que siento algo por Ritsu…_

La pelinegra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que alguien la llamaba.

-Mio-chan! Tenemos que regresar… No le hagas caso a Sawa ella lo dijo sin pensarlo..

Las dos chicas regresaron al aula y se sentaron en unas sillas Junto a su maestra y Yui.

En ese momento el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar.

-Miren es una llamada de Ricchan! /dijo Yui con mucha emoción/

-Mugi que esperas, contesta.

-Bueno..

_-Hola señorita Kotobuki._ /dijo un hombre extraño con tono burlón/

-Q-quien es usted y que hace con el teléfono de Ricchan? /pregunto con un tono de sorpresa y miedo al escuchar una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar/

-Así que Ricchan es tu apodo no Tainaka /dijo con su tono estúpidamente burlón viendo a la castaña que se encontraba con una mueca de disgusto, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes/

-Que!? A caso usted tiene a Ritsu?! /pregunto la pelinegra casi gritando/

_-Algo así…_ /dijo mirando a la castaña que se encontraba tratando de escapar/

-Y que es lo que quiere o porque tiene a Ricchan? /pegunto la rubia un poco molesta por el tono en el que hablaba ese extraño/

-_Solo comunícale a tu padre que quiero hablar con el._

-Con mi padre? El que tiene que ver con esto? /pregunto con un tono de ira/

_-No escuchaste estúpida niña! Dile a El señor Kotobuki que se comunique con migo por este mismo teléfono al menos que quieras que tus amiguitas salgan lastimadas_. /En eso el señor colgó dejando a las chicas y la maestra perplejas/

-Así que… /dijo Sawako con una cara perpleja/

-Ritsu y posiblemente Azusa estén secuestradas. /dijo Mio terminando la oración de su maestra/

Mugi apretó su puño con ira y lagrimas salían por sus ojos azules. _Yo no quería que esto pasara no con Ritsu… Es muy pronto para que la metan en esto…_

-Así que Kotobuki es tu amiga.. ahora entiendo porque la defendiste.. Ahora habla que tanto sabes de ella y si familia…

-No le diré nada..

-Como quieras.. solo recuerda.. algo malo puede pasarle a ella y a tus otras amiguitas. /cuando dijo eso la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla/

-Señor, al parecer esta chica no quiere decir nada. /dijo mostrando a Azusa/

-Déjala ya tuvimos comunicación con la hija del señor Kotobuki al parecer nos darán una buena lana ("por si no se usa ese termino es su país o estado quiere decir dinero")

-Como quiera, pero no crees que ella nos quitara las ganas que esa chica patética /señalando a la castaña /nos quito al creerse la valiente y deshace la oportunidad de secuestrar a la señorita Kotobuki.

-Tienes razón. Pero déjala será otro día.

En eso levantaron a la castaña y se la llevaron de nuevo a el cuarto junto con Azusa, y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

-Y ahora que hacemos?...

-No tengo ni idea, pero lo que se es que tenemos que irnos rápido.

-Si, al parecer ya se fueron esos señores.

-Si… al parecer... /dijo la pequeña no muy convencida/

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kotobuki.

-Pero.. padre /dijo una rubia cayendo de rodillas llorando/

-Lo siento hija, pero no puedo hablar con ese señor no sabes lo peligroso que es.

-¨Pero.. tiene a mis amigas..

-No te preocupes… solo dales tiempo. Se que saldrán.. Si no lo hacen te juro que haré todo lo posible para sacarlas de allí. Solo dales tiempo… /dijo dándole un sonrisa a su hija lo cual hizo que esta se calmara/

-Gracias padre… /Dijo dándole un abrazo/ No sabes cuanto la quiero..

-Lo se hija, lo se…

* * *

Mientras tanto en esa extraña habitación se encontraban dos chicas tratando de idear algo para poder salir.

-Esta habitación, no tiene manera de salir esta todo cerrado.

-Y si nos hacen algo… /dijo preocupada la pequeña kōhai /

-No lo creo…

En eso la castaña pensó algo que solo salió de su mente.

-Azusa!

-Que pasa! Le ocurre algo!?

-No es eso. Es solo que traes celular?/dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña con una expresión de felicidad/

-No lo se, creo

Busco dentro de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y ahí estaba el aparato que seria de su salvación.

-Excelente! Préstamelo!

-Tenga..

La castaña marco el teléfono de Mugi que por alguna razón se lo había memorizado..

-Bueno. /dijo desesperada/

_-Ricchan! Como lograste- /_dijo con un tono de sorpresa/

-No hay tiempo, no hagas nada que te diga ese idiota, nosotras saldremos por nuestra cuenta si?

_-Quien más esta con tigo? _

-Azusa, pero por favor dile a tu padre que- /en eso uno de los señores tomo el teléfono y le colgó/ _Demonios _Pensó la castaña.

-Así que este es tu forma de traicionar, sabes esto costara caro… /dijo el mismo señor con el mismo tono burlón/

En eso la castaña abrió sus ojos de golpe y gotas y gotas de sudor salían de su frente.

-No! Ritsu-sempai ayuda!

-Azusa!

Ritsu grito pero algo la tomo por detrás y le inyecto algo en el cuello. Su vista se fue haciendo borrosa y se desmayó.

* * *

La castaña fue despertando lentamente y se encontró sentada en el mismo lugar que hace pocas horas.

-Así que Satoshi.. Así se llama tu hermano no?

La castaña se limito a asentir.

-Bueno al parecer solo quedan ustedes de los Tainakas… Y ahora al parecer tu amiga no dice nada sobre la señorita Kotobuki y creo que mi compañero esta realizando otras medidas más fuertes para que hable.

-Que le están haciendo?!

-No te diremos, ahora habla.. Que les dijiste cuando te encontré hablando con ellos clandestinamente por teléfono.

La castaña no respondía y le colmo la poca paciencia que tiene el extraño señor.

-No vas a hablar eh!?

Ritsu seguía sin hablar.

-Habla! Le grito a la castaña dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Ni- L-loca /dijo en un suspiro/

Al decir eso se gano otros fuertes golpes en el rostro hasta que a el señor se le cansó la mano. La castaña se encontraba toda golpeada con sangre saliendo de las fosas nasales y de la comisura de la boca.

-L-le di-dije q-que.

-Habla bien! Y en eso le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que a la castaña le saliera un poco mas de sangre.

-D-dije que no hi-cieran cas-so de lo q-que t-tu e-e-estúp-pid-da b-boca d-dice. /dijo dando una sonrisa burlona/

-Te arrepentirás! El señor le dio otros golpes en el rostro ya amoretonado y ensangrentado de la castaña.

Ritsu se encontraba dolorida y su cabeza daba vueltas empezó a ver el entorno de la habitación y se dio cuenta que había unos conductos de ventilación.

-Bueno creo que al parecer dijiste lo que te corresponde.. Traigan a su amiga.

Entro un señor que traía a la pequeña que traía la parte superior desnuda.

-No hablo señor, está chica no quiso decir nada..

-Pero esta sí.

Azusa volteo a ver a la castaña y la encontró atada y con fuertes golpes en su cara y que tenia la boca y la nariz ensangrentada.

-Al parecer ya no necesitamos más es todo por hoy.

Cuando el jefe concluyó con sus palabras en eso soltaron a la castaña de la silla y esta se paro. El que traía a Azusa, la empujo fuertemente y esta salió disparada pero Ritsu la atrapó con sus brazos y en eso los señores salieron de aquel cuarto.

Azusa se dejo llevar y abrazo a la castaña fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Ritsu también la abrazo y le dijo al oído.

-No te preocupes saldremos de esta.

-En serio?

-Claro /dijo aún sin apartarse del abrazo/

-Entonces cuente con migo sempai. Dijo volteando a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Solo dime te hicieron algo. /en eso soltó a la chica y se aproximo a la silla se donde se encontraba/

-No, pero al parecer a usted si /dijo en tono triste /

-No te preocupes por mi. Pero creo que a ti si te quitaron algo no crees. /dijo aun sin voltear a ver a la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro/

Azusa miro hacia abajo y con sus brazos se tapo esa parte desnuda.

-No se donde la dejaron, pero no deje que me hicieran nada. Pero porque dijo sobre lo que..

-Me amenazaron /dijo con una cara triste/ Tenia que decirlo, no dejaría que les hicieran daño /dijo apretando su puño/

-No se preocupe, Ritsu-sempai.

En eso la castaña se empezó a quitar la camisa de manga larga que traía.

-Q-que hace? /dijo la pequeña con un enorme rubor/

-Te prestare mi camisa la necesitas más que yo /dijo volteando la mirada hacia Azusa/

Azusa tomo la camisa con un rubor.

-G-gracias.

La pequeña kōhai se puso la camisa de la castaña que le quedaba un poco grande pero aún así se le notaba la figura femenina.

-No hay de que. /dijo la castaña volteando para no ver a la pequeña cambiándose /

En eso Azusa vio a Ritsu y miró la espalda de la castaña dándose cuanta de algo..

_Ritsu sempai tiene la espalda como si viera una de un chico pero a la vez se ve como la de una chica. Su espalda no esta ancha pero la forma de los huesos es como la de un chico… y es delgada y tiene la forma como la de una chica. Además no tiene tanta cintura como una chica._

La pelinegra se encontraba examinando a la castaña que no se dio cuenta que le estaban ablando

-Azusa… Creo que debes taparte la-

En eso la pequeña se desmayo y la castaña no tardo mucho para también estar desmayada.

* * *

Ritsu abrió lentamente los ojos y su vista era borrosa se levanto poco a poco y se dio cuenta que Azusa se encontraba tirada en el piso con su camisa. Al ver eso bajo su mirada y se encontró sin nada.

-Ahora recuerdo, se la preste /dijo con una sonrisa rascando su nuca/

-Como sea.

-R-Ritsu sempai /dijo Azusa un poco somnolienta /

-A ya despertaste.

-Que!? Cuanto dormí?

-No lo se.

-Oh mírese esta toda golpeada, tiene varios moretones y varias cortadas en la cara /dijo muy preocupada la pequeña chica/

-No te preocupes. Algún día se curaran. /dijo con una sonrisa/

-El moretón cerca de su ojo.. /dijo aun mas preocupada y triste/

-No te preocupes por mí Azusa preocúpate por ti de como salir de aquí, lo que me hicieron es lo de menos.

-Como quiera, solo prométame que cuando salgamos se curara de inmediato.

-Te lo prometo. /dijo con una amplia sonrisa/ Pero al parecer se apiadaron un poco de mí.

-Por que lo dice?.

-Mira. /dijo apuntando su ojo izquierdo, es el que estaba más dañado/

Azusa se acerco un poco más donde se encontraba la castaña Sin darle importancia al estado que se encontraba esta ("cuando digo estado es que no tiene la camisa puesta")

-Y eso?../dijo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba su sempai/

-Al parecer me pusieron un poco de pomada.

-Tiene razón! Pero quien lo hizo? La verdad dudo que ese señor que la golpeó le alla puesto eso no cree?

-La verdad yo pienso que hay alguien no se uno de los que están aquí que.. tiene un poco de comprensión no crees?.

-Si, tal vez…

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo y la castaña se acordó de la prenda que se encontraba tirada la tomo y le hablo a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Olle Azusa. Ten. /Dijo estirando el brazo hacia la pequeña llamando su atención/

Azusa vio que lo que le estaban entregando era su blusa. Y pregunto un poco confundida y ala vez feliz.

-Donde la hallo? /dijo con una amplia sonrisa/

-No lo se estaba aquí tirada.

-Oh bueno deje le entrego su blusa.

La castaña se dio vuelta esperando que Azusa terminara de ponerse su respectiva blusa y empezó a ver el entorno de la habitación y se dio cuenta que había unas rendijas en el techo que al parecer le llamaron la atención a la castaña y en eso le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Azusa! Creo que tengo un plan!

* * *

Y que les pareció? :) Ojala y les haya gustado.

No creen que hay mas dudas y misterio? o_O BUeno dejen porfa sus comentarios, dudas y torturas medievales o de todo tipo ser´pan aceptadas xD +

Bueno aquí los dejo que pasen bonita día-tarde-noche.-


	8. El plan de Ritsu

Hola chicas y chicos de faniction aqui el otro cap de este fic.

Espero que les guste asi que... aqui van las notas.

**NOTA 1: K-ON no me pertenece no quiero demandas! solo la idea del fic me pertenece. **

**NOTA 2: Contenido de chica futanari, así que si no te gusta no se ni porque lo lees, no se crean xD**

**Gracias por pasae a leeer :D**

* * *

**El plan de Ritsu "**

-Azusa Tengo un plan… /dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero aún con su vista en aquellas rendijas en el techo/

-… disculpe, pero no la escuche bien sempai. /dijo un poco avergonzada/

-Tengo un plan para salir Azusa! /dijo volteando su mirada hacia la pequeña que ya se había terminado de cambiar/

-Enserio!? /dijo emocionada ya que sabia que si era un plan de Ritsu tal vez las sacara de ese lugar/

-Si… ("para que no haiga dudas de como se paro o de donde o no di bien la explicación Ritsu estaba sentada en el piso xD") En eso Ritsu se paro y camino hacia Azusa se agacho y se sentó justo en frente de Azusa y tomo los hombros de la pequeña con fuerza.

-R-Ritsu-sempai! /Dijo la pequeña con un enorme rubor debido a que la castaña estaba desnuda de la parte superior./

-Mira vez eso /dijo apuntando hacia las rendijas/

Azusa se encontraba en imaginalandia ("XD jejeje nombre que se me ocurrió espero que entiendan._.") debido a que se encontraba viendo con un enorme rubor la parte del torso de la castaña. _Ritsu-sempai al parecer hace ejercicio, no lo se su abdomen es plano y sus costillas se notan un poco será que come bien?, su pecho no tiene pechos ("xD bueno espero que eso quede claro es que no se ojala le entiendan xD")es tan plano y tiene forma de un pecho de chico pero la forma en que se ve es como si viera una chica-chico._

_-_Azusa.. /decía la castaña agitando su mano en la cara de la pelinegra, para atraer su atención/

-E-eh!? /dijo con un rubor mas grande, al parecer ya regreso a la normalidad/

-Mira allí./dijo volviendo a señalar las rendijas/

-Y Eso como nos ayudará?/pregunto un poco confundida/

-Mira hace poco, bueno cuando estaba amarrada una de las veces, vi atentamente toda la habitación y me di cuenta que había ductos de ventilación./dijo con una sonrisa/

-Y básicamente usted cree que-

-Eso nos ayudará a salir de aquí!/dijo cortando las palabras de la pequeña Azusa/

En eso la castaña seguía viendo el entorno de la habitación, con su mano en el mentón, y se fijo en más detalles en la habitación.

-R-Ritsu-Sempai/dijo la pequeña pelinegra con su cabeza agachada y al parecer tenia un rubor/

-Que pasa? /dijo la castaña sin darse cuenta de como estaba la pequeña/

-S-Su p-playera /dijo extendiendo su brazo mostrando su playera negra con los hombros amarillos/

-Oh! Gracias /dijo tomándola y dando una sonrisa/

En eso se la puso sin importarle que la pequeña estaba mirando y no se dio cuenta que al parecer la pequeña chica había notado algo raro en ella.

La castaña empezó a acercar su rostro hacia el de Azusa.

-Ei, Azusa, mira tendremos que esperar un poco más, debo averiguar algo, y tengo que fijarme más sobre los detalles de estas habitaciones, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en el mismo lugar.

-Eso si se lo puedo resolver, Ritsu-sempai. /dijo acercando un poco más su rostro al de la castaña/

-Ah? Si?/pregunto confundida y un poco curiosa/

-Si. Mire al parecer este lugar no se es como una oficina o como un granero remodelado.

-A ver, como que granero remodelado? /Pregunto demasiado confundida y rascando su frente y se dio cuenta de que su diadema no estaba/ _Mi diadema? Donde está?! Oh creo que se me cayo en la discoteca.. Demonios como sea no debo de preguntar por eso no me saldré del tema.._

-Bueno, cuando me trajeron a fuerzas aquí me di cuenta que había varias habitaciones y cuando me metieron a esta habitación me di cuenta que este es como una construcción abandonada…

-Oh eso ya me quedo más claro /dijo rascando su nuca con una sonrisa/ Bueno/dijo cambiando su cara a una seria/ Al parecer tenemos que salir rápido, lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a Mugi y..

-Espere, tenemos que organizar ideas. Y que tal si nos vigilan.

-No, no lo hacen. /dijo en tono serio/

-Como sabe? /pregunto con un poco de sorpresa/

- A veces me despierto entre la noche y me fijo si se ve algún ruido o luz de cámara de vigilancia y me di cuenta que en las tres habitaciones en las que eh estado ninguna tiene cámara.

- Bueno eso tiene sentido. /dijo ya convencida por el argumento que la castaña dio/

- Y al parece salen muy seguido.

-Eso si lo eh comprobado sempai/dijo con una sonrisa/

-Bueno tenemos información y las ideas ahora te diré mi plan.

-Si, y cuente con migo le ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

-Mira mi plan consta de tres puntos. /Azusa asentó/

-El primero es averiguar la dirección o en el lugar donde estamos.

-Y eso como lo- /Dijo pero la pequeña se vio interrumpida por la castaña/

-Dime Azusa, te inyectaron algo en el camino hacia aquí?

-No, solo me taparon la boca. /dijo la pequeña kōhai/

-Entonces te acuerdas un poco del camino hacia aquí o los alrededores?

La pequeña pelinegra se quedo un tiempo tratando de recordar algo.

-Si, esta un poco alejado de la escuela, pero si me acuerdo de los alrededores y creo que puedo recordar el camino.

-Bien, bueno el segundo punto es saber bien la posición de los lugares y si esas rendijas son de los duct_os_ de la ventilación. Para eso necesitamos tiempo y que tu vigiles. /la pequeña asintió/

-Y el tercero es avisarle a Mugi que solo ignore a estos señores si no arruinaran los planes.

-Así que básicamente el plan es salir de aquí y huir lo más rápido.

-Sí

Las chicas se encontraban en silencio y la castaña se sentó en la cama. _Se que este plan es bueno pero aún tengo que averiguar algo, como supieron sobre lo de mis padres.. _

-Alguien viene…/dijo Azusa en un susurro/

En eso entraron los señores encapuchados y tomaron a la castaña por el brazo y la sacaron de la habitación, la trían casi arrastrando ya que la castaña estaba tratando de hacer un poco de tiempo para ver más detalles de ese extraño lugar donde la tenían secuestrada.

Cuando la metieron a una de las puertas se dio cuenta que esta tenía una mesa un poco vieja pero solo había eso en toda la habitación. Uno de los señores le estrelló la cara en la mesa y aún sosteniendo y apretando el rostro de la castaña otro de ellos le tomo las manos por detrás y le amarro un mecate ("por si no se usa esto en su país o estado mecate es una cuerda") en las muñecas. El señor encapuchado, que siempre le preguntaba en tono burlón y le pegaba por no querer decir las cosas como él le pedía, le enseño la pantalla de su teléfono y venia marcada una llamada perdida de su hermano.

-Así que hablaste con tu hermano, dime que le has dicho, sabe algo sobre en donde te encuentras /dijo en un tono que no dejaba de ser burla pero este tenia un poco de furia/

-Yo no eh hablado con él.

-A si? Desde cuando no lo has visto Tainaka.

-No me-

-CONTESTA! /dijo enojado golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano /

-Desde hace mucho /dijo un poco burlona/

En eso el señor cerró el celular y con este le dio un buen golpe en la cara. Ella solo sonrió.

-No importa, no queremos nada de él aunque-

En eso el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar y el encapuchado vio que el que estaba llamando era el hermano de la castaña.

-Te diré algo, contesta y dile que todo esta bien sino jugaremos con tu amiga. /dijo en un tono burlón eso molestó un poco a Ritsu debido a que sabia que le harían algo a Azusa y no pudo evitar enojarse/

_-Bueno /_dijo Satoshi con un tono de alegría_/_

_-_Hola, Satoshi /dijo sonando natural/

-_Como estas, onee-chan?_

-Bien y tu? /dijo sin importarle que la estaban escuchando/

-_Bien también, la semana de exámenes terminó. _

-Oh que bueno hermano… alguna noticia, casi no me hablas para decir eso siempre me lo dices de frente.. /dijo un poco mas alto lo cual hizo enojar al señor extraño/

-_Oh si lo se hermana, pero quería decirte que me quedare aún –_

-Si no debes decirlo quédate así disfrutas más de que el horror terminó /dijo cortando las palabras de su hermano ya que temía que a el también le hicieran algo/

-_Bueno onii-chan, eso es todo nos vemos_.

-Adiós.

En eso el hermano colgó y el encapuchado cerró la tapa del celular de la castaña.

-No debiste! En eso el señor quiso golpear la cabeza de la castaña pero esta la movió un poco y terminó golpeándose solo.

-Ahora te ganaste otros golpes. En eso quito a los dos que sostenían a la castaña y empezó a darle unos golpes en la cara y una patada en el estomago lo cual hizo que la castaña tomara su panza y se agachara por el dolor. El señor le dio un buen puño en el ojo haciendo que la herida se abriera dejando salir un poco de sangre.

El señor salió eufórico sin antes hablarle a los 2 que sostenían a Ritsu que se marcharan con el y a uno que se encontraba mirando le encargo que llevara a la castaña de vuelta a la habitación.

El muchacho que traía un pasamontañas se acerco a la castaña y se agacho y después miro el entorno y dijo.

-Al parecer el señor te golpeo duro déjame ver.. /dijo acercando su mano a la herida de la castaña ante tal acción la castaña movió su cara rápidamente/ No te asustes, Si?

La castaña vio los ojos del extraño y se fijo que eran marrón obscuro.

-A ver, si no confías en mí te enseñare mi rostro./ Tomo la parte de los ojos de su pasamontañas y lo empezó a mover un poco dejando ver la parte de su nariz y boca. / Lo ves? Ahora déjame te doy este bote es pomada. Ahora tengo que llevarte a la habitación de nuevo.

En eso el señor, que es como el jefe, entro y el muchacho subió su pasamontañas y tomo el cuello de la castaña y lo levanto bruscamente.

-Se me olvido algo. Tráeme a Tainaka. Por alguna razón a el extraño muchacho se le hacia conocido ese apellido_. Donde eh escuchado… eso espera no será que_-

En eso el señor encapuchado J ("cuando diga señor encapuchado J es el jefe con tantos señores extraños encapuchados se puede confundir la lectura._.") Tomo a la castaña por el hombro y la jaló hacia el tomo el cuello de su camisa y le pego con su puño en la cara haciendo que la castaña se caiga al piso. El señor tomo una tabla que traía uno de los encapuchados y le dio fuertemente en la cara haciendo que una nueva herida se hiciera en su rostro ya golpeado y amoretonado.

-No te dolerá. /dijo tomando el cuello de la camisa y poniéndole un extraño collar que estaba ajustado justamente al cuello, no era pequeño al contrario era un poco grande y pesado/ Así sufrirás más. En eso le pego con la tabla fuertemente en el cráneo y por el fuerte golpe que recibió se desmayo.

-Tú /dijo señalando a el que traía la tabla/ Regrésala al cuarto, no tardará en despertar, te esperamos afuera. La castaña aún se encontraba consiente y escuchó eso. _Perfecto_

El señor metió a la castaña a la habitación aventándola fuertemente y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Ritsu-sempai /corrió la pequeña hacia la castaña/

-V-van a salir e-es nuestra única oportunidad, que tenemos con s-seguridad que n-no están. /dijo con un poco de dificultad debido a que le golpearon en la cabeza y perdió un poco el conocimiento/

-Pero su estado- /dijo preocupada tomando la cabeza y poniéndola en su regazo ante tal acción ella se sonrojo un poco/

-No te preocupes/dijo con más energía/ Ten, es pomada, me la podrías abrir? /dijo dándole un bote blanco/

-Claro /abrió la tapa y vio que la pomada era morada la olio y dijo sorprendida/ Si es pomada!

-Jejeje Se rio un poco por la acción de la pequeña.

-S-si quiere yo se la pongo /dijo un poco sonrojada/Cierre sus ojos.

La castaña solo cerro sus ojos y Azusa empezó a untar la pomada en las heridas de la castaña. _Esta pomada si sana las heridas no arde… _Pensó la castaña.

En eso Azusa sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al tener a la castaña en esa posición y al verla con los ojos cerrados. sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de la castaña y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros reacciono y grito un poco.

-Y-ya!

-Bueno, es ahora o nunca.

La castaña tomo el cochón y lo jaló cerca de la pared donde estaban las rendijas. Se subió y se paró un poco de puntitas y se dio cuenta que aún estaba demasiado lejos ya que el techoestaba un poco alto.

-Demonios. /dijo un poco frustrada/

-Que pasa?

-No alcanzo tal vez tu puedas alcanzar.

-No lo creo, estoy por mucho más baja que usted. /dijo entre risitas/

En eso la castaña empezó a saltar utilizando el colchón y sus manos estaban a pocas pulgadas de tomarlas en eso tomo más impulso y saltó más alto y con sus manos tomo un de las rendijas y quedo colgada.

-Cuidado, /dijo al ver como estaba la castaña colgando del techo/

-No te preocupes.

La castaña tomo vuelo y poso sus pies en el techo, ahora se encontraba como una araña en el techo ("una idea como spiderman cuando se sube a los techos xD") La castaña empezó a tirar de las rendijas y empezó a aflojarlas y tiró más fuerte y estas se soltaron en eso la castaña cayó al piso.

-Auch! /dijo tendida en el piso/

-Se encuentra bien /dijo preocupada/

-Si Lo logre, ahora tenemos que ver si cabemos bien sube a mí

-Q-que!?/dijo un poco nerviosa/

-Ven, te are un escalón con mis manos.

La pequeña puso su pie y tomo vuelo y alcanzó las rendijas en eso la castaña subió un poco más sus manos y la pelinegra entro al agujero en el techo.

-Que es? /dijo la castaña/

-Es, un ducto. No es muy grande como en las películas pero si lo suficiente grande para que podamos caber cómodamente.

-Bueno ahora baja, antes que lleguen de sorpresa.

-Hay voy. Dijo asomándose por el agujero.

-Ten /dijo dándole las rendijas/

La pequeña bajo lentamente y la castaña puso sus manos para hacer otro escalón y le entrego las rendijas a la pelinegra las tomo y las puso de nuevo en su lugar original.

Después de ponerlas, perdió el equilibrio calló, la castaña la tomo y empezó a perder también el equilibrio lo cual hizo que empezara a caminar para atrás y luego tropezó y se cayeron, azusa se encontraba arriba de Ritsu que por alguna fuerza mística quedaron tendidas sobre la cama,( la cual ya había sido movida a su posición original) lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran ambas.

-L-lo siento

-N-no te preocupes.

Después la pelinegra se acostó al lado de la castaña.

-Así que /empezó a decir la pequeña kōhai/

-Ya tenemos un plan…

* * *

Y que les pareció :) Espero que les guste chicos y chicas :D

Bueno aquí me despido dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o torturas medievales xD

Que tengan bonito-a día-tarde-noche


	9. Ahora salgamos de aquí!

Hola chicas y chicos, siento la demora D: gomene

Bueno aquí la otra parte o cap del fic así que disfruten.

**NOTA 1: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA IDEA DEL FIC NO QUIERO DEMANDAS.**

**NOTA 2:CONTENIDO DE CHICA FUTANARI.**

nota X: Gracias por sus comentarios a todos y a cada uno de ustedes oh y aquí va gracias a "Guest" por dar el comentario 22 gracias a tí me dije: ya complete los 22 comentarios y aquí sta la continuación para que lo sepan esperaba 22 comentarios. También dije hasta los 22 comentarios sigo el fic xD es neta.

**Bueno disfruten! :D Gracias por pasar a leer el fic :)**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Después la pelinegra se acostó al lado de la castaña.

-Así que /empezó a decir la pequeña kōhai/

-Ya tenemos un plan…

* * *

**Ahora salgamos de aquí!**

-Si, ahora hay que esperar el momento y tener que comunicarle a Mugi.

-Y eso como lo hacemos. /pregunto un poco desanimada la pequeña kōhai/

-Te quitaron el teléfono? /pregunto la castaña/

-No /dijo sin emoción/ Espere.. No, no me lo quitaron! /grito parándose de un salto de aquel colchón/

-Enserio! /dijo la castaña ahora sentada en el colchón /

-Si! Ya podemos salir! /dijo abrazando fuertemente a la castaña haciendo que quedaran de nuevo una encima de la otra./

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, Me lo prestas un poco?, para ver algo es importante.

-Claro. /Dijo sacando su teléfono y se lo entrego a la castaña./

-Gracias. Ritsu abrió la tapa del teléfono rosa de Azusa y vio si había señal y todavía quedaba batería. Las dos estaban presentes. _Que emoción tiene carga y señal ahora solo falta-_

La castaña fu interrumpida de su pensamiento porque hubo un fuerte golpe y en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al señor encapuchado J (" xD") Entrando de forma inesperada.

-Parece que interrumpo no? /pregunto en tono burlón al ver en esa posición en la que se encontraban/

La castaña cerro la tapa y de inmediato se lo metió en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

-Bueno solo vengo por la pequeña Azu-nya~ /ese tono le molesto a la castaña/

El señor se aproximo y la castaña rodeó con sus brazos, fuertemente, a la pequeña por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Y en eso protestó la castaña.

-Para que la quieren? /pregunto en un tono un poco enojado/

-Huy perdón /dijo dando una sonrisa burlona/ Solo la queremos para que nos baile un rato~ /dijo lamiendo sus labios lo cual no paso por desapercibido por la castaña/

-No! Ella no irá! /dijo gritando por el enojo/

-Y que aras?.. gritarnos hasta la muerte. /dijo con ese tonito que tanto odiaba la castaña/

-Si se pudiera, lo haría/dijo arremedando el tono del señor J lo cual hizo que este se enojara.

-Bueno si tanto deseas protegerla como quieras lo que queremos es un poco de diversión.. Así que no importa.

_No Ritsu sempai que esta haciendo… _Se pregunto Azusa para sus adentros

El señor se salió de la habitación por unos segundos y la castaña aprovecho, y acerco sus labios a la oreja de la pequeña haciendo que esta se tensara y se sonrojara por la acción que hizo su sempai la castaña respiraba un poco difícil debido a que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, tomo aire y le susurro en el oído a la kōhai.

-Atrás… en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón esta el teléfono… Tómalo es nuestra salvación…

Azusa con su mano toco la parte del pantalón de la castaña y empezó a tocar débilmente para encontrar el bulto que hacia el celular, Mientras tanto la castaña sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano de la pequeña tocando débilmente para encontrar el objeto. _Como odio este tipo de situaciones.._ Pensó la castaña

_Lo encontré!_ pensó con felicidad la pequeña y sacando el objeto rápidamente.

En eso el señor J entro y quito a la pequeña de forma brusca y levantando de la misma forma a la castaña. El señor jaló a Ritsu hasta la puerta pero sin quitarle la mano del cuello, que lo apretaba fuertemente. Cerró la puerta de forma brusca.

Cuando entraron a una de las puertas se encontraron con varios señores que estaba borrachos y celebrando como imbéciles, eso es lo que pensaba Ritsu, El señor J sentó a la castaña en una silla y amarró un mecate a las muñecas de la castaña. No se porque no trato de salir de aquí, si pudiera lo haría pero… Arruinaría los planes…

-Saben que hora es?! /Dijo uno de los señores en un tono un poco estúpido debido a el nivel de alcoholismo/ ("Hora de Aventura! - A no verdad? ._.") Es hora de jugar!

-De que trata este juego? /pregunto la castaña/

-Jugaremos un juego que se llama, golpea al fenómeno /dijo burlándose/

-Q-que?!

En eso uno del los borrachos lanzo una botella que la castaña esquivo agachando su cabeza.

-Que!? Porque lo esquivo! Prefiero que traigas a la chica! Que nos baile! /grito en ese tono de borracho/

El señor tomo el rostro de la castaña y le dio un golpe la castaña solo se limito a quedarse callada. La Levanto fuertemente y se la llevo de ese lugar metiéndola a otra de las numerosas puertas.

-Tainaka, se que mataron a tus padres y te haz de preguntar como lo se no? /dijo en su típico tono/

-Si, quisiera… /dijo retando a el señor J/

-¨Pues no te diré ahora dime conoces a una tal Sawako?

-Si, que hay con ella?

-Pues contesta, te ha llamado como 8 veces..

La castaña tomo con sus manos, aún amarradas el teléfono y le marcó a su maestra.

-Hola Sawa

_-Ritsu!_

-Como estas?

_-Que estas secuestrada y solo dices como estás dime tu dirección ya es sábado y tu no haz aparecido dime donde te-_

-Sawa solo dile a.. Dile a Mugi que ignore a este imbécil de mierda que-

La castaña fue callada por un golpe. El señor tomo el teléfono y dijo.

-Tu querida Ritsu esta bien señora ahora olvídese de todo… Dijo y en eso se escucho por el teléfono, que ahora estaba en altavoz, que Sawako grito y se oyó un fuerte golpe y la llamada se corto.

-Que le has-/dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos/

-Tu me ofendiste y pagaras. /dijo acercando la mano al cuello de la castaña/ Ahora disfruta…

En eso el señor tomo el collar y lo abrió con fuerza haciendo que la castaña empezara recibir una carga eléctrica fuerte. _El collar como pude olvidarlo.. _Se pregunto la castaña sorprendida. El señor soltó el collar ya que también el estaba recibiendo los toques que provocaba el collar solo que con menos intensidad debido a que el traía unos guantes que al parecer eran especiales para ese tipo de cargas. El señor tiro a la castaña al piso y la empezó a patear y golpear.

-Vez lo que te mereces?! /grito en tono burlón/ Como sea golpearte no tiene sentido…

El señor levanto a la castaña y la jalo del pelo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Azusa. Abrió la puerta y la empujó fuertemente haciendo que esta callera al piso y produjera un ruido fuerte.

-Ritsu-sempai se encuentra bien?/pregunto la pequeña/

-Mañana, mañana nos vamos de aquí Azusa solo fíjate si tu teléfono tiene saldo..

-Si tiene, /dijo aun preocupada por la castaña/

La castaña se paro y acerco su oreja a la puerta y escucho atentamente.

-Se oyen pasos.. /Dijo la castaña/

En eso un pequeño papelito entró por la parte de debajo de la puerta, la castaña lo leyó y se encontró con algo extraño.

_Tainaka-san se que eh oído ese apellido antes… Y se que eres hermana de Satoshi, así que te ayudaré a escapar cuenta con migo solo espera y confía en mí._

La castaña se encontraba pensando y Azusa le pregunto a su sempai.

-Que dice? /pregunto un poco confundida/

-Nos ayudará, el muchacho que me dio la pomada nos ayudará, hay que confiar en él.

-No sempai no hay que-

-Se que tenemos que confiar, y se que si confías en el confías en mi /dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro/

_-_Esta bien…

-Solo hay que esperar y tengamos listo todo lo del plan que mañana salimos..

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kotobuki se encontraba la rubia en el comedor con su padre viéndolo fijamente.

-Cuando padre, cuando… ya pasó mucho solo haz lo que dijo.

-Paciencia, paciencia. Se que cuando salgan meteremos a ese señor en la cárcel no te preocupes.

Una pelinegra se encontraba caminando por el parque, cerca de su escuela, a pesar que era de noche a ella le gustaba como se veía la luna.

* * *

-Ritsu.. Donde estás..

En eso un muchacho alto con cabello negro y ojos café obscuro se encontraba corriendo y agitando la mano alegremente.

-Hola Mio /Dijo aproximándose ala banca donde se encontraba su novia y se sentó cerca de la pelinegra./

-Hola, Kato-kun.. /dijo un poco desanimada/

-Que ocurre…

-Nada es solo que /volteo la mirada hacia el joven/ Mis padres aún no llegan /dijo cambiando el tema para no decir sobre el secuestro de sus amigas por alguna razón se sentía que el no era confiable lo que ella no entendía era el porqué/

-Oh. Bueno no te preocupes. Ya sabes mientras no estén puedo estar más con tigo, además se que haz de estar un poco cansada no.

-Si

-Que tal si te invito a un café? Que dices?

-No, ahora no solo déjame sola..

-Como quieras /dijo el chico cambiando su expresión dulce por una amarga y enojona eso no fue todo, su mirada cambio completamente, es como si vieras a otra persona, pero al parecer la pelinegra no se fijo en ello/

-Me voy /dijo la pelinegra levantándose de su lugar y caminando a dirección de su casa/

-No quieres que te acompañe /Pregunto con su mismo tono y cara dulce/

-No, déjame sola… /dijo sin voltear a ver al muchacho/

Poco a poco la sombra de la pelinegra iba desapareciendo, cuando desapareció completamente el chico quito su cara dulce y puso una de enojo.

-Como quieras.. /dijo al viento en un tono enojón/

* * *

Era de noche y la castaña escucho ruidos, se levanto rápidamente se aproximo a la puerta poso su oreja y escuchó atentamente.

-Deme la mugre recompensa si no quiere que sus estúpidas amigas mueran!

La castaña se quito rápidamente y se paró al escuchar que alguien se encontraba justamente frente a la puerta. Paso un rato y un papel entro de nuevo por el agujero de la puerta.

La castaña lo tomo y empezó a leer el contenido.

_Espero que si confíes en mí, para eso te diré algo, al parecer el señor Kotobuki no acepta lo que le piden y cuelga eso significa que tiene un plan, yo te recomiendo que estés al pendiente como a las 10:00 de la mañana en esa hora abra junta y pediré tiempo para salir y traerte noticias, después te digo lo que sigue. Vale? _

La castaña se fijo por debajo para ver si había sombra de pies por debajo de la puerta pero no, nada ya se había marchado el extraño muchacho que las ayuda a escapar de allí.

Ya era de mañana eran exactamente las 10:30 y nada nada de nada no había llegado ni un solo papel por debajo de la puerta.

-Enserio que vendrá?/Dijo la pequeña al vera la castaña que se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación sin parar/

-Yo lo sé, el dijo, solo espera tenemos que confiar. /dijo levantando sus brazos de forma desesperada en eso se escucho que algo tocaba la puerta, pero sin hacer tanto escándalo /

La castaña se aproximo y vio el techo y ahí se encontraba una notita, no perdió tiempo y se agacho y lo recogió.

Abrió el papel y empezó a leer lo que venía escrito.

_Tengo noticias… El señor dice que mañana es el último día de espera, si no le dan lo que el pide ustedes morirán… Así que es ahora o nunca tú decides. Recuerda a las 6:00 de la tarde el señor y todos los demás señores, para que también lo sepas soy el único muchacho en esta bola de perros y borrachos…_ Ese comentario hizo reír a la castaña. _Bueno así que justamente a las 6 es su única oportunidad… aprovéchenla. _

-A las seis eh….

-Prepárate Azusa, tenemos que esperar hasta las seis.

-Está bien, que hacemos ahora.

-Solo limítate a esperar.

El reloj del celular de la pequeña pelinegra marcaba las 5:45, las horas pasaron rápidamente debido a que la plática nunca faltaba.

-Bueno, solo esperemos el papel santo.

-Si, no cree que tenemos que poner el colchón en su lugar no?

-Tienes razón… bueno antes de irnos tengo que ir.

-Oh yo lo muevo /dijo un poco sonrojada/

La castaña termino de hacer del baño ("xD") y se aproximo a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos se acerco y ahí estaba una nota. La abrió.

_Ya, es su decisión salgan ya o no salgan así que toma tu decisión, justamente estamos saliendo, te recomiendo rodear el lugar no querrás que las vean._

Por alguna extraña razón la forma de escribir se le hacia conocida. Pero ignoro eso.

-Azusa es ahora o nunca…

La castaña se subió al colchón y se trono los dedos.

-Sube. /dijo mirando a la pequeña/

-Claro.

La castaña puso un escaloncito con sus manos y la pequeña puso su pie en las manos tomo vuelo y tomo las rejillas las jaló y las tiro en el colchó, para evitar hacer ruido.

-Listo, ahora sube /dijo la castaña mirando hacia el agujero de las rendijas.

La pelinegra puso sus manos en los bordes y empezó a subir la castaña la ayudaba desde abajo empujando sus pies para facilitarle la subida.

-Ya, ya estoy dentro /dijo un poco nerviosa/

-Porque tan nerviosa?...

- Es que, nunca me ha pasado esto y no eh escapado ni de clases… /dijo un poco nerviosa/

-No te preocupes mientras yo este con tigo y tu con migo, saldremos. /dijo con una dulce sonrisa lo cual hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara./

-Ahora me toca /dijo parándose de puntas /

Azusa se movió un poco y vio aún a la castaña.

-Pondrá eso de nuevo? /dijo aun mirando a la castaña/

-Claro no queremos que sepan de donde salimos /dijo con una sonrisa, en eso le dió las rendijas y brinco un poco y tomo el borde se encontraba de nuevo colgando del techo, no tardo mucho y empezó a subir asta que estuvo dentro del ducto./

-Ahora préstame el teléfono le mandare un mensaje a Mugi. /dijo mientras la pequeña ponia las rendijas en su lugar/

- Esta bien. /Dijo la pelinegra/

En la mansión se encontraba la rubia junto a su padre en un enorme sillón, al parecer estaban con un silencio que no era de incomodidad sino de desesperación.

El teléfono de la rubia sonó y lo abrí rápidamente leyó el contenido:

_Azusa: Mugi, Azusa y yo ya saldremos de aquí no le vayas a hacer caso a ese señor, sino se arruinará el plan, por favor espero y comprendas ahora tengo que decir que no me envíes respuesta, esto podía echar a perder el plan. Nos vemos. Cuídate n-n _("Si se preguntan por que dice Azusa al principio es porque es el teléfono de ella, no el de Ritsu xD")

-Padre, lo han logrado/dijo con una sonrisa tierna y unas lagrimas en los ojos/

-Te lo dije, hija. Sabía que ellas saldrían. /dijo consolando a la rubia que se encontraba con lagrimas de felicidad/

Ritsu y Azusa estaban gateando por el ducto de la ventilación y la castaña se topo con otras rendijas, sintió curiosidad y vio la habitación esta no era amplia ni pequeña, estaban muchos papeles y cosas tiradas y entre eso allí estaba un folder ("o carpeta") amarrilla que decía Señores Tainaka. Eso despertó el interés de Ritsu y no tardó y se fijo más en esa carpeta y vio que tenia varias carpetas dentro y muchos papeles. La castaña no perdió tiempo y empezó a intentar quitar las rendijas de ese ducto.

-Que hace!? /pregunto sorprendida la kōhai/

-No me perderé esta oportunidad/en eso las rendijas se despegaron/ es información sobre mis padres /la mirada de la castaña se puso en forma melancólica/

-Ritsu-sempai… /dijo la pequeña en tono triste por la expresión de la castaña, Ritsu cambió su mirada y se aproximo a los bordes ya cuando estaba saliendo aprovechó el tiradero y poso sus pies en ellos que le servían como escalones/

Ritsu vio el entorno y se fijo que también se encontraba su celular no tardo y lo tomo se lo metió en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Se oyeron pasos y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un señor que no traía nada de pasamontañas ni lentes obscuros el señor vio y no tardo en darle un golpe en la cara a la castaña estaba a punto de gritar en advertencia a los demás pero la castaña agarro su cuello y abrió el collar se lo quito lentamente debido a la fuerte descarga que estaba recibiendo y ya cuando se lo quitó se lo puso en las manos al señor dándole toques también, aprovecho y le pego en el estómago haciendo que el señor cayera no tardo y se lo puso en el cuello, ella aun recibía descargas cada vez más fuertes pero tomo un pedazo de metal que estaba cerca de ella y se lo coloco en el collar que ahora el señor traía. Lo soltó y las descargas aún seguían en el señor haciendo que este se desmayara por lo fuerte de las descargas..

-La carpeta /dijo acercando su mano a el folder pero/

-Y tu que! /dijo otro de los señores y no tardo y sacó una jeringa de el bolso del saco/ Sabia que pasaba algo.

En eso el señor le dio un golpe a la castaña haciendo que esta se hiciera para atrás con los ojos cerrados por lo fuerte y Azusa alerto a la castaña. –Cuidado Ritsu-sempai!

La castaña abrió los ojos y vio que el señor e iba a inyectar fuertemente, se hizo para atrás y tomo la muñeca del señor haciendo que el mismo se inyectara el filo de la jeringa la castaña le quito la jeringa del cuello y se la inyectó en el cuello apretándola para que el liquido avanzara. El señor se desmayo al instante. _Pero que demonios es esa sustancia…_

* * *

-Oigo ruidos, entrare aún no nos vamos! /dijo el señor j/

-No! Espere… /dijo el muchacho que ayudaba alas chicas a salir/ Al parecer solo fue un pequeño ruido de afuera.. /dijo mintiendo/

-Señor, ese ruido lo hizo yo perdón se me cayeron unas cajas /dijo uno de los señores pero este si decía la verdad/

-Bueno, listos para partir, sube. /dijo el señor J convencido./

-Claro.. /dijo mirando la puerta donde provenía el ruido/ _Tengan cuidado, no pensé que regresaríamos por algo que se le olvido al Jefe.._

* * *

-Ya vámonos… /dijo la kōhai/

La castaña tropezó y hizo un gran ruido_.. Demonios_

Que fue eso! /grito el señor J/ Ya basta voy a entrar

-Que!?

-Suba ya vienen… /dijo muy nerviosa/

-Pero los papeles-

-Suba ya! /En eso la castaña se aproximó a el ducto y se subió/

-No yo iré por los papeles!. /dijo intentando bajarse pero la pequeña le tomo la blusa/ No sempai.

Que!? Donde mierda están!

Ese ruido alerto a las chicas.

-Pero como… Como es que regresaron.. No puede ser..

-Rápido, cierra la entrada al ducto!/dijo la castaña con desesperación/

* * *

El señor J se encontraba fúrico.

-Donde demonios han ido!

-Señor cálmese.. /dijo el muchacho/

-Tú! Las ayudaste a escapar!/El muchacho abrió los ojos/ En eso el señor le pego en el estomagó al muchacho y lo empujo fuertemente hacia una puerta haciendo que esta se rompiera.

-Corran! No han de estar lejos! /dijo subiendo al carro negro/

* * *

Las chicas estaban a punto de salir _Nos ayudo… Gracias extraño muchacho.._ pensó la castaña. Ritsu bajo por el ducto hacia afuera y ayudo a la Pequeña a salir.

-Por fin, aire fresco… /dijo la castaña/

-No hay tiempo corra yo la guío.

Las chicas rodearon el lugar, tal como les dijo el extraño muchacho, y empezaron a correr por ese bosque que al parecer no tenia fin.

Mire carretera-/dijo la pequeña jadeando/

-Sigamos.

Las chicas corrían rápidamente y cruzaron la carretera.

-Mire ya conozco esto solo debemos seguir derecho-

-Mire señor! Las chicas!

-Hey! Estúpidas ahora si mueren! /dijo gritando y con su tono burlón/

-Demonios. Corre Azu-

La castaña sintió como una aguja se encajaba en su cuello la toco y era como un dardo.

-Ritsu- sempai… /dijo gritando y con los ojos abiertos. /

-Solo corre /en eso empezó a correr y tomo la mano de Azusa jalándola para que corriera más rápido, y con su otra mano se quito el dardo del cuello ignorando como la sangre caía en ese sector/

-Síguelas! Y en carro arranco.

Era una persecución no había gente que viera eso en realidad estaba bastante alejado de la población.

La castaña se atrevió y cruzo la calle de forma rápida y empujo a la pequeña para que callera a salvo a los arbustos ella saltó y el auto por poco la arroya.

-Dale de reversa! Rápido! –Si! _No dejare que escapen.._

La castaña se paró y ayudo a Azusa a levantarse tomo de nuevo la mano y empezó a correr de nuevo pero ahora tomo el lado donde no podía pasar el auto: El bosque.

-Ritsu- sempai se siente bien? /Pregunto con dificultad debido a que se encontraban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas../

-Si/mintió, su rodilla se encontraba gravemente lesionada podía sentir como chorreaba mucha sangre y esto empezó a manchar el pantalón de color rojo./

-su rodi-

-Solo corre.

Las chicas aún corrían y el pequeño bosque se acabo no dudaron y pasaron la calle rápidamente, el auto aún seguía tras de ellas a toda velocidad.

-Mire la escuela! /dijo la pequeña con felicidad /

-El auto.. aún nos sigue ven por aquí rodearemos.

La castaña corrió con la pequeña y rápidamente se vio como se alejaban de nuevo de ala escuela. La pequeña no dijo nada y solo seguía a su sempai.

-Rápido da la vuelta aquí.

-Estamos justo detrás de la escuela como vamos.

-Ven.

Aquí no nos verán entra rápido./dijo abriendo la alcantarilla/

-Que? Enserio?

-solo haz lo que digo.

Azusa se metió a la alcantarilla y bajó unas escaleras la castaña bajo por las mismas escaleras y cerró la tapa de la alcantarilla.

-Ven sígueme. Sube.

-Esta bien.

La pequeña y la castaña subieron otras escaleras y salieron de la alcanatrilla, ahora estaban dentro de la escuela.

-Aquí nos.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la castaña cayó adolorida y la miro y ahí estaba una enorme mancha roja en la rodilla izquierda de su sempai.

-Sem- /fue interrumpida cuando vio a su sempai/

La castaña se paro con dificultad, y rápido empezó a correr de nuevo pero antes tomo la mano de la kōhai.

-Rápido tenemos que-

No termino de decir porque se escucho como un pitaban constantemente y se fijo a ver que era y ahí estaba el carro que las perseguía. _Demonios.._

-Ahora no salen de esta!

Se escucho como se reía macabramente el señor J y la castaña ya no sabia para donde ir vio el entorno y se fijo en algo. _Como pude olvidarlo, Mi bici! Te debo muchas Sawa_ ("si se preguntan por que la maestra no la dejo llevarse su bici el día de el favor y la castaña se olvido en los demás día s de escuela.")

-Ahora que asemos /dijo la pequeña con una cara de miedo/

-Ven sube nos vamos, en bici…

* * *

y aquí termina el cap espero que les guste xD y pues dejen sus comentarios dudas o sugerencias pero porfa comenten me dejan en duda de como les pareció .-.

Bueno me despido.

**Que tengan bonita-dia -tarde -noche :)**


	10. Que paso? Porque estoy así?

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction, un largo tiempo sin pasar por aquí lo siento mucho :( pero me agarro la hueva de el domingo, no se crean.

Bueno aquí otro cap del fic espero que les guste :)

**Nota**: K-ON no me Pertenece NO QUIERO DEMANDAS.

**Nota 2**: La de siempre.. contenido de chica futa.

* * *

** Que paso? Porque estoy así?**

-Una bici? /Pregunto Azusa un poco confundida al escuchar lo que dijo la castaña /

-Si, solo tengo que quitarla de allí/dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota de sudor en su cara ya que el señor J estaba cerca de allí/

-La va a robar? /dijo muy sorprendida/

La castaña solo levanto una ceja y se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Claro que no! Es mía!

-Lo siento /dijo un poco nerviosa/

-No te preocupes /se acerco muy rápidamente a la bicicleta y empezó a tratar de quitar la cadena que le puso para evitar que la robaran/ Solo tengo- que.. quitar estas- mugres cadenas. /La castaña jalaba las cadenas cada vez mas fuerte logrando que estas se aflojaran/

-Mugres cosas estas! Me vale madre la mugre cadena /corrió y regreso con un enorme fierro y grueso/

-Que va a hacer?/Pregunto confundida/ Sabe que ese señor esta cerca de aquí!

Ritsu solo asintió rápidamente y con el enorme fierro grueso, golpeó el candado que traía la bici, al parecer su plan funciono.

-Vámonos /dijo subiéndose a la bici /Sube.

Azusa se subió rápidamente y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en el asiento y se aferro a los hombros de su sempai.

-Agárrate fuerte /al terminar de decirlo, empezó a pedalear pero tubo un pequeño problema, Azusa no se encontraba muy segura y en cualquier momento se caería del asiento/

-Azusa abrázame /dijo un poco seria/ Vamos /tomo las manos de la pequeña y las puso en forma de cinturón, sobre su cintura lo cual hizo que se sonrojara la pequeña kōhai/

Sin decir una palabra empezó a pedalear y salió rápidamente de la escuela llegando a la calle el auto empezó a ir con más velocidad.

-Vamos! Que no vez que se escapan!

-Perdone señor..

-Hasta esa bici va más rápido que esta chatarra! Písale!

Con su pie presiono fuertemente el acelerador haciendo que el auto fuera más rápido y el chofer perdió el control de esté haciendo que el coche chocara contra un árbol.

-Estúpido! A ver déjame a mi conducir! /se salió del auto y rápidamente se subió por la otra puerta del chofer./

A lo lejos se escucho un fuerte ruido.

-Que fue eso?/dijo Azusa un poco asustada./

La castaña volteó y vio el auto que se encontraba estrellado en aquel árbol.

-Es nuestra oportunidad! A donde nos vamos.

-Vamos a la casa de Mugi-sempai es la más cercana!

-Tienes razón.

El señor J le dio rápidamente de reversa y de nuevo volvió a acelerar el auto.

-Mugres niñitas. Van a ver… El señor saco de la guantera una pistola.

La castaña seguía pedaleando rápidamente y volteó de nuevo y se encontró con el auto del señor J que se acercaba peligrosamente.

_Demonios –_Vamos por otro lado conozco otro camino.

-Como diga sempai.

Ritsu dio la vuelta en U y rápidamente pedaleo de nuevo.

-A estúpida anormal! /el señor freno rápidamente y dio de reversa/

_Se me acaban las ideas _Pensó la castaña un poco nerviosa. Lo cual no paso por desapercibido por la pequeña Azusa.

-Se me acaba la paciencia! /El señor cargo el arma y asomo su brazo y cabeza por la ventana y vio como las chicas se dirigían de nuevo a otro bosque/ No lo arán! Y en eso disparó el arma.

La castaña volteo al oír el ruido y perdió el equilibrio de la bici por que esta se freno de inmediato sin explicación, haciendo que se cayeran de la bici y se pegaran fuertemente al caer.

-Demonios! /dijo la castaña tocando su pierna ya que al caer todo el peso de la bici cayó en esa parte lastimada haciéndola sangrar más./

-Se encuentra bien.

-Ese no es el primer problema /dijo apuntando un auto /

-No…

El señor J bajo lentamente y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja Se les acabaron sus opciones. /dijo mientras jugaba con la pistola con la que le dio a la llanta de la bici de la castaña/

Ritsu uso su brazo y jaló un poco a Azusa detrás de ella.

-Y que nos harás eh!, Matarnos. /dijo enojada la castaña/

-Tal vez…/dijo con su típico tono burlón/

-No juegues… Al menos que estés tan enojado porque un par jóvenes se escaparon de tu estúpido lugar de tortura.. /dijo riéndose/

-Cállate.

-No me callaré, y tu eres tan idiota que chocaste con un árbol, sabiendo que esa carretera es más grande y amplia de lo normal /Puso una sonrisa, en forma de burla/

-Ya me tienes arto!

En eso el señor le pego con la pistola a la castaña haciendo que se le abriera una herida en la boca a la castaña la cual no tardo mucho en sangrar. Había ríos y ríos de sangre que chorreaba de la boca de la pobre Ritsu.

-Di tus ultimas palabras. /dijo apuntando a la cabeza de la castaña/

-Alto! Policía. Suelte el arma!

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con todas sus amigas, el papa de Mugi y a Sawako, junto con una patrulla de policía .

-Arde en el infierno, Tainaka.

Y el señor J apretó el gatillo…

* * *

Y aqui acaba el fic lo siento pero al parecer Ritsu murió el fic se acabo..

No se crean es mentira, la verdad si fuera por mi lo dejaria así en shock y en suspenso pero por mi larga ausencia y al no publicar por un largo tiempo aqui va la segunda parte xD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Que paso? Porque estoy así? Parte 2**

Ritsu cerro los ojos de golpe y los abrió al instante al no sentir el impacto de la bala.

-Mierda.. Dijo el señor, que al apretar el gatillo, se dio cuenta que la arma no tenia la bala necesaria para matar a la castaña.

Los policías rápidamente empujaron al piso al señor y lo esposaron lo levantaron y rápidamente lo estamparon, junto con su otro acompañante, en el auto que usó para perseguir a esas dos chicas.

-Chicas… Tardaron mucho.. Y la pequeña kōhai empezó a llorar a mares.

Todas las chicas y el papa de Mugi se reunieron y abrazaron en grupo a las chicas.

-Azu-nyan te extrañe mucho! /dijo Yui abrazando a la pequeña y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos/

-Y yo las extrañe a todas /afirmo la pequeña/

_-Baka… Te extrañe_ /dijo Mio para sus adentros, mientras observaba a Ritsu/

Ritsu se encontraba sangrando de la boca, pero eso no impidió que no estuviera feliz por el encuentro con sus amigas.

-Ricchan… ten /dijo dándole un pañuelo/

-Gracias Mugi. Le brindó una sonrisa. La cual se borró al ver como el señor J se reía desde dentro de la patrulla_. Por que se está riendo_.

-Que pasa Ricchan /dijo Mugi volteando hacia la dirección en la que estaba viendo la castaña/

De inmediato Ritsu tomo el brazo de la rubia y hizo que esta no viera la escena.

-A-ah no tienes otros pañuelos /dijo pero tenia la mirada hacia la patrulla que se marchaba/

-Claro.

La castaña vio una extraña bolita de metal tirada en el piso y de pronto esta exploto y empezó a esparcirse un extraño gas.

-Tápense todos, Rápido /dijo el padre de la rubia/

Todas se taparon pero de pronto todo se puso negro para los ojos de la castaña y al parecer también para las demás.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde ese accidente y era una tarde soleada y tranquila. El día de clases se había acabado, todo transcurría normal.

En la casa de una chica pelinegra llamada Mio, se encontraba ella tomando una ducha, después de un largo día de clases. En eso se escucho un ruido era su madre.

-Mio, ya llego a quien estabas esperando sal rápido…

-Ya voy, mama!.

Mio seguía tomando la ducha y escucho unos pasos aproximándose a el cuarto de baño.

-Mio… Donde estas? /Se escucho una voz proveniente de afuera del cuarto, justo enfrente de l puerta/

-En el baño… Tomando una ducha. No es ubio.

Se escucho una risita fuera del baño. Pasaron unos minutos y de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Ritsu con el uniforme de la escuela. ("Bueno como dije el uniforme de la escuela que usa Ritsu ._.")

Y lentamente se abrió la cortina del baño y entro, puso sus manos en la pared acorralando a la pelinegra que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Ritsu… /Dijo con un ligero rubor/ Si mis padres te ven, se van a enojar..

-Que se enojen. /dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro/

Se acerco más a la pelinegra y le beso el cuello y…

* * *

Mio abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba acostada en una extraña habitación, la reconoció y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la mansión de Mugi.

-Fue solo un sueño… Pero… Porque soñé que Ritsu hacia eso.. Se sonrojo un poco. Se levanto de la cama, se estiro un poco, se aproximo a la puerta y salió.

Camino hacia el comedor y vio a todas muy felices y platicando, pero no estaba Ritsu, se acordó un poco y camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Ritsu…**

-Q-que paso?... /pregunto muy confundida y tocándose la cabeza/Me duele mucho la cabeza.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era Mio.

-Puedo pasar… /Pregunto la pelinegra con un tono un poco serio/

-Claro, adelante /dijo con el mismo tono/

-Y como estás? Como están tus heridas?

-Me siento bien solo me duele la cabeza y la mandíbula. Solo que no acuerdo nada de lo que paso o como me las hice.

-Al parecer una accidente en bici, venias con.. Azusa /dijo en un tono molesto al final/

-Oh, y ella esta bien?

-Si… Esta mejor solo tiene unos ligeros rasguños, según esto chocaron con un carro negro, no tenia dueño, creo que escaparon…

-Valla, quien lo diría

-Si… el padre de Mugi nos levanto todas estábamos tiradas pero un señor nos dijo todo el accidente había varia gente rodeando la escena.

-Oh, eso si que es nuevo.

-Y tu novio? /dijo Ritsu en un tono muy natural/

-Él. Está bien, la verdad hace mucho que no hablamos desde… hace un tiempo /dijo al recordar lo que paso esa noche./

-Oh..

El siguiente lapso de tiempo fue en silencio de repente Mio empezó a hablar

-Am Ritsu… aun te duele la.. herida de la boca.. /dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos/

-Un poco /dijo confundida/

-Puedo ver, digo, hace poco te cosieron esa parte y quiero ver como se ve o si ya cicatrizó, bueno si me permites.., además me dijeron que me defendiste, bueno eso dijo el señor que conto lo que paso..

-Si, claro, hazme ese favor.

Mio lentamente se aproximo hacia la cara de la castaña y ya estaba a pocos centímetros.

No se… Porque siento esta sensación.

Sin darse cuenta tomo el rostro de la castaña con su mano y se aproximo un poco más, por instinto cerro los ojos y se acerco más la castaña no sabia como reaccionar pero se acerco más hacia la pelinegra y cerro los ojos estaban a pocos centímetros y…

-Ricchan te traigo un-

Al oír eso Mio y Ritsu se separaron de inmediato.

_Estuvo tan cerca.._ Pensó la castaña.

-Creo que me voy, adiós. /Dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación/

-Adiós /dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo/

-Bueno te traigo un poco de sopa, quieres?

-Claro, gracias Mugi.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Si.

-Tanto como para asistir a clases mañana?

-Eh? Si..

-Bueno hasta mañana Ricchan.

-Hasta mañana Mugi..

* * *

Y bueno.. Aqui dejo el fic dejen sus comentarios, dudas, y sugerencias oh casi se me olvida.. Las torturas medievales nos vemos!

Que pasen bonita dia tarde noche :)


	11. Confianza

Hola aqui otro cap espero que les guste y que la esten pasando genial.

Bueno como siempre:** K-on no me pertenece solo el fic no quiero demandas y contenido de chica futa xD**

* * *

**Confianza**

La puerta se cerró y Ritsu empezó a comerse la sopa que le trajo Mugi mientras lo hacia seguía con la imagen del beso que por poco tenia con la pelinegra _Eso si que estuvo cerca, ademas Mio esta con ese tal "Kato" ademas ni siquiera estoy segura que ese sea un nombre._ La castaña suspiro y empezó a comer más de la sopa

-Vaya esta muy rica!, ella salio de sus pensamientos por el rico sabor de la comida y volteo a ver el plato que lo tenia apoyado en sus piernas, como si fuera una mesa, pero al verse bien se dio cuenta de algo…

-Espera… Yo no traía esto puesto. /Dijo la castaña con un tono de sorpresa /

Se empezó a levantar de la cama lentamente pero antes de eso se tomo de un sorbo la sopa. Cuando se termino de parar, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Empezó a recorrer los largos pasillos de la mansión de su amiga Mugi y no tenia ni idea de donde ir, debido a que la casa tenia demasiadas puertas, aún caminando sin rumbo, sintió que su pierna (la que tenia lastimada) le dolía y poco a poco el dolor aumento y se apoyo en la pared para evitar caerse, para la suerte de la castaña el padre de Mugi paso por allí y al verla, camino rápidamente hacia ella.

-Tainaka-san que hace aquí, debería estar en su habitación. /Dijo preocupado y a la vez enojado al ver a Ritsu/ Ritsu pensó que el tono en el que le hablo el padre de Mugi le recordaba a su madre, por la forma en la que se lo dijo.

-Tenia que traer esto /dijo levantando el plato que se encontraba completamente limpio, sin ningún rastro de comida./

-Lo pudiste haber dejado allí mismo /dijo con el mismo tono que el de antes/

-Lo siento es solo que, tenia que agradecerle de alguna forma a la persona que lo hizo. /dijo rascándose la nuca y con una amplia sonrisa/

-Bueno, solo dime te sientes bien?. Veo que caminas con dificultad

-Si… /dijo no muy convencida la castaña /

El padre de Mugi le puso una cara de "No te creo nada" y con eso hizo que la castaña confesara todo.

-A quien trato de engañar, me duele un poco.

-Ven te ayudo /dijo tomando el plato que traía la castaña/

-Gracias /dijo dándole una sonrisa, y después de eso trato de caminar pero perdió el equilibrio y vuelve a apoyarse en la pared.

-Cuando decía te ayudo, era a caminar /dijo el padre de Mugi con una sonrisa/

La castaña sonrió y con su mano tomo el hombro del rubio, y este con su mano libre envolvió su brazo en el cuello de la castaña y empezaron a caminar al paso de esta.

Llegaron a la sala y Ritsu se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró. Mientras el padre de la rubia lavaba el traste sucio en la cocina, la cual era amplia y elegante, para los ojos de la castaña.

El señor salió de la cocina y se sentó en otro de los elegantes sillones de la amplia sala.

-Y dime, como te sientes ahora? /dijo en un tono amable, igual al tono en el que su amiga Mugi hablaba/

- Ya mejor

-Que bueno, la verdad es que esa si es una fea herida, lo bueno es que se curo rápidamente.

-Si… Y se hizo cicatriz?

-No, estuvo un poco grave pero tampoco para usar esos métodos.

Después de esa pregunta hubo un momento de silencio, a comparación de los otros silencios que recordaba en ese momento la castaña… este no era un silencio incómodo.

-Y donde están las demás? /pregunto algo curiosa, eliminando el silencio de hace pocos segundos/

-Todas están durmiendo en las habitaciones de invitados, de hecho eres la mas afortunada? /Eso ultimo confundió a la castaña/

-Como que afortunada? /Pregunto curiosa. /

-Lo que pasa es que estas durmiendo en la habitación de mi hija.

-Oh! Eso no… lo sabia /dijo un poco sorprendida/

-Sabes ella esta muy… /hizo un breve pausa/ bueno y dime como la estas pasando en el cuarto, estas bien allí? /dijo cambiando de tema de inmediato/ _Porque cambio el tema _

-Eh… Bien es muy cómoda la cama… /dijo un poco sorprendida por el cambio drástico del tema/

-Que bueno…

-Tengo una pregunta… Donde esta mi ropa y de quien es esto /dijo estirando la parte del cuello de la camisa azul que traía/

-Bueno tu ropa estaba algo sucia, al igual que tu pantalón así que le dije a la sirvienta si la lavaba por ti_. Wow tienen sirvientas _Pensó sorprendida la castaña.

-A.. Bueno gracias, pero esta ropa de quien es?

-Eso era mi antigua piyama me sorprende, te queda bien de tamaño, aunque un poco pequeño el pantalón.

- Si esta un poco rabón. /dijo rascándose la nuca/

- Si de brinca charcos /dijo el padre de Mugi, y en eso los dos empezaron a reír/

-Esa piyama la usaba cuando tenia dieciséis años me quedaba igual que como te queda a ti.

-Enserio?

-Si. /afirmo el rubio/ Te la puedo regalar, si quieres.

La castaña se puso a pensar_ Mis antiguas piyamas me quedaban grandes pero ahora ya no, me quedan tan pequeñas que ahora uso una simple camisa y bóxer para dormir._

-La verdad no creo, es suya. /terminó diciendo/

-Na, acéptala, cortesía mía. Tómalo como regalo

-En verdad, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que.

Ritsu seguía con una pregunta más en su cabeza y como ya no aguantaba el hecho de no saber quien le quito, la vistió y al parecer la baño, mientras estaba inconsciente, le estaban recorriendo por toda la mente, debido a que la persona que hizo eso se daría cuenta de su más profundo secreto.

-Le puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, dime.

-Quien me atendió mientras estaba inconsciente? /dijo la castaña/

-Oh bueno, cuando llegamos, mi hija se ofreció a lavarte y cambiarte la ropa mientras dormías.

_No… Mierda, Si Mugi lo hizo se dio cuenta ,_ Pensó alarmada la castaña.

-Y al último algo me llamo la atención, así que le pedí a una sirvienta que lo hiciera. _Eso significa que la sirvienta se dio cuenta. _

-Eso que me llamo la atención era que tu físico no era como el de una joven de tu edad así que le dije a la sirvienta que solo te quitara lo de arriba la ropa interior no.

_Eso es un alivio_ Pensó la castaña mientras suspiraba.

-No sabe como se lo agradezco. /dijo con una sonrisa/

-Si pero me di cuenta de que… Tu sabes eres "Diferente".

La castaña se puso en estado de shock mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes y volteara a ver, con una cara perpleja, al padre de su amiga.

-Si, lo que estas pensando. Ya se tu secreto, Pero no te preocupes mis labios están sellados, no le diré a nadie, es una promesa /dijo con sinceridad/

-Gracias, la verdad me alegro de que usted se allá dado cuenta y no Mugi… /dijo rascándose la nuca y sonreía/ _En que clase de mundo vivo si ya mi secreto se esta descubriendo… _Pensó

-Lo bueno es que me fije antes, si necesitas algo puedes preguntármelo, no importa el tema.

-Gracias, la única persona que sabia eso era mi maestra y mi hermano.

-Tus padres, lo saben /dijo inconscientemente, pero al ver que la castaña bajaba la mirada inmediatamente entendió la situación por la que pasaba./ Lo Siento por preguntar, debí saberlo, en serio, perdón.

-No se preocupe señor Kotobuki.

-Recuerda cualquier cosa que necesites, sea duda o cosas materiales, no dudes y ven a decirme.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno, y tienes hermanos?

-Si un hermano pequeño, su nombre es Satoshi.

-Bueno, espero poder conocerlo algún día. /Dijo con una sonrisa/

Después de eso la plática se extendió, los dos encontraban varios temas de que hablar, conocían mas de sus vidas, gustos, entre otras cosas, hasta ellos dos podrían asegurar que se estaban volviendo amigos.

Todo iba normal y el tiempo transcurría hasta que una pregunta desconcertó a la castaña.

-Olle, dime… /dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria/

-Si, dígame /dijo /

-Quieres un poco de té? /Pregunto con una sonrisa/

-Claro /dijo mientras se formaba una amplia sonrisa en su cara/

Pasaron unos minutos y el Rubio llego con una charola con dos tazas.

-Ten /dijo entregándole una taza, con diseños finos, a la castaña/

-Gracias, señor /dijo tomándola/

-Bueno /dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón / Ya que empezamos a decir nuestras historias, gustos y todo lo demás, respóndeme esto…

-Claro, le responderé con mucho gusto /dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su té/

-Me tienes la suficiente confianza… /dijo con una mirada seria, más que las que siempre tenia cuando venia a visitar a Mugi/

-Claro /dijo la castaña sinceramente, lo cual el padre de Mugi noto mediante los ojos de la castaña/

-Bueno, ya que me tienes confianza te preguntare algo.

-Si dígame.

Como el cambio de tema drástico saco de onda a la castaña, no se dio cuenta de que Mugi estaba bajando las escaleras en ese momento, la Rubia sintió curiosidad y con mucho cuidado se escondió tras una pared y se puso a escuchar.

-Te gusta alguien?

La pregunta hizo que la castaña, que estaba tomando té, por poco lo escupiera, pero en vez de eso lo trago con dificultad. Mientras en donde se encontraba la rubia, al escuchar eso sus ojos se abrieron y sintió más curiosidad de la que ya tenía.

-… /La castaña aún no analizaba bien la pregunta, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos/

El ambiente cambio de uno cómodo y agradable a uno de tensión. El señor Kotobuki estaba sentando pacientemente la respuesta.

-B-bueno /dijo mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas/

-Si…. /dijo el padre, apoyando a la castaña a seguir/

No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, tenia tantas imágenes de recuerdos que paso con todas, y olvidó lo que antes sentía, haciendo que estuviera confundida de sus propios sentimientos.

-Creo que, me gusta….

* * *

Jejeje que va a responder Ritsu?... se los dejo así para mantener el aire de suspenso, bueno espero que les haiga gustado el cap por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y torturas medievales.

Bueno que pasen bonita día-tarde-noche. :)


	12. Oficialmente Amigos

Hola! xD Como están' Espero que estén bien chicas y chicos, bueno aquí les traigo un cap más de este fic.

Bueno lo de siempre:

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece solo la idea y el fic.

Nota 2: Contenido de chica futa

**Gracias por pasar a leer :)**

* * *

**Oficialmente amigos**

-Em- etto… c-creo que /Ritsu se empezó a poner más nerviosa y el rubor subió de un tono claro a uno más fuerte/

El señor Kotobuki seguía observando a la castaña con toda paciencia, pero algo hizo que esa tensión se acabara.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina.

_Tengo que irme_ Pensó Mugi antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente, sin que la vean.

-Que demonios! /dijo la castaña volteando la cabeza sorprendida y borrando el rubor que tenia en su rostro/

-Pero que fue ese ruido! /dijo el padre de Mugi/

-Al parecer viene de la cocina. /dijo la castaña/

-Vamos a ver. /dijo el señor Kotobuki levantándose del sillón tranquilamente y en seguida la castaña también lo hizo/

Caminaron hacia la amplia y larga cocina y vieron alrededor encontrándose con un montón de trastes tirados.

-Al parecer solo fueron los trastes /dijo la castaña mirando el tiradero/

-Si, pero porque se habrán caído? /dijo el señor entrando a la cocina/

-Puede haber varios motivos. /dijo la castaña entrando, enseguida del rubio/

-Veamos /dijo observando detenidamente/

La castaña solo lo miraba mientras el señor traba de encontrar de donde se había caído el traste, que hizo que provocara todo ese regadero de vajillas.

-No lo puedo creer/dijo muy sorprendido el rubio/

-Que, que paso? /dijo mirando el tiradero/

-Al parecer el que provoco este tiradero/dijo con cara seria mientras volteaba a ver ala castaña/.. Fui yo /dijo mientras se reía y rascaba su nuca, un gesto que muy comúnmente lo hacia la castaña/

/n-nU/-El misterio se ha resuelto /dijo la castaña mientras también ponía una amplia sonrisa/

-Elemental, mi querido Watson /dijo mientras se ponía una pipa, en forma de juego, en la boca/

La castaña no pudo evitar reír y al mismo tiempo también el rubio comenzó a reírse

-Entonces somos oficialmente amigos?/dijo el señor Kotobuki mientras colocaba su puño en forma de un choque de amigos/

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, además de que la idea de tener un nuevo amigo era genial le recordó que eso mismo hizo con su hermano, y dijo:

-Claro /en eso chocaron los puños/

-Ven aquí Tainaka /dijo mientras con su brazo la tomaba del cuello, como si fuera un gesto que hacían los hermanos mayores, y con el puño le revolvió el cabello, los dos sonrieron y rieron alegremente/

-Valla mira que hora es… /dijo el señor mientras volteaba a ver el elegante reloj colgado en la pared de la elegante sala/

-Ya es muy tarde /dijo con un aire de sorpresa/

-Eso significa que a dormir /dijo cambiando la cara de juego y alegría a una seria/

-Pero no.. /dijo desanimada la castaña/

-Sin peros, jovencita a la habitación! /dijo mientras señalaba las escaleras como si fuera un adulto regañón./

-Ya que.. hasta mañana señor Kotobuki /dijo subiendo desganada las escaleras/

-Hasta mañana Tainaka.

La castaña subió las escaleras, se estiro mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo y entró al cuarto en donde se estaba quedando a dormir, el cuarto de Mugi.

Se acostó en la cama y se cobijó con una blanca y sedosa sábana.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto en donde se encontraba cierta Rubia, se encontraba ella sin poder dormir pensando en la respuesta que habría dicho la castaña, la cual según ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

_Quién le gustara a Ricchan, No es por nada pero… espero que esa sea yo.. _/Pensó mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente/

* * *

En el cuarto en donde se encontraba la castaña ella miraba el amplio y blanco techo con miles de pensamientos.

El Señor Kotobuki es mi nuevo amigo, que genial /dijo mientras sonreía/ Pero aparte de eso el _me ayudo a saber que, al parecer mis sentimientos están revueltos, la verdad no supe que responder, y eso me hizo pensar y darme cuenta que… Tal vez… solo tal vez.. ya no…._

…_Este enamorada de Mio…_

* * *

**Y que les pareció n_n espero que les haya gustado, lo se lo se es muy corto, pero les prometo que el próximo sera dos capítulos en uno, vale?**

**Comentarios, dudas, torturas medievales, cualquier reclamación o amenaza serán bien recibidos y también tomados en cuenta.**

**Bueno sin más que anunciarles que tengan un bonito día :)**


	13. Las posibles pistas

Hola lectores espero que esten bien. y aqui otro cap del fic.

Como siempre k-on no me pertenece solo la idea del fic y el fic; no quiero demandaas

Oh! y casi lo olvido chica futa mencionada en el fic

* * *

**Las posibles pistas...**

El reloj del celular de la castaña marcaba las 4:00 en punto, ella no podía conseguir el sueño debido a que sigue pensando sobre la pregunta que le hizo el señor Kotobuki.

_Demonios no puedo olvidar la pregunta que me hizo el señor Kotobuki, no se y ni se me ocurre que le hubiera contestado, gracias a ese ruido que provoco el traste me salve de la pregunta…Ahora le debo una a los trastes…_ /Pensó mientras suspiraba/ _Maldita sea!_ /volvió a pensar mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada/

Seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que el teléfono de la castaña sonó:

_Satoshi: Onee-chan! Hola siento la hora por la que te estoy enviando el mensaje pero… hay tengo que decirte algo importante, bueno la primera es que ya conseguí novia! Es la chica que te dije; como me confesé? Fácil, la llame, le dije y tadaaa por arte de magia! Sabes tengo que decir algo… que pasa entre tu y Sawa? _**xD**_, que yo sepa es nuestra tutora no?_**(._.)?**_ Ella me pregunta mucho sobre ti, que te gusta, etc, etc… Sabes ella te conviene es 4 años mayor que tu xD, Sabes algún día tenia que decírtelo… Lo se, a esta hora!, sabes Sawa revisa nuestros celulares así que elimínalo al recibirlo, Okey? Bueno ETR_

-Que le pasa a Satoshi /dijo mientras una gotita caía de su cabeza/ La castaña empezó a escribirle la respuesta a su hermano:

_Ritsu: Satoshi… Me agrada la idea de tu novia pero sabes que… Ya deja de decir que me conviene Sawako! Esta claro que a ella le gusta molestarme! Y ella NO ME GUSTA! -.- Como sea felicidades por lo de la novia! ETR_

La castaña cerro la tapa de su celular y de repente volvió a sonar. –Tan pronto responde /dijo confundida ella sabe muy bien que entre ellos la respuesta siempre tarda en enviarse depende de la situación…/

Abrió la tapa y se sorprendió.. era un mensaje de Sawako.

-Que querrá? /dijo mientras abría la tapa de el celular, con un poco de sorpresa leyó el contenido /

_Sawako: Ola! Tengo que decirte algo… Donde estas? Con Mugi, con Mio iiiii 3 Como sea dejo las molestias y te diré algo, espero que asistas mañana a clases después de esa accidente de tráfico, dudo que vallas pero tu sabes espero verte ;) Si no vas… Te vas a quedar por 3 horas en entrenamiento intensivo… No bromeo :/.. … Adiós n-n_

La castaña se quedo con una cara de sorpresa y confusión al leer el contenido del mensaje.

-Que le pasa a Sawako… /dijo mientras cerraba el mensaje y se dio cuenta que llego la respuesta de su hermano/

_Satoshi: Onii-chan! Tu y Sawako se la llevan bien me huele a boda!... Tus negaciones son como afirmaciones… Eso lo dijo el sabio abuelo Tainaka. Como sea, gracias por tu apoyo, y tengas buenas mañanas. YNR_

La castaña cerró la tapa y vio de nuevo la hora, todavía era temprano.

-Maldita sea! Ya no me van a dar ganas de dormir… mejor saldré a hacer algo…

La castaña salió del cuarto y empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras las bajo y salió de la mansión. Empezó a caminar por el extenso jardín que tenia un camino que difícilmente se podía notar, se topo con unas escaleras y las subió al terminar de subirlas camino hasta llegar a otro jardín con unas bonitas flores, se quedo mirándolas y se acordó de algo…

_Son las favoritas de mi madre…. /Pensó mientras tomaba con su mano derecha la flor/_

_-_Así que te gustan estas flores

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, era hermosa para los oídos de la castaña

-L-lo siento no quería /dijo mientras daba la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz que hace pocos segundos le habló/

-No te preocupes Ricchan.. /dijo la extraña/

Ella reconoció la voz y vio que se acercaban a ella, se quedo viendo a la rubia que lentamente se acercaba..

-Hermosa, No? /Dijo la rubia tocando la flor que hace poco había tocado la castaña, mientras Ritsu se quedo petrificada pero reaccionó al escuchar lo que le preguntaban/

-S-si, lo ere-/la castaña corto rápidamente lo que iba a decir, ya que estaba respondiendo a lo menso y al instante se sonrojo fuertemente / D-digo L-las flores, si s-son hermosas /dijo tartamudeando estaba sorprendida por lo que por poco decía, ella estaba confundida, desde cuando se sonroja cuando esta sola con Mugi?/

-Sabes.. Son las favoritas de mi madre.. /dijo con un poco de tristeza que la castaña pudo notar al ver el cambio de su sonrisa, ahora tenia una sonrisa triste y no una feliz/

-Las de mi madre también.. /dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la rubia y tocaba la misma rosa que traía la rubia, las yemas de sus dedos se tocaban levemente/

Hubo un momento de silencio, se escuchaba el viento soplar y la rubia y la castaña se miraban fijamente, la rubia tenia un leve, casi invisible, rubor en sus mejillas mientras la castaña solo la miraba. Lentamente se empezaron a acercar se podía notar que sus rostros disminuían cada vez su distancia. Hasta que una chica les hablo.

-Chicas aquí están… /dijo una pelinegra, suspirando mientras se agachaba y cerraba sus ojos, debido al cansancio/

Al escuchar eso las dos chicas voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz. Pero aún no soltaban la flor.

Mio abrió los ojos y vio como se encontraban tomando la flor.

-Solo venia a decirles que el padre de Mugi las llama. Vengan /dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras/

_Pero que estaban haciendo?_/Se pregunto la pelinegra bajando las escaleras lentamente/

-Bueno.. Hay que ir con tu padre. /dijo la castaña soltando la flor y acercándose a las escaleras/

-Ven.. no querrás hacer esperar a tu padre no? /dijo con cara seria mientras bajaba las escaleras/

Después de ese momento llegaron a la mansión y allí se encontraba el padre de Tsumugi sentado en la enorme y elegante mes. Al parecer iba a dar un anuncio:

-Bueno chicas alístense, en 3º minutos vamos a ir a dejarlas a la escuela así que aquí las espero.. Bueno sin mas que decir.. Disfruten el almuerzo.

Al terminar el rico desayuno y de varias pláticas de las chicas, todas subieron a alistarse y cambiarse para ir a la escuela, todas se fueron menos Ritsu, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala.

-Que pasa? /pregunto el padre de Mugi sentándose en el mismo sillón que las castaña/

-Nada es solo que… No tengo uniforme /dijo en un suspiro/

-Bueno, mi hija dijo que te prestaría uno. /dijo el rubio/

-Eso es el problema, la camisa no solo que usar falda no…

-oh.. Ya entendí.. Te presto un pantalón.

-En serio? Si me hará ese favor?

-Claro Tainaka Ven. Te mostrare unos…

Pasaron unos minutos y Ritsu salió con unos pantalones que le quedaban bien de largo pero de ancho un poco grandes.

-Bueno al parecer este es el mejor así que… pues te lo doy.

-En serio? No los necesita?/Dijo sorprendida/

-Ne, tengo muchos. Bueno ya ve y alístate te espero abajo.

El señor salió y Ritsu detrás de él, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tsumugi y abrió la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa.

-L-lo siento /dijo mientras se voltea con un rubor/

-No te preocupes Ricchan /dijo la rubia, que se estaba poniendo la blusa del uniforme, solo traía a su sujetador, claro llevaba también la falda./

-Eh.. siento interrumpir pero tu padre me dijo que aquí estaría la blusa que.. me prestarías dijo mientras rascaba su nuca y volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Aquí esta… Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la castaña y se la daba en la mano.

-Gracias /dijo mientras estaba a punto de salir de la habitación/

-Si quieres cambiarte aquí, ambas somos chicas. /dijo mientras regresaba a el lugar donde estaba anteriormente/

-Claro /dijo mientras se iba al lado opuesto de la habitación/

La castaña se empezó a desabotonar la blusa azul, de la pijama que le dio el padre de la rubia y se dio cuenta que no traía nada debajo de esta.

-Demonios /dijo, pero no se fijo que lo había dicho demasiado alto, lo suficiente para que la rubia lo escuchara/

-Que pasa? /dijo la rubia sin voltear. Mientras se acomodaba algunos detalles del sujetador y de la falda/

-Nada, es solo que… No traigo nada debajo… /dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, y rascaba su nuca. Ya se había quitado la camisa de la pijama/

-Si quieres te presto un.. /dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña y al verla se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba de espaldas, podía ver su espalda, que noto que estaba con varios moretones y rasguños, debido al "accidente" que tuvo/ _La espalda de Ricchan_ /pensó mientras se sonrojaba/

-N-no, no es necesario /dijo mientras trataba de inventar una forma de convencer a la rubia de que no se lo prestara/

-Como quieras/dijo mientras se ponía la blusa y se amarraba el listón de la escuela./Te espero abajo /dijo saliendo con una cara roja/

La castaña se puso la camisa y se dejo dos botones sin abrochar y bajo sin ponerse el listón. ("Ritsu no usa el listón de la escuela usa una pulsera del color del grado en el que esta xD, al igual que otras chicas, solo que las otras si usan listón xD")

Bajaron y las llevaron a la escuela. Cuando la castaña entró al salón muchas chicas se quedaron viendo extrañamente.

-Quien es ella?

Ritsu alcanzó a escuchar a una chica, mientras las demás murmuraban también. En eso Sawako entró:

-Bien todas a sentarse, las clases empiezan. /dijo/ Y ya siéntate, Tainaka. Dijo gritándole.

La castaña camino y escucho que muchas chicas murmuraban sobre ella.

Las clases transcurrieron, pero la castaña aún estaba con la duda de los murmullos.

La campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó y al instante que salió la maestra un montón de chicas corrieron hacia el lugar de la castaña, ella se puso a ver a las chicas de manera extraña.

-Emm que- /empezó a decir la castaña pero varias chicas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo alcanzó a escuchar a una entre el montón de murmullos/

-Y ese cambio de look? /pregunto una chica de cabello largo color marrón obscuro y ojos del mismo color/

-Cambio de look? /se pregunto confundida y recordó que había desaparecido su diadema/ Oh sobre eso.. mi diadema desapareció. /La castaña rió entre dientes/ Bueno chicas /dijo mientras se paraba de asiento/ Tengo que irme /dijo caminando hacia la puerta del salón/

-Adiós /respondieron en unisonido/

En el camino Ritsu se encontró con Azusa.

-Hola, Ritsu-sempai.

-Hola, Azusa, Y las demás?

-No lo se acabo de salir, si quiere las buscamos.. /dijo un poco sonrojada, mientras bajaba la miraba y jugaba con sus pulgares/

-Claro.

En el camino muchas chicas las miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, no faltaban algunas risitas y unos cuantos kya ("xD esos soniditos xd")

Llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban todas .

-Hola Azu-nyan /dijo Yui abrazando a la pequeña/

-Hola chicas /dijo Mugi/

-Y Mio /dijo la castaña/

-En la enfermería /dijo Yui sentándose en su lugar/

-Y porque fue? /pregunto la castaña/

-Muestras y entrevistas médicas. /Dijo la rubia/ Empieza el mes en donde te toman muestras de presión, peso, altura, entre otras cosas.

-Ok /dijo la castaña sentándose/

-Ritsu-sempai no cree que están actuando raro todas al vernos?

-Si Azusa es raro pero total, solo ellas lo saben /dijo la castaña mientras comía el almuerzo que le preparo una sirvienta de la mansión de Mugi/

-Miren la blusa de Ricchan esta un poco apretada/dijo Yui apuntando a la ambarina/

Ritsu se sobresaltó y respondió rápidamente.

-Que!?

-Si miren lo planos que son sus pechos. /dijo Yui mientras se acercaba y tocaba la parte del pecho de la castaña/ Miren no tiene pechos!

-Yui! /dijo Ritsu, rápidamente mientras veía a Yui con un ligero rubor, Las chicas se rieron por las ocurrencias de la chica inmadura/

Ahora que me pongo a pensar.. Si es cierto lo que dijo Yui-sempai, Ritsu-sempai no tiene pechos.. /dijo mientras veía el pecho de la castaña/

Después de ese momento en donde Yui grito ampliamente eso, todo transcurrió normalmente y las clases terminaron. Ritsu trato de hablar con Mio, pero ella ya se había ido, sin nada más que hacer, la castaña empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Y su teléfono sonó:

Satoshi: Onee-chan te estoy esperando en la casa, traigo una sorpresa ah! Y compre sopa instantánea para los dos! n-n Te espero. SQMR

Ritsu empezó a correr, la idea de comer sopa instantánea le agradaba y además quería saber la sorpresa que le traía su hermano.

Al llegar fue recibida por su hermano, onee-chan mira dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso de la sala.

-que es? /dijo sentándose en el piso, al igual que el hermano/

-Es un paquete. /dijo mostrándolo y la castaña lo tomo/

-Y de que?

-No lo se… Tenemos que abrirlo.

Los dos abrieron el enorme sobre amarillo y sacaron una caja metálica.

-Que coño es esto? /dijo la castaña/

-No tengo idea… Y si la abrimos?

-Bueno, diría el abuelo: Si no nos arriesgamos no hay aventura./dijo la castaña levantando el puño/

-Las frases sabias del abuelo Tainaka. /dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa /

-Bueno veamos…

Pasaron unos minutos y la castaña concluyó

-Esto no es una caja normal… Es como un pequeño cofre o cosa para guardar papeles importantes…

-Y ahora que hacemos con esto?

-Mira…. Se requiere contraseña…

-Mira aquí onee-chan /dijo el castaño tomando una nota/

Para abrir la caja y ver el contenido de esta, tienes que analizar, pensar y encontrar las pistas para saberlo:

La primera se encuentra en la ciudad Yokahima ("Nombre inventado xDD o no se si exista ._.") en el templo principal de Yokahima, busca analiza y busca las pistas…

-Pero que significa esto.. /dijo Satoshi un poco confundido/

-Sera que esto, sea sobre algo de nuestros padres…

* * *

Bueno y aqui concluye el cap espero que les guste!:) Bueno como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, torturas, y todo lo demás seran bien recibidos

Que pasen bonito día tarde noche. :)


	14. Sentimientos revueltos

Hola, siento la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

Notas: K-on No me pertenece solo la idea del fic. Y Contenido de CHICA FUTA!

Disfruten!

* * *

**Recordando:::::**

-Pero que significa esto.. /dijo Satoshi un poco confundido/

-Sera que esto, sea sobre algo de nuestros padres…

* * *

**"****Sentimientos revueltos"**

-Enserio! Tu crees? /dijo el hermano muy emocionado/

-No estoy al cien por ciento segura, pero puede que sí lo sea.. /dijo mientras se estiraba/

-Deberíamos ir a ese lugar, puede que nos ayude con esto /dijo levantando la pesada caja metálica/

-No lo se, no tenemos dinero y puede que sea alguna trampa, no lo se esa caja no me convence.

-Ni a mi, onii-chan, pero.. me muero de curiosidad por saber que contiene. /dijo mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo.

-Yo también quiero saberlo Satoshi/dijo mientras miraba la caja/ Pero como dicen; La curiosidad mato al gato./Termino su frase mientras volteaba hacia su hermano./

-Y.. si le decimos a Sawako. /dijo el castaño/

-Que!? NO! /dijo gritando mientras levantaba sus brazos y los movía rápidamente/

-Porque no /dijo confundido por la acción que hizo su hermana/

-Porque si la involucramos puede que este en peligro/dijo muy seria mientras miraba a su hermano/

-Y dices que no te gusta /dijo burlonamente mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa/

-C-claro que no me gusta. Que cosas piensas.. /dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y se le aventaba fuertemente, dándole en la cara/

Satoshi se empezó a reír fuertemente de su hermana mientras tenia la almohada posada en sus piernas.

-Y dices que no te gusta!/eso hizo sonrojar levemente a la castaña/

-Que no Satoshi!, Ya cambiemos el tema! Que vamos a hacer con esta cosa/dijo mientras levantaba la caja y la dejaba caer./

-Ya te dije, digámosle a Sawa y todo listo, pero noooo tu no quieres que le diga.

-Mira, te tengo un trato, en vacaciones vamos a Yokahima, y en una oportunidad le pregunto a Sawa donde esta este lugar y total nos vamos en metro o donde se pueda.

-Tienes razón, trato hecho/dijo mientras tomaba la almohada y se la lanzaba a su hermana dándole en la cara/ Es mi venganza/dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos con una sonrisa triunfante/

-Pelea de almohadas/Grito la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y saltaba al sillón mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su hermano/

Después de varias horas, Si horas, de jugar a la pelea de almohadas los dos cayeron rendidos, entre un montón de plumas, que provenían de las almohadas que ahora estaban rotas.

-Si nuestra madre viera esto.. Nos castigaría y nos obligaría a limpiar.. /dijo la castaña mientras miraba el techo/

-Si.. y nos dejaría al menos un día sin jugar videojuegos /dijo el hermano de la castaña mientras miraba a su hermana/

-Si… Los extraño /dijo la castaña con una cara triste pero forzaba una sonrisa para evitar que su hermano se pusiera triste, sabia que si ella se ponía triste el también lo haría./

-Yo también onee-chan /dijo el hermano viendo del techo mientras unas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de el castaño./

_No, no puedo dejar que se ponga triste, es lo ultimo que quiero…_ /pensó mientras se levantaba lentamente y tomaba una de las pocas almohadas que estaban completas/

En eso le empezó a golpear con la almohada. –Tranquilo Satoshi, ven vamos a comer la sopa instantánea que me dijiste /dijo con la esperanza de cambiar la actitud de su hermano pequeño/

-Tienes razón, lo olvide completamente, deja las traigo./dijo cambiando su actitud, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la cocina/

Después de un minuto Satoshi regreso con dos platos y dos vasos.

-Ten onee-chan /dijo dándole un vaso y un plato/

-Gracias Satoshi. /dijo con una sonrisa/ Y cuéntame, como te va con tu novia. /dijo mientras veía el plato y meneaba la sopa/

-mmm /dijo mientras se estaba metiendo una gran cuchara llena de sopa/Bien, me esta yendo de maravilla. /dijo mientras masticaba la gran cantidad de sopa/

-Que bueno, y dime como es ella. /dijo mientras empezaba a comer la sopa/

-Pronto lo sabrás onii-chan. /dijo mientras tomaba un trago de refresco./

-Me la presentaras? /dijo mientras masticaba la comida/

-Si, pero para eso su tiempo hermana./dijo mientras dejaba el plato y el vaso en el piso./ Solo prométeme que no te enamoraras ni la enamoraras, no se si me entiendas..

-Claro, es tres años menor que yo.. además no te aria eso hermano. /Dijo mientras se comía una cuchara de sopa y tomaba refresco a la vez/

-Gracias, por comprender.

Los dos terminaron de comer y se fueron a la cocina Ritsu lavaba los trastes y Satoshi los secaba. Aunque no faltaban algunas cuantas bromas por parte de los dos hermanos.

Los dos sentían flojera y en vez de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pusieron dos mantas en el suelo, y dos almohadas, no trajeron cobijas, debido a que por el calor que hacia solo estorbarían y causarían más calor del que ya se sentía.

Se acostaron y apagaron la luz, estaba todo obscuro y al parecer los dos no podían dormir.

-Onee-chan /la castaña volteo a ver a su hermano/

-Que pasa?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, solo no te enojes./dijo mientras miraba el techo/

-Dime, no me enojaré.

-Todavía amas a Mio? /esa pregunta sobresaltó a la castaña/

-Que cosas piensas… /dijo mirando el techo, que era de color blanco./

-Solo contéstame, aún la amas?

-No lo se Satoshi, no lo se.. /dijo/

-Tienes revueltos tus sentimientos, no?

-Si, no se que pensar… Aún no me decido, es confuso, lo sabes Satoshi?

-Si, hermana te comprendo… Bueno hasta mañana onii-chan

-Hasta mañana.. Satoshi..

Los ojos de la castaña se cerraron y quedo completamente dormida.

Era de mañana y los dos castaños ya estaban a punto de salir a sus respectivas escuelas, salieron y empezaron a caminar, irían en bicicleta, pero esta estaba muy destrozada.

-Olle onee-chan que tal si vamos por un café /dijo mientras le daba un codazo leve a su hermana/

-Claro vamos, que tal al Tsumocoffe.

-Claro, queda cerca de tu escuela y de la estación del metro para ir a la mía.

Empezaron a caminar y llegaron, pidieron dos chocolates y dos pastes ("LOL, fueron por un café y terminaron comprando chocolate xDD")

-Mira hay esta el señor Tsuba. /dijo la castaña mientras miraba a ese simpático señor/

-Señor Tsuba! /dijo la castaña mientras agitaba su mano derecha/

-Hola chicos, como andan, les gusto el chocolate? /dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde se encontraba el hermano de la castaña/

-Muy rico! /respondieron en unisonido/

-Que bueno que les gusto..

-Señor Tsuba, hay un cliente que quiere hablar con usted/dijo una chica con cabello marrón obscuro y ojos marrones al igual que su cabello, que tenia atado en una cola de caballo, Tenia también una gorra que indicaba que trabajaba ahí como cajera.

-Bueno nos vemos algún otro día chicos, oh y miren la hora, tienen escuela. /dijo en un tono enfadado/

-Ya nos vamos /los dos se levantaron rápido y tomaron sus mochilas y el primero en salir fue el Satoshi./

-Nos vemos, cuídate onee-chan /dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente/

-Adiós! /dijo mientras agitaba su mano/

La castaña salió y empezó a correr hacia su respectiva escuela.

Mientras se veía la sombra de cierta castaña desvaneciéndose, con forme se alejaba del tsumocoffe se escucho como presentaban una noticia, que podría ser interesante para esa castaña:

_**Ayer se encontraron dos policías que estaban amarrados y gravemente lesionados, uno de los policías dice que recuerda que habían arrestado a dos hombres, uno con un pasamontañas y otro con lentes obscuros; También, cuenta que después de unos minutos de haber estado transportando a estos hombres hacia la prisión más cercana una extraña bomba metálica exploto dejándolos inconscientes y que solo uno recuerda poco del accidente mientras el otro dice que no recuerda tal accidente…**_

* * *

Y que les pareció!? Dejen su comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y cualquier tipo de tortura medieval o no medieval xD

Que pasen bonito día:)


	15. Historial Médico

Hola chicas y chicos de fanfiction que se pasan a leer el fic, en serio gracias por leerlo y pues aquí el otro cap de este fic, espero que os guste, sin más que decir notas:

NOTA 1: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA IDEA DEL FIC Y EL FIC TAMBIÉN Xdd

NOTA 2_ CONTENIDO DE CHICA FUTA

Gracias por leer :)

Oh casi se me olvida: la forma de narrar por este capitulo sera desde los pensamientos de la protagonista nada mas y nada menos que Ritsu!

Ahora si a leer! :)

* * *

**Historial médico**

-Olle! Escuche que alguien gritaba, ese grito se acercaba más y más, será que me hablan a mí?

Voltee para ver quien era, no es porque sea una metiche, pero tenia que saber si me hablaban a mi.

-Ei tu!/Me quede viendo a esa chica, era la que le hablo al señor Tsuba en el café, al parecer no me equivocaba; Si me hablaban a mí./

-Hola.. /dijo un poco agitada, supongo que es porque venia de prisa./

-emm. Hola? /conteste un poco confundida, desde cuando le hablo a esa chica?/

-El.. señor.. /dijo muy cansada, seguro esta deshidratada, y con mucho cansancio/

-Ven /dije mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara en esa banca que estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos/

-Gracias… /dijo mientras se sentaba, no estaba equivocada si esta realmente cansada; Después de que ella se sentara me senté./

-… /No sabia que decir, para empezar no se ni porque me hablo, y ella es la que me busco así que ella debería empezar la conversación, no?/

-El.. señor… Tsuba… /Sigue jadeando? Será que se deshidrató? Mire el cielo y vi que a pesar de ser las 8:00.. el sol si que esta fuerte además hace mucho más calor que ayer y ella con mandil./

La voltee a ver con una cara que yo diría que es seria y ella volteo los ojos hacia mí, aún jadeaba, se sonrojo un poco, seguro es el calor..

Voltee y me descolgué la mochila, la pose sobre mis piernas y la abrí, pensé que sería mejor darle un poco de mi agua. Así que la saque y se la puse frente a ella, volteo a verme perpleja así que decidí hablar.

-Toma un poco /dije con seguridad ella seguía con su cara perpleja/

-No.. no gracias /Note en su voz que seguía cansada además sus labios empieza a partirse, estoy segura que necesita agua./

-No hay problema, toma un poco, /dije y ella al parecer si quería, pero porque la rechaza./

-Esta bien… /dijo rendida mientras la tomaba y abrí la tapa. Yo continuaba mirándola, seguía con la duda de porque me habrá habado./

Empezó a tomar el agua de la botella, Seguía mirándola, ella abrió los ojos y me volteo a ver, aunque aún tomaba el agua, yo lo que hice fue voltear a ver hacia al frente, y en eso vi que algunas de las chicas, De las que entran más tarde porque tienen diferente horario o simplemente porque su profesor está retrasado; nos miraban y decía cosas entre ellas, seguramente dirán: Quien es esa chica? O porque esta aquí? Seguro que tendrán esa duda, de repente sentí que me empezaban a picar con el dedo en el hombro y voltee a ver.

-Gracias /fue lo que dijo mientras me entregaba la botella/

-De nada/dije mientras tomaba dicha botella y la guardaba de nuevo dentro de la mochila/

-Bueno.. ya que me eh hidratado… Vengo a decirte que el señor Tsuba me dijo que te diera esto /dijo mientras extendía su mano y mostraba un celular, ese celular se parece al mío y después de unos segundos que lo vi atentamente me di cuenta que era mi celular, al instante toque con mis manos los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ella río un poco, seguro que me vi graciosa ya que los toque con mucha rapidez y además hice algunas caras de sorpresa./

-Al parecer se te calló al momento de salir corriendo del café. /dijo como que explicándome, eso me calmo un poco, pero aún tenia unas dudas/

-Donde estaba exactamente? /Pregunte como si nada/

-Estaba justo al lado del sillón donde estabas sentada, lo vi cuando fui a recoger la mesa. /dijo mientras soltaba una risita/ Son los clientes que más sucio han dejado. /eso me sobresalto y ella empezó a soltar una que otra risita, eso me hizo avergonzarme un poco, es cierto que dejamos muy sucio donde comemos…/

Sin más que decir voltee y mire el celular, así que no tarde y acerque la mano y toqué el celular, pero no lo tome, ella se sorprendió y lo se porque me volteo a ver sorprendida./

Al tomarlo, sonreí ella se sonrojo un poco, levemente, era la primera vez que le sonreía. Ella no tardo y también sonrió, después tome el celular y me lo metí al bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón.

-Tienes razón /ella puso cara de confundida/ Si dejamos muy sucio donde comemos. /Ella empezó a reír suavemente, esa risa me recuerda a Mio, así sonríe ella./

Después de eso empezamos a platicar de temas variados y algunos temas que ni al caso, peró bueno, técnicamente ella es la que habla yo solo la escucho…

Paso un tiempo y sentí como mi celular vibraba, lo saque de mi bolso y vi que era un mensaje, abrí la tapa de mi celular y me sorprendí: Era un mensaje, un mensaje de Mio.

-Mio? /pregunte al viento, realmente estaba confundida./

La chica a mi lado me vio extraña, yo también la vi y al instante regresé mi mirada al celular, sin dudarlo abrí el mensaje..

_Mio: Cuando vas a entrar Baka? Ya es tarde.. Te pondrán un castigo! BAKA! ¬¬_

Mire hacia el enorme edificio, alias la escuela, y fije mi mirada ala ventana de mi salón y si allí estaba ella leyendo, vi que dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana, fue una mirada rápida, pero aún así me percate de ello. Después me di cuenta de algo, no lo olvide…

Me levante de inmediato de la banca, pero antes guarde el celular, esa chica me miro muy confundida.

-Lo eh olvidado completamente! Ya empezó el periodo de clases! /Grite mientras daba saltitos y agitaba los brazos rápidamente, Atrayendo la atención de las chicas que estaban alrededor. Mientras la chica a mi lado se le formaba una gotita en la cabeza/

-Me voy! /le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila rápidamente y salía corriendo rápidamente./

-Un placer hablar contigo /me dijo mientras agitaba la mano lentamente, ella estaba confundida/

Entré al pasillo y de inmediato me fui corriendo hacia las escaleras, las subí rápidamente, por poco me caigo, Pero después de eso corrí por el pasillo y ya me encontraba a solo dos salones del salón donde yo estaba. Me paré en la segunda puerta, había dos, una que era la principal y otra la secundaria, tomé la segunda, vi por el vidrio de la puerta y Sawako estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, aproveché el momento y abrí la puerta, evitando hacer ruido, y me agache empecé a caminar como si estuviera en plena guerra, en medio de un tiroteo, unas chicas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia así que con mi mano di la seña de que guardaran silencio, ellas asintieron confundidas, estaba a escasos metros de mi pupitre hasta que escuche un enorme y estruendoso ruido.

-Tainaka-san! /Grito muy enojada Sawa, ella había dado un fuerte golpe con un el libro en el pizarrón/Llegas tarde!/las chicas estaban con unas risitas, seguro es por mi expresión facial, eh de tener una cara de miedo, aunque como dudarlo, Sawako cuando se enoja… Da miedo./

-B-buenos días Sensei.. /dije con mi cara de miedo y aparte mi voz detonaba miedo./

-Ya deja tus cosas , y solo por ahora te perdono el retardo.. Ah! Y ve a la enfermería, que la enfermera quiere que vallas.. /dijo y de inmediato comenzó a escribir de nuevo, Yui, Mugi y Mio se quedaron viéndome y Yui me saludaba con su típica sonrisa, Mio me vio y de inmediato volvió a su cuaderno y ahora vi a Mugi, que al chocar nuestras miradas ella se ruborizó y volteo hacia su cuaderno rápidamente./

Deje mis cosas y salí de nuevo del salón, caminé por los pasillos y me dirigí hacia la enfermería, ya que me necesitaban no se ni para que… Al acercarme a mi destino solté un suspiro, mientras miraba la puerta de la enfermería, me acerque y abrí la puerta-

-Buenas, Unagiya-san/dije mientras cerraba la puerta, y al darme la vuelta me encontré con una mujer, que no era la enfermera. Me quede viéndola y ella también me miraba./

-emm /Mi boca no producía ninguna palabra, esa mujer tenia unos.. Senos enormes, era de cabellera rubia, pero a la vez castaña y sus ojos eran marrones, no pude evitar ver esas cosas enormes, seguramente ver tanto anime Ecchi me a pervertido, En este momento le pido a dios que la dirección de mi mirada no sea tan notoria .

-Buenos días /La muchacha, o señora no estoy segura, dijo mientras sonreía./

-B-buenas /Dije tratando de apartar mi mirada de sus senos, y evitar sonrojarme, seguramente ya soy una pervertida/

-Seguramente no te han dicho /Mi mirada seguía en ese lugar mientras aún estaba perpleja, pero eso no evito que respondiera./

-Q-que cosa? /dije, seguramente piensa que soy una tonta./

-Yo soy la nueva enfermera, no se si me quedare permanentemente en este puesto, ya que Unagiya-san tiene algunos problemas, así que permite presentarme /dijo mientras se levantaba/ Soy Mashiba Kumi ("ese nombre lo saque del anime hajime no ippo xD ").

Seguía perpleja con lo menos ya no le miraba esa parte ahora le miraba la cara. Como vio que yo no contestaba, ella me miro y tomo una carpeta y lo abría

-Tu debes ser… Tainaka Ritsu/Dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta, yo asentí y ella sonrió/ Un placer conocerte Tainaka-san, puedes llamarme Kumi o Mashiba, como gustes. Bueno, ya que has venido te explicare que haces aquí… Como ya unas chicas te han dicho, Necesitamos actualizar por así decirlo, tu historial médico que cada año se hace lo mismo, así que tu ponte cómoda y te tomaremos varia muestras, mediadas, etc, etc… /Yo asentí levemente y vi como ella se acercaba a mí/

-No seas tímida, siéntate aquí /Ella tomo mis hombros y me llevo a sentar a la cama que estaba en la enfermería, esa cama servía para cuando alguien estaba gravemente mal o se había quebrado en alguna parte del cuerpo, entre otras cosas./

-Vamos a ver, dame tu brazo /Levante el brazo y lo tomo, me puso un aparato para medir la presión sanguínea, después de unos minutos tuvo el resultado, ella lo escribió en la nueva carpeta, que ella dijo que era el nuevo historial medico/ Bueno tu presión no anda del todo bien… pero es aceptable.

Después de unas otras muestras, paso una que para mi criterio era un tanto extraña:

-Levanta los brazos por favor. /obedecí y ella estaba justo detrás de mí luego sentí como ella se acercaba y me abrazaba o no se que hacia por detrás estaba demasiado cerca al instante sentí como sus enormes pechos, se presionaban con mi espalda, me sonroje al máximo con tal acción, no sabia que hacia hasta que vi una cintilla amarilla y ella se hico para atrás, para mi suerte./

-Bueno esto es para saber la medida del pecho.

Acomodo la cinta sobre mi pecho y luego la quito ella tomo nota.

-Valla, si que estas plana… Bueno ahora ve hacia esa pesa. /dijo mientras señalaba la pesa, empecé a caminar hacia allí y me pare en ella, la enfermera miro y anotó el resultado en la carpeta./

-Mmm Ahora ven vamos a medirte, Párate allí, solo que antes quítate los zapatos.

Hice lo que ella dijo y me pare en la pared, note que había unas medidas.

-A ver… /Dijo mientras se paraba de puntas pero se alejo un poco y dijo:/ Ponte derecha.. /Obedecí y ella se acercó de nuevo y volvió a pararse de puntitas/ Ya puedes ponerte los zapatos. /dijo mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo en su silla y se acomodaba en el escritorio y yo me ponía los zapatos y al termino me acerque al escritorio, ella me hizo la seña de que me sentara y así lo hice./

-Vamos a ver, dime cuantos años tienes. /dijo sin apartar la mirada del folder./

-Dieciséis. /dije mientras me quedaba viendo como anotaba. Ella rio un poco, me confundí por su acción./

-Por fin hablas /Eso me hizo sobresaltar, tenia razón, no eh hablado./ Tienes una voz, gruesa una voz gruesa de chica aunque con un tono de chico. /dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa./

-Bueno.. Mira tu presión está un poco mal, pero no tan mal, la medida de tu pecho es… demasiado mínima, diría que de chico, pero estas en crecimiento… /dijo mientras miraba una tabla./ tu peso es de cuarenta y cinco (45 xD) kilos y si estas un poco escuálida los huesos de tu espalda están salidos /dijo mientras me miraba y con su voz diría que me estaba regañando/ bueno continuo, mmm a sí, y mides 1.85 m. Eso me sorprende, eres muy alta. Comparando con el registro del año pasado, tu peso, presión y pecho siguen igual.. la edad pues.. esa si cambió y tu altura… Wow /dijo muy sorprendida/ Haz aumentado 35cm, como le hiciste./Dijo mirándome con sorpresa./

- Yo no se que decir, no he aumentado tanto de estatura /dije rascándome la nuca./

-Si, te lo puedo confirmar /Ella puso la carpeta en el escritorio y me señalaba con el dedo lo que era la estatura/ Lo vez? 1.50 m. /Reí un poco y ella también y en eso sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo./

-Es hora de comer, ve es todo por hoy. /dijo mientras se paraba y yo hacia lo mismo y me estire, valla que necesitaba eso./

-Lo vez, /dijo mientras se me acercaba y me apuntaba con el dedo, yo la mire con cara de sorpresa y confusión combinadas pero aún seguía con los brazos extendidos./

-Que pasa? /le pregunte/

-Se ven tus costillas jovencita. /Tenía razón, desde niña mis costillas se notan aún sin estirarme./ Ya, ya ve a comer.

-Nos vemos, Mashiba-san /dije mientras abría la puerta/

-Adiós, Tainaka-san.

Empecé a caminar y pase por el salón, tomé mi almuerzo y salí sin preocupaciones hacia el patio, donde me encontré a mis amigas.

-Hola /dijeron al mismo tiempo Mugi, Azusa y Yui/

-hola chicas /Me senté y mire a Mio, se veía molesta./

-Que tiene Mio /pregunte mientras con mi mano trata de que no escuchara mi pregunta./

-Llegaste tarde! /dijo molesta, ella si que se enoja./

-Que tienes/Pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa./

-Que tengo! Llegaste tarde! BAKA!

-Y solo por eso te enojas? /dije muy seria mientras abría la tapa del plástico donde estaba mi almuerzo/

-Lo siento,/dijo avergonzada./

-Y dinos, quien era esa chica con quien estabas hablando esta mañana!? /pregunto muy energéticamente mi amiga inmadura Yui/

-Una chica… /dije confundida, hasta que me acorde./Oh! Sí! Ella… me dio mi celular. /dije rascando mi nuca./

-Es tu novia!? /pregunto Yui, sus preguntas hacen que me desconcentré, las demás chicas voltearon hacia mí todas con cara de sorpresa./

-Q-que!? Claro que no! /respondí mientras sentía que un pequeño y ligero rubor se posaba en mis mejillas./

-Ooo Bueno y como se llama?! /pregunto, de nuevo con caña./

-Mmm- N-no lo se.. /Me rasque la nuca y me sonroje un poco además también me reí un poco por lo bajo, estuve platicando mucho con ella y ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre?/

Las chicas rieron y continuo la plática y después Azusa preguntó algo.

-Oigan, ya a todas les tomaron sus muestras médicas? /pregunto curiosa/

-Sí, a todas y a ti Azu-nyan /Yui respondió por todas/

-Ya.

-Hay que decir nuestros resultados /dijo Yui mientras sonreía ampliamente./ Yo mido 1.68 y peso 50kg, en las vacaciones comí mucho pastel ("los pesos y alturas son diferentes eh yo los inventé, no son como en el anime xD")/dijo mientras se rascaba su mejilla y sonreía ampliamente/ Y tu Azu-nyan?

-Yo? Yo mido 1.65, y peso 48 kg. Y usted Mugi-sempai.

-Yo mido 1.73 y peso 50 kg. Y tu Mio-chan? /dijo e inmediatamente Mio se puso nerviosa./

-Y-Yo M-mido 1.76 y p-peso ("*.** censurado xD No se crean es broma xDD") 5-50 kg /Me quede sorprendida Yui, Mugi y Mio pesan lo mismo? / Y t-tu Ritsu?

Me sobresalté, pero igual tenia que responder, me avergonzaba un poco, Azusa pesa más que yo?!

-Etto.. Yo peso 45 kg /vi como las chicas ponía cara de sorpresa y me reí para mis adentros./ Y mido.. /las chicas acercaron sus caras y yo me moví con todo y silla debido a su cercanía, de seguro quieren saberlo../ Y-yo mido 1.85

-Sin zapatos! /gritaron las cuatro, me rasque la nuca y me reí por su reacción/

-Si..

-Ahora digamos la medida de los pechos! /grito Yui mientras levantaba el puño todas la volteamos a ver con una gotita en nuestra cabeza. Ella se empezó a reír y las demás también lo hicimos/

El día transcurrió normal y ya era hora de salir, hasta que Sawako hablo.

-Antes de salir tengo que anunciar algo.. El viaje escolar se acerca y quiero que le avisen a su padres, bueno ahora pueden marcharse, nos vemos.

Todas salieron y yo también, cuando estaba afuera de la escuela, en el patio, comencé a correr hoy tenia varias cosas que contarle a mi hermano y de seguro el a mí…

* * *

Bueno y como os pareció! Espero que os alla gustado y pues dejen sus comentarios dudas y o torturas medievales o no medievales.

Por si os tener una duda aquí va:

Con caña: Eso significa con energía es una palabra española. Y significa CON ENERGÍA Xd

Bueno y pues digan les gusta más la narración de los otros cap o esta naración esta mejor, digan mediante vuestros comentarios que estoy con ansias de saberlo al igual que su opinión.

Sin más que decirles a vosostros me despido y que tengan bonito día, Tíos y Tías. :)


	16. Acoso Everywhere

Hola aquí otro capitulo. K-ON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO EL FIC Y CONTENIDO DE CHICA FUTA!

**PELIGRO: Bueno hoy tengo que decirles cap con alto contenido ecchi xD**

Gracias por leer :

* * *

**Acoso Everywhere**

Valla la casa si que esta lejos de la escuela. Pensé mientras corría valla que estaba cansada pero quería llegar temprano a mi casa, tenia que contarle a Satoshi sobre lo del viaje que dijo Sawako.

Estaba a punto de llegar pero un extraño perro me estaba siguiendo, lo vi, era un perro o un lobo? Estaba cuestionándome ese cachorro si que esta raro me quede mirándolo más tiempo, sacaba la lengua y movía su cola alegremente, se ve tierno, Donde lo había visto antes? Recuerdo que lo vi pero la cuestión es donde. Estuve unos segundos tratando de recordar, me daba unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza con mi puño, entonces recordé. Claro ese perrito lo vi esta mañana, estaba junto a un poste. Tendrá dueño? Me agache para ver ese a ese perro, ahora que lo veo bien, es de raza husky, se que esos perros son caros, este perro podría tener dueño, me senté en el piso y el perrito de inmediato se acerco a mí, ladro, eso me asusto y levante los brazos como idiota, un perrito me asusto? No lo creo más bien me tomo por sorpresa.

Vi su cuello y no tenía collar alguno, será que es callejero? Decidí ignorar al cachorro, me levante del piso y emprendí de nuevo el camino a casa. Cuando estaba justo en frente del portón, me olvide por completo que por las carreras de alcanzar a tomar un café con mi hermano y no llegar tarde a la escuela, no tome las llaves.

_Mierda.. _Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al saber que no podría entrar, así que recordé que Satoshi y yo siempre dejamos la ventana de la cosina abierta, eso lo decidimos una vez que se nos olvidaron las llaves dentro de la casa hace dos años, pensamos en llamar a un cerrajero para que abriera la puerta, pero era domingo por la tarde-noche ya nadie tenia abierto fuimos a el único lugar que tenia abierto casi todos los días, a Tsumocoffe que para nuestra suerte el señor Tsuba era cerrajero y nos abrió la puerta. Desde ese entonces dejamos esa ventana abierta.

Primero vigile el entorno, si me veían trepando la pared podían acusarme diciendo que quería robar, así que como vi que no había nadie, la trepe rápida y fácilmente. Ya dentro de la casa comprobé la puerta y estaba abierta? Será que alguien entró? No, no lo creo. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de inmediato. Me quede parada sin hacer ningún movimiento y no escuche ruido alguno.

-Satoshi! Grite al viento, nadie respondió, miré el piso y apenas levante la cabeza y alguien corrió y se estrello, apropósito, contra mí haciendo que callera al piso de la sala, mi mochila negra salía disparada sabrá Dios para donde.

Tenía un peso que para mí era ligero tenía los ojos cerrados aún me duele la espalda por el fuerte golpe.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba nada más y nada menos que mi hermano menor Satoshi.

-Que carajos te pasa?! /Le grite el se empezó a reír y se sentó en mi estómago y de inmediato se paró y se subió a un sillón, que mosca le picó?! Estará drogado!?/

-Que coño estas hacie- Empecé a decir, pero mis palabras fueron cayadas por el gritó de mi hermano.

-Planchaaaaa! /grito mientras se lanzaba hacia mí/

-No! Qué te pa- Mis palabras de nuevo se pararon al sentir el peso de mi hermano sobre mí eso dolía peor.

- Uno, dos, tres! /Grito mientras se hacia pasar como un árbitro de las luchas/ El ganador súper Satoshi!, venció a Richechan!. /Dijo mientras alzaba sus dos brazos en forma de victoria, pero que coño le pasa!

-Inmaduro /Dije mientras cambiaba mi posición de estar prácticamente acostada a estar sentada./

-Si como no, tu eres más inmadura que yo, además yo tengo trece y tu dieciséis /Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y me enseñaba la lengua./

-Así quieres madures, eh? /Le pregunte mientras me paraba y me ponía frente a él, él levanto la mirada el no pasa de el 1.40 de estatura./ Pues mira esto es lo más maduro que puedo hacer. Kame hame ha! /Grite mientras hacia la pose de ataque que Goku utilizaba, El rio y se subió al sillón, al hacerlo cruzo los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos/

-Y me dices inmaduro… /decía entre risas/ Pues fíjate que yo soy freezer.

-Y eso que Goku venció a Freezer y tu lo sabes…

-Pues en ese caso la historia cambia y freezer le gana a Goku, en este caso Satosheezer y Rioku. /Mi hermano dijo mientras abría los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa de victoria. No se lo iba a permitir así que me puse frente a el y su mirada se hizo a una seria./

El me miro con cara de sorpresa a pesar de estar arriba del sillón, yo le ganaba en la estatura.

-Tsk!/ Hizo un ruido de molestia./ Eso no impedirá que te gane Kakaritsu.

-Oh ahora eres Satosheta?./dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro./

-Espera aquí Kakaritsu…  
El se fue a la cosina por unos momentos y regreso con un banco lo dejo frente a mí y se subió en el, me imagino que quería ganarme en la altura.

-Ahora sufre por la derro… ta Dijo, me miro mientras su boca colgaba en forma de sorpresa aún estaba más alta que el.

-Bitch please… /dije mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa y a la vez burlona./

- Esto no termina aquí… /Dijo, para callarlo de una buena vez le tome los pies y lo levante, empezó a correr por toda la casa, incluso subí las escaleras, yo ignoraba los gritos de mi hermano, pidiéndome que lo bajara, como si fuera un niño de cinco años./

-Bájame! Bájame! Bajameeee!…. /decía mientras me goleaba la espalda, el hacia pucheros./

-Tu te lo buscaste asombroso y poderoso Satosheezer. /deje mientras me burlaba de él, yo tenía razón: Él se lo busco/

Después de unos minutos de traerlo por toda la casa, baje las escalera y me dirigí a la sala entonces estaba a punto de bajarlo hasta que sentí que el se hacia el pesado para que callera, lo solté y el cayó al sillón, voltee para verlo y al instante el me puso un sable de luz de juguete de color rojo , frente a mi nariz.

-Ríndete Anakitsu yo Darth Vadoshi, te vencerá y te haré que vallas al lado obscuro.. Muajajajaja /empezó a reír de forma malvada o macabra./

-Satoshi… /dije en un suspiro de derrota/ Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en Darth Vader! Genius.. /dije mientras reía y a él le salía una gotita de la cabeza y de inmediato se sonrojo un poco y puso una cara de enojo, muy graciosa./

-No vi todas las películas! /Dijo mientras le salía humo de las orejas, literalmente; Mientras yo reía valla que se paso./

-Pero eso fue en Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith, ahi fue donde se convirtió en Darth Vader porque Anakin fue influenciado por Darth Sidious, quien jugó con el amor de Anakin por su esposa. Sidious también socavó la confianza de Anakin en los Jedi, e hizo que todas esas emociones de enredaran en odio hacia los jedi y sed de poder. La transformación se completó con el legendario traje de Darth Vader, que Anakin se ve obligado a vestir luego de haber sido severamente quemado y mutilado luego de un duelo con Obi-Wan.

-Wow, tu si que sabes sobre Star Wars onee-chan pero sería mejor para mí, Darth Vadoshi, que cambiemos de tema /dijo muy seguro mientras con su puño se golpeaba el pecho./

-Bueno, esta bien… Ahora tengo que decirte que habrá un viaje escolar, no se donde vamos…

-Oh! Espero y sea a Yokahima…

-Yo igual, y tu que me cuentas, Darth Vadoshi… /dije con una sonrisa el sonrió también/

-Tengo una cita con mi novia, y tu no me acompañaras onii-chan /dijo mientras me amenazaba con el sable de luz/ Pelea contra mi! Kakaritsu..

-Desde cuando se hacen crossovers de Dragon Ball y Star Wars… /dije mientras tomaba el otro sable de luz, este era de color verde./

-Desde ahora! /Y el me ataco con el sable, dándome cerca de el lugar donde no me da el sol ("ustedes sabe –allí abajo- xDD")/

-Olle, golpes bajos no Satoshi…

Y así empezó a "pelear" con el duramos como una hora hasta que el paro y miro el reloj en la pared..

-Ya es tarde para la cita! Nos vemos onee-chan /Dijo mientras aventaba el sable de luz y salía corriendo fuera de la casa./

Yo me senté en el sillón y empecé a contemplar el desorden de la habitación, como no me dieron ganas de limpiar, me levante y tome la caja metálica que hace unos días llego sin razón… Trate a poner números al azar pero ninguno abría dicha caja, después de media hora me cansé y decidí salir a tomar algo al Tsumocoffe.

Caminé por la banqueta y no encontré al extraño cachorro, seguro y ya lo encontró su dueño… Camine hasta llegar a el café al entrar me fije y el señor Tsuba estaba hablando con otros señores de su edad, me senté en el sillón de siempre y me puse a ver la TV, hasta que llego la chica de esta mañana.

-Puedo tomar su orden joven.. /dijo mirando la libretita./

-… /Me quede sin habla, me dijo joven, eso significa que me paso por un hombre, aunque no la culpo muchos piensan que soy hombre, aunque técnicamente por una parte soy hombre../

-Disculpe pero…

Empezó a decir la voltee a ver y ella sonrió después se puso un poco roja…

-Lo siento ¿, pensé que eras un..

-Chico /Termine su frase y ella asintió./

-Bueno que deseas..

-Un caf- un chocolate mejor…

-Ok ahorita te lo traigo.

Después de unos minutos regreso con una charola ella lo dejo en la mesa y se fue, Mientras tomaba el chocolate vi que el señor Tsuba le habló y que le estaba diciendo algo y me dirigía unas cuantas miradas, después volví a ver la tele y llego el señor Tsuba con la chica, que querrán?

-Hola Tainaka-san, te molestaría que te dejara hablando con ella un momento. /dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo./

-Claro… /dije la chica se empezó a sonrojar y volteo a ver a el señor Tsuba, después la sentó en el sillón de al frente/

-Bueno Tainaka-san ella es Yoshino Ikumi, y Ikumi ella es Tainaka Ritsu.

Valla no puedo creer que un señor me presentara aunque tengo que admitirlo si el no lo hacia, ni siquiera sabría su nombre.

Después de que el señor Tsuba se fue pasamos un momento en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Y de que quieres hablar? /Pregunto un poco tímida./

-No lo se.. /Dije seria, hasta que recordé lo que jugué con mi hermano./

-Te gustan los videojuegos!? /Preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo ella empezó a reír, eso me recordó a Mio, maldita sea ella y sus recuerdos, pero aún así lo ignore y solo sonreí./

Después de unas cuantas, creo que horas, de hablar con ella me di cuenta que ella le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, los videojuegos, anime, es una fan de dragon ball como yo y mi hermano entre otras cosas incluso le gustan las mismas bandas que a mí incluso son sus favoritas… ella y yo tenemos tanto en común..

Ella paro la platica y miro el reloj de su muñeca, era color blanco y era reloj de manecillas.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, tengo que trabajar..

-Pero… /Dije, según yo ella solo trabaja aquí no?/

-tengo otro trabajo, y ya voy tarde nos vemos Tainaka-san.

-Adiós Yoshino-san.. /Dije mientras la veía correr con mucha prisa, en eso sentí un codazo en el hombro, era el señor Tsuba/

-Y…. Como estuvo.. Eh. Eh! /dijo mientras seguía con los codazos leves y guiñaba el ojo/

-Es interesante, tenemos los mismos gustos.

-Me alegro… sabes ojalá y se vuelvan amigas… ah y mira la hora… Vete a tu casa TAINAKA!

Inmediatamente me pare y salí corriendo del establecimiento mientras vi que el señor Tsuba se reía ampliamente.

Después de cruzar la calle empecé a caminar normal, hasta que llegue a la casa, ahora no olvide las llaves…. Entre y de inmediato subí las escaleras, tanto correr hizo que sudara mucho, así que entre de inmediato al baño, deje mi ropa en el sesto y deje las toallas colgadas.

Ya dentro de la tina empezó a cantar una canción sin sentido, salió de mi mente y como eso me recordaba a Mio, metí mi cabeza dentro del agua por unos segundos, hasta que no aguanta la respiración y la saque de inmediato.

La casa se sentía sola y no había ruido, entonces comenzó a mirar el techo mientras tenia mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos. Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse, creo que era debajo de inmediato me senté en la tina, era realmente extensa, fue pensada para mi padre, el era el más alto de todos.

-Satoshi? /Dije, nadie respondió entonces para calmar los nervios metí mi cabeza en el agua y empezó a darle puñetazos al agua, eso fue tan infantil, saque la cabeza y me cerré los ojos./

-Hola? /Escuche que alguien hablaba, abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi a Sawako que estaba desnuda, bueno no tanto, tenia una toalla que ni siquiera estaba enrollada en su cuerpo, cubría solo las partes necesarias./

-Sa-sa-sa- Sawako! /Grite mientras la miraba con una cara de sorpresa, sentí que podría tener una hemorragia o quizás una… decidí voltear a ver hacia la pared, como si eso me ayudara…/

Sentí como el se movía el agua y como alguien se metía en ella.

NO, no,nonononoon Negué con la cabeza hasta que sentí que alguien se posaba en mi espalda.

-Hola Ritsu~ /Sawako susurro seductoramente cerca de mi oreja/ Te molesta si te acompaño~

Joder, esto no debería pasar!

-Lo tomare como un si… /Dijo y sentí como se presionaba con mi espalda, para decirlo mejor sus pechos estaban en mi espalda./

_Mierda_… Pensé mientras miraba la pared y negaba con la cabeza, además me había sonrojado.

-Valla Ritsu, ya creciste, tus huesos de la espalda están salidos, son muy notorios, acaso comes o quieres comer~ /Dijo mientras ponía suavemente sus labios en mi espalda, esto es terriblemente horrible, no debe pasar esto Jodeeeeer… /

Sentí como Sawa se movía y yo de inmediato voltee a ver, ya no estaba allí?, acaso era solo mi imaginación? .

La respuesta fue no, cuando note que Sawako ahora estaba frente a mí, por instinto, lo que hice fue hacerme más para el rincón pero la tina ya no me lo permitía… Sawako empezó a verme el torso.

-Valla, que tenemos aquí… tienes un abdomen plano, aunque tus costillas se ven… pero puedo jurar que tienes cuadritos Ritsu… /Me dijo mientras me miraba esa parte, yo con la esponja trate de taparme allí abajo./

Sawako me dio la espalda y luego se recostó sobre mi, la tenia encima de mi… Ella me usaba como su cama? Esa situación no me ayudo en nada ya sabia lo que estaba pasando, Sawako logro que tuviera una… la palabra me da vergüenza, bueno decirla y esa situación solo empeoro las cosas..

-Siento algo duro en la espalda Ritsu~ Que traviesa..~

Joder! NO! No puede pasar esto, de todos los lugares en donde ponerse se pone allí? Maldita sea..

Sawako volteo su mirada hacia mí tenia una sonrisa pícara, entonces con su mano por poco toma ese lugar prohibido, así que me pare de inmediato, y con mis manos tapé esa parte tan preciada para mí y sin dudarlo salí corriendo del baño y me encerré en mi cuarto..

-Eso fue… Anormal.. Dije y me empecé a cambia y para asegurarme puse el seguro.. Me termine de cambiar y de inmediato me acosté y me quede dormida..

A la mañana siguiente me levante rápidamente y más temprano, vigile el perímetro y me puse el uniforme. Baje de las escaleras y al Salir me fije que no estaba el coche de Sawako, suspire con alivio y me fui rápidamente a la escuela.

Al llegar me senté en mi pupitre. Durante las clases evite mirar a Sawa y al sonar la campana, salí de inmediato, casi corriendo y me fui a la azotea de la escuela, ahí me quede un rato y baje, al encontrarme con mis amigas lo primero que recibí fue una hoja de periódico frente a mi cara cortesía de Yui..

-Y esto? Pregunte confundida. Luego lo tome…

-Mira la pág. 20 del periódico de la escuela.. /Dijo Yui, mire a las otras chicas que también traían periódico Mugi, me vio y se sonrojo, eso no es nuevo, al igual paso con Azusa, Mio me miro y volteo a ver el periódico, se veía… enojada?/

Periódico de la escuela… Pensé las palabras que me dijo Yui y de inmediato grite..

-Hay periódico en la escuela!

-No te preocupes Ricchan yo tampoco sabia /Dijo Yui mientras se reía, y Mugi y Azusa también lo hacían, menos Mio../

Deje de verlas y Fui a la pág. 20 que me indico Yui me di cuenta que había un encabezado que decía:

_**Ritsu Tainaka entra después de la tercera hora por estar con una chica**_.

Al leerlo me quede petrificada y al ver la foto que acompañaba la noticia me quede aún más. Era cuando le tomaba el celular y ella sonreía al igual que yo, en esta foto se ve como si estuviera tomándole la mano. Leí el contenido de la noticia y me llamo la atención una cosa..

Al parecer esta chica de nombre desconocido es la novia de Tainaka-san. Para más de este nuevo rumor vean los próximos números de este periódico le seguiremos la pista.

Joder… No lo puedo creer…

-Tienes mucho que explicar? Dijo Mio con tono enojado..

-… No sabia que decir eso si que es sorpresa..

-Así que si es tu novia!? Mio grito enojada, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas de alrededor.

-Mio… estas llamando la-

-Me vale! Dime es tu novia, si o no!

-… No conteste.. no sabia que decir Mio estaba realmente molesta y ni siquiera se porque..

-A no lo niegas! Porque no me dijiste! Soy tu mejor amiga!..

-Mio yo.. Dije mientras le tomaba el hombro…

-De seguro y ya se besaron! /Dijo después de eso no se ni porque pero me acorde de anoche, cuando Sawako hizo eso, así que me sonroje../

-Eso es un sí…

-Pero… yo.. /Trate de explicar pero no me dejo, de inmediato tomo mi mano y la quito muy bruscamente, eso me dolió, tanto física como emocionalmente./

-Déjame! Baka!

-Pero ella y yo..

-YA DEJA DE HABLARME!, ME VOY! Mugi dile a Sawa que tenia una urgencia, yo solo iré con Kato-kun, Mi NOVIO!.

Eso me dolió y sentí una punzada con lo de novio, no entendí porque actuó así.. sin más que decir trate de seguirla pero no la alcance ya se había ido de la escuela….,después note unos cuantos flash, pero lo ignore, me senté de nuevo y no le hice acaso a las demás que estaban petrificadas por la escena que acababa de pasar..

Las clases estuvieron normales, cuando salí Mire a Sawako que solo me guiño el ojo y salió eso hizo que me avergonzara pero después Salí del salón camine por los pasillos y muchas chicas me miraban y murmuraban… Las ignoré, Al salir de la escuela, camine por el patio de esta y salí por la puerta principal, al llegar allí camine sin preocupaciones…

Hoy tenia muchas cosas de que hablar con Satoshi… Y de paso preguntarle sobre su cita…

* * *

Espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios, dudas y torturas medievales...

Pasen un bonito día .-.


	17. Persecución

Hola aquí el cap que prometí Notas k-on no es mío y contenido de chica futa!

* * *

**Persecución.**

Caminaba por la Banqueta que daba camino hacia casa recordando todo lo que dijo Mio: Solo me iré con Kato-kun mi NOVIO! – Novio, novio, novio esa palabra rebotaba por mi mente eso si que fue un golpe bajo. No puedo creerlo porque actuó así? Chicas…, aún siéndolo, hay veces que no las entiendo.. Suspire y mire al cielo era un día hermoso no había ni una sola nube que amenazara las posibilidades de llover, para mi desgracia mi día no iba tan bien como lo planeaba aunque a quien engaño, nunca planeo lo que pasará en mi día y últimamente pasan cosas que no logro entender el porque suceden, hoy pusieron una noticia en el periódico escolar, y apenas me enteré que existía uno! Y lo peor Mio se enojo por una puta nota en el periódico, aunque tengo que admitirlo… todavía tengo unas horas para subirme el ánimo. Cerré mis ojos y Seguí caminando mi cara no tenia una expresión fija, me encontraba centrada en mi mente. Esa estúpida palabra: novio, novio, Kato-kun, novio… Esperen.. Deje de caminar y abrí mis ojos Creo que novio seria No - vio ese pensamiento me dio risa así que sonreí una señora que pasaba me miro con una cara de y esta loca que o como mi hermano y yo diríamos, cara de WTF!. Continué mi camino hacia mi casa y de repente vi hacia el parque y note que unos chicos golpeaban o peleaban, no sabia muy bien que hacían, pero me entro curiosidad eran tres chicos y el otro era solo uno y era muy chico a comparación con la altura de los otros chicos.

Me acerque a la escena y vi que el que estaba peleando era mi hermano, Estúpido Satoshi.. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, mientras comencé a correr y salte unas pequeñas llantas de colores que eran una especie de separación del área de juegos, y me descolgué la mochila de inmediato dejándola caer y sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a uno de los chicos y le di un buen empujón lo cual hizo que callera. Mi hermano solo me miro, de seguro aún no me reconocía así que lo voltee a ver y le di una sonrisa.

-Onii-chan atrás de ti! /grito mi hermano mientras señalaba con su mano hacia el punto que indicaba, pude ver que el no estaba lesionado, solo tenia la cara llena de tierra. Voltee y antes de reaccionar un chico me dio un buen empujón, que hizo que callera.

Mi hermano me miro preocupado y yo le sonreí. Me levante de inmediato y ayude a mi hermano a pararse.

-Gracias.. Agáchate! /Dijo de inmediato./

Me agache como dijo mi hermano y mire un extraño brillo sobre mi cabeza que paso rápidamente, mire unos extraños mechones que caían y los tome con la palma de mi mano, era un mechón de mi cabello. Me levante y puse a Satoshi tras mío, no era una pelea.. Estos chicos querían robarle a mi hermano. Me sorprendí y mire bien a los chicos, tenían la facha de unos chicos pandilleros. Vi que el brillo que vi antes provenía de una navaja, que uno de los chicos traía.

-Pensé que estabas… Peleando. /le dije a mi hermano mientras empujaba a mi hermano, para que retrocediera más. /

Uno de los chicos rio y de inmediato corrió hacia nosotros empuje a Satoshi y el calló mientras que el chico que vino hacia aquí con rapidez se estrellaba contra mí haciendo que callera y el arriba de mí.

-Denos todo lo valioso que tengan. /Al escuchar eso saque de mis bolsillos unas monedas y billetes que traía, era el cambio de las bebidas que compramos hace días, al parecer se veían más brillosas, pienso y me doy cuenta que lave el pantalón con el dinero dentro. /

Es todo? /Pregunto el que tenía la navaja, yo asentí./ Traigan al chico. /Me di cuenta que se refería a Satoshi, el otro chico que era alto y un poco llenito, tomo a Satoshi y le tapo pasó el brazo por el cuello de mi hermano, definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Trague saliva al ver que el chico de la navaja se acercaba a mi hermano, el me miro con una cara que obviamente demostraba el miedo que sentía en estos momentos. Como puede ser posible que no haiga nadie que vea esto!? Mi hermano me miró de nuevo y yo le dije con una de las señas que creamos para comunicarnos mientras estábamos en situaciones no tan buenas o cuando no teníamos ni idea de que decir, La señal que le di era de mover la cabeza hacia la derecha tres veces seguidas el lo comprendió y yo asentí lo cual era que ya. /

Al instante en el que asentí, utilicé un brazo y empuje lejos al chico que estaba arriba de mí y al instante, al escucharse el ruido que produjo el chico al caer, el chico de la navaja volteo y Satoshi aprovecho y mordía con fuerza el brazo del chico gordo, quien lo soltó por el dolor. Mi hermano corrió y antes de que el de la navaja lo agarrara corrí hacia el y me lancé contra el chico y le dije a mi hermano señalando con la mirada que tomara mis cosas y las suyas y que corriera.

El entendió y corrió rápidamente, el chico de la navaja de inmediato trato de atacarme con el arma que traía, pero me hice así tras rápidamente y solo consiguió hacerme una leve rajada en la mejilla derecha. Me paré de inmediato y el chico atacó de nuevo, por suerte corrí rápido, esa navaja que trae es muy buena, con solo una pequeña rajada ya me corto un mechón trasero de mi pelo. Ignoré eso y corrí lo más que pude. Escuche un grito y vi a mi hermano que agitaba los brazos rápidamente mientras decía.

-Por aquí! /Y al decirlo corrió de nuevo, entendí su señal y me dirigí con rapidez hacia ese lugar. Logre alcanzarlo pero por desgracia los tres tipos también estaban cerca./

El de la navaja corría muy rápido y logró penetrar mi piel con la navaja, fue algo rápido ya que corrí más rápido. Crucé la calle y para nuestra suerte paso un camión haciendo que los chicos no pudieran seguirnos más.

Sin parar de correr tomábamos otra calle, diferente ala que solíamos tomar, y mi hermano y yo corrimos. Me di cuenta que estábamos a espaldas de la calle en donde estaba nuestra casa.

Así que le dije a mi hermano una idea que se me vino a la mente:

-Satoshi estamos a espaldas de nuestra casa, corre más rápido. /El entendió y solo asintió, vi como la parte trasera de la casa estaba cerca y ya casi sentía que los chicos nos seguían muy muy cerca, de inmediato me puse cerca de la pared que estaba detrás de la casa, hice un escaloncito con mis manos y mi hermano corrió hacia mí, al tocar con su pie mi mano utilicé mis fuerzas y levante a mí hermano el salió disparado y logró tocar el borde de la pared y de inmediato se lanzó. Yo tome vuelo y corrí rápido, ya que había notado que los chicos estaban en la esquina y cerca de nuestra casa. Rápidamente salté y puse un pie en el borde, sin pensar me lancé y terminé desplomándome en el suelo, no como lo planeaba. Caí en pasto pero eso no evito que me diera un fuerte golpe. Me retorcí por el dolor y mi hermano estaba parándose y sacudiéndose el uniforme.

-Estas bien… /Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí./

-Como crees caí de más de dos metros de altura. /Dije tratando de incorporarme y logré quedar sentada. /

-Bájale a tu sarcasmo. /Dijo mi hermano mientras sonreía y esa sonrisa se borró cuando me vió. Yp estaba tocando con mi mano izquierda, la parte de mis costillas, al parecer me lastimé. /

-Onee-chan!/Dijo y de inmediato se sentó al lado mío mientras ponía mí otro brazo en su hombro.

-Te ayudo.. /Dijo y el me ayudo a pararme aunque tuve que agacharme para no quedarle tan alta./

-Gracias Vadoshi… /Dije con una sonrisa./

Caminamos hasta la casa y el abrió la puerta, con un poco de dificultad. Al entrar dejo las mochilas, no más bien aventó las mochilas, hacia el suelo y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala.

-A ver… Por aquí.. /Dijo Satoshi mientras me ayudaba a caminar hacia uno de los sillones de la sala./

Me senté de golpe y Satoshi solo se limpió la cara con su brazo. Aún tocaba esa parte, deje de tocarlo y mire mi mano, estaba roja… Mire mi blusa y la parte de mis costillas estaba con una mancha roja al igual que el cuello de mi camisa, solo que este estaba manchado por gotitas. Que eran de la sangre que escurrió de mi cachete que al parecer tenia una no tan pequeña abertura, era delgada la rajada pero profunda, son las heridas que se logran con una buena navaja con un filo muy bueno.

Miré a mi hermano para comprobar su estado, el estaba bien, solo estaba sucio su uniforme.

-Llamara a Sawa. /dijo mi hermano mientras marcaba y se ponía el celular en su mejilla./

-No es necesario. /dije, la idea de ver a Sawa era un poco incómoda debido a lo que hizo la otra vez./

-Hola, Sawa /Dijo mi hermano al instante./

-_Hola que milagro! Ocurre algo?_ /dijo, el volumen era lo suficientemente alto para escuchar lo que decía./

-Bueno paso algo… pero podrías venir a la casa por favor. Luego te explicamos.

-_Voy para allá!_ /Y en eso se escucho el sonido que indica que Sawa había colgado./

-Wow, ella si seria una buena- Comenzó a decir mi hermano mientras miraba su celular, pero un ruido se hizo presente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Sawako.

-Pero que! /Gritamos los dos, mientras la señalábamos, Que rápida!/

-Que es lo que a pasado! /Dijo Sawa mientras movía sus puños extrañamente./

-Ah..

Sawako me miró y de inmediato fue hacia la cocina por un botiquín. Después de que llego Satoshi le platicó todo y Sawako escuchaba mientras me curaba.

-Si que tienen mala suerte.. Pero buena a la vez. /dijo mientras me ponía una gasa en la mejilla y una vendita en la nariz. Al parecer también me había llegado la cordada hasta allí/

-Lo sabemos. /Dijo Satoshi mientras observaba como me curaba. /

-Satoshi trae por favor unas vendas, un recipiente con agua y una toalla. /Dijo Sawa, se veía como toda una enfermera./

-Hai! /Dijo mi hermano y este subió las escaleras/

-Quítate la camisa /dijo Sawa mientras me miraba yo de inmediato trate de hacerlo pero mi brazo me dolía./

-Deja te ayudo. /Dijo, cuando caí de seguro mi brazo recibió un gran golpe. Sawako puso sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonar los botones ("No me digas o_O"XD) En eso llego mi hermano con lo que le dijo Sawa y como vio a ella desabotonándome la blusa se volteo y estaba dispuesto a irse. /

-Tráelas Satoshi… /dije al instante, el llego y las puso al lado de Sawa. Después de eso se sentó en el otro sillón./ No pienses mal /Dijo Sawako mientras mojaba la toalla y la ponía en mis costillas./

Después de que Sawako termino de limpiar la sangre de mi herida le puso alcohol el cual no se ni de sonde lo saco, al hacer eso Satoshi y yo la miramos con cara de pero que carajos! Algo así: (!-OoO)-

Al sentir el contacto del alcohol me ardió mucho y comencé a reclamar.

-Arde! Arde! Dije mientras movía mi pierna desesperadamente lo que pensaba por dentro era esto: (-W-).|.

Paso tiempo y nos cambiamos mi hermano y yo de ropa y cenamos invitamos también a Sawa. Lavamos los trastes y recogimos ya para la hora de dormir, invitamos, mas bien Satoshi invito a Sawa a quedarse y yo no reclamé, que tenia de malo. Le di mi habitación a Sawa y después de varios forcejeos entre Sawa y yo, que ella me decía que me quedara con ella pero yo me negué y trate de alejarla de sus abrazos extraños.

Después de eso fui a la habitación de mi hermano y me acosté en el futón.

-No platicaste como te fue. /Dijo Satoshi mientras se asomaba desde su cama hacia donde estaba yo./

-Hubo un rumor en la escuela y Mio se enojó con migo. /Al decir eso le avente el periódico que estaba en mi mochila, la cuál estaba a un lado mío./ Ve ala pagina 20

Satoshi leyó la pág. que le dije y solo emitió un sonido. Oh! Valla que dilema.

-Y a ti como te fue? /Pregunte mientras miraba hacia mi hermano/

-Un día casi normal, a excepción del casi robo.

Después de eso nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

* * *

Aqui se termino el cap dejen sus comentarios, dudas, torturas etc.. etc...

Tengan buen día chicos y chicas:)


	18. No son unos simples celos

Hola tios y tias de bueno aquí otro cap más de este fic, espero y os guste.

Como siempre las notas y advertencias entre otros..

**NOTA 1: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL FIC Y LA IDEA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE CHICA FUTANARI**, **_si no les gusta pues no se no pasen por este fic. ¬¬_**

Bueno a leer! :)

* * *

**No son unos simples celos**.

Entre la noche sentí ganas de ir al baño y me levante un poco, aún tenia sueño...

-A-aa Tengo ganas de ir al baño… /Dije, y me estire antes de levantarme lentamente, para no despertar a nadie./

Me levante y Salí de la habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta para que no rechinara fuerte. Camine por el pasillo y llegue al baño, vi por debajo de la puerta que estaba prendida la luz, suponía que mi hermano estaba en el baño. Camine de regreso, pero ahora baja por las escaleras, para mi suerte tenemos dos baños.

Baje y entré al baño con rapidez, ya que me andaba mucho.

-Aaahhh /dije por alivio, me andaba mucho, mucho./

Le baje al baño y me lave las manos, Salí del baño y subí de nuevo por las escaleras, me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, al instante me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante un poco cansada, levante mis brazos y bostecé. Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cadera, voltee para ver quien era, yo sabia que no era mi hermano, para empezar el no abraza por la noche y si lo hace no es en ese sector, según esto para el seria como yaoi.

Antes de voltear vi que no estaba en el futón en el que me acosté anoche, voltee y abrí mis ojos de golpe y vi que era Sawako.

-Sa-sawako! /Grite y la señale, ella se despertó, me caí de la cama por la sorpresa./ Auch!.

-Que pasa? /dijo Sawako adormilada./

-Q-que haces en mi cama!? /Dije mientras retrocedía rápidamente./

-No lo se..~/Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, yo tope con el mueble donde tengo mi computadora…/

-T-tu deberías estar en otra habitación! /Dije, ella se levanto y solo traía ropa interior, era de color negro, con detallitos como de flores, y me di cuenta de algo… porque me fijo tanto?!. Moví mi cabeza rápidamente, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida!/

-Tu eres la que se acostó aquí~ /Dijo mientras se hincaba en el piso y gateaba hacia mi./

-Claro que no! Yo fui al baño y- /Demonios.. es enserio me equivoque de habitación, NOOO/

-Lo vez~ /dijo, ella estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara. No se que voy a hacer./

-Tengo que, ver como esta Satoshi.. /dije para escaparme de esta extraña situación./

-Él ya se fue a la escuela…~/Dijo mientras miraba cada centímetro de mi cara, que esta roja por la situación./

Ahora ya no me escapo de esta… Pensé y me pegue lo más que pude al mueble, para evitar contacto.

-Ritsu…~ /Dijo y fue cortando la distancia entre nosotros, estaba a pocos milímetros de que me diera un beso, pero…/

Un libro cayó de la parte de arriba de el mueble, y este libro le pego a Sawa en la cabeza, ella se quejo y se retiro un poco para ver de que era…

-Conque este tipo de revistas compras eh… Eres una traviesa… /dijo, mientras lo miraba y yo solo me ponía roja por el tono en el que lo decía./

-Que!? /Le arrebate la revista y le vi el titulo, era una revista erótica./

Me sonroje al máximo al ver a la chica de la portada, Sawa rio suavemente y yo la mire, perpleja y con un rubor.

-L-la compre por u-una apuesta… /Dije tartamudeando y mirando a otro lado./

-Si.. claro… por una apuesta. /Ella lo dijo y se levantó, camino hasta la puerta y dijo: / Nos vemos en la escuela… Ritsu~

Y en eso cerro la puerta. Yo me quede helada en donde estaba, eso fue una manera muy extraña de salir de un problema. Mire de nuevo la revista y escuche como se encendía un motor de auto, me levante y mire por la ventana de mi habitación… Sawako ya estaba vestida y estaba metiéndose al carro, vi como se marchaba. Vi de nuevo la revista y dije:

-Para la próxima… Guardare esta revista donde no se vea… /Suspire y empecé a arreglar la cama, levante una almohada y vi una foto, la mire y vi lo que tenía./

-Sawakoooo! /Grite, en la foto estaba yo acostada y ella me había tomado la foto mientras dormía, estaba babeando../

Salí de la casa, cerré todo ya estaba lista para ir ala escuela, me había cambiado la vendita de la nariz y la de la mejilla. Camine por la acera y vi que Mio salía de su casa, ella me miro y yo me hice la que no la vi, a propósito decidí caminar por la misma banqueta de mi casa y no cruzar la calle para caminar por la de Mio.

Ignore el echo de que Mio estaba caminando cerca de mí, cruce la calle para pasar por el café de Tsuba, ahora estaba frente a Mio, cuando llegue a el café entré y salude a Tsuba.

-Hola Ritsu.. /Dijo alegre, como siempre./

-Hola. /Dije sin ganas, vio mi cara y dijo al instante./

-Que paso? Porque estas golpeada. /Dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla dulcemente, como si fuera mi abuelo…/

-… /No dije nada, la verdad me sentía un poco mal por Mio. El señor Tsuba vio como hiba pasando la pelinegra y de inmediato dijo./

-Ah.. Ahora lo entiendo… Te peleaste con Mio. /Dijo mientras miraba como pasaba la pelinegra./

-No es eso.. /dije, Tsuba me miro con cara de no te creo nada./Bueno si lo es, ella se enojo por una estúpida nota en el periódico.

-Ah y solo por eso no se hablan… /Dijo, por una parte esta en lo cierto./

-No lo se ella… ella fue la que se enojo de la nada./dije mientras levantaba los brazos en protesta./

-Bueno, tal vez le dolió lo de la noticia… que decía?

Le di el periódico a el señor Tsuba y el solo soltó un oh, el me miró de nuevo y estaba listo para explicarme.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sintió celos.

-Celos? De quién? /dije un poco enfadada, no entiendo nada sobre esto./

-Bueno, le dio celos que estuvieras con esta chica. /Dijo, si supiera que la chica es nada más y nada menos que una de sus empleados./

-No lo creo, ella tiene novio, como va a sentir celos de esta chica?

-Bueno, pues si dices sobre que tiene un novio, entonces no entiendo su reacción… Mira Ritsu, dale su tiempo, ya se le pasará… Ahora vete a la escuela que llegas tarde. /dijo y me empujo hacia la puerta./

-Gracias señor Tsuba… /Dije y salí de el café./

Pensé en lo que dijo el señor Tsuba, ella se pudo enojar de la nada, ya se como son las chicas… Le daré su tiempo, de seguro y se le pasará. Sonreí y camine hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto en el café..

El señor Tsuba veía como se alejaba la castaña y él se aproximó a a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo empezó a lavar. Se encontraba solo y en eso dijo..

-Si supiera que esos celos son por amor…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola chicos y chikas xDD espero y les guste el cap, lo se, lo se un poco corto pero es que no lo se, creo que escribiré la continuación de mis otros dos fics, pero les prometo que ahora si actualizaré la historia más rápido. Si?

-(ODO)-

Bueno fuera de eso dejen sus comentarios, dudas, torturas, etc.. etc…

Espero y pasen un bonito día:) nos vemos!


	19. Los percebes sirven más de lo que creen

Hola chicas y chicos de fanfiction!

+Aqui les traigo la continuación yo creo que más larga o no lo se xD y espero que os guste porque le puse sentimiento xD

BUeno las notas!: Nota 1**: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERÁ NOO QUIERO DEMANDAS DE NINGUN TIPO, SOLO EL FIC ES MÍO Xd (yay!)**

**NOTA 2: PELIGRO SI NO TE GUSTA EL FUTA NO LEEAS ESTO TÍO O TÍA. **

**CONTIENE YURI Y FUTA!**

**No digan que no os advertí eh!**

**Bueno a leer! :)**

* * *

**Los percebes sirven más de lo que creen.**

Caminé por la banqueta lentamente mirando a mi alrededor, ya estaba por iniciar el periodo de clases, pero aún faltaban minutos, así que me tome un tiempo a solas. Era un día como ningún otro, aún tenia las lesiones en mi cara y usaba unos curitas para que no estuviera tan expuesto.

Seguí caminando y escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, voltee y no vi a nadie así que pensé que solo lo había imaginado, así que seguí caminando como si nada. Después de unos segundos se volvió a escuchar que gritaban de nuevo mi nombre.

-Tainaka-san! /grito la chica empleada del café de con Tsuba, no me acuerdo bien su nombre… Yoshino tal vez… ._.U/

-Umh Hola…/dije, decidí que era mejor no decirle el nombre, capaz y lo digo mal y pues para que me arriesgo./

-Como estas? /pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, veo que tiene unas bolsas, se ve que esta cansada, a lo mejor esta en proceso de entregar pedidos./

-Bien y tu? /pregunte, siento que estoy en una especie de conversación de chat o algo así./

-Bien, aunque un poco cansada. /dijo mientras se encorvaba./

-Si quieres te ayudo con esas bolsas. /dije mientras sonreía, vi que puso una cara de felicidad y asintió./

-Muchas gracias, en serio y necesito un respiro. /dijo y suspiro de forma de alivio./

-Y que te paso? Digo traes unas venditas en tu cara. /dijo mientras miraba mi cara y yo solo sonreí./

-Bueno es que defendí a mi hermano y me defendí a mi misma, lo que pasa es que casi nos asaltan. /dije mientras miraba a la chica con cachucha./

-Oh, y no fue nada grave, no les quitaron dinero o algo? /pregunto un poco preocupada se le nota mucho lo preocupado, eso me hace recordar a Mio, joder Mio sal de mi cabeza!/

-No, por suerte, al principio pensaba que estaban peleando unos chicos y como solo era uno contra tres, pensé que seria mejor ayudarlo o inventar algo para sacarlo de esa situación, pero ya cuando vi bien me fije que era mi hermano y pues no era una pelea así que fue como coincidencia./dije y mirando al frente y sabia que la chica me estaba mirando atentamente./

-Vaya eso me hace ver que eres alguien que le gusta ayudar ala gente y aunque no sabias que era tu hermano el chico a quien asaltaban, eso te ayudo. /dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla./

-Si, fue una coincidencia a favor. /dije y mire de nuevo a la chica, no era de baja estatura, estaba por la estatura de Mio, mas o menos./

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, caminando sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad a mí se me hacen incómodos los silencios y al parecer a la chica a mi lado también.

-Y… Tainaka-san, me podrías dar esa bolsa, ya estamos fuera de la casa donde la debo entregar. /dijo mientras sonreía, yo se la di y ella timbro y dio la bolsa./

Caminó de nuevo hacia mí y ella saco plática, caminamos mientras platicábamos, no faltaban temas que hablar, la salida de nuevos animes, sobre nuevas canciones que salieron de los grupos que nos gustan, algunas dudas sobre capítulos de series, etc, etc..-

Después de haber platicado por un tiempo, ya dejamos de hablar y otra vez está el espacio incómodo de hace unos minutos, pasamos por muchas casas a dejar unos pedidos, valla que tiene que caminar mucho. Ya estaba un poco incómoda por el largo silencio y así que decidí que seria mejor que yo sacara platica esta vez, ya que ella la había sacado anteriormente. Pensé que seria mejor hablarle por el nombre que pensaba que era de ella y si no era, ya inventaría algo por haber dicho ese nombre un ejemplo vi algún programa y la protagonista se llamaba así, etc.

-Y-Yoshino-san… /dije un poco bajito, me daría vergüenza el llamarle con diferente nombre./

-Mande? /Sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta que no me equivoqué con el nombre./

-Cuantos años tienes? /pregunte, tengo esa duda desde que nos presento el señor Tsuba./

-Dieciséis y tu tienes… /dijo con felicidad y sin apartar la mirada del camino./

-Igual, dieciséis./dije mirando a Yoshino, ahora tengo otra nueva duda acerca de ella./

Pasaron otros minutos de camino y regresó el silencio, aun estoy con la duda y no podré dormir si no la resuelvo, así que me armo de valor y le pregunto.

-Y- Yoshino san te puedo preguntar algo? /digo mientras la miro a los ojos./

-Claro te responderé cualquier pregunta, menos que se siente tener novio porque no tengo experiencia. /dijo mientras sonreía y me miraba, agarre confianza así que le pregunté./

-Porque trabajas?, digo deberías estar en la escuela no? /pregunto mientras me rasco la nuca y veo hacia el frente./

-… Bueno, es que me mude de pueblo a mediados de año, era por el trabajo de mi padre y el me trajo aquí, aunque el no trabaja aquí en donde estamos, el trabaja en Tokio y me dejo aquí con mi madre, ella dijo que podría vivir en un apartamento o donde quisiera, la verdad es que entraré hasta el próximo año a la escuela pero entrare en el otro grado, no hare de nuevo el que no terminé, sino que haré el que sigue, no se si me aplico? /dijo Yoshino mirándome/

-Si… /dije, estuvo un poco confuso pero si logre entenderlo./

-Bueno, de hecho estaría el otro año en el mismo año que tú, solo que no se en cual escuela me pongan.

-Y porque te metiste a trabajar?/pregunté./

-La verdad es porque se me hacia aburrido no hacer nada, así que me metí en dos trabajos para matar tiempo, también me ayudaría el dinero para comprar algunas cosas, para la comida, ropa, útiles para el próximo año.

-Oh… /dije y continué con la plática./ Debes extrañar en donde antes vivías, tus amigos, familiares.

-Si…, los extraño mucho, pero vamos a visitarlo cada mes, de hecho vivía con mi padre, madre y abuelos, así que cada que vamos a visitar a mis abuelos nos quedamos una semana y media a lo máximo, también aprovecho para salir con mis amigas de allá y pasar un rato con ellas.

-Y es bonito, el pueblo?/digo, se me hace interesante conocer más sobre ella./

-Si es muy bonito, hay muchas áreas verdes, vegetación, arboles, aunque eso cuenta como vegetación no? /Asiento para responder su pregunta, el no? xD/ También es un lugar donde hay muchos turistas, tiene muchos lugares que ver, hay unos templos y lugares turísticos que visitar, es muy bonito. Deberías ir. Te lo recomiendo. /Termina de decir y levanta el dedo pulgar mientras sonríe ampliamente. Yo rio también/

Caminamos más y platicamos sobre lugares que visitar, etc, ella empieza a tallarse el ojo derecho muy frecuentemente y además parece que trae algo, veo que es como una basurita o algo parecido, será mejor que se lo quite antes de que se le meta al ojo.

-Cierra los ojos/digo mientras le veo el rostro ella asiente levemente y los cierra, veo que se le forma un pequeño rubor cuando siente que me acerco a su cara. Veo sus ojos cerrados buscando la basurita y la tomo luego digo mientras sonrío./

-Tenías una basurita en la pestaña. /dije mientras se la muestro./

-Arigato! /dice mientras sonríe, junta sus manos y hace una leve reverencia./

Se escucha un timbre cerca de donde estamos y veo que ya es la hora de entrada, que rápido pasa el tiempo!

-Veo que ya es hora de tu entrada /dice la chica un poco desganada./

-Si, bueno un gusto charlar con tigo! /digo y corro hacia la escuela entonces ella corre a alcanzarme y toma mi brazo./

-Ten el señor Tsuba dice que e s un pastel de chocolate, también traía uno para tu hermano pero al parecer no vino con tigo. /dijo mientras me daba unas cajitas enrolladas en un pañuelo./

-Gracias, oh y si quieres le doy a mi hermano el chocolate. /Dije ella asintió y ya estaba dispuesta a irse y yo a entrar y ella me habla de nuevo./

-Tainaka-san! Bueno que tengas buen día! /dice y se despide de mi mientras estamos enfrente de la banca donde charlamos aquella vez que me dio el teléfono./

-Igual Yoshino-san!

Después de despedirme corro hacia la escuela y entro ya cuando estoy fuera de el salón me fijo por la ventana y veo que Sawa esta entretenida escribiendo algo en el pizarrón.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y me fijo que nadie se a dado cuenta de que entré apenas voy a cerrarla y…

-Tainaka! /grita Sawako parada justo frente de la puerta por donde acabo de entrar. Eso hace que me caiga de un sentón al piso. Miro sorprendida hacia el pizarrón y hacia la puerta rápidamente y señalo a la vez./

-C- como fue qué! /digo y Sawa me corta las palabras./

-No digas nada y VE A TU ASIENTO! /dice y yo me levanto de inmediato y corro rápidamente a mi asiento y me siento./

-Bueno continuando con la clase…

Escucho a Sawa y veo que esta escribiendo en el pizarrón veo de nuevo la puerta y esta cerrada. Veo hacia el pizarrón y a la puerta rápidamente y numerosamente y me digo a mi misma, Pero que! Sawa estaba allí hace pocos segundos. Solo puede haber una explicación para esto….

"¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!"

Suspiro y saco mi cuaderno de apuntes, veo hacia el frente y veo a Yui agitando la mano y escucho que dice: Hola Ricchan!

Le devuelvo el saludo y me pongo a ver por la ventana.

Pasan varias horas y ya solo falta unos minutos para salir a descanso, Sawa me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me habla.

-Tainaka! /dice, con tono enojón como siempre, al menos cuando me habla a mí./

-M- mande… /digo nerviosa por el tono de enojo con el que lo dice./

-Ya te había dicho que continuaras con la lectura. /dice mientras se acomoda los lentes amenazadoramente./

-Hi! /digo y me levanto, topo con el asiento por lo cual escucho unas risitas. Se la página que leemos, pero el párrafo no. Miro nerviosamente a mi alrededor y escucho a Sawa./

-Te estoy esperando Tainaka… /Dice son apartar la mirada de su libro. Miro alrededor y veo que Yui me apunta con su lápiz el párrafo a leer./

Lo localizo y empiezo.

-Esta noche se escucharon unos ruidos y me levante Salí de mi cuarto y entre a el cuarto que sigue del mío, escucho que los ruidos que escuché anteriormente eran las flatulencias que se estaba echando mi herma-

-Tainaka! Que es lo que estas leyendo! /dice Sawa roja de el enojo, esta bien cabreada./

Me sonrojo y escucho que las chicas, mis compañeras, ríen a todo lo que dan. Veo a mi libro y me fijo que el libro que me traje era el que mi hermano Satoshi y yo escribimos de broma. Y pienso: ENANO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-Tainaka, vas a tener que hacer un ensayo de mínimo cuatro hojas sobre la lectura que estamos leyendo, PARA MAÑANA! /dice y se escucha el timbre que indica el receso./ Bueno todas menos Tainaka, no llevan tarea, nos vemos entrando. /dice y sale por la puerta principal del salón./

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el pupitre y me pego levemente la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Ricchan! Hola /dice yui y yo levanto mi cabeza y la veo./

-Hola, Yui/digo y me paro./

-Tienes algún dulce? /pregunta yui con caña, no es nuevo. Meto mis manos a mis bolsillos y siento una envoltura,/

-Este, nomas /digo mostrando el dulce, Yui lo toma pero antes me da una mirada de cachorro, se lo doy sin pensarlo, ella lo habre de inmediato y se lo come./

-Valla esta muy- /dice, se cae y yo la veo sorprendida me agacho a verla./ Rico…. /dice y se desmaya./

-Yui! /Escucho a Mugi y ella me ayuda a levantarla./

-Vamos con la enfermera /dice la rubia, yo tomo la envoltura y la meto en mi bolsillo, se que es de Satoshi, solo él puede ser. VAS A VER ENANO! Pienso./

Ya cuando estamos fuera de la enfermería, Mugi se para y me dice.

-Lo siento Ricchan, tengo un asunto, me dices luego como esta Yui /dice Mugi y esta sale corriendo./

Toco la puerta y nadie abre así que yo decido entrar. Apoyo un brazo de Yui en mi hombro y la encamino.

-Disculpe… /digo y cierro la puerta, veo que no se encuentra nadie, siento a yui en una silla y camino hacia una extraña notita pegada en el escritorio de la enfermera./

_A todas las alumnas que lean esto, hoy no me puedo presentar tengo un asunto pendiente, pero no se preocupen deje un libro donde viene que hacer en caso de cualquier accidente, se encuentra abajo del cajón de medicinas en la primera puerta de la derecha. Espero y me entiendan_.

_Mashiba-sensei_

Dejo la nota de nuevo en donde estaba y escucho un ruido sordo, volteo y Yui esta tirada en el suelo.

-YUI! /digo y corro hacia ella, me agacho y pongo el brazo de yui en mi hombro, escucho que dice algo incoherente /

-Hola Señor dulce. /dice con una voz un poco atontada y yo solo me levanto y veo que yui se hace la pesada y cae de sentón a una mesita en la entrada, allí están puros papeles, etc…/

-Cárgame barra de chocolate gigante… /dice extendiendo los brazos como un niño pequeño y yo sin pensarlo la cargo de caballito en mi espalda./

-Arre, pajarito con ubres /yo me quedo con cara de WTF y me pregunto si estará drogada./

La cargo a caballo y me acerco a la cama más cercana, esta no tiene cortinas, es simplemente para descansar y eso.

Me siento y dejo caer a Yui en la cama, me paro y busco el libro que dice en la nota. Abro el cajón y me encuentro con una simple Hoja.

-Valla, esto dice todo lo que debemos hacer /la tomo y cierro la puertita de el cajón/ Leo la hoja:

_El verdadero libro esta en el cajón de arriba:)_

Veo hacia donde dice la nota y dejo dicha nota en la mesita de al lado, abro la puerta y veo un libro largo, pero con pocas hojas, intento sacarlo y me digo a mi mente. /Que tan difícil es sacar esto./

Forcejeo más para sacar el libro y jalo y jalo, ya veo que se mueve el libro y sonrió ampliamente, lo jalo un poco más y veo que se cae todo, me caigo al piso junto con el inmenso grueso y exageradamente grande libro.

-Que demonios es esto! La biblia versión extendida! /digo mientras me sale una gotita de mi cabeza. OoOU, me levanto y empiezo a arrastrar, literalmente, el libro hacia el borde de la cama donde esta yui./

Logro ponerlo al derecho y me siento apoyada por el borde de la cama en el piso, tengo el libro en frente y cruzo mis piernas, como si estuviera meditando. Me rasco la frente mientras examino el libro con una gota en mi cabeza y abro la primera página, pasa como una media hora de leer puras posibles accidentes: Accidente con lápiz, con vidrio, accidente de caerse de las escaleras.

También hay una sección donde dice el tipo de accidente y los tipos de reacción posibles, valla si que esta muy muy completo, vienen diferente medios y me sorprende. Ahora entiendo lo grande de este libro.

Encuentro una que dice justo lo que le paso a yui: Desmayo por dulce sin verificar.

Veo que hay diferentes y numerosas posibles reacciones, empiezo a leer y veo la que le paso a Yui: desmayo, veo que esa viene acompañada con reacciones después de unos minutos. Siento algo detrás de mi y volteo, veo que Yui me abraza por la espalda.

-Ricchan~ /dice con una voz que nunca había escuchado en Yui me abraza y empieza a dejarse caer hacia mí, mientras pone su cachete junto al mío. Veo y noto que me besa en el cachete, yo me sorprendo./

-Que te pasa Yui!? /digo alterada y lucho para que me suelte./

-Te quiero mucho Ricchan~ /dice mientras cae de la cama y ahora esta frente a mí./

-Yo igual /digo nerviosa mientras busco rápidamente alguna cura./

-Jejeje /yui ríe tontamente y encuentro una posible solución, comer dulce desconocido, desmayo, dormirse por un rato, despertar por un momento y solo decir cosas sin sentido, luego dormirse y despertar después de otro rato luego acosar un poco, después decir cosas como te quiero, luego seguir acosando./

Cuando veo eso Yui se me acerca y me dice al oído.

-No tienes otro dulce Ricchan~ /dice y luego lame mi lóbulo me sonrojo por suaccio y tomo su rostro con mi mano y lo alejo lo más que alcanza mi brazo, por suerte es mucho, mantengo mi mano en el rostro de yui y leo la receta o casa que tengo que hacer para que se le quite esto./

-Dice, mezcla todas las medicinas mencionadas arriba y al final agrega un trozito mínimo de el dulce que comió y dale todo el líquido, dormirá por al menos tres horas y estará curado. /al leer eso me sorprendo y me levanto rápidamente, yui se queda tirada en el suelo mientras se rie tontamente, busco rápidamente las medicinas mencionadas y hago todo lo que dice, solo falta un poco del dulce, busco la envoltura y no hay ni pedazo de dulce para mi mala suerte, leo lo que dice la envoltura, dulce de alcohol, echo de 100% alcohol, excelente en bromas. Mugre Satoshi! Me digo a mí misma y miro a yui, ahora esta sentada en el suelo, ojala y quede un poco de dulce aunque sea en su boca. Pienso./

Me hacerco a Yui y me siento frente a ella, esta un poco ida, miro su boca y ella sonríe tontamente mientras murmura incoherencias, me fijo y un trozo de dulce esta en sus dientes, la única forma es que se lo quite con mis manos, aproximo mi mano izquierda y dudo un poco,Todo para que yui deje de estar así de rara, pienso para mis adentros, luego toco el diente y empiezo a tratar de sacarle el tozo, siento la lengua de yui y ella empieza a lamer mi medo de una forma, bueno se ve muy, erótico. Muevo mi cabeza y le trato de sacar el trozo de dulce, Joder! Pienso, veo a yui y esta esta sonrojada y con una cara muy provocadora, me sonrojo fuertemente y le saco el dulce, sonrío y me trato de levantar, yui toma mi brazo y yo laa volteo a ver.

-Q- que pasa? /digo nerviosa y veo que yui me mira roja./

-Tienes un trozo de pastel… /dice y yo rio tontamente, de echo me acabo de comer el que me dio Tsuba-san/ Sonrio y le digo a Yui:

-Lo siento pero- /mis palabras se cortaron cuando vi que yui se aserco a mi y lamio la comisura de mi boca./

Veo que limpia un pedacito de pastel. Me levanto de inmediato y me sonrojo, toco ese sector con mi puño y corro hacia la medicina que hice.

-Ya que se acabe esto! /Dije roja y pongo el trozo de dulce en el botecito, lo ajito y volteo yui ya no esta./ Que carajo!? /Digo y luego camino hacia la cama veo a los lados/ Yui, donde estas?

Digo y luego volteo allí esta yui y ella corre hacia mí haciendo que me caiga en la cama, yui esta arriba de mi y se sienta en mi a horcajadas. El frasco esta en mis manos y veo que yui cierra los ojos y se acerca a mí boca, presiento que me quiere besar ("Cara de yui:(-3-) Cara de ritsu: (XDX) Que alguien me ayudeeee! xD"), y justo cuando esta cerca de mi boca le pongo el frasquito en la boca, ella lo toma y dejo caer dicho frasco, el cual cae al piso. Veo que yui cierra sus ojos y cae encima de mi cuerpo, escucho que respira y noto que esta dormida, me quedo aún acostada y tengo un pequeño rubor, también mi corazón late rápido. Quito a Yui de encima con cuidado y la acuesto, veo que ya empezaron las clases, voy a mi salón y Mugi le explicó todo a Sawa, se acaba el periodo de clases y yo me quedo sola con Mio en el salón, nos toca limpieza.

Esta todo callado y yo de vez en cuando le doy unas miradas a la pelinegra que esta aquí con migo. Las bancas están todas desordenadas, me agacho para recoger una basura que esta debajo de el escritorio de Sawa y cuando me paro no mido bien la distancia y me pego fuertemente en la cabeza. Me levanto y sobo esa área, luego me quejo y digo.

-Percebes! /digo y veo que Mio me ve sorprendida, luego me aproximo a ella y le pregunto.

-Que tien- /Mio me corto las palabras cuando se lanzó hacia mí y hace que me caiga, ella esta arriba de mí y la veo buscando una explicación, ella pone su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sus labios rozan mi cuello, por lo cual me tenso y se me pone la piel de gallina. Recuerdo que cuando era niña asustaba a Mio diciéndole que había percebes en su mochila y así./

-Tranquila, solo lo dije por una expresión… /le digo y ella quita su cabeza de mi cuello y me mira a los ojos./

-Enserio? /dice sonrojada y con lágrimas mínimas, Moe Moe Kyun/

-Si. /Digo sonriendo./

Pasan unos minutos y seguimos en la misma posición. Luego me atrevo a hablar.

-Mio… yo.. siento lo de la nota, no te dije pero ella no es mi novia es solo una chica que conozco del café de Tsuba-san, solo una amiga.

-Enserio? Solo una amiga. /dice seria, aunque se le puede notar felicidad en su expresión./

-Si, solo eso. /digo/

-Bueno, Ritsu yo… siento haberme molestado por eso, solo que no se que me paso, también como te trate, estuvo mal… /dijo y estaba a punto de llorar./

-No llores Mio, sabes que te perdonaré pase lo que pase… /digo limpiándole las lagrimas dulcemente de su rostro./

Nos quedamos así otro rato; Mio estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras tenia una mano en el yo solo miraba el techo con cara pensativa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora que temía que Mio lo escuchara.

-Tu corazón… /dice la pelinegra que tanto quiero mientras mira hacia mí./ Late fuerte… /dice y luego vuelve a posar su cabeza en mi pecho./ El mío… /dice y yo miro hacia ella que aún mira mi pecho plano./ El mío… también late así… /dice y luego voltea hacia mí y empieza a moverse lentamente, aproximándose a mi cara. Se acerca más y más y nuestros rostros están a pocas pulgadas./

Mio se levanta un poco y se queda viendo mi rostro, luego se inclina lentamente hacia mi cara mientras cierra los ojos con un rubor y dice en un suspiro…

-Ritsu…

* * *

**Los dejo en suspenso!**

**Bueno chicos espero y les guste este cap y porfa cometen, dudas comentarios, sugerencias torturas medievales no medievales ya tu sabe! **

**Bueno gracias por leer y que pasen un bonito y bello y chulo día xD**


	20. Te invito a mi casa

Hola tios y tias que leen el fic, siento la tardanza U.U Es que estaba jugando al battlefield 3 online y pues como todo gamer me estanque jugando eso pero tomo un tiempo para escribir este cap xD

Notas: K-on no me pertenece solo el fic y contenido de chicA FUTA:

Bueno a leer.-.

* * *

**Te invito a mi casa**

Ritsu…

Su cara y labios estaba a pocos centímetros yo estaba completamente sonrojada al sentir que su pecho estaba en contacto con el mío, no sabia que hacer, de seguro y es un sueño, pero tan real… Cerré y abrí los ojos de golpe para comprobar si en serio no estaba soñando, para mi mala suerte no lo estaba, aunque estar así con Mio no tiene igual.

Muevo mi cabeza para dejar de hablar con migo misma, y me concentro en la situación por la que estoy pasando ahora:

Mio esta a unos mínimos centímetros de tocar mis labios yo levanto un poco mi cabeza pero me detengo y la vuelvo a pegar lo más posible a el suelo.}

A un centímetro y nuestros labios se tocan, me descuido un poco y muevo mi cabeza más cerca para que nos besemos, nuestros labios se rozan un poco y…

Bzzzz… Bzzzz

Se escucha el teléfono de Mio y ella se levanta rápidamente y se aleja con lo menos unos 4 metros de donde hace unos segundos estaba, valla que es rápida. Noto en su rostro nervios al ver su celular lo contesta y dice:

-K-Kato-kun…/Escucho el nombre de ese tío y me molesto un poco, pero a la vez me alegro de que me saco de semejante situación con su novia. Me levanto del piso y me apoyo en una banca de una compañera X y veo lo nerviosa que esta Mio al hablar con él./

Siento una vibración en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y meto la mano en dicho bolsillo, saco mi celular y veo que llego un mensaje, abro la tapa de este y veo que es un mensaje de Sawako:

_Puedes venir a mi casa? Sabes donde es no?_ n.n

Miro el mensaje y no puedo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, que querría Sawako que hiciera en la noche? Y en su casa? Empiezo a pensar y mis pensamientos no son muy inocentes que digamos. Cierro la tapa de mi aparato electrónico (xD) y me acuerdo de algo: YUI!

Salgo corriendo del aula y tomo mis cosas antes de eso, corro por el pasillo y entro a la enfermería para encontrarme con una Yui que duerme plácidamente en la cama donde la deje.

Me acerco a la cama y Yui me sorprende diciéndome, mas bien gritándome.

-Ricchan! Tuve un sueño muy extraño donde tu estabas! /dice Yui mientras toma mis hombros/

No creo que sea un sueño Yui… /digo para mis adentros/

-Si… oh /digo lo cual creo que sonó muy falso. Bueno desde mi punto de vista ._./

Yui sonríe ampliamente y se levanta de la cama de un brinco. Se estira y bosteza. Corre a la puerta y agita la mano energéticamente mientras toma todas sus pertenencias.

-Nos vemos! /dice y de inmediato sale corriendo, ese dulce posiblemente le hizo algo. Mientras recuerdo lo del dulce me acuerdo de algo que tenia que hacer!. Satoshi! Le dije que pasaría por él a su escuela al salir de la mía! Joder, tantas cosas que me pasaron que se me olvido completamente!/

Me cuelgo mi mochila y salgo corriendo al igual que Yui, salgo de la escuela Sakuragaoka y me dirijo a lo más que puedo hacia el metro que me llevara a la escuela de mi hermano Satoshi.

Ya cuando veo a lo lejos la estación del metro me voy por un atajo que Satoshi y yo usamos para cuando nos fugamos y no vamos a la escuela xD, subo las escaleras y compro un boleto, tengo que esperar y hacer fila para entrar a el metro que me llevara a mi destino.

Ya cuando doy el boleto empiezo a correr un poco o más bien a trotar, para encontrar y subirme al metro indicado.

De repente alguien toma mis hombros de manera brusca y me asusto, volteo y…

-Hola Tainaka /dice una chica que por lo visto es la chica del café. Un poco difícil de identificar sin su traje de mesera, bueno sin delantal verde y cachucha del mismo color/

-Oh! Hola Yoshino /digo todavía con el corazón acelerado por el susto, o tal vez no por el susto…/

-Que haces o a donde vas, digo te vez apresurada… /Dice mientras busca mi mirada./

-Ah… Etto… bueno es que voy tarde, tengo que recoger a mi hermano… /Digo rascando mi nuca y aún late rápido mi corazón, de seguro si me asuste mucho./ a-a… y tu que haces por aquí?, no tienes trabajo? /Pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza./

-Bueno, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, el señor Tsuba y mi otro jefe me aceptaron el que no me presentara a trabajar. /Escucho lo que dice y asiento, mientras me doy cuenta que trae unas maletas./ Te has de preguntar que hago con estas maletas no?/Dice mientras me mira y yo asiento un poco apenada./ Mira lo que pasa es que voy a mi pueblo natal por dos semanas! /Dice emocionada y yo la miro mientras una que otra persona se nos queda viendo./

-Oh! Y cual metro vas a tomar? /Pregunto./

-Bueno voy a tomar ese /Dice apuntando el metro que acaba de llegar y me doy cuenta que es el mismo en el que yo subiré./

-Yo también me voy a ir en ese metro /Digo sonriendo y ella hace lo mismo./

-Entonces… Vamos juntas? /Dice con caña y yo asiento./

Caminamos para entrar al metro y ya adentro nos toco asiento, estábamos platicando de diferentes cosas. Después de dos estaciones, subió una pareja de ancianitos ("pondría ancianos pero mejor con cariño no?") y vimos que solo había un asiento justo al lado mío, veo que el viejito dejo que se sentara la viejita y yo al ver eso me pare y le cedí el asiento al viejito, los dos sonrieron, volteo y veo a Yoshino quien al verme sonríe de forma tierna y me doy cuenta que me dice por expresiones que fui amable y tierna, yo encojo los hombros y después me rasco la nuca.

Después de una estación a Yoshino se le cae una maleta y ambas nos agachamos a recogerla y al hacerlo nuestras manos se contactan y ambas nos levantamos rápidamente, yo la vi y nuestras miradas chocaron que al hacerlo las dos dirigimos la mirada a lados opuestos, sin olvidar que también nos sonrojamos.

Pasamos otra estación y Yoshino-san se levanto del asiento, y dijo antes de que parara el metro.

-Aquí bajo yo. /Dice y yo la veo, se abren las puertas y ella sale, se detiene antes de salir./Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! /Sonríe y en eso se cierran las puertas del metro y este arranca./

Me siento en el lugar en donde estaba Yoshino y me doy cuenta que la próxima estación es donde debo bajar.

Ya después de minutos el metro para y yo me bajo, corro y me dirijo a la escuela, veo a Satoshi y el corre hacia mí.

-Onii-chan! Como te-/dice y yo lo callo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa./

-Porque pusiste ese dulce en mi pantalón./digo y el voltea la mirada./

-Y-yo no se de que hablas, onii-chan../Dice nervioso mientras patalea y yo lo levanto del suelo./ Onee-chan estas haciendo una escena./Dice en un susurro y yo lo subo en uno de mis hombros entonces el se queja./

-Bájame! Bájame! /dice mientras patalea y golpea mi espalda./

-No hasta que digas lo del dulce y lo admitas de paso. /Digo y camino fuera de su escuela./

-No lo admitiré! /Dice cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, yo solo sonrío/

-Como sea no te bajaré hasta que me lo digas.

-Claro que no, y no lo admitiré porque no lo hice. /Dice aún en su misma posición ./

-Lo sabia, sabia que el ego de Darth Vadoshi no va a dejar que lo admita. /Digo y el sigue en su misma posición./

-Callar Kakaritsu! /Dice / Bueno ya dejando al lado nuestras tonterías, como te fue en la escuela, a mí bien./Dice, enano egocéntrico ni siquiera la pregunte, bueno me ahorro saliva…/

-Bien, solo que me pasaron varias cosas gracias a tus niñerías. /Digo y el se ríe burlonamente./

-ja- ja – ja de que hablas hermana, no hice nada malo.+

-Claro, tu pusiste el cuaderno donde escribimos cosas sin sentido en mí mochila y aparte pusiste ese dulce de alcohol que se lo di a Yui y los resultados no fueron muy agradables.

-Que paso? Te acoso? /Dice un poco burlón./

-Si… así fue.. /Digo y pienso en algo./

-Yo pensé que se lo darías a Sawa.. /dice/

-Oh! Querías que se lo diera a ella! Como que para que se lo daría!

-Yo quería que te acosara, digo yo estoy a favor del Sawitsu. /Dice y yo me sonrojo./

-Que te ocurre. /Digo y lo suelto, él cae./

-Auch! /dice quejándose, no es nuevo./ Tu sabes que le gustas a Sawa, así o más evidente…

-Como que le gusto a Sawa?! /Digo mientras ayudo a levantarse/

-Es broma, es broma… /Dice, me acuerdo del mensaje de Sawa, para que me querrá? Sera mejor que valla tal como dice el mensaje./

-Bueno hablando de eso… Bueno y de Sawa… ella dijo que si podría ir a su casa, aunque me encargo algo de castigo, pero yo creo que mejor voy. /Satoshi pone una cara de broma y estoy segura que me echará carilla, por lo cual decido decirle una pequeña mentira./ También in vito a las otras chicas. /Dicho eso, la cara de mi hermano quita esa expresión./

-Aaaahh.. Entonces que esperas, yo me voy solito a mi casa, bueno a nuestra casa… /Dice Satoshi mientras toma las llaves de la bolsa de mi pantalón./ Nos vemos! Y suerte con Sawa y las demás!.

Veo a Satoshi salir de mi campo de visión y camino hacia la estación más cercana.

Después de pasar todas las estaciones, me bajo y camino hacia la casa de Sawako. Ya cuando estoy afuera de la puerta suspiro y digo…

-Espero y todo salga normal…

* * *

BUeno y aqui se los dejo dejen sus comentarios dudas torturas sugerencias espero y les guste este cap.-

Y de seguro me van a odiar por no hacer que el beso se diera, pero eso seria infidelidad por parte de mio u.u xDD

BUeno nos vemos bonito día xDD


	21. Noche con sawa

Hola tias tios espero y sten bin pero si no lo estan, espero y por lo que esten mal se arregle y que se les pase la tristeza ira lo que sea: Aquí traigo la actualización y gracias en verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio los aprecio mucho, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan y todas las amenazas de muerte son ingeniozas :D

Bueno gracias por pasar aquí a leer el fic y aqui avisos y notas entre otros:

Nota 1.- No soy dueño/a de k-on y jamas lo sere U.U Y el fic si es mío Yay :D

Nota 2: Contenido chica futa:

Precaución. Odias el ecchi?, el futa? No te recomiendo que pases por aquí tio es como entrar a silent hill, métele reversa tio/a, gracias por su atención

Ahora sí a leer! :D

* * *

**Noche con sawa**

-Espero y todo salga normal.

Suspire por segunda vez y abrí la pequeña rejilla que tiene sawako fuera de su casa (""que yo sepa no sale la casa de sawako en el anime no? .-.) La cerré y camine ahora a la puerta de entrada de su casa, apenas y iba a tocar la puerta de su casa, pero me fije que esta tiene una nota pegada.

_Hola Ritsu:_

_La puerta esta abierta, siéntate libre de pasar n.n_

_Sawako.-_

Gire la pelilla y efectivamente estaba abierta, entre y todo estaba obscuro, ¿Sera que no esta en su casa?. Pensé eso mientras cerraba su puerta, camine lentamente mientras veía alrededor de la casa de sawa esta todo silencioso:

-Sawa-chan! /Dije mientras veía a los lados de la acogedora casa, no escuche respuesta y me voltee dispuesta a irme y decirle a sawako por un mensaje que no la encontré y que me fui./

Ya cuando estaba a punto de volver a girar la perilla y irme, sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

-Ya te vas Ritsu? /Dija el "alguien" que era sawako, me puse nerviosa por lo intimo del abrazo./

-Eh… Grite tu nombre para ver si estabas pero no contestaste, p-por e-eso estaba a punto de i-irme /Dije un poco sonrojada y más nerviosa, al sentir los pechos de sawa presionarse contra mi espalda. /

-Oh…. Bueno siéntate como en casa…/Dijo, sawa dejando el abrazo y caminando hacia su cocina. Yo puse mi mochila en un sillón. Y sawa habló./

-Te preguntas él porque te dije que vinieras aquí no?/Dijo sawa mientras hacia dos tés y yo asentí, mientras veía como preparaba la bebida./

-Te llame para asegurarme que hicieras él ensayo, estoy segura que si no te decía ni lo harías. Ahora siéntate frente a ese computador xD y ponte a hacerlo Tainaka.-/Dijo y yo asentí y me senté frente el computador y este ya estaba prendido. Sawako me puso el té en la mesita de alado y yo le dije un gracias, ella me sonrío y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.-/

Empecé a escribir el título del ensayo pero hasta allí llegue, mi mente no esta fresca en estos momentos.-

-Mugi me dijo que llegarías tarde a clases porque Yui tuvo un desmayo por un dulce o algo así…

-Si, yo se le di /Dije mientras miraba el computador sin saber que mas poner.-/ Fue mi error.

-Oh, satoshi te lo puso no es así?, una de sus niñerías no? /Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de el té, yo tome la taza./

- Si… /Dije mientras meneaba la taza de un lado a otro.-/

Sawako suspiro y tomo de su té, yo me quede mirando la computadora sin saber que hacer, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que poner.-

Pasaron unas horas, Sawa sacaba plática y yo le contestaba, después de un rato sawa se paró del sillón y se paro detrás de mí.

-No haz hecho nada Ritsu… /Dijo sawako mientras movía su cabeza decepcionada.-/

-No tengo ni idea de que escribir, mi mente no esta fresca./Dije mientras rascaba mi nuca y sonreía mientas cerraba los ojos.-/

-Entonces tenemos que refrescarla… /Dijo sawako mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, yo la mire confundida sin entender lo que decía.-/

-De que hablas? /Dije mirando a sawa./

-Hablo de que tomes un baño, tengo toallas extras y tengo un par de calzoncillos y ropa para que te pongas, obviamente tuyas. /Dijo y yo asentí, sawa retrocedió y fue por las toallas y la ropa./

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia las escaleras, vi bajar a sawa muy sonriente con una toalla y un cambio.

-Ten, escogí lo primero.- /Dijo sonriente, y yo las tome igual de sonriente que sawa./

-Gracias.

-El baño… ya sabes donde está, no?/Dijo y yo asentí./

-Claro /Sonreí y subí las escaleras, entre a el baño de sawako y me quite la ropa, después abrí la regadera y me acerque a la tina de baño, es raro que haiga regadera en una tina. xD/

Ya cuando la tina estaba llena, cerré la llave de la regadera y me metí en la tina, suspire de alivio, el agua estaba tibia. Me estire y puse mis manos tras mi cabeza y miré el techo, era tan relajante que comencé a quedarme dormida.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar un ruido, ¿cuanto tiempo dormí? Vi mi teléfono y vi que eran las nueve y cuarto, así que dormí como dos horas… Suspire y empecé a jugar con el agua como niña pequeña, me puse en la posición anterior y mire el techo de nuevo, ¿Era eso para lo que me quería sawa?

Cerré y abrí mis ojos, voltee a ver hacia la puerta y allí estaba sawako, sentada en un banquito mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

-S- Sawako! /Dije apuntándola, mientras llamaba su atención, ella volteo a verme y sonrió./

-Hola. /Dijo sonriendo inocentemente y yo estaba un poco sonrojada pero aun no dejaba de apuntarla./

-Q-que haces aquí!? /Dije aún apuntándola, ella volteo y me sonrió./

-Pues bañándome, no es obvio?/Dijo mientras se enjabonaba y sonreía, yo deje de apuntarla y metí la cabeza al agua, dejando solo mis ojos fuera de esta, estaba un poco sonrojada, de nuevo./

Vi que sawa se paro y camino hasta la tina, para mi suerte el jabón tapaba las partes necesarias y intimas, saque mi cabeza del agua y vi como sawako se metía a la tina y se sentaba frente a mí, eso me hizo recordar lo de aquella noche hace unos días o semanas no recuerdo bien…

La tina era un poco pequeña, ya de por si estoy un poco apretada en ella, y con sawa más pequeña todavía. Nos miramos un rato, todo estaba natural, sin morbo ni nada, cerré mis ojos un poco y sentí el agua moverse. Abrí los ojos y vi a sawa gateando hacia mí, la mira y ella se dejo caer arriba de mi.

-Q- que? /Pregunte confundida por la acción de sawa./

-Déjame dormir… /Dijo sawa y cerro los ojos, pasaron unos minutos y al parecer sawako si se quedo dormida, o eso creo yo./

-Me muevo un poco y sawako se levanto y me abrazó, me sobresalte un poco y sawako puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, justo como mio lo hizo.

-Ritsu… no crees que el agua esta un poco caliente…~/Dijo en un tono seductor y yo me sonroje al mas no poder./

-N- no lo creo. /Digo y veo que sawako se quita de encima de mí y se para en la tina, le doy gracias mentalmente al cabello de sawako y al jabón, porque tapan lo necesario en sawa./

Veo que ella se vuelve a sentar pero se sienta en mis piernas, yo me sonrojo levemente y veo que sawa posa su cabeza, (ya sentada), en mi pecho, sigo sin entender el porque hace eso.

-Ritsu…/Dice y atrae mi atención./Si quieres no hagas el ensayo… Pero… hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-Que cosa? /Pregunto y ella voltea a verme con un sonrojo en su cara./

-Hazme tuya… /Dice y se acerca a mi boca yo me sonrojo y veo como sawako acerca su intimidad a la mía, lo noto al ver el agua, todo esto hizo que se me parara. /

-Que dices /Digo y empujo a sawako./

-No lo quieres ritsu /Dice con una voz graciosa y yo niego rápidamente, me doy cuenta de un aroma extraño, huelo y noto que es a alcohol. Sawako se queda tirada y veo que esta dormida. Me salgo de la tina lentamente y antes de salir tomo una toalla, apenas me la pongo y sawa toma mi pie y yo caigo al suelo, sawa se levanta y me ve yo tapo mis partes privadas con la toalla y cierro los ojos para no ver a sawako desnuda. Después de unos segundos veo que sawako se quedo dormida de pie, antes de que se caiga la atrapo y le pongo mi toalla, tapando su expuesto cuerpo, mientras lo hago volteo a otro lado. Salgo del baño y acuesto a sawa en la cama de su habitación./

Cierro la puerta y me voy al baño, me pongo la ropa que sawa me dio, me doy cuenta que me queda ya apretada, tanto lo interior como la camisa azul. Suspiro y salgo de el cuarto de baño. Bajo las escaleras y abro mi teléfono empiezo a escribir un mensaje para satoshi y decirle que me quedare con sawa, ya es tarde, me siento en el sillón y reviso de nuevo el mensaje.

_Darth Vadoshi:_

_Hoy me quedare a dormir con sawa. Te veo mañana Cuídate!_

Lo envió y no espero una respuesta de él, tiro el celular al lado de mi y me dejo caer en un cojín, veo que me llego un mensaje.

_Satoshi: Onee-chan no te preocupes, solo recuerda esto hermana: Usen protección. xD _

Me sonrojo y maldigo a mi hermano mentalmente, empiezo a escribirle una respuesta a mi demente hermano.

_Ritsu: Claro satoshi, gracias por el consejo, jódete! .I._

Doy enviar y se lo envío cierro la tapa y tengo una cien resaltada, veo que llego respuesta:

_Satoshi: n.n de nada, recuerda no queremos ritsusitos tan pronto._

Vuelvo a maldecir a mi estúpido hermano en mi mente y aprieto los dientes, escribo la respuesta más amable que puedo darle en estas situaciones:

_Ritsu: Que bueno que te preocupes por mí hermano de mierda, es obvio que no haré eso y jódete dos veces .I.(T_T).I._

Suspiro y llega el mensaje casi inmediatamente.

_Satoshi: Jódete kaka- Ritsu .I.(Ñ.Ñ) _

Maldigo por tercera vez y envío la respuesta.

_Ritsu: Yo también te quiero hermano n-n _

Lo envío y la respuesta llega al igual que la otra vez, hablando de lo rápido.-

_Satoshi: Igual onii-chan ñoñ_

Se termina la conversación entre mi hermano y yo y miro el techo de nuevo, escucho pasos y veo a sawako, toca su frente y dice:

-Q-que paso? /Dice un poco atontada, yo evito sonrojarme y digo:/

-N-nada. /Digo, sawa ríe maliciosamente y me ve/

-Eres una mentirosilla Ritsu…~/Dice y se lanza a mi, esta arriba de mi en el sillón y yo me sonrojo sawa se desabrocha su bata y veo que trae solo ropa interior./ Creciste tanto estos meses, te queda apretada la blusa, y ni se diga allí abajo. Yo pongo esta cara: QDQ /Ayudaaaa!/ Siento la mano de sawa en mi abdomen y esta baja lentamente, veo a sawa y mis ojos se abren de golpe al sentir la mano de sawa ya en donde yo no quería.

-No ah pasado nada y ya lo tienes duro, que traviesa ritsu~/Me sonrojo O/D/O y trato de quitar a sawa y la quito de encima de mi, ahora yo estoy arriba de ella. Me quito y corro lo más que puedo y me encierro en el baño./

Esto nunca paso, nunca paso. Me digo mientras respiro pesadamente con un sonrojo.

-Tendrás que Salir de allí algún día./Dice tras la puerta./

Me quedo en la puerta y me digo Sawako es una maldita acosadora! Pienso y me quedo parada sin saber que hacer.-

Pasan unas horas y salgo, veo a sawako que toma un té mientras toma su cabeza.-

-N-no recuerdo que paso /Dice con su voz normal, mientras me ve. Me sonrojo un poco y decido hablar./

- Tu tomaste no? Recuerdas algo?/Digo mientras me acerco a ella con cuidado./

-No solo recuerdo que me quede dormida y nada más.. /Dice y noto sinceridad./

-Estas bien? /Pregunto/

-Si Ritsu, no te preocupes, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto yo me quedare haciendo algo para el trabajo de mañana en la escuela.

-Hi! /Asiento y subo las escaleras, me voy al cuarto de sawa y me acuesto en la cama, no sin antes quitar todas las sábanas y dejar solo almohadas./

Ya con las luces apagadas, veo el techo y me digo: Esto no fue normal como quería. Suspiro y veo aún el techo y ahora me pregunto, que era lo que quería Kato-kun?, porque Mio hizo eso?, porque me late el corazón más rápido que antes, cuando pienso en ella? Y otra de mis preguntas es…

Será que me este… enamorando cada vez más de Mio?

Suspiro y pienso en otra de mis preguntas mentales:

Sawako enserio no recordará nada?...

* * *

Aqui acaba el fic u.u pero dejen sus comentarios dudas y o torturas medievales o no medievales, juegos macabros estilo saw entre otros no se les olviden: como la abuela de josh en drake y josh:

Son gratis! xD

Bueno me despido tengan bonito dia :)


	22. ¿Que paso ayer?

Hola tios tias espero y esten bien, hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que al grano:

Notas: k-on no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá solo el fic si yay! Cont neto: Chica futa xD

Bueno ahora si a leer: Como dije a el grano xD,

**Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

**¿Que paso ayer?**

Seguí viendo el techo y no estaba pensando nada, después de un rato me escuche que la puerta se abría, vi de inmediato y allí estaba Sawako parada en la puerta, se recargo en el marco de dicha puerta y puso una cara un poco pícara, yo aún no entendía bien el porque estaba haciendo eso, la mire confundida y ella se acerco a la cama, se sentó y luego comenzó a gatear, yo aún la mire confundida y se acerco a mis labios.

-La noche apenas comienza~/Dijo y apunto de besarme yo…/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire alrededor del cuarto, con mis manos talle mis ojos y me senté en la cama…

-Que fue eso? /Me pregunte y me acosté de golpe en la cama, mire el blanco techo y me quede dormida al instante.-/

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, estaba acostada en la cama de Sawako, todo normal, nada fuera de lo común, me levante y me aproximé a la puerta la abrí y baje las escaleras, sentí que mis brazos estaba cubiertos por algo y mire de inmediato, tenia puesto un traje parecido al que llevamos de uniforme solo que este es de un oficinista.

Me sorprendí y di un brinco extraño.

-Que le paso a mi pijama!? /Dije mientras veía todo el traje/ No me veo tan mal… /Digo mientras me veo el espejo frente a mí y me arreglo el cuello de la camisa. Todo bien hasta que me doy cuenta de algo…

-De donde demonios salió el espejo!/Grito exasperadamente mientras señalo el espejo./ Que extraño. /Digo y camino sin tomarle importancia llego a la cocina y veo a… Mio? Si, es Mio, lo se por el inconfundible cabello negro, sedoso y… Me cacheteo y me digo, podía ser azuza, tal vez…/

-Mio? /Digo y ella asiente y dice.-/

-Hola mi amor, ya estas lista para ir al trabajo. /Dice y yo me quedo confundida y lo demuestro con mi cara. Decido seguir el juego./

- Claro…? /Digo sin poder creérmela, me acerco lentamente y veo que esta preparando algo./

-Es arroz, el que tanto te gusta./Dice sonriendo mientras voltea y se aproxima demasiado a mí cuerpo./

-S-si, gracias /Digo dando un gran paso hacia atrás rápidamente y sonrió un poco nerviosa/

- A comer! /Dice Mio y se sienta justo en frente de mí./ Los niños ya están en la escuela, hoy entran temprano. /Dice sonriendo y yo la veo mientras me como el arroz que preparo, mientras me digo un poco feliz, tengo hijos con Mio! [Mente de Ritsu ~(ODO)~ *Baile feliz*]/

Terminamos de comer el arroz, yo recojo las cosas de la mesa, mientras Mio lava los trastes. Ya cuando termino de limpiar camino en dirección a donde esta Mio y me pongo justo al lado de ella, veo que lava los trastes y yo digo un poco apenada.

-Gracias por la comida /Digo rascando mi cabeza mientras miro en dirección contraria de donde esta ella./

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice especialmente para ti. /La veo y ella se sonroja un poco mientras sonríe, yo pienso que tal vez esto no esta tan mal./

-Etto.. creo que tengo que irme a Trabajar… /Digo no muy segura mientras me doy vuelta y algo toma la manga de el saco de oficinista que según esto es mi traje de "Trabajo"/

-Que pasa? /Pregunto sonriendo mientras la veo./

-Se me olvido algo.. /Dice y yo la veo confundida, no es nuevo en mi xD./

De repente me jala y me planta un enorme beso en la boca yo me quedo en shock y pienso… Mio me beso! [Mente Ritsu: Fuck yeah! (*¡O¡*)/]

Después Mio se quita y dice:

-Llegaras tarde~/Noto el cambio de tono de voz y la miro y../

-Sa- Sa- Sawako!/Digo y me retiro de inmediato. Mi digo en mi mente Mi primer beso fue con Sawako no! [Acción Ritsu xD:] o(||O||)o Mundo cruel!… xDD/

Abro mis ojos de inmediato y veo que todo esta obscuro, era solo un sueño.

-Gracias a dios que todo era un sueño /Digo feliz y trato de levantarme pero estoy encadenada, mis brazos y piernas están amarradas a la cama /

-Q-que!? Esto a de ser otro sueño /Digo nerviosa mientras trato de zafarme/

-No lo es~ /Dice Sawako que esta sentada en la cama, de donde salió?/ Ahora no podrás escapar y serás solo mía.. /Dice y se sube a mí y me toca en donde no se debe xD y trata de besarme…/

-Nooooo! /Grito y…./

Abro mi ojos de inmediato y veo que esta obscuro, suspiro de alivio y siento algo pesado en cierta parte de mí, veo dicha parte y me encuentro con una mano veo a los lado y allí esta Sawako viéndome y yo me…

Abro los ojos por tercera vez y veo que estoy acostada en la cama, me levanto y camino, me fijo que traigo un traje puesto y bajo de las escaleras, de repente, en la sala, me topo con una cosa caminando libremente.

-que es eso? /Pregunto y esa cosa voltea a verme./ UN PEN-

-Exacto, soy una poll- bueno se dice pollo pero con a xD /Dice y yo aún la apunto./ No es necesario gritar yo se que soy. /Dice exasperado y se aleja mientras cruza los brazos?/

-No, espera tengo que preguntarte algo/Digo mientras camino para alcanzarla./ Q-que esta pasando aquí y porque apareces así de repente./Digo mientras la miro y ella se alegra./

-A, lo que toda gente hace, sabes creo que te esta afectando el fumar… /Dice/

-Fumar? Yo no fumo, no soy mayor de edad./Digo mientras miro esa cosa y ella pone una cara enojada./

-Que te pasa, tienes veinte años. / Dice./

-Veinte años! /Digo abriendo mis ojos O-O/ Cuanto tiempo dormí…

-Mmm cuatro años… /Dice a la ligera./

-Cuatro años!.../Digo y pienso en una idea…/ Oh majestuosa y sabia polla, dime que ah ocurrido durante estos años y como vivo actualmente… /Digo mientras muevo mis brazos de un lado a otro, suavemente [Ritsu: (~OoO)~] [Polla xD: T_T] /

- Ah… en primera mi nombre no es polla es Jimmy y te diré como vives actualmente. Mira/Dice y aparece un pizarrón y empieza a escribir en el./ Primero, terminaste la preparatoria y entraste a universidad estudiaste para contador pero te aburriste y quisiste dejar la carrera, no pudiste y así tuviste que seguir, saliste de la Uni y fuiste de inmediato a buscar trabajo, primero chef y luego repartidor de pizzas, te despidieron de chef porque no cocinaste bien la comida el día mas importante en donde el presidente de Japón fue a comer a ese restaurante y lo puso en el lugar de peor restaurante de todo Japón, entraste de repartidor de pizzas y también te despidieron por que te atropellaron y no quería pagar tu seguro, luego entraste de cajera en WcDonald's Y te despidieron porque una chica de allí te acosaba muy frecuentemente y una vez las encontraron en una pose comprometedora y para el colmo el gerente era esposo de la chica con la que te encontró, aunque no fue tu culpa esa chica te acosaba mucho, luego entraste de contador en una empresa no muy prestigiosa de Japón y tienes salario bajo y no te dan muchas vacaciones, aún trabajas allí, Mio se caso con Kato y ahora ellos son muy felices juntos, tienen un gran salario y viven junto con dos hermosos hijos y Mugi trabaja en una de sus muchas empresas en Irlanda, Yui trabaja como maestra y Azusa se fue como solista profesional, de hecho, y no quiero desanimarte, tu vida técnicamente es patética si no fuera porque te casaste con una chica. /Termina y yo me quedo así: OuOU y Jimmy: TuT Escritor/a : xDD/

-Me case? /Digo y aún me doy cuenta que tengo una mala vida./

- Si con Sawako. /Dice y yo abro mis ojos y grito/

-Con Sawako! /Grito./

-Si de hecho ella ya llego.

-Hola mi amor, como estas?/Dice y Jimmy sonríe/ Fui a comprar pañales para nuestros hijos.

-Hijos? /Digo confundida y (la polla digo Jimmy xD) , sonríe./

De pronto se escuchan muchos llantos y… un montos de bebes salen volando llenando toda la casa de puros bebes.

-Son mis hijos! /Digo mientras se me suben unos niños y un montón de pañales salen volando./

-De hecho estoy esperando otro./Dice Sawa y veo su enorme panza./

-Otro!? /Digo mientras me quito un pañal de la cabeza y siento un bebe colgándose en mi cuello./

-Lo siento Ritsu, tu decidiste eso /Dice Jimmy mientras sonríe y yo grito mientras levanto los brazos y pienso, Esto es lo que sintió shrek al ver todo esa bola de niños en un sueño./

-Ah, Ritsu /Dice Jimmy/ creo que tienes que limpiar un par de pañales /Dice y yo grito./

-Noooooo!

Abro de nuevo mis ojos de golpe y me fijo que traigo una sábana blanca cubriéndome hasta el cuello la levanto un poco y me fijo, no traigo nada de ropa!?

Me levanto y veo a mi lado Sawako esta a lado de mí y ella esta igual que yo: desnuda.

-Q-que! /Grito y me caigo de la cama, veo que Sawako se levanta y se queja un poco adormilada, ahora mismo estoy viendo a mi sensei justo como la trajo dios al mundo./

-Por que tanto escandalo… /Dice adormilada y me alejo lo más que puedo, me tapo con mis manos mis manos un lugar muy intimo./

-Q-que haces así!? /Digo y veo nuestra ropa tirada por toda la habitación y la cama muy desordenada./ Que paso ayer? /Digo en un susurro./ Lo- Lo hicimos. /Pienso mientras me sonrojo levemente y decido preguntar./ Q-que fue lo que hicimos … /Digo y Sawako me mira pícaramente mientras ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha/

-Más bien, que no hicimos~… /Dice y yo abro los ojos de golpe y…/

Abro mis ojos por milésima vez y veo luz en el cuarto, veo el reloj al lado de la cama de Sawako y veo que son las cinco y media de la mañana, no eh podido dormir bien, me digo y ciento algo blandito en mi mano derecha, una almohada? Veo al frente y me doy cuenta que traigo una camisa rosa, esta es una pijama mía pero… que yo recuerde no me puse esto ayer. Siento curiosidad y aprieto de nuevo la "almohada" y me fijo que quizá no sea una almohada.

-Blandito? /Digo en un susurro y volteo a ver y allí esta Sawako tomando mi mano mientras yo tomo su ceno./ Es un pecho!

-Me levanto de inmediato y veo que Sawa trae mi blusa de dormir, miro el techo y me pregunto:

Que paso ayer?

Sawa se levanta y yo me voy a cambiar, almorzamos y Sawa me lleva a la escuela todo pasa normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo .

-Ricchan, Ricchan /Dice yui mientras me agita rápidamente./ Ya es hora de comer.+

-oh, claro yui /Bostezo / ya voy…

-Porque te dormiste durante todo el día, tuviste suerte que Sawa no te viera.

-No pude dormir bien, tuve muchos sueños extraños anoche./Digo mientras me veo de reflejo en el espejo de la chica frente a nosotros. Tengo unas enormes ojeras. Y la cara pálida, más pálida que la que yo tengo./

-Se te nota… /Dice yui/ Puedo saber que soñaste!/Dice con caña./

-No lo creo yui /Digo y me levanto. Tomo mi cara con mi mano y pregunto:/ Y Mio?

-Salió de inmediato.

-Bueno, vamos a comer Yui.

Salimos y nos topamos con azusa y mugi.

-hola chicas y Ritsu sempai que le paso! /Dice azuza mientras me ve sorprendida al igual que mugi./

-No dormí bien.. /Digo/

-Vamos a comer en el pasto dice yui y se sienta, al igual que las otras dos chicas. Yo me acuesto en el pasto.

-Mio-sempai! Hola.

-Hola chicas y que le pasa a Ritsu/Dice mientras ve a la castaña medio muerta en el pasto./

-No pudo dormir bien. /Dice Yui/

-Al parecer ya no están peleadas./Dice la rubia con su típica sonrisa/

-Todo se arreglo. /Dice Mio./

-A comer! /Dice la energética yui./

Me levanto casi a fuerzas y con una ayuda de Mio, comemos, todo paso normalmente, las clases acabaron y ya en la salida me tope con Satoshi.

-Neechan. Hola /Dice Satoshi mientras sonríe./

- Satoshi? Que haces aquí? /Digo y el sonríe./

-Quería pasar a saludar a mi bella y buena hermana./Dice./

-Que quieres o cuanto dinero te falta para completar algo?/Digo mientras lo miro y el no deja de sonreír./

-Nada, no puedo pasar con mi brillante y fabulosa hermana a su escuela?/Dice/

-Ya dime que quiere…

-mmm, no caíste,/Cara desanimada/ Bueno es que tenemos que comprar el Metro: Last light! Esta en oferta! Vamos rápido! Solo necesito que cooperes con el 80% de su precio nun.-

-… /Satoshi pone cara de perrito y yo me rindo/ Esta bien, vamos a comprarlo. /Digo rendida/

-Yay! /Dice y Satoshi pega un brinco./

-Así o mas gay Satoshi /Digo y me rio/

-No es gracioso Kakaritsu./Nos reímos y corremos a la tienda./

Después de comprar el juego llegamos corriendo a la casa.

-Prende la consola! /Dice satoshi/ Yo abro el juego!

-Esta bien…

Ya estamos a punto de jugar pero…

-Hola chicos a que juegan!/Dice Sawa apareciendo de la nada./

-Desde cuando-

-Deberían estar ya acostumbrados./Dice y ambos sonreímos./

- Onee-chan es solo de un jugador…/Dice desanimado./

-Ah, podemos jugar luego multijugador no te preocupes Vadoshi.

Sawako se levanta de inmediato y se tapa la boca nosotros la vemos confundidos y nos paramos al igual que ella.

-Que pasa? /Dice Satoshi y Sawa sale corriendo al baño./

Nos acercamos lentamente al baño y escuchamos que Sawako esta vomitando.

-Te dije que usaran protección! /Dice Satoshi y yo le golpeo la cabeza dejándole un chipote./

-No hicimos nada! /Digo exasperadamente y Satoshi así :3/

-Jejejee

-Y tu que, Te da miedo subirte a el gusanito de la feria /Digo burlona y el se pone rojo./

-Dijimos que lo mantendrías en secreto/Dice y me pega un golpe en la cabeza. Dejándome un chipote al igual que él./

-Gomene.

-Nos vemos /Dice Sawa y sale corriendo de la casa./

-que es lo que, el que agarre el control juega durante todo el día de hoy /Dice Satoshi y agarra el control./

-Hay sigue actuando como crío… /Digo y me dejo caer en el sillón./

Pasaron más de una hora y ahora estamos comiendo palomitas mientras Satoshi juega sentado en el piso y yo estoy tumbada en el sillón ya los dos en pijama.

-No, no, salta! /Dice Satoshi gritando mientras mueve el control de un lado al otro./

-Solo lanza una bomba. /Digo y Satoshi sigue moviéndose como loco./

-Eso trato, no, no, nooo! Me mataron. /Dice y se deja caer en el suelo mientras se pega con el piso levemente la cabeza y se mueve como pez sacado del agua./ No, no, no..

-Te dije que lanzaras una bomba. /Digo indiferente mientras como un puñado de palomitas/

Se escucha un timbre y Satoshi sigue quejándose en el suelo, me levanto y abro la puerta, me fijo que hay un sobre tirado en el suelo.

-No, no, no, no /Sigue diciendo Satoshi en el suelo, me siento a lado de él y veo el sobre.

Tainaka.

Leo eso y abro el sobre.

-Que es? /Pregunta Satoshi aún con la cabeza en el suelo./

-No lo se parecen mapas o información de algo, papeles en sí. /Digo mientras saco todos los papeles, los dejo en el suelo y tomo uno lo abro y me fijo que es un mapa de una ciudad o pueblo./

-Yokahima… /Leo y Satoshi me ve/

-Es un mapa de Yokahima Satoshi! /Digo alegre y mi hermano se levanta y toma una especie de folleto./

-mira niichan! Este dice información sobre lugares turísticos, y mira! Vienen todos los templos de allí.

-Eso significa que solo necesitamos saber que metro tomar y nos vamos en busca de esa pista.

-Eso suena genial Onni-chan solamente que aún me pregunto…. Quien nos da esta información?

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Así se los dejo tios y tias, vosotros comentareis que os pareció este cap, ya sabes dejen comentarios, dudas torturas y no se les olvide que son gratis!

Bueno me despido nos vemos! XDD


	23. Un invitado? Tan noche?

Hola tias tios y personas que lean este fic espero y os guste , como siempre este es continuación y etc... etc...

no tengo mucho que decir (no es nuevo xd)

Bueno las notas:

Nota 1: K-on no me pertence y nunca me pertenecerá ): pero el fic si xD :D YAy! ok no .-.

Nota 2: Yuri y contenido de chica futa :D

Bueno gracias por pasar a leer :)

* * *

**Un invitado? Tan noche? **

-Quien nos enviara esto? /Dijo satoshi sin expresión alguna.-/

-No lo se satoshi... /Dije y ambos nos quedamos callados, empecé a pensar y a pensar, por primera vez en la vida satoshi dijo algo inteligente, pero dejando eso atrás, empiezo a pensar tanto que escucho una voz, una voz masculina. - _Si no confías en mí te enseñare mi rostro..._ Esa voz... No será él quien-_/_

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

- Visitas, a esta hora? /Dijo satoshi mirando el reloj, ahora yo miro el reloj que mi hermano ve y efectivamente es tarde para recibir visitas, sawako, tal vez, solo a esta hora Sawa llegaría./

- Yo abro. /Digo y satoshi se queda parado en donde está. Camino hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces digo el nombre de sawa al abrir la puerta, (cierro los ojos no vaya a ser que no venga con maquillaje xD)/

-Que pasa Sawako? /Digo al abrir la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta inmediata abro los ojos y me encuentro con alguien que no esperaría a esta hora.-/ Mio!? /Digo sorprendida y escondiéndome tras la puerta, recibir a Mio a esta hora en solo ropa interior y camisa no es muy a mi favor.-. Me quedo helada unos instantes y sin más que hacer cierro la puerta de golpe.-

-Quien era? /Dice satoshi/

-... /No respondo y me quedo pegada en la puerta mientras respiro rápidamente./

-No me digas que sawa llego sin maquillaje otra vez... /Dice mi hermano reprimiendo una risita.-/

Corro y subo las escaleras y tomo lo primero que encuentro en el bote de ropa limpia, tomo el pantalón que me dio el padre de Mugi aquella noche.

Bajo las escaleras casi rodando debido a que mientras bajo me pongo el pantalón, ya terminando de bajar las escaleras corro a la puerta y la abro, al parecer no tarde ni un minuto en hacer todo eso.-

-Q-que haces aquí? /Digo abriendo la puerta, veo que mio se entristece un poco y creo que es por mi respuesta.-/ Digo n-no es porque no me agrade que hallas venido... porque no esperaba a nadie a esta hora y pues la verdad- /Digo en palabras rápidas y al parecer no tan entendibles./

- Solo quería, venir a saludar. /Dice mio mientras juega con sus pulgares./

-Ah.. /Me quedo en trance un momento y después reacciono/ Claro pasa.. /Digo y me muevo para dejar pasar a Mio/

-Gracias... /Dice la pelinegra y entra./

-Puedes poner tus cosas allí /Digo apuntando el primer sillón, el que esta a lado de donde estaba acostada./

- Claro. /Dice y las coloca en donde señalé./

-Hola Mio nee-san /Dice satoshi, el no se preocupa por su apariencia ni yo, el trae shorts largos y una playera amarilla, un poco grande para él./

-Hola satoshi-kun /Dice Mio con una sonrisa y parada a lado de mí./

- Y ese milagro? /Digo en un tono juguetón y Mio sonríe ampliamente./

-Quería venir a saludarlos. /Dice y satoshi sonríe ampliamente mientras yo la miro con una sonrisa divertida./

-Woah! y a esta hora Mio? /Digo mientras miro el reloj./

- Lo siento, si quieres me voy./Dice triste y yo de inmediato muevo los brazos en forma de negación.-/

-No, no, no quería decir eso puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. /Digo mientras aún muevo los brazos rápidamente con una gota en mi cabeza UO0O)/ mientras satoshi se rie mientras se tapa la boca con sus manos./

-Esta bien /Dice mio sonriendo con una gotita en su cabeza al igual que la mía./

Mio se sienta en el sillón en el que estaba y satoshi se sienta en el suelo, yo me quedo parada y escucho que el estómago de mio gruñe al igual que el de satoshi y el mío como si se estuvieran comunicando, nos vimos y satoshi y Mio ríen yo me rasco la nuca y digo mientras sonrío/

-Quieren que prepare algo? /Digo y satoshi dice muy alegre/

-Quiero curry!/Dice y yo lo miro seria T-T/

-Satoshi no creo que-/Digo y se escucha que Mio dice, mas bien grita, algo./

-Yo también quiero curry! /Dice mio con caña y en eso satoshi y mio chocan sus manos con complicidad y yo me rindo./

-Esta bien...

Camino hacia la cocina y saco los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el curry, Mio saca los trastes y satoshi pone la mesa.

Ya cuando estoy cortando las verduras justo a lado de la esta ciento que alguien se pone detrás de mí, al principio pienso que es satoshi.

-Que quieres satoshi. /Digo mientras doy la vuelta y encuentro a Mio./ Lo siento pensé que eras satoshi.

-No el fue al baño de arriba. /Dice mio y se acerca a mi./

-Q-que pasa? /Digo sonrojada al ver lo cerca que esta./

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres aún no van a regresar por lo cual me siento sola en casa y quería preguntarte si me puedo quedar aquí un tiempo /Dice pegándose más de lo que debería y eso hace que me sonroje más todavía./

-Cla- ro /Digo sonando lo más normal que puedo. Veo que mio sonríe y me toma de las manos y da unos brincos.

-Gracias! Gracias! gracias! /Dice muy feliz, y ella me ve./ En ese caso voy a a cambiarme. /La escucho y ella sale corriendo por sus cosas, y veo que se sube por las escaleras y pienso: Ya venia preparada? ouoU, veo que satoshi camina a la barra y dice con una ceja levantada./

-Que le pasa a Mio nee-san /Dice, [("Satoshi y mio se llevan bien por lo cual satoshi la toma como una hermana mayor por eso le dice nee-san")=Aclaraciones mías] Y yo sonrío y digo./

-Mio se quedara un tiempo con nosotros . /Digo y el sonríe./

-Que bueno! Hace mucho que no se quedaba aquí a dormir. /Dice emocionado y yo le sonrío./

- Viejos tiempos no? /Digo y el asiente y dice./

-Si... /En eso llega Mio ya con su pijama puesta, es un short corto que esta arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa que hace juego con su short, que debajo de esa blusa trae otra pero de color negro./

Me quedo viendo a Mio unos momentos y satoshi me grita:

- Nii-san el arroz! /Dice gritando y yo reacciono y apago esa mecha de la estufa./

-Tranquilos el arroz esta a salvo. /Digo suspirando de alivio al igual que las dos personas que se encuentran junto a mí./

Pasa un tiempo y la mesa ya esta puesta y lista para comer al igual que el curry y el arroz. Nos servimos y empezamos a comer, Mio esta sentada a lado izquierdo mío y satoshi esta frente a mí, la cena esta de maravilla, con pláticas sobre que ah pasado en la escuela, etc..., todo esta bien hasta que satoshi empieza a golpearme con su pie debajo de la mesa, yo trato de ignorarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo me desespero y le regreso el golpe levemente. El se ríe para si mismo y me golpea pero con más fuerza y así empezamos a golpearnos hasta que le pego un buen golpe con el pie izquierdo y el se queja.

-Auch! No es para tanto nee-chan/Dice mientras se soba él pie que le golpee. Mio deja de comer y ve a satoshi./

-Tu empezaste satoshi /Digo y satoshi se ríe levemente y me pega./ Lo vez!

- Yo que hice /Dice satoshi sonando, según el, inocente. Yo lo miro con cara de no me convences y me levanto de mi asiento./

-Tu empezaste no te hagas./Digo y me paro junto a él/

-Claro que no. /Dice mientras mastica el arroz/

- Chicos.. /Dice mio mientras ve que podría empezar la pelea entre los dos hermanos, ellos no la escuchan/

-No, tú/Dice satoshi/

-No tú /Dice Ritsu/

- No tú.

-Que tú!

-No tu empezaste!

-No tu fuiste!

Así empieza la guerra entre los dos hermanos mientras se gritan entre si y Mio se queda mirándolos sin expresión en su rostro.

-Que tú! /Dice satoshi y el toma mi mejilla y la pellizca/

-Tu eres el que empezó a golpearme satoshi. /Digo y pellizco su mejilla al igual que mi hermano me la pellizca a mí. /

- No fuiste tú /Dice enojado y toma mi otra mejilla y yo me defiendo/

-No actúes como crío satoshi./Digo tomando su otra mejilla y la jalo bruscamente/

- No actúes como crío satoshi.. pff.. /Dice mi hermano arremedándome yo me enojo y le jalo las dos mejillas y él hace lo mismo/

-Chicos.. /Dice Mio y de nuevo es ignorada/

-No tú.

-Tú.

-Chicos... /Dice y aún no la escuchan./ Em.. Chicos no peleen. /Dice y sigue siendo ignorada. T-T/

- Tú fuiste hermana!

-No fuiste tú el que empezó admítelo!

-Admítelo /Dice mi hermano arremedándome/

-Tsk! Tú fuiste hermana /Digo arremedando a mi hermano satoshi/

-Chicos... /Dice mio y al darse cuenta que ya la ignoraron muchas veces ella suspira y ahora toma aire y...

-CHICOS DEJEN DE PELEAR!/Grita la pelinegra y con eso hace que la castaña y satoshi se queden sin habla: Mio: TuT, Satoshi: O-O Ritsu: O_OU

Después de la pequeña pelea entre los hermanos, terminan de comer ya con un ambiente con más paz y menos guerra, terminan de cenar y limpian la mesa y lavan los trastes.

Ya cuando todo esta listo ritsu y satoshi bajan con dos futones ya que mio no se quiere quedar sola y ritsu se niega a dormir junto con mio en la cama. Por lo cual tomaron la decisión de que dormirían en un futón cada una.

- Quiero jugar de nuevo, ahora lanzaré la bomba. /Dice satoshi tomando el control del juego.

- No! Es demasiado tarde para jugar. /Digo/

-Por dios hermana, nos quedamos sin dormir por jugar, no me digas que no quieres. /Dice satoshi un poco enojando. Aunque tiene toda la razón/

-Pero es tarde y mañana hay escuela. /Digo mientras cruzo los brazos y Mio se queda viéndonos./

-No seas mala un rato m-/La palabras de satoshi fueron cortadas porque le aventé una almohada justo en la cara/ Con que esas tenemos nii-san /Dice y toma la almohada que le aventé, mientras yo me rio y dejo de hacerlo al sentir la almohada golpeando mi rostro./

Veo a satoshi y el esta riendo a todo pulmón en venganza le lanzo otra almohada.

-Oh.. es la guerra/Dice satoshi y así empiezan los cañonazos de almohadas, empieza a llenarse de plumas el piso./

- Chicos, no quiero otra pele- /Mio se calla porque uno de mis cañonazos de almohadas sale disparado en su cara por accidente./

-Lo siento. /Decimos ambos al ver la cara de Mio perpleja y sin moverse, nos excedimos en fuerza. /

-Mio, estas bien? /Digo mientras quito mi pose de lanzadora (xD) y la volteo a ver. / Mio?- /La pelinegra calla a la castaña cuando le arroja la almohada en la cara y esta se ríe a carcajadas junto con satoshi.

-B-buena esa Mio nee-san /Dice satoshi tartamudeando por la risa/

-Oh, aquí tenemos otra participante, al parecer nos encontramos en la guerra de Vietnam./Digo mientras ambos miramos a Mio /

Escritor/a: [Traje de réferi de lucha:]

En esta esquina Satoshi como Vietnam del norte /Sale Satoshi con un traje de guerra de Vietnam del norte xD/

En esta otra Ritsu como Vietnam del sur /Foto de ritsu con traje de soldado de Vietnam del sur xD/

Y en esta que queda xD Mio como EUA /Sale Mio con un traje de militar estadounidense/

1.. 2.. Fight!

Y así empieza la guerra de almohadas, y al final dichas almohadas quedan hechas historia.

-Ya se cansaron? /Dice satoshi un poco burlón mientras sostiene una almohada.

-Para nada /Dice mio en la misma pose que satoshi./ Y tú ritsu?

-Claro que no /Digo con un montón de sudor por toda la cara, mientras con una almohada me pongo en la misma pose que mi hermano y Mio/

Escritor: xD

Round 3! Fight!

Y todos están a punto de lanzar la almohada y...en ese momento todos caen al piso como trapos.

Escritor:

K.O.

Los tres empiezan a reírse y en eso dice satoshi.

-Una partida y ya, no una media hora más y dejo de jugar prometido. /Se escucha satoshi y yo me rindo./

-Esta bien solo media hora. /Digo rendida en el piso/

.

.

.

**Mas de dos horas después... **

- Brinca, brinca. /Dice satoshi moviendo el control mientras Mio y ritsu comen palomitas sentadas, más bien acostadas en el sillón donde ritsu estaba antes de que llegara Mio.

-Satoshi, cuantas veces te eh dicho que lances una bomba. /Dice ritsu comiendo palomitas./

-Yo diría que brincar es una buena opción. /Dice mio mientras come palomitas, que a diferencia de los dos hermanos, es una por una./

-Lo vez, mio-nee-san esta de acuerdo en mi opción de brincar. /Dice satoshi con un tono victorioso, pero sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

- Mmm, creo que ya no lo es. /Dice Mio viendo el juego y yo como más y más palomitas./

-Tira una bomba ya satoshi! /Digo y el lanza la bomba, por fin me hace caso, después de cuatro veces de decirle que hiciera eso ._./

-Ya lo hice pero no funciono. /Dice mientras mira el juego con preocupación./

- Creo que es mejor activar la visión nocturna /Dice Mio y yo asiento, Satoshi lo hace y en ese momento lo matan./

-Por segunda vez! No! /Dice mientras se a acuesta de golpe en los futones./

-Creo que el gran Darth Vadoshi no es tan bueno como dijo ser. /Digo un poco burlona y el frunce el ceño enojado./

- La dificultad es en difícil. /Dice sentándose mientras el va cruzando los brazos yo sonrio./

-No, tu lo pusiste en fácil. /Digo y el de inmediato dice un poco enojón./

- El control!, se acabaron las pilas, lo ves? /Dice mientras pone el botón guía y la barra de pila del mando esta completamente llena/

-Son pilas recargables Satoshi/Digo riéndome por lo bajo de satoshi, Mio reprime una risita./

- E-eh, El control! El control ya esta viejo y no obedece las ordenes con rapidez. /Dice y yo niego con la cabeza. /

- No, el control lo compramos hace una semana, edición limitada si no me equivoco. /Satoshi abre la boca y agacha la cabeza en forma de derrota./

- Soy un asco en esto. /Dice y yo niego de inmediato con la cabeza./

-Lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y tienes sueño /Digo y le guiño el ojo, Y el sonríe./

-Si, ya es tarde y no estoy al 100% de mis cualidades en los videojuegos. /Dice y se voltea/"Creo que no aclare esto, satoshi se quedo mirando el televisor mientras decía lo de arroba xD, lo pongo aquí porque sabrá dios a que le pique porque cada que escribo algo para corregir si me equivoco, lo que escribo borra lo otro que ya escribí WTF! O_o?") Arriba* corrección xDD)

- Creo que será mejor que me valla a acostar.../Dice satoshi al ver como están acostadas ritsu y mio: Mio esta acostada a lado de Ristu con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la castaña./ Hasta mañana mio-nee-san, Ritsu. /Dice y le guiña el ojo a su hermana, ella no entiende bien y se fija en la dirección de la mirada de su hermano y se fija en como están ella y mio acostadas, se sonroja ligeramente y ve a su hermano pasar junto a ella y escucha una risita, entonces él voltea y ritsu levanta el puño en forma de ofensa, ("Aclarando: (U).Satoshi o(T-T)= Ritsu xD

Satoshi sube las escaleras y ritsu voltea a ver a mio.

-Ne.. mio quieres jugar. /Digo y veo que mio se pone muy feliz./

-Me dejarías? /Dice juntando sus manos/

-Claro, ven yo te enseño /Digo tratando de pararme pero mio esta casi encima de mí, ella se sonroja al darse cuenta de su posición y se levanta./

Nos sentamos ambas en el piso, bueno en los futones, y tomo el control, le explico a mio como jugar y ella entiende perfectamente, continuamos la partida y ella juega, es más buena de lo que creía. Me quedo viéndola y veo que hace unas lindas expresiones según lo que ocurre, me sorprende que no se asuste con los monstros.

- Y bueno, como se llama el juego? /Dice y yo no le presto atención y suelto una palabra al azar, bueno no tan al azar./

- Linda... /Digo sin pensarlo/

-Linda!? /Escucho eso y salgo de mis fantasías mentales./

-Eh, digo.. Metro: Last ligth! /Digo y ella asiente con un ah.. /

Pasa un rato y veo a mio jugar, que buena es supera a satoshi, aunque quien soy para decir eso, hasta sawa es mejor que satoshi jugando, bueno en este tipo de juegos.

- Eh, Ritsu. /Dice mio y ella pausa el juego./

-Que pasa mio-chu- chan /Digo de inmediato y ella sonríe melancólicamente./

-Hace años que no me dices así. /Dice y sonrío igual que ella./

-Lo se... /Digo/

- Te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer... /Dice y yo la miro confundida. Ayer... /

-Ah, la verdad... /Digo y ella me mira con su tono moe./

-Bueno es que ayer bueno creo que ayer c-casi no-s.. /Empieza a decir y yo la miro en busca de una respuesta pero ayer, no me acuerdo muy bien que paso.../ B-b-besamos. /Dice y yo me sonrojo levemente a comparación de mio./

-Ah... p-pero eso fue porque n-nos dejamos llevar por el m-momento n-no? /Digo evitando de tartamudear pero al parecer no funcionó./

-S-si, solo fue el momento. /Dice y después reina el silencio, esto es incómodo, no me acordaba mucho sobre lo que paso... además quien soy yo, mio tiene novio y pues no quiero que le sea infiel./

-C-crees que. /Digo y mio se pega más de lo que debería a mí. / Q-que p-pasa? /Digo con un ligero e invisible sonrojo en mis mejilla, mio esta sonrojada levemente./

-T-tu crees que fue solo por el momento... /Dice en un suspiro y yo solo dejo sacar un suspiro leve, igual que mio /

-N-no lo se. /Digo y mio voltea a verme, toca con sus manos mi pecho y luego se pega más a mí, un sueño? Tal vez. /

-Q-que- /Digo tartamudeando y sonrojada por la repentina acción de Mio/

-T-tu crees que seré buena besadora. /Dice con un rubor en sus mejillas yo me quedo con cara perpleja, que pasa con todo este cambio de ritmo./

-N-no se, tal vez /Digo y mi respiración se vuelve pesada./

-... Ritsu... ya diste t-tu primer b-beso. /Dice repentinamente y yo me sobresalto./

-N-no /Digo/ Y tú?

-Tampoco lo eh dado. /Dice, yo estaría segura de que ya se lo había dado con kato-kun./

-p-pero pensé que- /Digo y mio me interrumpe./

-N-no, kato ya lo dio p-pero yo no, por eso me pregunto si seré buena b-besando. /Dice y yo pienso, si fuera un beso contigo sería perfecto./

- Ah.. /Digo y volteo a otro lado/

Mio se queda en la misma posición y yo igual de pronto las luces se apagan y todo se vuelve obscuro. Mio se deja caer sobre mí y ahora esta sobre mi cuerpo, la luz regresa de inmediato, fue un mini-apagón, veo la pose de mio y me sonrojo, siento sus pechos apretándose contra mi plano pecho, algo similar a lo que paso en la escuela. Demonios.. Pienso

-estas bien?/Le pregunto y ella asiente tímidamente./

- L-lo siento. /Dice y ella trata de pararse/

Cuando se para, una de sus rodilla rosa suavemente mi parte intima y me sonrojo de inmediato, trago saliva y me muerdo el labio para no producir ruidos incómodos y me digo de inmediato.

No jimmy, no es momento para que hagas eso! Me digo pero al parecer ya es tarde, todo esto hizo que pasara algo que podría dar a rebelar mi secreto. Mierda, jimmy!

-Que pasa? /Dice mio mientras se sienta en mi abdomen, pésimo lugar en estas situaciones./

-N-nada e-es solo que /Digo nerviosa al saber que si mio se da cuenta podía ser mi perdición./

- Sabes /Dice sonriendo mientras ve mi rostro/ T-tal vez deba ensayar /Piensa la pelinegra y esta se pone un mechón de pelo tras su oreja mientras se agacha y se acerca a los labios de la castaña.

-Q-que /Digo antes de que los labios de mio toquen los míos, me acerco más y...

**Continuará!...**

* * *

Soy un troll (ok no ._.), ahí se los dejo, espero y les guste el cap torturas comentarios dudas etc son gratis .

xD

Bueno me despido pero antes de eso, una preguntilla ahí para una que comento el fic:

Se que no soy tan inocente pero… :

Que es "Pajarito" eh díganme! D:

Gracias por leer bonito día! xD


	24. Salvada por la campana

**Hola tío, tía y otra cosa o alien que pase a leer el fic, los saludo con mucha alegría (Virtualmente T.T) y espero que estén bien, les agradezco gratamente que leean el fic…. Es un gran proyecto sacado de mi cabeza y la de otra cosa o espécimen que aún no es registrado en mi pokedex. Y espero y lo disfruten.**

**Bueno las notas: **

**Nota 1: K-on no es mío y nunca lo será u.u pero el fic si Yay! n.n**

**Nota 2: Contiene yuri y contenido de chica futa :-)**

**Aquí termina lo primero que quiero decir y a disfrutar el nuevo cap :) **

* * *

**Salvada por la campana.**

-M- Mio y-yo /Digo antes de que nuestros labios se junten, y ya a pocos milímetros no pienso y elimino poco a poco la distancia que queda ya nuestros labios se rozan y…/

_Bzzz…. Bzzzz….. _

Se escucha mi celular y de inmediato Mio y yo chocamos con nuestras frentes…

-Auch! /Dice mio quitándose de encima de mí mientras se soba la frente, yo hago lo mismo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que a mio se le puso colorada la frente y de seguro a mí también, en ese instante yo gateo rápidamente en dirección a mi celular, lo tomo y lo abro de inmediato, el sonido es de una llamada por lo cual contesto./

-Ho- hol-la /Digo nerviosa por lo que ocurrió hace poco, me siento cruzando mis piernas mientras contesto./

-Hola! Tainaka-san. /Dice una voz femenina, que la reconozco de inmediato./

- Y-Y- Yoshino-san! /Digo con un enorme sonrojo y lo se porque siento hervir mi cara./

- Si, oh… jeje /Se escucha que yoshino ríe y yo me quedo un poco confundida por su acción./ Lo siento creo que te desperté, se me olvido que ya es de noche. /Dice un tanto apenada. Yo solo me quedo sin habla, pero trato de reaccionar y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, otra vez… no es nuevo xD/

- N-no te preocupes, a-aún no me eh ido a acost-tar /Digo tartamudeando, se escuchan risitas que al parecer no provienen de yoshino./

- A- a bueno, me sentiría m-mal si te levantara ah esta hora /Dice y yo asiento, aunque es un poco estúpido de mi parte, no me esta viendo ._./

-N-no te preocupes, n-no me molestaría en absoluto. /Digo mientras miro el reloj con un sonrojo, veo la hora y son las dos de la mañana./

Mientras esa, hasta ahorita, pequeña conversación entre Ritsu y yoshino, cierta pelinegra mira atentamente a la castaña y al escuchar eso último ella piensa para sí misma. Así que no le molesta que ella le hable a esta hora, pero si yo le hablo a esta hora se enoja.

Flashback

Cinco años atrás…

Una castaña se encontraba dormida en la cama plácidamente, roncando y sin preocupaciones de repente se escucha un escandaloso y ruidoso tono proveniente de el celular de la castaña.

-Ah! Que es eso! /Dice la castaña que anteriormente estaba dormida, mientras toma un bate que tiene a lado de su cama y se pone lista para atacar./ Eh? / Dice mientras ve que no hay nadie./

-Estúpido celular que suena por si solo. /Dice tomando su celular y fijándose que solo era una alarma la que produjo ese estruendoso ruido/ Mejor me voy a dormir. /Dijo mientras se acuesta de golpe en la cama aún con el bate en las manos, a punto de reconciliar el sueño se escucha de nuevo el sonido./ Cojones! Estúpido celular de mierda! /Dijo la castaña levantándose de golpe y abriendo el celular./ Mio? /Se pregunta y mira que es una llamada ./ Que querrá? Se dice mentalmente mientras contesta y dice:

-Bueno. /Dice desganada la castaña un poco adormilada ./

-Ritsu! Que buen que contestas! Estoy asustada! Di algo! /Dice la pequeña pelinegra mientras grita y ritsu aleja el celular de su oreja mientras frunce el ceño ./

- No se que decir Mio-chuan… /Dice mientras bosteza./ Ah! Ya se! /Dice la castaña alegre mientras brinca de la cama ligeramente y sonríe ampliamente (xD moar rimas xDD)./ Vete a dormir. /Dice en un tono molesto y cuelga antes de recibir respuesta por parte de la asustadiza pelinegra. Se tumba en la cama y empieza a roncar./

Sonido ruidoso y molesto.

Ritsu se levanta de golpe, toma el celular y dice:

-No se que hacer Mio! Cuenta ovejas! No lo se! /Dice en un tono fuerte pero sin sonar grosera./

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros mio-chuan, vete a dormir o sino los percebes te comerán. Tu sabes, si molestas a ritsu en su hora feliz los percebes te atacarán. /Dice la castaña como si nada y cuelga el teléfono, después lo apaga por si las dudas y vuelve a dormir./

A la mañana siguiente mio aparece con unas enormes ojeras en la escuela.

Bueno eso fue cuando tenia nueve años, aún no maduraba. /Piensa la pelinegra./

-Como Estas!? /Dice Yoshino feliz pero con un tono ligeramente nervioso./

-Bien, y tu como estas- /Digo/

- Bien. Todo bien, ahorita estoy con unas amigas /Dice y ahora entiendo el porque de las risitas./

-Oh… Y están en pijamada si no me equivoco /Digo sonriendo mientras escucho atentamente las risitas reprimidas por parte de las amigas de Yoshino/

-Si… apenas llegue y ellas me recibieron de inmediato junto a mis abuelos. /Dice, se le puede notar alegría en su voz, sonrío y digo/

-Y llegaste bien? Digo, no hubo problemas con el autobús o algo. /Digo y volteo a ver a Mio quien al verme voltea a otro lado, yo me sonrojo un poco y me volteo de nuevo./

- No, ahora no hubo, la otra vez si falló el mugre camión, tuve que esperar dos horas junto a los pasajeros en una caseta. /Dice un poco molesta./

-Oh… y te la estas pasando bien? /Digo y otra ves esas risitas, que están haciendo? No me hagan pensar mal D:/

- Si, es solo el primer día y esta todo de maravilla, pero también llame porque quiero ver c-como te la estas pasando… /Dice un poco nerviosa./

-Oh… Etto… hasta ahorita todo esta bien, bueno no pude dormir bien tuve unos extraños sueños, yo mas bien diría que pesadillas, pero… que se puede hacer… /Digo./

- Me imagino que pudiste soñar… /Dice mientras se ríe levemente./

-Eh? B-bueno también satoshi y yo fuimos a comprar el metro: last ligth, satoshi lo jugo primero… aunque yo coopere con casi el cien porciento del precio del juego… /Digo T_T/

-Que! Debiste ser tu quien lo estrenara! /Dice yoshino en forma de protesta y yo rio mientras rasco mi nuca./

-Bueno, satoshi y yo esperamos por la salida de este juego, pero creo que para evitar una pelea contra el "gran" darth Vadoshi deje que estrenara el juego él primero. /Digo rascando mi nuca y yoshino se ríe./

-Creo que darth Vadoshi tiene que dejar su ego aún lado no? Así no conseguirá novia. /Dice yoshino y yo me quedo un poco helada./

-Bueno el ya tiene novia, al parecer darth Vadoshi tiene su pegue. /Digo mientras me rasco y río ligeramente/

-Ya tiene! Que suertudo salió, yo pensé que serias tu la primera en tener una relación de noviazgo. Digo quien no se fijaría e-en ti. /Dice un poco nerviosa en eso último y yo me sonrojo y me rasco la nuca nerviosamente./

-B-bueno no creo que pase eso por ahora. /Digo un poco sonrojada./

-Ya dile que te-! /Se escucha el grito de una chica y al parecer le tapan la boca antes de que termine de decirlo./

-Eh- b-bueno creo q-que ya m-me voy. /Dice y se escucha antes de colgar./

-A ella le-

Biip… Biip…

Se escucha que cuelga y yo digo Adiós en mi mente, cierro mi celular y veo que mio ya esta acostada, me acuesto en el futón que me corresponde y miro a Mio. Se me queda viendo con un sonrojo y yo le sonrío.

-Apagaré la consola, y las luces. /Digo y me paro, mio asiente levemente, hago todo rápidamente y me acuesto, veo que mio ya quedo dormida y sonrío. Veo al techo y me pregunto… Que le paso a sawa?-/

-Le enviaré un Mensaje. /Digo en un susurro y abro mi celular empiezo a escribir un mensaje para sawa. Lo reviso y lo envió./

_Ritsu: Sawako, que te paso? Porque vomitaste?, o porque te fuiste así como así?_

Llega la respuesta casi instantáneamente y yo abro la tapa para leer la respuesta que envía sawako.

Sawako: Nada, solo que comí una sopa de hace dos semanas, tal vez eso fue. n.n además creo que también el yogurt estaba caducado. No te preocupes Ritsu~

Miro el mensaje y sonrío, cierro la tapa y volteo de lado contrario de donde esta Mio.

Que esta pasando entre Mio y yo?...

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

**Chicos en serio siento el hecho de que no sucediera el beso entre Ritsu y mio pero, hacer a mio una infiel como que no? o si? O_o…. Bueno pondré las torturas al principio así que siéntanse libres de ponerme cualquier tipo de tortura y, o palabra obscena y groserías, luego los comentarios :D cualquier comentario bien recibido también se aceptan comentarios bipolares y alguna sugerencia que quisieran que pasara en el fic XP, también dejen sus dudas y opiniones de como les está pareciendo hasta ahora y no se les olvide hoy es martes a euro el comentario :P no se crean tíos y tías es martes dos x uno en cines :D ok no ._. bueno ya sabeis son gratis los comentarios xD y espero y compartan su opinión y sugerencias etc.. etc… o(T.T)o **

**Bueno también díganme que pareja le gusta más:**

**Sawitsu /Forman parte de el club de satoshi como dijo satoshi en un cap: Yo estoy a favor del Sawitsu xD ese satoshi es todo un loquillo (OuO)/ **

**Azitsu xD ok no ese no cuenta no lo se xD **

**Mugitsu /Esa pareja es genial (*¡U¡*)/ …. Aunque a pocos les gusta ToT**

**O el muy famoso…**

**Mitsu: /Muchos fans de K-on prefieren el mitsu que el mugitsu ¬¬ pero bueno que se puede hacer tíos y tías a mi también me gusta el mitsu pero también el mugitsu:)/ **

**Voten por su favorita :D**

**Bueno dejen sus coments será que ritsu se quede soltera o como dijo Jimmy (Ese Jimmy … colándose en más de un capitulo de la historia…. xD)…. Se casara con sawako…. Después de más de otros 100 capítulos se sabrá como concluirá esta historia y también con quien se quedará ritsu :D…. **

**Hay te lo dejo de tarea tío y tía :)**

**Bueno me despido sayonara! (ODO)/**


	25. Tercera y última

Hola hola tias, tios aquí les traigo una mini mini actualización del fic, tengo un poco de flojera, pero bueno no os dejare abandonados xD

Bueno k-on no me pertencece y contenido de yuri

Este cáp es narrado bueno más bien trata de lo que piensa mio xD por el momento solo de eso trata xD disfruten :D

* * *

**Tercera y última**

Ya era más noche y se encontraba una pelinegra acostada viendo el techo sin saber que hacer a pesar de lo obscuro no sentía miedo ya que tenia a cierta castaña a su lado.

La pelinegra suspiro y pensó para si misma: Porque siento algo extraño cuanto estoy con ritsu, me pasa lo mismo con kato-kun, no lo entiendo… Piensa y cierra los ojos levemente.

Tal vez me sienta con ganas de darle mi primer beso a ritsu, siempre estará conmigo y no me defraudará, así no cometeré un error al entregárselo a kato-kun…. Confío en él, pero… confío más en ritsu. Pensaba aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba en un momento de reflexión.

Pero… ritsu es mi amiga desde la infancia y si el hacer eso daña la amistad… no quisiera eso, ella dijo que pase lo que pase nunca dejaría de ser mi amiga, pero… últimamente nos hemos distanciado…. También confío en kato, el es paciente y amable conmigo, no me obliga a hacer nada que no quiero, dice que todo a su tiempo… pero desde hace unos meses lo noto diferente, cuando lo conocí sentía algo por él, pero después de que me dijo que fuera su novia pasaron unas semanas y cambio, cambio el aura, como si fuera otra persona… No lo se… es solo mi imaginación.

Pensó y abrió los ojos lentamente, volteo a ver a la castaña que estaba a su lado dormida plácidamente.

Y…. si le diera el beso sin que se diera cuenta… así no pasaría nada… Pensaba la pelinegra viendo a su compañera.

Es una idea estúpida… pero… es la mejor opción… Pensó muy decidida y en eso se levanto un poco. Se dio cuenta que la castaña se movió y ahora se puso acostada boca arriba, la pelinegra se quedo helada pensando que se había despertado, se espero a ver si se había despertado y al parecer no. Suspiro aliviada y ahora tomo la iniciativa y se sentó, rápidamente se levanto un poco y se sentó lentamente arriba de la castaña… se sonrojo un poco y tomo aire y se acerco lentamente a la boca de la castaña….

Esté será un secreto… Pensó y ya cuando estaba a punto de besar a ritsu se detuvo…

Este será mi último intento… Pensó y sus labios rozaron un poco con la castaña…

Un poco más… ya estaba decidida pero antes de besarla bien se detuvo y se hecho para atrás rápidamente.

No puedo hacerlo, no si su consentimiento… se dijo y se volvía a sentar en su espacio correspondiente… No debo, es mi amiga… Se dijo y se acostó de nuevo sonrojada por lo que por poco a sido… Esto quedara en el olvido, será solo mi secreto….

* * *

Bueno como os dije al princio es una miseria de cap peo sabeis que tego flojera, pero les prometp que lo acctualizare mañana o pasado y con un mega cap :) dejen sus comentarios, si quieren o torturas gracias por leer! :) me despido :D


	26. Invitación oportuna

Hola chavales os aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic que ojala y gusteis de ella, como sabesi yo prometi que os trairia el cap de doble cojon pero como algunos sabesis ando holgazaneando pero como no me gusta andar de pringao os aqui actualizare vuestra lectura. Bueno a mas tardar mañana (Repito no prometo nada así que no empieze a filpar de que os actualizare la historia entendeis chavales, lo entendéis!?)

Bueno aquí las notas para que las pillen, vale capullos?

Nota 1: K-on no es mio ni me pertenece, solo el fic y la historia, no quiero echar patas por demandas, lo pillan?

Nota 2: Si vos no gustais del yuri y del futanari, echa ostias y pirarse de este fic, lo pillas de nuevo chaval? -.-

Bueno os aquí dejo esta actualización espero que os guste.

* * *

** Invitación oportuna**

Abro los ojos lentamente, y volteo a mi izquierda, donde me encuentro a una chica que aprecio mucho; sonrío al ver lo a gusto que se su dormir (xDD) veo que hace unas muecas y rio ligeramente al verla, ella abre los ojos de golpe y voltea verme con una cara confundida, luego al verme sonríe al igual que yo.

-Como pasaste la noche? /Digo con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja levemente/

-Bien, como todas las demás noche, solo que sin temor a la obscuridad. /Dice y yo río y digo/

- Como que sin temor? /Digo, la última vez que se quedo estaba con toda la casa prendida durante toda la noche/

- Bueno es que… estas tú… con tigo todo el temor se va… /Dice sonrojada mientras sonríe y voltea a otro lado, yo me sonrojo y abro la boca levemente, sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar./

-… /No digo nada y trago saliva aún sorprendida, nos quedamos sin decir nada por unos momentos y ahora volteo a ver el techo aún traigo la sábana puesta, me sorprende ya que siempre termino dejándola a un lado o cuando me acuesto en mi cama la tiro de esta./

Mio me saca de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que dice algo…

-Que es eso? /Dice apuntando algo que aún no se que es (xDD)/

Veo y apunta algo que no debería haber visto…. Mierda… Pienso mientras veo eso un poco nerviosa y con una gota de sudor cayendo de mi frente. Se me olvido que diario Jimmy se despierta antes que yo, no! Mierda… Pienso y golpeo el futón levemente así que decido hablar ahora.

-e-eh… esto… es. /Digo mirando a diferentes lados para buscar la respuesta a mi problema. / e- Etto…. E-es /Trato de arreglarlo y pensar algo que hacer después pienso en algo, deje el control de la televisión a lado de mí, será estúpido pero podría funcionar. / Ummm es esto! /Digo sentándome de golpe mientras muestro el control, mio mira confundida pero después se lo cree./

-Oh, pensé que era otra cosa, no lo se un animal o algo. /Dice y yo sonrió irónicamente, Jimmy es un animal, pienso xD./

Mio se levanta y se va antes de eso dice que va al baño y veo que su sombra va desapareciendo. Me quito la sábana y miro tal sector. Estúpido Jimmy, solo espero y no estés en mi contra el tiempo que se quede Mio en casa. Pienso y veo una nota justo al lado de mí, automáticamente se de quien es… La levanto y leo lo que dice.

_Onee-chan siento que me valla rápido pero se me olvido que teníamos que hacer un trabajo en equipo Kito, joshi y yo y por eso nos juntaremos a hacerlo hoy temprano, disfruta tu día y estarás sola con Mio, preferiría que estuvieras con sawa :D Arriba el Sawitsu! xD_

Leo eso y me sale una gotita de mi cabeza, ese satoshi quiere que este con sawa como de lugar, da igual, veo que mio regresa ya cambiada del baño me levanto y ella se ofrece a recoger los futones, subo a mi cuarto y me pongo el uniforme, tomo los papeles que nos llegaron ayer antes de que Mio llegara. Veo el mapa de Yokahima, es grande, lo abro y veo que viene toda la información, el mapa es el actualizado, el de este año, veo que tiene todo sobre Yokahima, lugares turísticos, los centros que hay, las zonas antiguas, los pueblos, templos, etc… Veo todos los papeles sin abrirlos y me llama la atención uno que esta un poco viejo y con esquinas dobladas y un poco arrugado, lo veo y antes de abrirlo alguien habla.

-Ritsu el desayuno esta hecho. /Dice mio tocando la puerta./

-Voy! /Grito sin despegar los ojos del papel desconocido./

Bajo y comemos, lavamos y recogemos los trastes y limpiamos la mesa, tomamos las cosas y nos salimos de la casa, sin antes checar que todo este bien, salimos y caminamos hacia la escuela, venimos platicando de diferentes cosas todo va bien hasta que mio me pregunta algo que me saca de onda.

-Y quien es la chica con la que hablaste anoche? /Pregunta inocentemente y yo la volteo a ver./

-uh, ella es una amiga. /Digo y ella voltea a otro lado./

-Oh. /Dice y yo no entiendo bien el porque hace eso./

Después de esa pregunta caminamos sin decir ni una palabra, lo que respondí no fue lo mejor, creo.

Caminamos así durante todo lo que quedaba de camino a la escuela, cuando llegamos me tope con una chica que ni sabia bien quien era.

-Tainaka-san puedes venir con migo un momento. /Dice la chica que podría jurar que es de nuestro salón/

-Eh… Esta bien… /Digo y ella me toma el brazo y corre, yo corro igual que ella para que no me termine cayendo. Veo que mio se queda perpleja y yo me siento mal por dejarla así como así, pero ella se enojo con migo por no se que cosa… pero como sea…/

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la escuela ella deja mi brazo, se voltea y camina lentamente lejos de mí.

-Em… Etto… para que venimos aquí atrás. /Digo mientras veo a mis alrededores con una ceja levantada. Ella voltea a verme/

-Mi nombre es Kuriko Tsugawa. /Dice la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Es linda de vista, quien sabe de forma de ser./

-Eh… mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka. /Digo y ella sonríe y se acerca a mi y me dice./

-Ya lo sabia /Dice sonriendo mientras me ve./

-Bueno eh… para que me quieres /Digo nerviosa, esta chica me pone nerviosa de una forma que no comprendo./

- Te quería decir Tainaka-san que si tu y yo hacemos el proyecto que nos encargará sawako-sensei /Dice y yo arqueo la ceja./

-Como sabes que encargara un proyecto sawa- digo sawako sensei /Digo mientras la veo y ella sonríe./

-Bueno, ella me lo dijo, me la tope en el camino y me dijo lo que pasaría.

-Oh… Y-y para eso me trajiste hasta aquí /Digo tartamudeando./

-Oh. Jejeje /Dice y después se sonroja./ Sawako-sensei me dijo que te entregara esto.

-Eh? /Digo confundida mirándola cajita que la chica saco de la bolsa de se mochila. _Espero y no sea algo que no quisiera ver. _Pienso y tomo la cajita./ Gracias?… /Digo alzando la ceja y ella sonríe./

-Denada. /Dice y corre pero se detiene y voltea a verme con una sonrisa./ Llegaremos tarde. /Dice y yo asiento, me guardo la cajita, después corro a alcanzar a Tsugawa-san./

Llegamos y entramos al salón, las amigas de Tsugawa-san la saludan contentas y yo me topo con Yui.

-Ohio Ricchan. /Dice Yui alzando la mano y yo la levanto también./

-Ohio Yui /Digo sonriendo. Y yui pone su dedo índice en su barbilla./

-Ricchan, estas feliz!. /Dice muy emocionada mientras toma mis hombros y los agita, lo dijo demasiado alto por lo cual muchas chicas voltean a vernos. Entre ellas Tsugawa y sus amigas./

-Etto… si siempre vengo feliz Yui. /Digo y alza una ceja. /

-Siempre vienes como deprimida Ricchan, deberías comer dulces mas seguido! /Grita y las chicas aún nos ven, Mientras yo dejo unos libros en mi pupitre y yui apoya sus brazos en la mesita. Después dejo la mochila colgada en mi silla. /

-Si como dulces y pastel. /Digo y yui sonríe, yo digo mientras abro mis piernas para sentarme cómodamente y tomo un libro mientras con la otra mano la apoyo en la mesa. (Aclaro en la mesita de bueno el pupitre imagínenselos como los del anime)/

-Deberíamos salir a comprar muchos pasteles algún día Ricchan! Con Mugi! /Dice y yo sonrío /

-Me encantaría salir con Mugi…. /Digo mientras apoyo ahora mi mano en mi barbilla y sonrió como tonta/oh! Y- y con tigo! Si… alguna día- /Digo nerviosa mientras miro a mi alrededor para evitar ver a yui a los ojos, ella solo levanta una ceja confundida y se le forma un signo de interrogación en su cabeza en eso sawako entra a el salón y pone sus cosas en su escritorio./

-Tainaka! Siéntate! /Dice y yo abro la boca mientras digo en forma de protesta, antes de eso me percato que yui esta sentada en su lugar como si no se hubiera movido./

-Pero si ya estoy- /Empiezo a decir y sawa me calla./

- Solo siéntate. /Dice y en eso se abren las puertas del salón de manera sorpresiva, me sorprendo al ver quien era, alguien que llega a una puntualidad inglesa, ahora llega tarde… Era mugi./

-Lo siento sawako-sensei, se poncharon las llantas de mi transporte. /Dice y yo me quedo mirándola./

-No te preocupes Mugi-chan, toma siento y abre tu libro en las paginas indicadas en el pizarrón. /Dice sawa mientras escribe algo en el pizarrón y mugi asiente./

Mugi camina a su lugar pero se detiene y mira sorprendida donde esta su lugar..

-Sawako-sensei…. Y mi pupitre… /Dice mugi mientras ve a sawa y ella voltea y dice un poco seria./

-Tu mesa a sido llevada a reparar, estaba fallando, pero no te preocupes, toma tu silla y siéntate a un lado de… /Dice sawako y empieza a ver todo el salón. / … mmm… en el lugar de Tainaka-san. Tainaka haz espacio para que quepa la silla de mugi. /Dice y yo asiento, muevo mi silla y veo que mugi trae la mochila muy llena./

-Eh… te ayudo digo. /Y camino hacia mugi, le descuelgo la mochila y me la cuelgo, ella yoma la silla y la pone justo a lado de la mía. Se sienta y yo camino con la mochila de mugi a mi asiento en eso sawa grita./

-Rápido Tainaka! /Dice y yo agacho la cabeza y corro a mi lugar y me siento en la silla que me corresponde./

En el transcurso de la primera hora de clases, le hecho unas miradas a mugi, ella esta atenta a la lectura que estamos haciendo mientras yo solo estoy sentada sin hacer nada. Miro hacia el frente y veo que mio estaba viendo hacia mí, justo cuando esta se da cuenta de que la veo voltea a su asiento de inmediato… Suspiro mientras cierro los ojos y me encorvo un poco, miro hacia donde Mio esta y pienso… ahora que hice mal… Suspiro por segunda vez, abro mi cuaderno en la hoja que caiga y empiezo a rayar la hoja con puros garabatos ilegibles. Apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y ahora garabateo con la mano izquierda… Si tan solo encontrara las pistas… Suspiro una y otra vez y ahora pienso en mis padres… si tan solo… no nos hubieran dejado… Digo y escondo mi rostro, mi largo fleco tapa mis ojos, una lágrima sale de mis ojos y en eso trato de no llorar.

-Gracias Akimi-san. Bueno con eso concluye la lectura.. Ahora anoten en su cuaderno… /Escucho a sawako y siento la herida de mi ojo arder, me duele, a pesar de que ya paso un tiempo de la accidente./

Si tan solo… me hubiera despedido de ellos, antes de su muerte… Pienso y bajo mi mano izquierda con la que estaba haciendo garabatos, y la apoyo en mi pierda izquierda, mi mano derecha la pongo en mi pierna obviamente derecha. Si tan solo… hubiera visto por última vez… Pienso eso y recuerdo un momento con mis padres… Ojala pudiera traerlos de vuelta… si tan solo… Pudiera hacer eso…. Pienso y más lágrimas bajan de mi ojos, agacho más la cabeza y agradezco el hecho de dejar de usar diadema, porque eso hace que mi pelo cubra mi rostro y lo tape con una larga sombra, Si solo… eso no hubiera pasado… Me sigo diciendo y de mi barbilla caen algunas gotas de lágrimas mojando mi pantalón levemente…

Me vengare… lo prometo…. Por ustedes… Me digo a mí misma mientras aprieto mis dientes y cierro mi puño izquierdo con fuerza. Empiezan a crujir mis dientes por lo fuerte que los aprieto, trato de no sollozar porque… se que es mal momento para llorar, no puedo hacerlo en la casa… satoshi tiene un buen oído y se da cuenta cuando lloro, dice que siente cuando estoy triste, con sawako no puedo llorar, ella se entristecería y no quiero hacer eso, con mio tampoco puedo, ella se sentiría mal por mí y no quiero eso…. Trato de ser fuerte pero… no puedo…

Ayúdenme a serlo… digo en mi mente… ayúdenme a aguantar este dolor… digo y aprieto más los dientes, mi puño izquierdo se llena de lágrimas. Aprieto más mis puños y se me olvida que traía la navajita de un sacapuntas, la cual se calló y la saque para jugar mientras haiga clases… Mi mano se llena de sangre que siento chorrear… aprieto mis dientes por enojo y coraje, al igual que la tristeza, los aprieto tanto que siento dolor en ellos, quisiera gritar…

Todo ese sentimiento se calma cuando me sorprendo al sentir una mano cálida tocando mi ya mano sin circulación sanguínea por lo fuerte que la apretó, volteo y veo a Mugi quien me sonríe cálidamente, y yo miro hacia abajo, mi cara esta aún con lágrimas. Se escucha el timbre y es cambio de maestro, mugi me abraza y yo solo siento un sobresalto en mi corazón, ese abrazo hizo que me calmara…

-Gracias Mugi… /Digo en un susurro y ella asiente lentamente…/

-No hay que agradecer Ritsu… /Dice mugi con un tono triste en su voz./

Mugi se suelta de el abrazo al ver que llega el siguiente profesor. Pido permiso para ir al baño, voy y me lavo la cara… Miro el espejo y veo mi mano, esta sangrando, salgo del baño y camino en dirección a la enfermería al llegar abro la puerta, saludo y la enfermera dice…

-Que te trae por aquí Ritsu… /Dice amablemente y yo muestro mi mano./ Oh! Como te hiciste esto y esto /Dice viendo mi mano y después señala la vendita en mi cara./

-Yo… Tuve que proteger a mi hermano y a mi… /Digo y ella me sienta, camina y trae un botiquín, limpia mi mano y todo, para mi sorpresa la herida es más grande y más profunda de lo que pensaba./

-Y como es eso de que se protegieron? Paso algo? /Pregunta mientras limpia la sangre que aún chorrea./

-Bueno… /Digo y empiezo a platicarle lo que paso, ella termina y me pone una venda en la mano y yo agradezco, salgo de la enfermería y todo lo que ocurrido quedo en el pasado, cuando llegue al salón mugi tenia la misma sonrisa y todo./

Ya en la hora de el almuerzo, platicamos de muchas cosas, todo estaba bien, Mio estaba un poco callada pero aún así no dejaba de platicar con caña al igual que todas. Todo el almuerzo estaba bien, yo comía un sándwich que satoshi me hizo en la mañana, mio traía uno per que ella hizo, ya que ella se comió el que , le hizo satoshi antes de salir de casa.

-Mugi-chan! /Dice con mucha caña Yui mientras mira a mugi ella voltea y sonríe./ Ricchan dijo que quiere salir con tigo! /Dice y yo me atraganto con el trozo de sándwich que comía, mio se queda sin habla al igual que azusa, yui mira muy feliz a mugi y Mugi se sorprende y se sonroja, mientras yo me golpeo la espalda para no ahogarme con la comida./ Aunque también quiere salir con migo. /Dicho eso, Mio escupe su jugo y Azusa me ve mugi se sorprende y sigue en su misma pose y yo aún me golpeo la espalda mientras toso./ A comprar dulces! /Dice Yui y mio y Azusa suspiran de alivio, mugi sigue igual y yui amplia más su sonrisa, yo me paro y me agacho mientras me golpeo la espalda, aun ahogada. /

-Oh… entonces luego vamos… /Dice mugi y yui brinca de alegría./

-Que le pasa a Ricchan? /Dice yui con un dedo en su barbilla y todos voltean a ver a la castaña. La ven indiferente pero luego todas se paran de inmediato yui se queda igual allí parada sin entender aún bien que es lo que pasa./

-Ritsu! /Dice mio mientras golpea mi espalda fuertemente./

-Respira Ricchan /Dice mugi mientras toma mi hombro y me ve preocupada./

-Ritsu-sempai escupa el alimento. /Dice y después de el tercer golpe de mio, ella me golpea más fuerte y me trago el trozo de sándwich con dificultad. Todas, menos yui, suspiramos de alivio y yo pienso. Debo de dejar de comer grande cantidad en comida.. Yui sigue sin entender que paso y todas nos sentamos. Después de unos momentos../

-Ricchan te encuentras bien… Te estabas ahogando!/Dice yui y a todas nos sale una gotita de nuestra cabeza./

Pasaron las horas y seguimos con las clases, timbran y sawako entra de nuevo a el salón.

Estudiantes, habrá un proyecto que será entregado sin más tardad para el lunes, tendrán dos muy buenos días para hacerlo, será en binas y no quiero peticiones de tercias ni algo por lo parecido, decidan quien con quien, bueno les di suficiente tiempo ahora díganme con quien quieren… /Dice sawa y es interrumpida por tres alumnas que se paran de su asiento y gritan./

-Yo con Ritsu/Tainaka/ Ricchan! /Gritan las tres chicas al mismo tiempo parándose de su asiento y sawako las mira confundidas. /

-Etto… /Empieza a decir sawa con una gotita./ Tainaka decide con quien quieres hacer el proyecto con Mugi, Mio o Kuriko… /Dice mientras se acomoda las gafas yo me sorprendo y me sale unas gotitas en la frente, Que dilema!/

-Eh… Bueno yo… /Empiezo a decir y sudo un poco miro a Mio, luego a Mugi y al final a Tsugawa./ Yo… /Digo y aún no se con quién hacerlo, porque me tocan demasiados problemas../

-No tenemos todo el día /Dice sawako mirando el reloj de su muñeca./

-Yo haré el trabajo con…

* * *

Jejeje los dejare en la duda, bueno le adelantare tantito de el prox cap que sera narrado por Mugi! :D diferentes perspectivas.

Bueno aquí os dejo de tarea para que sigan pillando la info del fic tios.


	27. Proyecto? Yo con Ricchan!

Hola capullos, espero estén bien y aquí les traigo la actualización como prometí, hoy no tengo mucho que anunciar la holgazanería ya se me subió -.- pero bueno, en fin.

Las notas para que las pillen tíos y tías.

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni todo respecto a eso, solo la idea y el fic, no quiero echar patas por demandas, vale?

Nota 2: Contenido Yuri, Futa, echar ostias si no gustáis de esto.

Lo pillaron? Espero y si, bueno gracias por leer capullos :D

* * *

**Proyecto? Yo con Ricchan!**

Abro mis ojos despacio al escuchar una suave y calmada voz de mujer que dice mi nombre, cierro y abro mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz del día que entra por mi grande ventana, allí veo parada a la proveniente de la voz, es una de las sirvientas, Kagawa-san.

-Buenos días Tsumugi-sama, como amaneció? /Pregunta Kagawa la más joven de las sirvientas, es una chica amable y linda en forma de ser, aunque debo admitir que también es linda físicamente./

-Kagawa-san, ya te había dicho que solo me llames Mugi, no hay porque ser tan formal, estamos en confianza. /Digo viendo a Kagawa, mientras me tallo los ojos como ambas manos y aún estoy acostada en mi amplia cama./

- Pero Tsumugi-sama su padre dijo que la llamáramos así con- /Dice viéndome un poco molesta pero yo le corto las palabras./

- En ese entonces yo digo que debes decirme así, somos amigas. /Digo mientras me tapo los ojos con mi brazo./

-Esta bien Mugi-sama... /Dice Kagawa, ella entro de sirvienta hace tres años, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde que llego a trabajar, hace los mismos tres años le dije que no me llamara así, que era muy formal, que me hablara y vea como una amiga, como una chica normal, pero eso aún no lo ah hecho a pesar de mi insistencia./

- Lo ves?, no es difícil decirme así no? /Digo mientras destapo mis ojos y veo el blanco techo de mi habitación. Kagawa ríe ligeramente y dice./

- No es difícil, pero es parte del trabajo el respeto hacia usted. /Dice y yo sonrió, es cierto, mi padre es estricto en eso de el respeto./

- Su padre dijo que bajara lo más pronto posible, que tiene que decirle algo importante a usted. /Dice mientras con un listón amarra las elegantes cortinas de mi ventana, a los lados de esta. Yo me siento en la cama y me quedo viendo como amarra la cortina./

-Y... se podría saber el porque mi padre quiere que baje más temprano de lo usual. /Digo mientras veo que Kagawa camina hacia el grande y amplio clóset de mi habitación, y saca el uniforme del viernes ("Mugi tiene uniformes para cada día OoO")/

-El porque la quería no me dijo, solo que bajara lo más pronto, solo eso. /Dice y cuelga el uniforme en un gancho cerca de la puerta./

-Ah... /Digo y me levanto de la cama, me pongo mis pantuflas y me estiro, Kagawa camina hacia la puerta./

-Tsumugi-sama la espero abajo. /Dice y gira la perilla de mi puerta./

-Ya te dije que no me digieras así. /Digo haciendo pucheros, inflo mis mejillas y frunzo el ceño, ella ríe mientras con una mano tapa su boca./

-Esta bien MUGI- sama./Dice y recalca el mugi, yo sigo en mi pose amenazadora y ella sale./

Cuando se cierra la puerta completamente, me quito mi larga y blanca bata que uso a veces para dormir, es cómoda. Me quedo solo en ropa interior y me acerco a el uniforme, tomo el lazo que corresponde a mi grado, suspiro y pienso. _Para que me querrá mi padre_...

Tomo mi uniforme y me pongo primero la falda, me acomodo algunos detalles del sostén y de la falda, me acuerdo de esa vez que Ritsu se cambio con migo, me sonrojo al recordar que vi su espalda desnuda. Me muerdo el labio al recordar esa parte.

-Ricchan... /Digo en un suspiro y tomo la blusa blanca del uniforme, ya en mis manos la miro detalladamente y me fijo en algo, es la que le preste esa vez a Ricchan, no la había encontrado desde que me la regreso, aunque hace poco me la dio de repente. /

* * *

**Omake.**

Una tarde de sábado se encontraba una rubia sentada en la silla del escritorio de su habitación, haciendo la tarea que uno de los profesores le había encargado.

-Tsumugi-sama. /Se escucha que abren la puerta, es kagawa./ Alguien la busca, esta afuera de la casa, necesitamos su aprobación para que lo dejemos pasar. /Dice Kagawa dejo de hacer los deberes y la volteo a ver confundida, quien será?/

-Se podría saber quien es. /Digo Kagawa sonríe y me dice./

-Su nombre en sí no lo dijo, solo se que vienen dos chicos, uno es un poco enano y el otro es demasiado alto. Ambos son jóvenes. Dicen que la conocen, aunque podría asegurar que él alto lo conozco pero el enano no. /Dice tomando con su dedo índice su barbilla mientras me ve, yo arqueo una ceja confundida./

-Voy a ver quien es. /Digo y Kagawa me deja pasar para salir de mi habitación./

Camino por los largos pasillos y Kagawa me sigue, bajamos las escaleras y caminamos por todo el resto de la mansión para llegar a la puerta principal.

-Ellos son. /Dice kagawa mientras abre la puerta y veo a alguien que estoy sumamente emocionada de ver./

-Ricchan! /Digo con una amplia sonrisa y ritsu sonríe ampliamente mientras rasca su nuca./

-Hola Mugi-chan /Dice y escucho unos brinquitos detrás de ritsu./

-Que te trae por aquí? /Digo y ritsu dice./

-Vengo a regresarte la blusa del uniforme que me prestaste. /Dice y Kagawa se me acerca y me dice en el oído.

-El es un ella? Pensé que era chico. /Dice Kagawa y yo sonrió divertida./

-Si, el es un ella, pero no dijiste que había otro chico más. /Le digo a Kagawa y ella sonríe./

-Oh! Si el enano, hace poco estaba justo allí. /Dice señalando la puerta y se escucha que alguien se queja./

-A quien le dicen enano! /Se escucha la voz de un chico y el hermano menor de ritsu mientras se pone enfrente de ella./

- Jajaja, Te dijeron enano! /Dice ritsu mientras se ríe y lo señala, Kagawa se rie mientras rasca su mejilla y yo me quedo viendo la escena entre los dos hermanos frente a mí./

- Cállate! /Dice el hermano de ritsu, satoshi, mientras golpea a ritsu en la cabeza, algo parecido a lo que hacia Mio, Me rio por la cara de satoshi y por los viejos recuerdos./

-Jajaja. /Se sigue riendo ritsu./ E- es que, es inevitable, t-te dijeron e-enano, Justo como eres! Jajaja /Ritsu dice tartamudeando por la risa mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras se toma el estomago, también por la risa, yo me rio y kagawa sigue en su misma posición./

- Nee-chan! /Dice satoshi enojado mientras frunce el ceño y ve a Ritsu. Hace mucho que no veía así a ritsu./

-Jajaja, b-buena esa. /Dice ritsu mientras toma el honro de Kagawa y se ríe, Kagawa se sonroja y voltea a otro lado./

-TSK! /Se escucha el reniego de satoshi y cruza los brazos enojado. Ritsu recupera su compostura y me dice./

-Ten, vengo a traerte la blusa que me prestaste, se me olvido, lo siento. Te la debí haber regresado hace mucho./Dice y me la entrega, la veo y esta muy blanca, esta como nueva./

-Si supieras lo que hizo para- /Empieza a decir satoshi y ritsu le tapa la boca./

-Eh.. N- nos vemos hasta luego. /Dice ritsu mientras retrocede aún cubriendo la boca de su hermano./

En eso cierro la puerta mientras agito la mano para despedirme confundida. Veo la blusa y me pregunto... Que tuvo que pasar para traerla?...

Veo a Kagawa y aún esta sonrojada, yo dejo la blusa en uno de los sillones de cerca, y le digo a Kagawa.

-Que pasa, porque esa reacción ante ricchan. /Digo y ella voltea a otro lado./

-Bueno en primera porque era una chica y en segunda porque es muy atractiva. /Dice mientras sonríe traviesa y yo solo río.

.

.

.

* * *

Recuerdo ese momento y luego acerco la blusa a mi cara, la huelo y noto un aroma diferente. Puede ser... el aroma de ricchan! Me sonrojo levemente y me la pongo, Me queda un poco floja ya que al parecer a ricchan le queda más apretada, lo flojo es el la parte de los hombros.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre eh tenido la duda de el porque ricchan usa pantalón en vez de falda. Dejo la duda a lado y ahora me abrocho los botones de la blusa.

Me arreglo lo que queda del uniforme y me peino el cabello, tomo mis cosas y bajo para ir al comedor, donde mi padre me dirá algo que seguramente es importante.

Dejo mi mochila en uno de los sillones de el recibidor y ahora camino hacia el comedor, me siento en la silla de a lado de la de mi padre. El sonríe y dice...

-Buenos días, como amaneció mi hijita preferida. /Dice sonriente y yo sonrió./

-Bien padre y tu como amaneciste? /Pregunto y el mira el almuerzo que fue preparado por una de las sirvientas./

-Bueno ahora que lo dices... muy bien... /Dice mientras come un trozo del grande y delicioso almuerzo preparado exclusivamente para él. Cada quien tiene su propio almuerzo./

-Que bueno... /Digo y el asiente mientras mastica, tomo un tenedor y empiezo a encajar la comida en dicho tenedor. / Por cierto padre... Kagawa dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme.../Digo mirando a mi padre y el se limpia la boca con una de las elegantes servilletas en la mesa./

-oh... Ahora que me lo recuerdas... /Dice con un trozo de comida en su boca./ Que piensas de Tainaka- san. /Dice y yo miro a mi plato sorprendida por la pregunta./

-Oh.. y que pienso de que... /Digo tratando de no sonar nerviosa./

-Si pues que piensas /Dice con palabras que no son tan formales a diferencia de como habla con otra gente./

-Bueno... es una gran amiga, y... es amable, divertida, atenta... /Digo pero trato de decir lo mínimo para no decir todo lo que pienso sobre ella... Así que decido terminar con una cosa nada discreta, a mi parecer.../ Y como para que quieres que te diga eso padre... /Digo tratando de sonar inocente y el ríe./

-No te enojes, solo quería saber algo, lo que pasa es que creo que sería interesante conocerla más a fondo, después de todo ya somos unos amigos... /Dicho eso, me trago el jugo para no escupirlo./

-Amigos? Cuando paso eso? /Digo mientras me limpio la boca/

-Oh, la vez que vino me platico algo sobre ella y pues así hablamos y nos convertimos en unos amigos. /Dice sonriendo y yo me hago la que no le interesa./

-Oh... y solo eso... /Digo mirando de reojo a mi padre que levanta el tenedor y luego lo mueve mientras me dice con una cara que me da risa, el arquea una ceja y mueve el tenedor mientras se ríe.

-Bueno, digo quiero saber que es lo que piensas sobre ella. /Dice y yo como un trozo de almuerzo./

-Solo eso, solo lo que te dije es lo que pienso./Digo tratando de no sonar con mucha importancia./

-Oh.. /Dice y come de su almuerzo. /Bueno entonces no te interesara saber de que hablamos, sobre ella, sus gustos, sus sentimientos amorosos... /Dice volteándome a ver y yo me atraganto con el trozo de alimento./

-Oh y eso... no me interesaría. /Digo, al parecer mi padre si me creyó el que no me interesara./

-Bueno entonces no te importaría si la invitara un día a comer aquí, en la mansión. /Dice y el acaba con su almuerzo./ Bueno, solo te decía eso, como sea luego te digo cuando, aunque no te interesa... pero por si las dudas luego te aviso /Dice levantándose de la mesa y toma mi hombro./ Apúrate que se hace tarde para ir a la escuela. /Dice y camina hacia a fuera de la casa. Yo como todo y pienso en lo que dijo mi padre, Ricchan y mi padre, son amigos?. Que inusual. Además lo de invitarla, se que podría ser verdad pero se que también es para molestarme…

Termino de comer y tomo mis cosas, salgo y me subo a la limosina que nos llevara a la escuela y a mi padre a su trabajo. En el camino, se escucha un extraño ruido, mi padre viene en el asiento delantero platicando con el chofer, yo miro por la ventana, el mismo camino... Suspiro y de pronto el auto empieza a perder velocidad.

-Padre que pasa? /Pregunto por la ventanilla para hablar con el conductor. /Digo y mi padre ve al conductor en busca de respuesta y luego ve por el espejo retrovisor./

- Bueno... parece que una llanta se ah ponchado. /Dice el conductor con su gruesa voz y luego baja del carro, mi padre hace lo mismo. Después de unos minutos, mi padre me pide que baje el vidrio de mi lugar, lo bajo y el me dice.

-La llanta se poncho, al parecer venia así desde hace un tiempo, aguanto pero ya hasta aquí llego. /Dice y yo miro el reloj de mi muñeca./

-Pero padre ya es tarde, ya mero empezara el periodo de clases./Digo preocupada. El se ríe y yo frunzo el ceño por su acción./

-Hay hija, que importa la puntualidad, una vez que llegues tarde no te matará. /Dice riéndose y yo digo enojada mientras bajo del carro y cruzo los brazos, aún con el ceño fruncido./

-Padre... a veces me pregunto quien es el maduro entre los dos... /Digo y el chofer se ríe, mi padre cruza los brazos y me dice en tono de niño mimado arremedándome./

-Padre... A veces me pregunto quien es el maduro entre los dos.. ña ña ña ña /Dice mientras trata de sonar como, según él, yo. /

-Padre! /Digo un poco molesto mientras aprieto mis puños enojada y dejo de cruzar los brazos.

-Padre! /Mi padre me arremeda con una voz ladina, sonando como yo./

-Tsk! /Digo cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido y el luego dice./

-Tsk! /Dice haciendo lo mismo que yo y me enojo y inflo los cachetes el hace lo mismo./

-Ash! /Digo y cruzo mis brazos de nuevo./

-Ni que fuera pokemón /Dice y yo me enojo con el, suena como un niño. En eso llegan dos transportes./

-Bueno hijita, te traje otro transporte para tí no quiero llegar yo tarde al trabajo, no quiero desanimarte pero tu ya vas atrasada y perdiste tu súper limpio record de llegar temprano a la escuela. Bueno no vemos hijita. /Dice mi padre y toca mi cabeza y me la aprieta y luego me besa la frente rápida mente./ Adiós entrenadora pokemón./ Dice y sube al auto yo lo miro confundida y entro a la limosina que trajeron, el mismo chofer me lleva ala escuela, mientras el otro se lleva la limo a revisar.

En el camino todo va normal, el chofer y yo platicamos de cosas variadas y ya cuando llegamos a la escuela miro mi reloj y me sobresalto al ver la hora.

-Ya voy diez minutos tarde. (Yo no me quejo yo a veces llego una hora después de haber entrado a la escuela xD)

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y subo todas las escaleras y llego, abro la puerta y todas me voltean a ver.

-Lo siento sawako sensei… se poncharon las llantas de mi transporte./Digo aún parada en la puerta. Sawako/

-No te preocupes Mugi-chan, toma siento y abre tu libro en las paginas indicadas en el pizarrón./Dice Sawako aún mirando y anotando algo en el pizarrón yo asiento y entro a el aula, camino hacia mi pupitre y me fijo que muchas chicas se me quedan viendo, mio sonríe al verme y Yui me saluda muy energéticamente con su mano, veo hacia donde Ritsu y ella solo me ve con una mirada de confusión en su rostro me quedo parada, asombrada al ver solo una silla justo don de es mi lugar.

-Sawako-sensei…. Y mi pupitre… /Digo observando el espacio vacío de mi lugar, solo esta mi silla, volteo a ver a sawako y ella me ve y dice seria y como si no fuera gran cosa./

-Tu mesa a sido llevada a reparar, estaba fallando, pero no te preocupes, toma tu silla y siéntate a un lado de… /Empieza a decir sawa-chan y la veo que apunta a todas las bancas, para tomar una decisión de donde me correspondería sentarme./ … mmm… en el lugar de Tainaka-san. /Escucho ese nombre y veo a Ritsu, ella se sobresalta y yo también./ Tainaka haz espacio para que quepa la silla de mugi. /Dicho eso, Ritsu asiente y se levanta para acomodar su silla para que quepa la mía, también siempre em eh preguntado algo, porque sawako-sensei solo llama por su apellido a Ricchan?... es un misterio…/

Tomo la silla, y me siento un poco cansada, el hecho de venir corriendo con tanto cargamento no esta muy a mi favor, de repente escucho la voz de Ricchan.

-Eh… te ayudo, digo. /Dice Ricchan y señala mi mochila, mientras se acerca a mí, yo asiento, ella me descuelga la mochila y me hace espacio para que pase primero que ella, se cuelga mi mochila y yo acomodo la silla lo más despegada de la silla de Ricchan, Si de por si el pupitre solo tiene espacio para una silla…/

-Rápido Tainaka! /Se escucha el grito en forma de regaño de sawako, Ricchan agacha la cabeza, corre y se sienta en menos de tres segundos. Luego sawa continua con la clase./

En lo que ocurre en la primer clase, le doy unas miradas de reojo a Ricchan, me fijo en todo lo que hace, no esta quieta, eso no ah cambiado con los años. Hay veces en las que la estoy viendo por un rato y ella voltea a verme, yo me volteo y finjo que estoy concentrada en clases, la verdad es que no.

Sigo mirando de vez en cuando a Ricchan, obviamente que lo hago disimuladamente, ella hace de todo se sienta de diferentes formas, a veces sube una pierna arriba de la otra, otras se sienta como si estuviera meditando, y la más común: Con las piernas abiertas. También e doy cuenta que ritsu garabatea con sus dos manos en su cuaderno. Dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en la lectura que llevamos a cabo en la clase, doy una miradita rápida de reojo a la castaña de mi lado y me fijo que suspira mientras cierra los ojos y se agacha. Que pensara?...

-Gracias Akimi-san. Bueno con eso concluye la lectura.. Ahora anoten en su cuaderno… /Se escucha que habla sawako, yo saco mi cuaderno de apuntes de esa materia y me fijo que ritsu ahora tiene la cabeza baja, su largo fleco cubre su rostro en sombras, a excepción de su boca y barbilla. No se porque, pero presiento que esta triste por algo./

Sawako apunta unas cosas en el pizarrón y yo apunto lo que ella apunta, después veo a Ricchan y me fijo que hay unas gotas en su puño derecho. Esta llorando… me entristezco, ah de estar pensando en sus padres, se que no es fácil el perder a un ser querido, yo perdía a mi madre desde los tres años, es duro y de vez en cuando te acuerdas de ellos y te da una enorme tristeza, hay veces en las que me acuerdo de ella en clases, pero lucho por contener las lágrimas y mantener mi compostura, se que Ricchan es fuerte y trata de esconderlo pero… ella no se a desahogado como es…

Veo de nuevo a ritsu y sus lágrimas son más notables, bajan como cascadas por su barbilla, además aprieta sus dientes tan fuerte que si te concentras se escucha su crujir. Veo sus puños, ya no tienen circulación sanguínea, están más pálidos, si de por si Ritsu es pálida… Veo bien y cada vez la fuerza aumenta, se que pasa por un momento de mucho dolor.

Decido apoyarla de una manera que será sencilla pero eficaz, para que todo ese dolor se calme.

Me armo de valor y acerco lentamente mi mano izquierda a la suya, respiro y la poso con suavidad sobre su puño apretado, veo que se queda perpleja por un momento, voltea a verme con su cara llena de rastros de lágrimas y yo le sonrío cálidamente, ella al verme agacha su cabeza y trata de ocultarme su rostro, a mí no me engaña, se escucha el timbre y sawako se despide y sale del salón, veo que el siguiente profesor no ah llegado y abrazo a Ricchan de forma sincera, ella corresponde el abrazo, pero sin abrazarme, solo lo acepta, escucho su ronca voz, que esta así por llorar.

-Gracias Mugi… /Dice y yo sonrió con tristeza, y digo con un tono triste, también./

-No hay que agradecer Ritsu… /Digo, no es muy común de mi parte decir ritsu, pero bueno, pasa unos segundos y me separo de ella, el siguiente profe entra./

Ritsu pide permiso para ir al baño y se que es para limpiar sus lágrimas, tarda un poco, llega y creo que ya dejo eso atrás, todo transcurre normal, timbran para la hora del almuerzo y salimos, las pláticas están como siempre, pero algo que dice Yui hace que me sobresalte.

-Mugi-chan! /Grita Yui con su típica energía, yo la volteo a ver y dice algo que me deja perpleja./ Ricchan dijo que quiere salir con tigo! /Dicho eso me quedo helada en mi lugar mirando a Yui con la boca ligeramente abierta y un sonrojo notable, lo se porque siento que mis mejillas arden./ Aunque también quiere salir con migo./Cuando dice eso me sorprendo un poco, escucho que alguien tose y veo que mio escupe su jugo./ A comprar dulces! /Cuando termina de decir eso Yui, mio y Azusa respiran de alivio, yo sigo aún petrificada y yui amplia más su sonrisa, veo que Ricchan se para y empieza a golpear su espalda fuertemente./

-Oh… entonces luego vamos… /Digo, ya recuperando mi compostura y regresando de mi trance, yui brinca de la alegría de saber que saldremos a comprar dulces./

-Que le pasa a Ricchan? /Dice yui mientras señala a ritsu con un dedo en la barbilla, todas la volteamos a ver y nos damos cuenta de algo, ritsu se esta ahogando con la comida!./

-Ritsu! /Dice Mio quien se para de inmediato y empieza a golpear a Ricchan en la espalda. Yo me paro y me acerco a ellas./

-Respira Ricchan. /Digo tomando el hombro de ritsu y la veo con preocupación./

-Ritsu-sempai escupa el alimento. /Dice Azusa preocupada y con un tono de alarma en su voz, mio golpea fuertemente la espalda de la castaña y se escucha que traga dicha cantidad de alimento. Mientras yui aún nos ve confundidas, sin entender la situación./

-Ricchan te encuentras bien… Te estabas ahogando!/Dice yui y a todas nos sale una gotita de nuestra cabeza. Ritsu respira hondo y todas nos sentamos a continuar de comer nuestros alimentos./

Pasaron las horas de clases, todo normal, se escucha que timbran y el maestro de esta clase sale, se despide y de inmediato entra sawako colocando sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Estudiantes, habrá un proyecto que será entregado sin más tardad para el lunes, tendrán dos muy buenos días para hacerlo, será en binas y no quiero peticiones de tercias ni algo por lo parecido, decidan quien con quien, bueno les di suficiente tiempo ahora díganme con quien quieren… /Empieza a decir sawako mientras nos mira y la interrumpo porque digo algo que es por instinto, pero al parecer no soy la única…/

-Yo con Ricchan!/Tainaka!/Ritsu!. /Decimos a la vez Mio yo y Tsugawa una chica que esta en nuestro salón, mientras tanto a ritsu se queda perpleja en su asiento./

-Etto… /Empieza a decir sawa-chan con una gotita saliendo de su frente./ Tainaka decide con quien quieres hacer el proyecto con Mugi, Mio o Kuriko… /Dice y ritsu y ella ve a diferentes lados indecisa.

-Eh… Bueno yo… /Dice ritsu mientras nos ve con sudor en su frente, creo que metimos a ritsu en un problema…/

-No tenemos todo el día /Dice sawako mirando el reloj que esta en su muñeca, yo miro a Ricchan y ella traga saliva, es fácil de ver, esta a un lado de mí./

-Yo haré el trabajo con…

* * *

Jejeje, la duda seguirá y la respuesta en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, torturas o visiones futurísticas (no existe eso o si o-o?)

Bueno capullos os dejo de tarea, a más tardar en un mes la actualización :D

Nos vemos!


	28. Aclarando Dudas

Hola capullos! Os dije que actualizaría en un mes, fue una mentirilla que dije, soy gillipollas u.u No más bien un troll :D pero alégrense! os traigo la actualización del fic! No será muy extensa como el capitulo anterior n.n pero digan que eh actualizado seguido :D, como sabéis de vez en cuando ando de holgazán pero se me quita, como sabéis os estaré actualizando, si puedo, diariamente :D pero vosotros sabéis que también habrán casos en donde muera por una semana o más, también vosotros sabéis que tengo otros fics, y la verdad me da flojera actualizarlos -.- pero bueno, no hay de otra o.o.-

Bueno ya no tirare tanto pan y os diré las notas para que vosotros las pillen, vale?

-Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada de nada, solo el fic y la idea de este, no quiero echar patas por demandas, vale?

-Nota 2: Tu! Si Tú! El/La capullo/a que lee esto, si NO TE GUSTA el Yuri o el futa, echar ostias de este fic, lo entendéis capullo! Lo entendéis!?

Bueno os dejo con el fic, espero y lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Aclarando dudas.**

-Yo haré el trabajo con… / Digo nerviosa mientras veo a mi alrededor, por un momento pensé, que tal si lo hago con Yui, me quitaría todas las ostias de encima… Pero como Tsugawa-san ya me lo pidió seria algo gillipollezco (Esa palabra no existe? O.o) de mi parte, pero Mugi me apoya en todo y Mio es mi amiga y me apoya también, no quiero ser tomada como una gillipollas así que…/

- Tainaka, decide rápido! Todavía hay muchas más alumnas por escuchar! /Escucho a sawako con enojo, no lo pienso más y digo el nombre al azar./

-Con Tsugawa! /Grito, sawako asiente y se acomoda sus gafas, Mio se queda con la boca abierta y mugi solo se queda parada junto a mí, unas chicas se sorprenden y Tsugawa, la mencionada y elegida, se alegra y sonríe ampliamente./

-Bueno Tainaka, harás equipo con Kuriko-san, bueno a continuación díganme por medio de papelitos, no por gritos, con quien quieren hacer parejas, cinco minutos. /Dice sawako y escucho algunas platicas entre chicas para decidir quien con quien, yo me quedo sentada y veo a mugi que se sienta y saca su cuaderno./

-Mugi yo… /Digo cabizbaja y mugi solo me voltea a ver./

-No hay que decir nada ricchan, se que te metimos en problemas, pero habrá otra oportunidad. /Dice mugi sinceramente mientras sonríe amablemente. Yo sonrío./

-Bueno, no te elegí porque… ella me lo pidió primero. /Digo y mugi asiente, no se ve triste./

-No te preocupes ricchan, te entiendo. /Dice dulcemente y yo le sonrío, veo a Mio y ella aún esta perpleja en su asiento. Platicaré con ella en la casa, o en la salida. No lo se… Pienso mientras tomo un lápiz y empiezo a golpearlo en mi cuaderno. Fue la mejor opción?.../

Suspiro y sawako pide los papelitos, hay algunas que aún decide y sawako se da por vencida y los equipos serán dichos a más tardar mañana.

Pasan las penúltimas dos horas de clase y falta aún los últimos para salir de clase, mugi y yo de vez en cuando platicamos, también de vez en cuando le hecho unas miradas a Mio, ella se ve normal, veo a yui y ella platica con Nadoka, pero como siempre le pide que ponga atención y Yui hace pucheros. Todo hasta ahora va como un día normal, a excepción de que comparto banca…

Veo el reloj colgado en la pared del aula y me fijo que aún faltan minutos para salir, apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y cierro los ojos, el profesor no se dará cuenta, estamos viendo un video sobre el tema de la clase de hoy…

Al cerrar los ojos me imagino a mí en forma de caricatura de niños, estoy caminando por un parque y de repente aparece Jimmy.

-Hola ritsu! Un gusto verte capullo!/Dice Jimmy mientras agita su bracitos en forma de saludo, suspiro y pienso, yo te veo con lo menos una vez a diario./

-Hola Jimmy… /Digo un poco desganada, este día ha sido pesado y con uno que otro problema./

-Que pasa chaval, porque con esa cara. /Dice Jimmy preocupado, yo suspiro y lo miro./

- Tengo unos problemas que para que te cuento Tío. /Digo, Jimmy camina y dice con una ceja levantada./

- Y se podría saber que problemas traes? /Dice yo asiento y le digo./

- Primero por poco te descubren Jimmy, luego Mio se enojo por algo que ni se, dejo a mio abandonada por una chica que me topo y que me pide que sea su pareja en el trabajo, luego yui casi hace que piensen mal las chicas, después Lloro en clases, me lastimo la mano y me meten en un problema de elección! /Digo mientras agito los brazos y Jimmy asiente mientras saca una calculadora y hace cálculos con dicha calculadora, además trae puestos unos lentes. /

-Valla, eso si que es un problemón Ritsu! /Dice tocándose donde debería der su frente, yo agito aún los brazos./

-Que debo hacer!? /Digo y me dejo caer en el suelo, Jimmy asiente mientras se ve que piensa./ Ayúdame Jimmy!? /Digo mientras pongo mi cara contra el suelo./

-Bueno comprendo tus problemas pero…/Empieza a decir y luego chasquea los dedos./ Oh! Lo tengo! /Dice y yo lo volteo a ver./ Que tal si… olvídalo… es algo estúpido… /Dice mientras niega con la cabeza decepcionado./

-Ostia… Todo me pasa a mí… /Digo mientras golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo, algo similar a lo que hizo satoshi cuando perdió en el juego./

-Tranquila Ritsu, relájate y solo sigue con tu vida… /Dice mientras se estira y se deja caer en una hamaca que esta amarrada a dos palmeras pequeñas. Que rara es mi imaginación…/

-Tienes razón… solo eh de relajarme… /Digo y me acuesto en lo que ahora es, arena de una playa./ Ahora que estamos pajareando… jimmy me harías el favor de no despertarte por la mañana mientras esta Mio en casa… /Digo mientras bajo de posición unos lentes de sol que traigo puestos y miro a jimmy quien solo se queda acostado./

-No prometo nada pero… hare el intento por ti chaval. /Dicho eso, me dejo caer y me empiezo a dormir./

-Ricchan… Ricchan… /Escucho un eco y…/

-Ricchan, ricchan despierta, ya se acabaron las clases… /Escucho y produzco un sonido de disgusto. Después me despierto y levanto mi cabeza de inmediato, para mi mala suerte topo con el mueble detrás de mí./

-Auch! /Digo y escucho risas, volteo a ver y veo a Mio y a la proveniente de la voz: Mugi./

-Ha, hola chicas, que hacéis por aquí. /Digo un poco atontada mientras rasco mi nuca, las chicas sonríen./

-Viéndote dormir Baka! /Escucho a Mio y sonrió, luego despierto al cien por ciento y digo./

-Oh… Ha por cierto Mio, Mugi, siento escoger a otra chica para el proyecto, ella me lo pidió primero… /Digo y las dos chicas frente a mí sonríen y luego dicen./

-No te preocupes baka. Mugi y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo y haremos el trabajo juntas.

-Si ricchan, no te preocupes… /Dicen yo asiento y digo./

-Oh, jeje bueno espero y no estén enfadadas con migo… /Digo rascando mi nuca./

-Entonces… para eso te hablo en la mañana… /Dice Mio yo asiento mientras me paro y guardo mis cosas, Mugi solo nos ve confundidas./

-Luego te explicamos Mugi… /Digo y me cuelgo la mochila./

Salimos del aula y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, todo bien, pláticas sobre que paso esta mañana, lo que le paso a Mugi y el porque llegó tarde, y también le explicamos a mugi lo que ocurrió esta mañana al llegar a la escuela. De pronto una chica nos habla por detrás, es de primer año. Lo se por el color del listón, estoy segura de que esa chica esta en el mismo salón de Azusa.

-Chicas. /Se escucha una voz, volteamos a verla y le saludamos./

-Hola /Decimos las tres en unisonido. Ella nos dice hola con la mano./

-Sawako-sensei dijo que le dijera a Tainaka-san que la espera en la sala de maestros. /Dice y yo arqueo la ceja./

-A mí? Para que me quiere? /Digo y ella solo se pone el dedo en la barbilla./

-Eso no me dijo, solo eso… Bueno chicas tengo que irme mi madre me espera fuera de la escuela, Nos vemos! /Dice la chica y se despide, nosotras hacemos lo mismo, camino un paso delante de Mio y Mugi y digo./

-Lo siento, me necesitan, Nos vemos Mugi, Nos vemos mas tarde Mio! /Digo y mugi arquea la ceja, aún no le hemos dicho que mio esta temporalmente en mi casa./

-Yo te explico… /Dice Mio y mugi asiente, yo estoy dispuesta a irme pero…/ Oh ritsu! Voy con mugi a su mansión, vamos a avanzar con el proyecto. Yo te aviso luego. Y… Baka te espera Sawa-chan! /Dice Mio frunciendo el ceño y mugi asiente./

-Que te valla bien Ricchan! /Dice Mugi y yo solo asiento y salgo corriendo a donde esta sawa-chan./

Corro y escucho algunas advertencias de maestros de que no corra y eso, cuando lego a la sala de maestros entro y encuentro vacía el aula, veo una nota y me imagino que es de sawako. Camino hacia ella y la tomo, la abro y la leo mentalmente.

_Ritsu :D Estaré en mi pequeño salón, ya sabes en mi espacio donde tengo toda mis cosas y eso, ya sabe mi oficina, es un poco pequeña pero… es mi espacio :P, Bueno ya sabes donde esta ubicada te espero n.n_

_Sawako. :D_

Me guardo la nota en la bolsa de mi pantalón y siento una cajita, la saco y la veo, esa sawako… sinceramente me da miedo abrirla, puede tener cualquier cosa, y por su tamaño algo que ni quiero imaginar. Suspiro y me la vuelvo a meter en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Camino en dirección a la oficina de sawa-chan y me fijo que casi ya no hay estudiantes, si las hay, están afuera, en los patios.

Cuando llego a la oficina de sawako, suspiro y tomo aire, luego tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente, ya cuando esta abierta la puerta, empujo lentamente dicha puerta y entro, no la cierro al darme cuenta que esta obscuro y no hay nadie, una broma? Tal vez…

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la mitad de la oficina, más que oficina parece bodega, esta repleta de cajas y libros, estantes y solo hay un escritorio, es amplia para ser una oficina, pero cada maestro tiene una, según ella, esta es la más pequeña entre todas. Trago saliva y digo…

-Sawako… /Digo en un susurro y no escucho respuesta, Me quito la mochila y la tiro en donde caiga, valla que esta pesada… Me quedo parada en medio de la habitación, bueno, oficina… Escucho atentamente y nada, ni un ruido, ya dispuesta a irme escucho el rechinado de la puerta. Se que es sawako. O tal vez el conserje.

Después, nada ni un paso ni nada, nada de nada, suspiro y apenas y me voy a mover siento como sawako se pega en mi espalda.

-Ya te vas? /Dice con tono triste, pero seductor. Me sonrojo levemente, no es necesario concentrarme para sentir sus pechos apretándose en mi espalda./

-Uh… bueno no pensé que llegarías, no escuche que llegaras. /Digo y siento que sawako se acerca a mí oído./

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí… /Dice, yo trago saliva y después siento la mano de sawako en mi hombro./

- Una chica dijo que me esperarías en la sala de maestros…/ Digo y sawako asiente./ Exactamente para que me quieres?... /Digo y sawako se despega de mí, para mi suerte./

-Si te dieron la cajita… /Dice y yo asiento, la saco de mi bolsillo y se la muestro./ Oh, sabes lo que es. /Niego con la cabeza. Ella sonríe de una forma traviesa./ Ábrelo y lo descubrirás. /Dice y una gota de sudor sale de mi cabeza, tomo la tapa de la cajita y la empiezo a abrir lentamente… La abro y me fijo que es una llave, arqueo una ceja y volteo a ver a sawako.

-Sorpresa! Una copia de la llave de tu casa! Para que no te quedes afuera si se te olvida! :D /Dice feliz ^_^ a mi me sale una gotita de la frente ouoU/

-Oh… gracias es un detalle que es funcional nun /Digo y sawako sonríe, me meto la cajita en mi bolsillo de pantalón derecho y pienso aliviada, nada fuera de lo común :D/

Después volteo a ver donde esta sawako y ya no está! Empiezo a ver rápidamente por toda la oficina y ni rastro.

-Que coño! /Digo mientras aprieto los puños en forma desesperada, después siento a alguien en la espalda, es sawako o.o/ Pero co-

-No hables ritsu. /Dice sawa mientras posa su dedo en mis labios para callarme, a mí me sale una gotita de sudor de la cabeza./ Te preguntas el porque amaneciste esa vez con otra camisa que no era verdad? Y el porque yo traía puesta la camisa que tu te pusiste… /Dice y asiento, ella die cerca de mi cara./ Las cambie entre la noche… te puse otra, te quite la que traías y te la remplace por esa, no te preocupes no hice nada malo…

Trago saliva, para mi suerte traía una camisa de tirantes debajo de esa, por si las dudas.

-Bueno, ya que aclare tus dudas… Porque no pasamos un rato, no crees? /Me quedo petrificada al escuchar como lo dijo, ese tono de voz… seductor./

Veo que sawako se acerca peligrosamente a mi yo retrocedo y topo con el escritorio, sawa se acerca y toma mis hombros, me empuja un poco y luego se acerca peligrosamente a mi cuerpo y labios.

Yo la empujo y corro hacia la puerta, me vale un coño si dejo la mochila aquí, tengo que salir! Tomo el picaporte y lo intento abrir, esta cerrado con seguro, muevo el seguro y trato de abrir, esta cerrado con llave! Ostia de esta no me escapo. Me acuerdo de que sawa guarda una llave de su oficina arriba del marco de la puerta, estiro mi brazo y antes de buscar escucho a sawa.

-Buscabas esto? /Pregunta con un tono travieso y juguetón mientras enseña la llave, yo sudo y asiento, luego veo que se la guarda en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Veo que se acerca y yo trato de abrirla, ayuda!/

Después de varios intentos me rindo y pego mi espalda en la puerta, veo que sawa se acerca a mí y luego se pega a mi cuerpo, demonios! Siento los pechos de sawa apretándose contra mi pecho, echaría ostias si pudiera. Me sonrojo al sentir la mano de sawako en mi pecho, luego va bajando lentamente, en mi abdomen luego baja más y más antes de tomar mi cremallera, no!

-Sawako yo… /Digo sonrojada, mientras respiro pesadamente, esto debo admitir que es tentador./

-Shhh…. Escucho a sawako y siento su cálido aliento cerca de mi boca, la abro por instinto sorprendida. Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos. Trago saliva con dificultad y levanto mi mano lentamente si tan solo, sacara la llave de la bolsa trasera del pantalón de sawa, saldría de esta.

Mi mano esta a centímetros me sobresalto al sentir como sawako toma mi mano y la pone en su cintura luego la va bajando hacia un lugar que para mi seria, extraño sentir. O mi dios! Esto se está saliendo de control!.

Siento la mano de sawako en la parte donde me pongo el cinturón (Exactamente no se como se dice xD) respiro pesadamente al sentir como sawako desabrocha mi cinturón, mi mano esta aún en la parte de la cintura de sawako, ella la toma y la sube hasta la parte de su espalda. No esto no puede pasar.

Sawa besa mi barbilla y yo trago saliva, cuantas veces van ya? Miro el techo pensando, de esta no me salvo… De pronto siento que sawa se separa de mí, miro hacia abajo y veo la blusa de sawako abierta, puedo ver perfectamente su sostén, me quedo viendo ese sector con un enorme sonrojo, nunca eh visto unos tan cerca, pienso, soy una pervertida, me cacheteo mentalmente y veo que sawako toma mi mano y la pone en el centro de su pecho me sonrojo y cuando estoy a punto de quitarla, se vuelve a apretar contra mi cuerpo, esto esta muy subido de tono, jimmy aguanta por dios! Me lo prometiste!

Sawako abre el botón de mi pantalón y baja a la cremallera, al sentir su mano allí me sonrojo mucho, ella también lo esta, ella besa de nuevo mi barbilla, pero esta vez más arriba, más cerca de mi boca.

Trago saliva y sawako se aprieta más a mí luego se despega y se quita de mí, yo me quedo aún pegada en la puerta luego ella se cuelga de mi cuello y me jala, yo camino hacia donde ella me lleva y siento que ella topa con su escritorio. Ella nos da la vuelta y ahora yo estoy topando con el escritorio… se acerca a mi y hace que me siente en él, luego de un giro inesperado, ella me acuesta en el escritorio, se desabrocha la blusa y ahora puedo ver parte de su cuerpo, luego se la quita y ella se sube arriba de mí, se sienta en mi estomago y luego empieza a desabrochar mi camisa, ahora no traigo nada debajo por lo cual ella puede ver parte de mi torso.

Ella se sienta en mí a horcajadas pero no se sienta en mi estomago, sino se sienta justo en el punto donde esta algo muy intimo. Me sonrojo al sentir su intimidad justo donde esta la mía.

Escucho que ella suelta un ligero gemido me sonrojo al sentir tal contacto. Sawako se queda arriba de mí y dice.

-Quieres seguir? /Dice y yo asiento por instinto, a este paso jimmy ya despertó no que digo ya requetedesperto! /

Sawako se acerca a mi boca y dice de nuevo algo..

-Ritsu… /Dice en un suspiro a centímetros de mi boca./

-Sawako…

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el fic tíos se que se los deje en un buen momento. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, entre otras…

Que pasará…. Tendré que cambiar esto a M?, Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.

Me despido Adiós Capullos! :D


	29. Excusas

Hola capullo/a espero y disfrutéis de este capitulo que lo hice casi a media noche, pero que más hago además de jugar videojuegos XD como sabéis me dio flojera el hacer el cap largo y pues sabeos que de todas maneras actualizaré el cap xD siento los horrores, digo, errores de ortografía o la falta de palabras en algunos casos -.-, pero lo que pasa es que ando más dormido que despierto =.= como sabeis también no cambiare el fi la verga :D ok no ._.

Bueno si se preguntan porque los hago en la noche.. (Y si no se preguntan pues me vale un coño y de todos modos lo pondré :D) es porque todo el jodido día estoy jugando videojuegos, aunque soy forever alone; En mi cuenta de xbox, ni un puto amigo D: solo uno y es mi monstruosa hermana, así que juego solo al battlefield y a todos los demás juegos 8(

Pero pues uno se acostumbra 8)

Bueno ya tome mucha leche por hoy así que de una vez las notas:

Nota 1: K-on no es mio D: Ni lo será D: pero hago esto solo por diversión y para entretenerme un rato :D.

Nota 2: Echar patas si NO te gusta el yuri/ futa B(

Bueno a leer

* * *

**Escusas.**

-Sawako… /Digo mientras tomo las piernas de mi sensei y cierro los ojos, sawako se acerca más a mi boca, por poco nos besamos, ella para y dice a centímetros de mi boca. /

- Me gustas Ritsu… /Escucho eso y abro los ojos de golpe, satoshi tenia razón… No era uno de sus juegos…/… Se que esta mal porque soy tu tutora pero… me gustas… /Dice, yo me quedo perpleja y siento su cálido aliento reducir la distancia entre mis labios y los suyo, casi nos besamos y…/

Toc, Toc, toc.

-Sawako-sensei, la esperan en la dirección. /Se escucha la voz de un maestro, ambas nos sorprendemos y sawako se quita de encima de mí, yo me acomodo la camisa y sawa se pone su blusa./…. Sawako estas allí /Se escucha de nuevo que le llaman pero esta vez él gira la perilla, se escucha que se abre la puerta, sawako ya esta toda arreglada, pero yo aún no me abrocho la camisa. Se ve que abren la puerta y antes de que entre el sensei, sawako me empuja y como estoy sentada en el escritorio, me caigo para atrás de este./ Sawa-

-Hola, Kagawa-sensei /Dice sawako con nerviosismo en su voz, yo me sobo mi cabeza mientras estoy tirada en el piso./

-Sawako-sensei la estamos esperando, hay junta. No me diga que se le olvido. /Se escucha esa voz gruesa y yo me quedo aún perpleja y tirada en el suelo./

-Oh… Oh! La junta, Si, como pude olvidarla… que tonta./Dice sawako mientras trata de fingir que se le olvido./

-Estabas haciendo algo importante? /Pregunta el sensei y ya me imagino la cara de sawa./

-Uh… si! Estaba… eh… Adelantando lo que haré la próxima semana para las clase. /Dijo sawako, obviamente es una de sus escusas./

-Bueno… pero ya Vámonos. /Dice el sensei y después se escucha que ambos salen de la oficina de sawako./

Me quedo así un rato y después me paro, me abrocho la camisa y tomo mi mochila, salgo de la oficina de sawako y cierro la puerta de esta, no estaba cerrado con llave?... Dejo de pensar en eso y camino por los pasillos, miro hacia el frente y me topo con Kagawa-sensei, el maestro de Biología.

-Tainaka-san que hace aquí tan - /Empieza a decir mientras se acomoda sus lentes y yo lo callo porque empiezo a decir./

-Gracias. /Digo sonriendo y el arquea una ceja confundido./

-Gracias porqu- /Le corto sus palabras porque lo abrazo alegremente./

-No sabe de la que me salvo, gracias, gracias, gracias! Le debo mil! /Digo mientras lo muevo de un lado a otro y lo levanto del suelo, es más liviano de lo que pensé./

Lo suelto y salgo corriendo, dejando a el sensei muy confundido…

-Que le pasa a Tainaka-san… /Dice el sensei mientras se acomoda las gafas y ve la dirección por donde echo patas la castaña./ Y… es muy fuerte…

Corro por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, se me olvido ese momento incómodo con sawako, no puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo con las chicas… Solo le gusto a una y ella es una maldita acosadora… Suspiro y cierro los ojos un poco decepcionada pero de repente topo con algo o alguien y se escucha que se tiran un montón de papeles.

-Oh! Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. /Digo y me agacho, empiezo levantar lo que son papeles y carpetas./ Ten. /Digo mientras rasco mi cabeza y le entrego los papeles que recogí./ Lo siento no estaba prestando mucha atención a mi camino. /Digo rascando mi nuca y cierro los ojos sonriendo./

- No te preocupes. /Dice. Esa chica me esta dando la espalda./ Bueno gracias por ayudarme con los papeles. /Dice y empieza a alejarse de mí, yo frunzo el ceño y corro a alcanzarla./

-Uh… con lo menos déjame ayudarte con eso… Una forma de pedir perdón por tirártelos.

- Claro. /Dice la chica mientras me da los papeles, yo los cargo, son muchos para una pobre chica./

Empezamos a caminar por toda la escuela, yo veo a los lados para ver bien lo que hay en el camino, son tantos los papeles que tapan mi vista del camino. Reconozco este lugar, estamos en dirección a la enfermería.

-Etto… de casualidad no vamos a la enfermería… /Digo y la chica dice sin despegar su vista de al frente./

-Si. /Dice yo asiento ligeramente y después escucho la voz de la chica./ Como lo supiste? /Noto curiosidad en su voz y digo mientras me río./

-Bueno… vengo muy frecuentemente… /Digo y la chica se ríe y yo sonrió…/

-Accidentes frecuentes? /Dice y yo digo mientras sonrío y digo en un tono divertido./

-Algo así… /Digo y ya estamos afuera de la enfermería, la chica abre la puerta con una llave, donde la consiguió? Es un misterio./

-Bueno aquí es el destino… Gracias por ayudarme. /Dice y yo pongo el montón de papeles en el escritorio de la enfermera…/

-No hay que agradecer… /Digo y veo por fin su rostro, esperen un segundo…./ Olle! Eres la chica que me dijo que me necesitaba sawako! /Digo apuntándola y ella se que da confundida./ No dijiste que te esperaba tu mama. /Digo mientras levanto una ceja y aún la apunto, ella al principio se asusto por mi olle. Pero luego sonrío y levanto su mano.

-Ah… Sobre eso… solo fue una escusa, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer… /Dice mientras señala todos los papeles./

- Pero eres una estudiante… /Digo confundida rascando mi cabeza con una ceja levantada. Ella solo sonríe./

- Bueno, soy del consejo estudiantil. /Dice y yo suelto un oooh… ella sonríe./

- Entonces estas en el consejo estudiantil eh… estas con Nadoka?

-Oh! Si Nadoka-sempai. Se ella y yo hacemos diferentes cosas, nos encargamos de apoyar en todo, y también hacemos el periódico.

-Oh… Espera! Ustedes hacen el periódico? /Digo recordando la noticia de la supuesta novia que tengo. /

-Si… aunque también eh hecho algunas exclusiones, hay noticias que ni para que, como esa vez que dijeron que una alumna tenia una novia, su nombre era, Tainaka.

-Oh… pobre Chica Tainaka, tal vez tubo problemas por dicha noticia. No crees? /Digo como si yo no fuera esa chica, algo estúpido./

- Lo se… esa vez yo no estaba en revisión de notas para el periódico… Creo que esa noticia, más bien chisme, se traspapeló. /Dice yo abro la boca en forma de un oh, es un poco sarcástico de mi parte./

-Oh, y no ah abido más noticia de esa tal Tainaka. /Digo y ella se pone a pensar./

-Hubo una vez unas fotos tomadas por una chica con su celular… Las tome pero decidí no mostrarlas, se me hizo que era invasión de privacidad… Creo que están entre este montón de papeles… /Dice buscando en cada una de las carpetas, yo pienso… que bueno, alguien que me entiende… Suspiro y escucho un chasquido./ Bingo! Aquí están. /Dice mientras abre la carpeta y me la muestra, yo la tomo y veo una tomada en un momento justo para que pareciera que estamos besándonos, fue cuando le dije que tenía algo en la pestaña. Que bueno que no las puso en el periódico./

-Oh… Y que piensas hacer con estas fotos… /Digo en tono curioso mientras miro de reojo a esa chica./

-Uh.. Al principio pensaba tirarlas, pero pensé que si alguien las encontraba no sería bueno, así que no lo se… tal vez quemarlas… /Dice y yo me siento feliz al saber que las iba a quemar./

-Oh… y porque no las haz quemado? /Pregunto mientras veo otras fotos donde nos estamos riendo, otras mientras dejamos los pedidos en las casas, y hay una donde yo le ayudo con las bolsas. Valla la persona que las tomo tiene una excelente cámara…/

-Bueno… porque… no las encontraba… /Dice un tanto apenada mientras rasca su nuca y se ríe. Yo sonrío./

-Y que harás con todos estos papeles y carpetas. /Digo mientras le entrego la carpeta con las fotos. Ella la toma y la pone en una de las camillas./

-Por el momento dejar esto así, tal y como esta. Mañana las revisaremos una por una, me da flojera pero ya que no hay de otra… /Dice suspirando y encogiéndose los hombros, yo río mientras la veo. Se parece un poco a mí en varios sentidos./

- Jeje A de ser muy trabajoso, y escandaloso en el hecho de tantos papeles. /Digo mientras la veo y ella se ríe./

- Por fin! Alguien que entiende! /Dice mientras mira el techo y levanta sus manos. Yo me río./ Oh por cierto mi nombre es Rikuo Tachibana. /Dice la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Es un poco chaparrita, no trae listón./ Lo se Rikuo suena a nombre de hombre pero ese nombre me lo puso mi padre, quería un varón. /Dice y yo sonrío./

-Uh… Mi nombre es Ritsu. Ritsu Tainaka. /Digo mientras pelo los ojos. Ella sonríe y después me mira confundida, yo sonrió y después me señala mientras dice./

-Tu eres a la que mintieron con lo de la novia! /Sonrío en señal de afirmación. Ella se pone un poco triste y dice./ Lo siento, te pido perdón yo y por todas las conformantes del club de periódico por haber dicho eso de ti./ Dice mientras junta sus manos y hace una reverencia. Yo le tomo las muñecas y ella me mira confundida.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tuve un problema con una amiga … pero las perdono. /Ella sonrie ampliamente y vuelve a juntar sus manos./

-Oh! Estoy en primer grado! /Dice mientras veo el cuello de su camisa. No trae listón, veo su muñeca y trae una pulsera del color de su grado./

-Yo estoy en segundo grado /Digo mostrando la pulsera de mi muñeca que es de color, obviamente, de mi grado. Ambas reímos y platicamos. Caminamos por toda la escuela para salir e ir a nuestras casas, fueron platicas de todo, poco a poco nos conocíamos más y ya podría jurar que somos unas amigas recién conocidas xD. Al parecer Tachibana también se va caminando. Así que nos fuimos juntas hasta que llegara el momento de cambiar las direcciones. De pronto una chica corre hacia mi y me abraza mi brazo, ambas la vemos confundidas./

-Tsugawa-san! /Digo sorprendida y luego la chica junto amí se despide./

-Me voy, aquí tengo que tomar diferente camino! Nos vemos! /Dice y se va caminando, efectivamente por otro lado./

-Que pasa? /Digo y ella deja de abrazarme el brazo./

-Cuando aremos el proyecto? Si quieres vamos ahorita a mi casa! Vamos a estar solas pero… Avanzaríamos con el proyecto. /Ella abraza de nuevo mi brazo, y yo trato de zafarme./

-Uh… Etto… me encantaría avanzar con el proyecto pero… /Digo mientras tomo con mi mano izquierda la cabeza de Tsugawa y la empiezo a alejar de mi brazo, esta cortando la circulación de ese brazo. Pienso en algo, una escusa para zafarme de esta chica. / Oh si… esto… ya le prometí a mi hermano que veríamos una película hoy…

-Oh… y cual van a ver? /Dice mientras suelta, de nuevo, mi brazo, yo me quedo sin habla. Que películas hay!?/

-Eh… una de terror! Nos vemos! /Dicho eso, echo ostias lo más rápido que puedo, corro y pierdo de vista a Tsugawa, al llegar a la casa, topo con mi hermano en la puerta y ambos nos caemos.

-Que te pasa nee-chan!? /Dice satoshi enojado mientras se levanta, yo le aviento una almohada y le digo apresuradamente./

-Cámbiate!, Iremos a ver una película. /Digo, y él sonríe. Que tal si se da cuenta de que fue una escusa y no./

-Enserio!? Wohoo Película! Película! /Dice gritando y saltando mi hermano menor mientras sube a las escaleras./

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kotobuki….

-lo siento mio-chan, se me olvido que tengo algo importante que hacer, pero mañana hacemos el trabajo, si? /Dice mugi un poco triste. De pronto se escucha el teléfono de la pelinegra./

-Bueno… /Dice Mio mientras contesta el teléfono. Y se despide de su amiga, quien la llevo a la estación del metro./

-Hola Mio! /Dice la voz de un chico alegre, mio solo dice confundida./

-Kato-kun? /Dice la chica confundida mientras paga el boleto para subir al metro/

-Si! Te hablo porque quiero invitarte a salir hoy, tu sabes… Fui a tu casa y no hay nadie… /Dice el chico, lo die sinceramente, su voz es amable y Mio solo se queda pensando./

-Uh… Lo siento Kato-kun tengo que hacer un proyecto con una amiga. Posiblemente me quede a dormir con ella. /Dice mientras pone el boleto en una maquina y entra a la estación./

-Mmm… bueno mañana tal vez… /Dice desganado y un poco triste el chico./

-Oh. Si mañana, bueno tengo que irme es muy difícil y equivale casi el cien por ciento de la calificación nos vemos! Te quiero! /Dice mio mientras se sube en un metro y se sienta en uno de los lugares vacíos./

-Oh…. Yo también te- /Dice pero es cortado./… Colgo… /Dice desganado el pobre chico mientras ve el teléfono./

En la casa de los Tainaka.

-Satoshi! Apúrate! /Dice ritsu mientras ve el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala./

-Voy, solo deja que… /Dice el hermano pequeño mientras se abrocha el cinturón./

-Satoshi cuanto tard- Esa es mi ropa. /Dice la castaña apuntando a su hermano./

-Si… te gusta como luzco… /Dice el chico mientras da una vuelta rápida./

-Oh si estaba pensando que te ves muy… luces patético satoshi… esa ropa es mucho más grande que la tuya.

-Lo se pero, se que se ve más bien en mi que en ti. /Dice y levanta una ceja, se pone unas gafas obscuras y saca una cachucha de sabrá dios donde y se la pone al revés../

-Pareces reggaetonero con lo huango la forma en la que te pusiste la cachucha y por los lentes. /Dice la castaña señalando esa descripción./

-Reggaetonero! /Grita satoshi y sube como flash a su cuarto regresa igual, como flash , en menos de 1 segundo ya cambiado con su propia ropa./ Al cine! /Una escusa para que se quitara mi ropa… soy una troll…/

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap, ya me entro el sueño, son las 12:41 y yo aquí escribiendo el cap de la historia jejejej bueno me despido dejen sus comentarios :D nos vemos!


	30. Al cine! Al cine! A ver una película!

Hola capullinis y capullinas xD como estais hoy? :D espero y esteis bien tía / tío. Hoy traigo nueva actualización! Bueno sabeos que ayer no actualice, el internet falló B(

También Sabeis que tengo una extraña afición de escribir los caps en la noche -.- pero los videojuegos dicen juégame… juégame… y bueno hago un espacio en la noche para actualizaros el fic y pues aquí os tienes la actualización :D Se me empieza a quitar la holgazanería y aquí estoy yo actualizando el fic xD como ya dije ._. la verdad espero y estéis disfrutando de vuestra lectura y del fic 8) sabeis estoy gratamente agradecido por hacer un espacio en su agenda y venid a leer el fic, espero y hasta ahorita lo estéis disfrutando como yo y sabeis que cualquier idea o cosa que quisiera que pasaran aquí estoy yo para escucharos, como sabeis pueden dejar sus opiniones y etc…

Últimamente eh leído que varios de los que comentan quieren que cambie a M el fic -.- y quieren que pase algo entre ritsu y sawa .-. os sabéis que puede pasar de todo en este fic, giros completamente inesperados y la aparición de personajes que en su vida habían visto en k-on (Manga-anime original xD)

Tambien pienso que **HarU06 (**hola capullo! :D) al parecer es el único que dice que si ritsu se queda con sawa… jimmy se los adelanto :D

Bueno creo que ya hice mucho pan y de una vez las notas para que vosotros las pillen, vale?

-Nota 1: k-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada por el estilo, yo hago esto por diversión y pues nomás por eso. Solo el fi es mío y la idea :D bueno parte -.- como sabeis no quiero demandas y no quiero echar patas por demandas, vale?

-Nota 2: Advertencia! Si a ti no te gusta el yuri/futa echar ostias fuera de este fic. Lo entendéis?-.-

Oh y otra cosilla el cap no será largo XD me da flojera xDD

Bueno gracias (si leíste lo de arriba) por leer lo de arriba :D y gracias por pasar a leer :D

* * *

**Al cine! Al cine! A ver una película!**

-Al cine! /Grita satoshi y mientras alza un puño al cielo. Yo hago lo mismo y grito con el mismo volumen con el que grito satoshi./

-Si! Al cine! /Grito y el sonríe al escucharme luego alza su otro puño. Y Dice./

-Que película veremos! /Grita y yo levanto mi otro puño e igual que él y digo:/

-Aún no lo se! /A el le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras continua en su posición, yo me quedo también como él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y luego nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

-Ya vámonos. /Digo y tomo las llaves de la casa, el pega un brinco y yo le abro la puerta, el sale corriendo y brincando como un crío de cinco años. Salgo y cierro la puerta de la casa. Escucho que satoshi dice feliz mientras salta./

-Vamos al cine! Vamos al cine! A ver una película! /Dice y yo digo sarcásticamente./

-Noo satoshi vamos a jugar futbol. /Digo y el ríe burlonamente./

-Que simpática salió mi hermanita. /Dice y yo me río, luego el pega unos brincos y dice eso de nuevo. Estamos caminando ya cerca del centro para tomar un metro y la poca gente que pasa se nos queda viendo./

-Al cine! Al cine! A ver una película! /Dice saltando aún como crío, yo me encojo de hombros, que vergüenza, si me preguntan yo no lo conozco./

-Deja de hacer eso satoshi! La gente nos mira. /Digo mientras le doy unos codazos. El se queja pero aún brinca./

-Y que! Disfruta la vida nii-chan! /Dice mientras sigue saltando, eso de disfruta la vida me sonó a lo que me dijo jimmy./

-Tienes razón… /Digo y me paro, dejo de caminar. Satoshi deja de saltar y voltea y me ve confundido./

-Que dices?. /Dice y yo me acerco a él…/

- Tienes razón satoshi…. /El arquea una ceja confundido, yo pongo cara seria y luego sonrío, mi hermano me mira como si fuera una cosa extraña./ Vamos al cine! Al cine! Al cine! /Digo mientras muevo los brazos como si hiciera una ola (~OoO)~ mientras pego unos salticos como cría. Justo como satoshi (más infantil que él) y el sonríe ampliamente como si fuera un crío entrando a una dulcería enorme./

-Al cine! Al cine! A ver una película! /Decimos los dos como si estuviéramos diciendo una porra y saltamos como sapos. Muchas personas se nos quedan viendo como diciendo: Estos chicos ya les patino el coco. (Aquí en país donde vivo se dice así a gente que esta loca O~o)/

Así estuvimos satoshi y yo mientras llegábamos a la estación del metro, llegamos y seguíamos así, uno que otro crío de cinco a diez años saltaba con nosotros y de hecho un crío de unos siete años nos sigue desde hace tres cuadras. No nos molestamos ni lo ignoramos… sino que lo invitamos a hacer esto con nosotros. Al llegar a la estación compramos tres boletos: Uno para satoshi, uno para él crío que nos sigue y uno para mí.

Subimos al metro correspondiente y ya estábamos fatigados por saltar durante todo el camino… Satoshi y yo nos vimos y nos reímos con complicidad. Vimos al crío que esta sentado justo al lado de mí y dijimos.

-Cual es vuestro nombre, capullo? /Digo mientras sonrío, el sonríe y dice./

-Me llamo Kurito Takagara. /Dice sonriendo mientras nos ve con unos ojos muy abiertos./

-Vienes solo? /Dice satoshi con una mirada un poco extraña y yo le doy un codazo. Y le digo en un susurro./ Auch!… que te pasa!

-Con esa pregunta pareces pedófilo satoshi. /Digo cortándole las palabras a mi hermano y también mientras evito reír./

-Lo siento. Creo que debí pensar antes de decir eso… /Dice y yo asiento. Volteo a ver a él niño junto a mí./

-Uh… Bueno… Kurito… ya que tu te presentaste déjate presentarnos… El nombre de este locust*- digo, chico, es satoshi. /Él niñito asiente/ Y mi nombre es ritsu- Ritsu Tainaka./Digo sonriendo y el sonríe./

-Un gusto Satoshi-kun! Ritsu-kun! /Dice el chico y satoshi se ríe, yo le doy un codazo. Seguro y se ríe porque me dijeron "kun", estúpido satoshi… ._./

-Y porque nos sigues. /Pregunta satoshi y el niño solo sonríe felizmente./

- En primera porque se me hizo divertido y en segunda porque mi padre nunca regreso de la tienda… /Dice eso el niño inocentemente y a satoshi y a mí se nos borra la sonrisa… eso quiere decir que lo abandonó. Que mal…/

-Uh… Y sabes a que tienda fue… /Digo un poco seria y el niega./

-Dijo que llegaría en unos minutos, que iba a comprar el mandado… Pero pasaron las horas y no regresó… /Dice triste, será posible… el padre lo abandonó… que gillipollas. Frunzo el ceño Y luego le digo./

-Tranquilo chavalín, tu padre… bueno el regresará por ti, solo espera… /Digo y el asiente./

- Kurito… /Escuchamos la voz gruesa, volteamos en dirección de donde provino la voz y vimos a un hombre de traje y con un maletín acercándose a nosotros./

-Papi! /Dice el niño y se levanta y abraza a el padre, quien se hincó para quedar más o menos de el tamaño del crío./

-Oh… Donde estabas pequeñín! Te fui a buscar a la escuela pero ya no había ni un alma… se que llegue tarde… te dije mentiras… lo siento… /Dice el señor mientras abraza a el pequeño chaval y el solo lo abraza tiernamente./

-No te preocupes Ritsu-kun y satoshi-kun me cuidaron… /Dice mientras nos apunta y el padre nos sonríe./

-No saben cuanto se los agradezco. /Dice sinceramente el padre mientras carga a él niño y toma su maletín./ Espero y no causara molestias… /Dice un poco cansado. Nosotros negamos./

-No… es buen niño, fue divertido el cuidarlo…/Digo y el señor asiente./

-Bueno, aquí es la parada, nos vemos. /Dice el padre y nos sonríe./

-Adiós chicos! /Se escucha la voz del chiquitín y nosotros nos despedimos de el con la mana./ Papi! Íbamos a ir al cine y…. /En eso se cierra la puerta… juzgue mal al señor… pero en fin… El resto de camino satoshi y yo estábamos jugando y de vez en cuando golpeándonos, todo iniciado por satoshi./

-Al llegar a la parada, subimos las escalera y salimos de la estación. Tomamos una ruta corta para llegar a una plaza y entrar a el cine… Cuando entramos al cine… Satoshi y yo vimos un nombre de película que nos encantó…

- Destructor 4! /Gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos y de inmediato nos formamos…/

-La mejor película en el arte de videojuegos! Mucha acción, sangre, violencia y lo mejor… armas y monstros! /Dice satoshi mientras mueve su manos de un lado a otro con caña./

-No se te olvide lo mejor… es la numero cuatro! Según esto una de las mejores entregas de esta saga de películas! Además hoy es el día de estreno!/Digo mientras aprieto los puños con caña y alegría./

-Y lo mejor… /Dice mientras apunta el cartel de la película con una cara seria, yo veo el cartel y comprendo lo que trata de decirme…/ Piensas lo mismo que yo? /Dice satoshi con un tono serio yo asiento lentamente para causar tensión en la atmosfera…/

-Oh Si… /Digo y nos miramos fijamente../

-ES EN 3D! /Gritamos mientras apretamos los puños y sonreímos ampliamente, después chocamos las manos./

-No lo puedo creer! Es estreno! /Dice satoshi y yo asiento felizmente./

-Mira a tu alrededor! Todos los fanáticos de esta saga vienen vestidos! /Dice y yo asiento…/ Pero… nosotros sabemos mucho y somos súper fanes y seguidores de esto… y no estamos vestidos! /Dice satoshi quejándose yo saco una bolsa de sangre artificial que siempre cargo para jugarle bromas a mi hermano y luego le embarro una cantidad en la cara y luego yo me embarro en mi cara./

-Lo vez! Ahora estamos vestidos de Loshet/Digo, los loshets son especies humanoides que tienen toda su cara embarrada de sangre. Satoshi sonríe y yo también. Ya cuando nos toca no lo dudamos y decimos./

-Dos entradas para destructor 4. /Digo poniendo la cantidad de yenes que vale la entrada en 3D./

-En 3D por favor! /Grita satoshi y a el cajero y a mí nos sale una gotita de nuestra cabeza./

- Uh… Bueno… las entradas para el estreno de hoy se agotaron.

-QUE!? /Gritamos los dos sorprendidos y el muchacho se ríe./

-Lo siento en verdad… Pero las entradas se agotaron muy pronto y también lo que queda del mes… todo se agotó. /Dice el muchacho mientras rasca su nuca satoshi y yo lloramos como en los animes : Ritsu y satoshi descripción gráfica: o(||o||)o/

-Que mal… /Dice satoshi desganado, yo veo la cartelera y veo el nombre de una película de terror, la única en toda la lista, las demás son románticas, y solo hay románticas que cursi… Me rasco la espalda mentalmente y digo…/

-Entonces dos entradas para Shinyushia* /Digo y el muchacho asiente… /

-Eh… están seguros de que quieren las entradas en 3D? /Pregunta el muchacho mientras nos mira un poco preocupado./

-Si! Queremos un reto! /Dice satoshi y el chico y yo lo miramos confundidos, luego me acerco a él y le digo en un susurro mientras tapo mi boca con la mano para que solo él escuche, el se acerca para escuchar, entendió mí señal./

-Esta un poco loco… /Digo y el se ríe…/

-Ya me di cuenta… /Ambos nos reímos y satoshi dice enojado…/

-De que se ríen!?/Dice y nosotros nos dejamos de reír./

-Eh… ve a comprar palo mitas y golosinas satoshi… /Digo mientras le doy mi cartera el sonríe y dice alegre./

-Palomitas Yay! :D /Dice y sale corriendo al puesto donde venden todo eso…/

-Bipolar… /Decimos el chico y yo al mismo tiempo, luego nos reímos y el dice…/

- Ten tus entradas… y los boletos para que te den tus lentes… Un placer atenderlos… /Dice el chico mientras dice feliz yo asiento y dice./

-Gracias! Oh y alguien que me entiende con lo de mi hermano! /Digo y camino hacia la sala donde es la película…./

-Mira traje la comida./Dice satoshi yo guardo mi celular, lo puse en modo silencio, volteo a verlo y solo veo un montón de golosinas, nachos, palomitas, refrescos en fin todo lo que venden en la tienda./

-Todo eso compraste! /Digo y el, juraría, que dijo un sí./

-Me hechas una mano. /Dice y yo asiento… Apenas toco la bolsa de palomitas y todo el montón de comida cae sobre mí…/

-Whaa! /Digo mientras caigo y un montón de palomitas caen en mí. Satoshi se ríe ya con menos cargamento. Lo otro esta en una mesa cerca de allí donde estamos./

-Jajaja ristu a la mantequilla! /Dice, es cierto, empiezo a oler a mantequilla por las palomitas. Tomo un puñado de palomitas que esta en mi cabeza y me lo como y digo:/

-No saben tan mal… /Digo y satoshi ríe. Él toma un puñado de palomitas de mi cabeza y lo prueba./

-Tienes razón… /Dice, yo me paro y el mismo chico que nos atendía empieza a barrer el tiradero de palomitas…/

-Lo sentimos! /Decimos mientras ambos nos rascamos la nuca. El se ríe y dice./

-No lo sientan… Fue divertido… /Dice y nosotros sonreímos…/ Se les hace tarde para la película… /Dice y mostros nos sobresaltamos, tomamos todo el montón de comida y corrimos hacia la sala./

-Esos chicos… Me cayeron bien… /Dice el muchacho mientras limpia las palomitas./ Ojala y pudiera conocerlos un día….

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí os dejo el cap, sabéis ya es la una de la mañana =.= el sueño me vence, pero haber si puedo actualizaros el fic mañana. (No prometo nada… xD)


	31. A echar ostias!

Hola capullos como estaaaan espero y bien …. Como sabeis yo os actualizare el fic si se puede diario pero no prometo nada, sabeis? Bueno este cap será un poco corto a comparación de unos caps que eh hecho, la verdad no tengo mucha caña para hacerlo, pero sabeis que haré lo posible para actualizaros el fic diario aunque sea una miseria -.- pero no los quiero dejar abandonados porque tal vez no les actualice el fic en unas semanas o meses .-. pero ojala y llegue en actualización con lo menos al cap numero cuarenta, si se puede llegaremos a el cap del cuarenta para arriba pero no se sabe…

Bueno esas son las news de hoy así que aquí teneis las notas para que las pillen.

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni nada de nada, solo el fic y la idea de este

Nota 2: Si no te gusta el yuri/ futa, salid de este fic por favor :)

Bueno espero y las pillaran y aquí el cap, disfrútenlo capullos :D

Pero antes de eso...

Algunas respuestas y comentarios de los que (obviamente) comentarios: PD: Gracias por vuestros comentarios capullo/as

**Flower (Invitado)**: Bigamia... Enserio tía/tío? Es una buena opción xD y si es cierto lo de la familia xDD, y gracias por lo del buen camino me inspiras a seguir y a las 5 de la mañana? o-O xD

**HarU06:** Hola capullo! Bueno ese jimmy un buen personaje que aparece en casi todos (si no es que en todos.) Los caps xDD y lo de mio bueno pues no se sabe xD y gracias por el consejo comprare más seguido café (tambien me la paso escribiendo y jugand otodo el put- digo, santo día xD .-.)

**Kimie12:** for more? xDD traduciré eso en google maps xD

**Chobits3:** Tía, tío lo que seas xD aquí el cap xD Satoshi es un loquillo junto con ritsu xD

Bueno ahora si un saludote a todos ustedes los que leean eso xD nueno aquí el cap.

* * *

**A echar ostias!**

Satoshi y yo corrimos por todo el cine, al parecer la sala que fui al principio no era la correcta, mi hermano pego en la cabeza por tonta. Lo se… lo se…. Que cosas tan extrañas pasan… como sea, Satoshi y yo estamos a metros de llegar a la sala donde veremos la película.

-Me permiten sus boletos. /Dice la chica que cuida la entrada, o más bien la que pide los boletos./

-Uh, claro. /Digo y empiezo a buscar los boletos en las múltiples bolsas de mi pantalón. Donde están?... me pregunto mentalmente mientras busco ahora en las bolsas de mi chamarra negra./ Satoshi no te di los boletos?... /Le pregunto a mi hermano mientras ahora busco en las bolsas traseras./

-Oh, creo que si, deja buscarlos… /Dijo satoshi, yo suspire de alivio, no están en ninguna de mis bolsas./

-Uh… creo que no… espera! /Dijo satoshi mientras sacaba un par de papelitos de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón./…. Oh no es solo un ticket. /Dijo desganado mientras suspiraba derrotado y los arrojaba al bote de basura./

-Entonces donde están! /Digo un poco alterada mientras ajito a mi hermano. El se enoja y se separa de mí./

-A ti te los dieron Nii-chan no me eches la culpa a mí! /Dijo satoshi mientras se sacudía su camisa. Yo crucé los brazos./

-Juraría que te los di a ti!.. /Digo mientras miro a mi hermano, y trato de calmarme./

-Siempre echándome la culpa a mí. /Dijo satoshi apretando los puños y acercándose a mí./

-Si yo me acuerdo que te los di a ti. /Digo apretando mis puños igual que mi hermano y acercándome a él en forma de pelea./

- Chicos… no peleen.. /Dice la chica que recoge los boletos tocando el hombro de ritsu y el de satoshi. Al parecer ya no había llegado más gente./

-Pero si ella empezó /Dijo satoshi señalándome acusadoramente. Yo abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño de inmediato./

-Yo te pregunte de buena forma. /Digo en un tono lo más calmado que pude mientras veía a mi hermano y el frunce el ceño mientras me mira enojado./

-Tú me empezaste a gritar. /Dijo satoshi y yo apreté los dientes./

- Se que te grite pero era de forma alterada satoshi, ya es tiempo que te des cuenta de la diferencia. /Digo tratando de calmar mi enojo, él sabe como hacerme cabrear./

- Pero tú empezaste. /Dijo y la chica de los boletos me tomo los dos hombros y me empujo para atrás para separar a mi hermano de mí./

-No peleen, solo necesito el ticket de compra y puedo dejarlos pasar. /Dice la chica y nosotros asentimos más calmados./

-Satoshi, dale el ticket. /Digo mirando a mi hermano y el asiente y después dice a la ligera./

- Los tire. /Dijo con un tono alarmado. Y yo me pego la frente con la mano./

-Los tiraste! /Digo con un tono asombrado y molesto. El solo se ríe lentamente./ Ven aquí! /Digo y trato de agarrar a mí hermano, pero la chica tomo mis hombros./

- No se preocupen, puede que recuperemos él- /Empieza a decir pero un grito hace que no termine sus palabras./

-Eh! Chicos! Sus boletos! /Dice el chico que nos atendió, mientras agita su mano con caña y con los dos boletos en dicha mano./

Satoshi y yo miramos a él chico quien se aproximo a donde nos encontrábamos. Satoshi sonrío y yo también, la chica que me detuvo también sonrío.

-Los encontré tirados, justo donde se cayeron las palomitas. /Dice el chico al ver nuestras caras de confusión, nosotros asentimos felices, satoshi los tomo y se los dio a la chica, ella sonrió y nos dio los lentes./

-Eh… Será mejor que les de esto para limpiarse la cara. /Dice la chica mientras nos da unas toallitas y satoshi y yo las tomamos, aún no nos quitamos la sangre artificial./

-Arigato! /Digo mientras junto mis manos y satoshi hace lo mismo que yo./

-Ya llegue! /Grito satoshi, quien entró primero que yo, aún no empezaba la película./

-Satoshi! /Digo mientras le doy un codazo./ Yo quería decir eso. /Digo en un susurro y él se ríe./

-Te lo gane nee-chan. /Dijo burlón y a mí me sale humo de la cabeza por enojo, el cual calmo./

-Que cara- /Digo al ver que todas las luces se apagaron y ahora estamos a obscuras./ Whaa! /Digo al pisar algo que hace que me caiga, la bolsa de palomitas que traía la solté, para mi suerte toda la comida que traíamos satoshi la puso en unos asientos, y para mi mala suerte estábamos en lo más alto de la sala, empecé a caer por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso. /

-Nee-chan? /Dijo satoshi al voltear y no encontrar a su hermana parada donde estaba./

-Ouch… /Digo parándome y sobándome la cabeza, para mi suerte nadie me vio./ Uf! /Digo y me limpio el sudor de la frente, empiezo a subir las escaleras./

- Nee-chan, donde estabas? /Dice mi hermano mientras come palomitas, yo me sobo la cabeza un poco atarantada./

-Fui a comprobar si el piso estaba limpio. /Digo y él asiente, me siento a lado de mi hermano y vemos que empezaron unos cortos de películas que se estrenarán dentro de meses./

La película comenzó y satoshi y yo nos pusimos los lentes, sonreímos con complicidad al vernos.

-Valla el titulo esta con sangre, tiene un buen comienzo. /Dijo satoshi tomando refresco./

- Tienes razón. /Digo viendo la pantalla mientras como un gran puñado de palomitas./

Pasaron los primeros minutos de la película y aún no empieza en si el terror, aún esta todo normal. De pronto se escucha una voz tímida y calmada justo a lado de mí.

-Uh… Etto… Disculpe este asiento esta ocupado. /Dice una chica de cabellera negra que ya tiene puestos los lentes./

-Uh. No, puedes sentarte. /Digo y ella asiente. No trae nada de comida en las manos. Pasaron más minutos yo estoy viendo la película atentamente. Veo a la chica a un lado de mí y decido darle unas palomitas, al cabo que tenemos mucha comida todavía./

- Ten, come unas. /Digo mientras le muestro la cubeta de palomitas, ella niega./

-No, gracias muy amable… /Dice la chica y yo asiento. Vuelvo a ver la película, después de un rato vuelvo a ofrecerle palomitas, digo, antes de que satoshi y yo nos encarguemos de comernos todo esto./

-Estas segura de que no quieres. /Digo y ella no niega ni asiente./

-Bueno.. Una no esta mal. /Dice la chica y toma un puñado./ Con estas tengo. /Dice la chica y yo asiento, la película aún no esta del todo terrorífica./

Pasa una media hora y satoshi y yo estamos pegados al asiento por el miedo.

-N- no pensé que fuera tan de miedo… /Dice satoshi mientras se abraza a si mismo./

-N- ni y-yo. /Digo tartamudeando por el miedo, me pego más a mi asiento y empiezo a sentir una extraña vibración proveniente de el asiento junto a mí./

Veo a la chica y esta súper asustada, esta abrazándose mientras se tapa los oídos. Esta película esta para morirte, pero del miedo.

-E-estas bien. /Le digo a la chica tartamudeando por el miedo, esa cosa que salió esta horrible. Ella asiente./

-C- creo que n-no debí entrar a e-esta pe- película. /Dice la chica mientras se abraza más y esconde su cabeza. Yo la miro y volteo a ver a mi hermano, esta súper asustado y un poco pálido./

Volteo a ver a la pantalla y me llevo un susto que me quedo súper pálida, esa fue una muerte muy muy sanguinaria y cruel. Creo que el escoger el 3D no fue lo mejor… Pienso aún petrificada y pálida por el miedo.

Cuando se acaba la película, muchos se quedaron si habla en la sala, la música de los créditos esta muy macabra.

Satoshi y yo nos quitamos los lentes al mismo tiempo, yo estoy más pálida que satoshi, el mas bien esta temblando. Nos vemos y decimos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue… lo mas traumarte de nuestras vidas. /Decimos mientras vemos al frente, yo volteo a ver a la chica de mi lado y esta súper asustada, tiembla y además dice unas cosas que no se entienden muy bien./

-Estas bien? /Le pregunto y satoshi se sale de la sala. Ella asiente levemente mientras me ve yo le sonrío y ella dice./

-Gracias… Ritsu… /Dice mientras se para y sale corriendo./

-Adiós… /Digo y es cuando me doy cuenta…/ Espera… como supo mi nombre…. /Digo para mí misma y luego empiezo a correr./

-Espera!... /Le grito pero ya se desapareció. / Oh… /Digo y satoshi me ve confundido. /

-Que paso? Me perdí de algo… /Dice satoshi y yo niego./

- Veo a mi alrededor y después escucho algo.

-Espera… esa no es Tainaka-san la de nuestro salón?... /Escucho y veo de reojo a las chicas. La chica voltea a verme y yo trato de ignorarla. Después se escucha que dice.

-Tainaka-san? /Se escucha, reconozco esa voz… Tsugawa-san! Yo me quedo perpleja y satoshi dice./

-No te hablan a ti nee-chan.. /Dice y yo me pongo los lentes. Para mi suerte los regalan, no tengo que regresarlos./

-Vámonos. /Digo y satoshi asiente. No puede ser./

Volteo y me quito los lentes veo a la chica y ella me ve. Si es Tsugawa.

-Tainaka-san espera!? /Dice Tsugawa y baja las escaleras./

-Corre satoshi! Corre! /Digo y empujo a satoshi, empezamos a correr por el cine y no puedo evitar pensar el hecho de que aquí esta Tsugawa, sabia que esa chica me seguiría… o iría a el cine a ver si coincidíamos./

-Tainaka-san espera! /La escucho y corro más rápido. Satoshi para y dice.

-Corre tu nee-cha, echa patas por mí, ya no aguanto…, echar ostias nii-chan! Echa ostias!/ Dice mi hermano y yo corro lo más que puedo. Ya cuando creo que es lo suficientemente lejos, no paro y corro, por si las dudas…. Me paro cuando tomo con alguien, ambos caemos al suelo.

-Ouch! Lo siento! /Digo mientras me paro y veo a la persona con la que me tope, la veo y noto que se le cayeron las gafas. Las levanto y ella se levanta la volteo a ver y…/

-Mio!? /Grito sorprendida mientras la apunto acusadoramente y ella me tapa la boca de inmediato. Después me empuja dentro de una puerta que esta abierta allí en el pasillo, de seguro y es el armario donde se ponen las cosas de limpieza./

-Por que haces eso. /Le digo a mio confundida y un poco asustada./

-No hagas ruido… /Dice y luego se asoma por la puerta. Luego se quita y se recarga en la pared mientras suspira de alivio./

- Que pasa? /Digo con una ceja levantada y después la apunto y digo un poco sorprendida./ Y no estabas con mugi!? /Digo y ella niega./

-En primera lo que pasa es que creo que vi alguien que no debería de verme aquí y en segunda mugi dijo que tenia una cosa que hacer hoy y que mañana haríamos el trabajo. /Dice y yo asiento un tanto confundida./

- Oh… y se podría saber el porque entraste a ver una película de terror? /Digo y ella dice./

-No es momento para preguntas baka. /Dice y sale del cuarto de limpieza. Yo salgo tras de ella./

Empezamos a caminar por el larguísimo pasillo, aún estamos muy alejadas de la salida. Luego saco plática.

-Ne Mio, por que te escondiste en ese armario. /Digo y ella esta a punto de hablar pero./

-Jajaja, no lo crees Kato-kun? /Se escucha la voz de un chico. Después Mio me toma los hombros y me estampa en la pared, pone en su boca un pedacito de papel. Y yo la miro confundida./

-Porque haces es-/Mio me calla porque junta sus labios con los míos, mientras se cuelga en mi cuello. Yo abro mis ojos en estado de shock y sorpresa./

-Jajaja tienes razón- /Dice el chico y luego se calla al vernos./

-Jóvenes enamorados… /Dice el otro chico y el chico de cabello negro asiente./

-Ah… el amor…. /Dice el chico y luego se empiezan a alejar, después de un rato yo aún no reacciono y mio se separa de mí./

-Bueno gracias ritsu! Te debo una! Nos vemos! /Dice mio un tanto apresurada y el papel que se puso mio en su boca cae al suelo. Yo me quedo súper confundida y aún en estado de shock./

-Que fue eso? /Pregunto con una ceja levantada. Y luego veo que satoshi corre hacia mí./

-Echa patas nee-chan, viene hacia aquí! /Dice satoshi y yo corro, él también./

-Trate de detenerla pero no pude. /Dice satoshi./

-No te preocupes. /Digo y corremos. Después de un rato nos topamos con cero salida./ Mierda! Se acabo el camino! /Digo mientras miro la puerta frente a mí. Satoshi dice./

-Y allí viene. /Dice y efectivamente se escucha su voz./

-Rápido metámonos aquí! /Digo, satoshi asiente y abrimos la puerta la cerramos y en donde estamos solo hay cajas, prendimos la luz y solo es un foco que esta a punto de fundirse. /

-Que hacemos? /Dice satoshi y yo digo./

-No lo se! /Digo desesperada./

-Tainaka-san! Tainaka-san! /Se escucha./

-Ahora si estas acabada nii-chan! /Dice satoshi y el foco se funde./

-Tainaka-san estas aquí? /Dice Tsugawa y se escucha que giran la perilla./

-que hacemos?! /Dice satoshi en voz baja, yo veo alrededor y miro algo que posiblemente funciona./

-Satoshi… cuando dios cierra una puerta… abre una ventana… Literalmente./Digo mirando una ventana en lo alto de la pared, satoshi asiente y luego le digo./

-Rápido sube y ábrela. /Digo mientras tomo a satoshi y lo cargo de caballito, luego el se sienta en mis hombros./

-Ya! /Dice y luego el se avienta de la ventana. Aquí voy… pienso y me subo, escucho la puerta que se abre y…/

* * *

Continuará…

Bueno aquí os dejo el cap dejen sus comentarios y torturas, espero y les guste el cap, ritsu saldrá con vida? El echar ostias le sirvió?

Bueno aquí una cosilla, no se si vosotros se dieron cuenta (algunos) de los que ven un show más o historias corrientes (como se llama en españa) que ritsu se parece a mordecai y satoshi a rigby xD nueno a mi se me hace no? una muy alta y el otro enano xD los que ven digan, si concuerdan con migo.

Bueno y lo de si echar ostias sirvió Descúbranlo en el prox capitulo.


	32. Apestamos!

Hola capullas! Capullos! Tios! Tias! Como estais hoy? :D Ojalá y estesi bien y si no pues espero y se mejoren o lo que les pase que se mejoren o que se mejore una situación. Como sabeis yo os actualizaré el fic hoy si hoy! Ok no. Bueno este cap será (para mí) una miseria xd digo por el tamaño xD como sabeis hoy no tengo mucho que decir sabeis me quede con las ganas de algo, bueno se que no os interesará este pero aquí va: Como sabeis no tengo mucha caña y ya tome café para jugar xD un gran consejo :D, bueno eso es lo que iba a decir xD

Bueno pues aquí van lo que comentare de los comentarios que pusieron algunos:

HarU06: Capullo! Como andas! Jajajaj si la serie esta buena estoy de acuerdo con tigo en lo del niñero y la familia. El parecido que hiciste bien Ritsu: mordecai hasta en el tamaño xD y rigby: satoshi todo se parece con el ego y las acciones tambien en el tamaño! Y lo de mio si es margarita xD ritsu (mordecai) nunca le dice su amor xD saludos capullo!

Chobits3: Gracias con lo del cap y aqui esta la actualización :D

Kimie12: Jajajaj no te preocupes yo tambien leo muchos fics en ingles (hay muchos -.-)

flower Perez M: Me imagino que te registraste con ese nombre no? y si no pues que cosa tan mensa de mi parte xDD bueno lo de la bigamia como decirlo... tal vez :D y enscerio? Lemon! xd are lo posible xDD :D y gracias por comentar y que bueno que sigas comentando me inspiras :DD Lo del idolo bueno pues también arigato :D espero y te valla gustando cada vez mas ok no.-. aunque para eso las hago para saber su opinión y si las disfrutan para que los jovenes de hoy en día lean con lo menos esto -.- xDD

Bueno ya que dije eso de las respuestas o lo que sea ._. aquí las notas para que vosotros las pillen, vale?

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni nada de nada, solo el fic y la idea, no quiero demandas, hago esto solo por diversión y para pasar un rato explayando mi mente libremente (moar rimas cx).

Nota 2: Si a vosotros no les gusta el Yuri/ futa, por favor echar ostias de aquí no es por nada, pero por su propio bien :D

Bueno espero y vuestra cabecita pillara las notas estas y aquí va el cap, disfruten de vuestra lectura.

* * *

**Apestamos!**

-Ya! /Dice mi hermano y luego él se avienta de la ventana. Aquí voy… pienso y me subo, escucho la puerta que se abre y…/

-Tainaka-san.

-Whaaa! /Grito al perder el equilibrio y caigo de la ventana, para mi suerte, de lado hacia la calle./ Joder! /Digo al fijarme que estamos en el segundo piso, empiezo a golpearme con unos tubos y al final me meto a un extraño conducto sin terminar ("A medias, aún no esta hecho.") Me meto como si fuera un balón de básquet lanzado justo a el aro y encestado perfectamente. Y empiezo a golpearme con el conducto, la ventana no era ventana, era un a abertura para un conducto! Pienso eso y llego a el final del conducto.

Caigo justo en un bote de basura, hay de todo… botellas, cascaras de fruta, comida podrida, hierbas, mugrero y medio, En fin. Esto es como una caricatura… Pienso mientras me quito una cascara de fruta de la cabeza.

-Hola nee-chan/Dice satoshi mientras se termina de bajar de unas escaleras pegadas y colocadas justo en la pared./

-Pero! Como!? /Digo apuntando a mi hermano, luego a las escales y así. De donde cojones salieron!/

-A que te- /Empieza a decir mi hermano y después dice de inmediato./ Ah! Las escaleras! Estaban justo a lado de la ventana! /Dice mi hermano mientras se recarga en el bote de basura y a mi me sale una gotita de la cabeza./

-Como no pude verlas?…. Hubiera bajado de una forma más cómoda. /Digo mirando a mi hermano mientras me sobo la cabeza, el ríe y después se deja de recargar. /

- Pero como es que no te moriste al caerte desde semejante altura? /Dice mi hermano mientras pone un dedo en su barbilla y señala con su otro dedo la ventana./

-Gracias a unos ductos incompletos. /Digo mientras me paro del basurero y miro a satoshi./

-Te refieres a esos? /Dice apuntando a los ductos, yo asiento y el suelta un aaahh, el ríe, me confunde su acción./

-De que te ríes enano! /Digo mientras lo miro y cruzo los brazos./

-De- deberías de verte! Tienes bigotes de basura! /Dice mi hermano mientras pone un espejo que salió de quien sabe donde y yo me reflejo./

-Que!? /Digo y despues le arrebato el espejo y me miro./

-Te vez como no lo se como… un señor con bigotes de basura! /Dice satoshi mientras me apunta y se ríe a carcajadas yo me quito con la manga de mi chamarra esa mugre de mi cara./

- Que grafico satoshi.. /Digo y lanzo el espejo, veo a satoshi y el para de reírse en seco./

-Que pasa? /Pregunto, él parpadea un par de veces y luego se ríe./

-Ritsu es la basuraman! /Dice satoshi mientras saca otro espejo y yo se lo arrebato. Me veo y pego un grito./

-Que le paso a mi cutis? /Digo mientras me toco todo mi rostro y después me río, siempre quise decir eso./ Cuidado malhechores basuraman los vencerá. /Digo haciendo una pose heroica y satoshi se ríe./

-Que vas a hacer basuraman, echarnos basura hasta morir? /Dice satoshi, yo me dejo de reír./

-Eso fue… patético… /Digo mientras niego con la cabeza según yo para verme decepcionada. Satoshi se ríe.

-Ne basuraman, el malvado cleanman te vencerá y te quitara tus poderes. /Dice satoshi mientras aprieta los puños y me mira feliz. Después se queda así y dice./ El basuraman quedara como uno de los esclavos de clean- /Empieza a decir satoshi y yo lo callo de una buena vez mientras le hecho un montón de basura en la cara./

-Eso es para callarte. /Digo mirándolo y se le cae la basura de la cara dejándole una enorme mancha negra o verde fuerte, en la cara, y después tomo otro puñado de basura, esta vez más grande, y digo./

-Y esta… es por lo del cine! /Le digo y se la aviento en la mera cara, el se hace para tras y yo me río. Satoshi se quita la basura de la cara con la mano.

- Oh! Se viene una pelea entre lo limpio y lo sucio. /Dice y luego corre y grita./ Ahhhhh! /Grita y luego se sube a una caja y se habiente en forma de plancha hacia mí./

-Whaaa! /Grito mientras levanto las manos y satoshi se cae encima de mí./

-Sufre basuraman! /Dice mi hermano mientras me llena la cara de basura yo abro los ojos./

Sigo y sigo echándole mucha basura a mi hermana ritsu, pasa un rato y no escucho sus quejas por eso digo…

-Nee-chan? /Pregunto mientras dejo de echarle basura. No escucho respuesta por lo cual me asusto y empiezo a quitar la basura./ Nee-chan!? /Grito desesperado mientras aviento la basura y la comida fuera del bote, no se ve rastro de ella./ Donde est-/Digo pero escucho un rugido. Volteo y veo un monstro todo mugriento y grito.

-AAAAHHH! /Grita satoshi mientras levanta sus brazos y yo abro los ojos, cerré mis ojos para que no me identificara./ /Al ver a esa cosa, levanto mis brazos y cierro mis ojos para no ver esa cosa./

-JAJAJAJA! /Empiezo a reírme burlonamente mientras lo señalo y me tomo mi estomago luego abro los ojos y lo miro, él me ve confundido./

-Nii-chan! Que mala! /Digo mientras la miro confundido y me fijo en el color de esos ojos que a pesar de estar mugrienta se identifica fácilmente. Ella se ríe y yo me levanto y le doy un golpe en la cabeza./

-Auch! /Digo y luego él se sale de el bote de basura. Luego yo le sigo la corriente./

-Es mi venganza. /Dice mientras me ve. Yo lo miro y el dice./ Al parecer cleanman gano la batalla. /Dice mi hermano con ese ego que se carga. Lo miro y digo./

-Hay un último ataque de basuraman… /El me mira confundido y yo lo miro burlona./ Flatulencia expansiva! /Digo y luego me hecho un segundo aire (Se hecho uno, pedo como les digan, si a alguien no le gusto esto o se le hizo grosero o cochino mis mas sinceras disculpas u.u)./

-Que fue es- /Empieza a decir satoshi y después se tapa la nariz y dice./ Wlack! Que asco nee-chan! /Dice mi hermano mientras hace una mueca de disgusto yo me río y le digo./

-Y así es como basuraman gana la batalla! /Digo mientras levanto un puño en forma de victoria./

-Eso crees eh? /Dice y yo lo volteo a ver confundida./

-De que- /Empiezo a decir y luego escucho un sonidito extraño, huelo y apesta-…/ Que asco satoshi! Que comiste! Mierda!? /Digo y el cruza los brazos victorioso yo me tapo la nariz./

-De todo un poco. /Dice con un tono burlón, luego el camina lejos de mí yo lo sigo y nos vamos de él cine./

Caminamos en dirección a el metro y notamos que la gente nos ve raro y alguna que otra chica nos evita.

-Que pasa con la gente… /Digo mientras rasco mi nuca viendo a una mujer que paso aún lado de nosotros y se nos queda viendo./

-Ah! Causamos admiración! No vez a este galán. /Dice satoshi mientras chasquea y giña el ojo./

-Diría galón.. /Digo en un susurro y luego satoshi dice./

-Y a ti te ven porque… sienten lastima por ti… tan fea/Dice y yo le pego en el brazo./

-Que te pasa! /Se queja mientras se soba el brazo donde le pegue./

-Solo es acto de venganza… /Digo mientras chasqueo y sonrío el solo se me queda viendo, luego me pega en el brazo./

-Porque haces eso? /Digo mientras lo veo y el se ríe./

-Es acto de venganza… /Dice y yo le digo un tanto molesta y a la vez burlona./

-Se original satoshi… /Digo mientras miro al frente y el se para en seco./ Ahora que- /Digo mientras lo veo./

-Hueles eso? /Dice mientras mueve su nariz de forma graciosa, yo empiezo a olfatear. /

-Huele a- /Me quedo perpleja al oler eso, satoshi también se queda así./

-Que horrible olor! /Dice mi hermano mientras cierra los ojos y se tapa la nariz./

-Espera satoshi. /Digo mientras le tomo el hombro y el me mira, yo olfateo y le digo./ Creo que ya se porque la gente se nos queda viendo y alguna gente nos evita. /Digo y el me mira buscando una explicación./ Lo que pasa es que olemos feo.

-Enserio? /Dice satoshi y se huele la camisa. Luego dice./ Tienes razón… Huélete tú. /Dice y yo asiento, levanto mi brazo y olfateo me quedo perpleja y en estado de shock./ Que asco? /Digo mientras dejo de oler y cierro los ojos alejándome de ese sector./

-Eso significa que… /Dice satoshi yo lo miro y después asentimos al mismo tiempo./

-APESTAMOS! /Decimos en unisonido y apretamos los puños. Luego empiezo a decir./

-Apestamos! Apestamos! /Digo mientras doy brincos como cría. Algo como lo que hicimos antes de venir al cine. Satoshi me mira y luego me sigue la corriente./

-Apestamos! Apestamos! Apestamos! /Decimos mientras saltamos justo como en el trayecto de la casa hasta el cine. La gente nos ve como diciendo justo lo mismo que antes: que estamos locos O~o/

Así nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la estación del tren, luego al entrar nos vamos hasta el último vagón, hay poca gente. Allí en ese vagón la poca gente se quita y se va lejos de nosotros y mi hermano y yo nos sentamos a gusto; Satoshi se acuesta en una fila de asientos y yo abro las piernas muy cómodamente mientras pongo mis brazos en mi nuca y me relajo en un asiento.

-Que suerte es apestar no satoshi? /Digo mientras cierro los ojos cómodamente y el asiente y dice./

-Tienes toda la razón onii-chan. /Dice y ambos reímos./

Durante todo el viajecito de el cine a la casa, nos fuimos a gusto, al llegar a la estación nos bajamos y seguimos con nuestra porra de apestamos!, caminamos, mas bien, saltamos hasta la casa, llegamos y nos metimos, satoshi llega y se deja caer en el suelo. Yo me estiro y digo.

-Tomare un baño. /Digo y satoshi se para y dice./

-No hay gas! /Dice alarmado mientras me mira con los ojos muy abiertos./

-Satoshi te dije que lo compraras! /Digo un poco enojada y el se dice a la ligera./

-Me dio flojera. /Dice y se sienta en un sillón. Yo aprieto mis puños y agacho la cabeza mientras me sale humo de esta./

-Te dije tres veces que lo compraras! /Digo mientras lo veo y el prende el televisor./

-Ya te dije me dio flojera pedirlo. /Dice mientras cambia de canal./

Yo gruño y veo que satoshi pone su brazo recargado en el sillón, yo gruño por segunda vez y tomo por los obacos a mi hermano y lo levanto muy fácilmente y después digo.

-Por eso te bañaras tú primero. /Digo y el patalea./

-No me quiero bañar. /Dice y yo empiezo a caminar con mi hermano levantado y luego subo las escaleras hasta el baño./

-Crees que me gusta bañarme satoshi? /Digo y luego abro la puerta de una patada, la tina esta llena de agua y luego dejo caer en esta a mi hermano./

-A bañarte! /Grito y cierro la puerta./

Pasa más de una hora y yo estoy echada en el piso solo con ropa interior (bóxer y camisa), cuanto tarda! Pienso y luego veo a satoshi bajando con su respectiva pijama.

Yo me levanto y dice.

-Baño que rico el baño. /Dice y yo pongo esta cara T.T y digo:/

-No dijiste que no te gustaba bañarte? /Digo y el niega./

-Nunca dije eso. /Dice y se sienta en el piso a lado de mí. A mi me sale una gotita. Si lo dijo…/

-Bañarte que apestas nee-chan! /Dice satoshi mientras toma un control y lo prende que por automático se prende la consola (Xbox pues xDD)/

-Ya voy, ya voy. /Digo mientras me paro y tomo mi ropa llena de mugre, subo las escaleras y me meto al baño, sin antes dejar la ropa en una bolsa. Terminando de bañarme la lavo./

Me meto en la tina y suelto un suspiro de alivio, no tardo mucho en bañarme, tengo el celular a lado de mí, justo en la taza y se escucha que hay un mensaje.

Lo tomo y abro la tapa de mi celular, es… azusa? Levanto una ceja al leer el nombre del remitente.

-Que querrá? /Digo y luego lo abro leo lo que contiene dicho mensaje./

_Azusa: Ritsu-sempai, hola: Quiero decirle que si puede bueno… salir con migo el domingo. Es por cosas de la banda! _

Así es el mensaje? Me pregunto y después pongo una respuesta, esa Azusa…

_Ritsu: Esta bien Azusa me encantaría salir con tigo._ /Escribo eso y sin más lo envió. Llega la respuesta casi al instante.

_Azusa: No es una cita! Mañana le digo a que horas si le parece ritsu-sempai._ /Al leer eso me quedo con una gotita en la cabeza y después escribo una respuesta breve y sencilla./

_Ritsu: Ok :)_ Pongo eso y lo envió, que forma la mía de responder mensajes xD, me termino de bañar y me pongo solo una toalla para tapar a jimmy, al cabo y solo estamos satoshi y yo, salgo así y tomo toda la ropa sucia, bajo las escaleras y pongo la ropa en la lavadora. Menos los calcetines, esos quedaron hechos un asco.

Me pongo a lavar los calcetines en una cubeta con agua justo en el cuarto de lavado.

-Nee-chan quieres jugar? El juego es de dos! /Dice mi hermano y yo dejo de lavar los calcetines. Camino hacia la sala y luego digo.

- Enserio o es broma? /Digo viendo a satoshi mientras me seco con otra toalla el pelo. Y luego me la pongo en cubriendo mi torso./

-Si nii-chan, juega con migo. /Dice mientras me ve y dice./ Que rápido creces nee-chan… /Dice y después se levanta y me ve./

-De que hablas. /Digo confundida y el dice./

-Te faltan músculos nee-chan estas bien delgada y flaca. /Dice mientras me ve los brazos./

-Tu estas igual./Digo y el levanta la ceja y dice./

- Hasta crees mira estos bíceps. /Dice mientras hace la lucha para que se vea músculo, y debo admitir no se le ve nada, aunque yo estoy más flaca que él./

-Ja! Tu estas también flaco y además enano. /Digo y el infla los cachetes./

-Competencia física! /Dice y se quita la camisa. Yo me quito la toalla de el torso, cuando éramos pequeños así jugábamos y él ganaba. Yo estaba flaca y el estaba un poco más fornido.

Nos vemos y al verlo solo veo…. nada, esta hasta panzoncito, solo un poco, el al verme se le cae la boca por sorpresa.

-Que pasa? /Digo y el me apunta./

-T- t-t-t-t- tu! Tienes! Un cuerpo delgado pero tienes… c-c-c-cuadritos! /Dice y yo me veo. Me sorprendo hace unos meses esto estaba sin nada solo algo como planicie./

-Pero ni eh hecho ejercicio. /Digo y el se ve y me ve./

-Que suerte nee-chan no estas como esos que están fornidos pero gordos y de forma brusca, tu estas flaca esquelética, con cuadros! Te entrego mi premio que por años a permanecido a mi lado. /Dice eso y se quita un collar que tiene el símbolo de puño con alas que desde pequeños era el más fuerte y fornido. Yo lo tomo y digo/

-Acepto esto satoshi. /Digo y hago una reverencia./

-Prométeme que cuidaras ese trofeo. /Dice mientras e limpia unas lágrimas ya con su camisa puesta./

-Lo cuidare con mi alma. /Digo mientras lo pongo en mi pecho y consoló a mi hermano./

Después de eso yo dejo el collar en el sillón, se lo encargue a satoshi y el me lo esta cuidando mientras yo lavo los calcetines de repente se escucha que alguien timbra. Yo me pongo un bóxer para estar más a gusto. Satoshi esta relajándose.

-Pase! /Grita satoshi y yo abro los ojos no estoy visible./

-Hola mucha- /Dice la persona que entro es…/

* * *

Quien será? Jajaj bueno allí se los dejo puede ser cualquiera hasta el padre de mugi tal vez… dejen sus comentarios y torturas o lo que quieran.

Jjajaja bueno espero y disfrutaran el cap. y les puse el cambio de perspectiva mínima narrada por satoshi.

Y lo de apestamos! Fue sacado de bob esponja jajaja xDD

Bueno me despido adiós!


	33. Yo te desafío

Hola chavales y chavalas como estais hoy? Espero y bien :D sabeis aquí les traigo una actualización del fic actualizaos el fic es mi pasión :D como sabeis estos caps tendrán puras locuras cortesía de ritsu y satoshi xD espero y a vosotros le este gustando el fic que hago con toda mi imaginación :D y amor ok no._. solo una pizca ne que digo todo el salero de amor :DD como vosotros sabeis me da flojerilla el andar actualizando ok no u.u pero si en esta semana digamos no actualizo un día será porque se me fue el internet n.n xD yo avisaos si saldré de viaje para que vosotros no piensen que me paso algo o ando con la holgazanería xDD, regularmente subiré los caps como de dos a cinco si no lo hago a esa hora es de siete a ocho y si no es ninguna de esas horas es porque no subiré por el internet ¬¬ o por otra cosa uUu bueno ya que di las news de hoy aquí van las notas para que vosotros las pilen, vale?

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca de los nuncas xD solo el fic me pertenece como la idea de este sabéis capullo/as.

Nota 2: Así de fácil. Echar patas si no te gusta el Yuri/ Futa.

Bueno antes del cap de hoy :D los comentarios acerca de comentarios de los que comentaron xDD

**Chobits3:** Jajajaja si a azusa le gusta ritsu... hasta la quiso besar! pero no se atrevió u.u y lo del cutis si las chicas lo hacen (algunas no todas xDD) esa ritsu antes habla con un cuerpo tonificado sin hacer ejercicio xDD gracias y aquí teneis la actualización xDD

**Kimie12**: Si hay gente que lava la ropa desnuda xdd (._.)/ jejej no es la única xdd

**Konami Izum**: aquí la respuesta de quien es.

**flower PM**: Que se quede con todas! Que tenga lemon con todas! o con una? o solo quieres que haya lemon xD como sabeos a mí me gusta el futa :d y son una persona que hará mucho de eso xDD ok no ._. xD y ya me fije que muchos quieren que sawa y ritsu hagan lemon ¬¬ y si concuerdo con lo de que no hay mucho fic de esos tres géneros ToT

**HarU06**: Hola cuate! bueno si concuerdo con tigo capullo a los supererues solo se les agrega el man (algunos) batman, superman, iron man, sirenoman xDD que creatividad hay en el mundo de los superheroes xD y lo de kick tambien sentí algo parecido xDD esos hermanos solo que aquí el egocéntrico y creido es el menor ._. y lo de quien sera, llee y vereás xD satoshi ya hasta panza tiene xd y por ultimo lo de flower tal vez ponga lemon xD (tambien me estah aciendo cambiar de este limpio fic a uno con lemon xd) esa flower! Toda una loquilla!

**Saludos a todos!**

Bueno eso es lo que yo pienso sobre lo que vosotros comentaron sobre el cap anterior xDD y ahora si el fic. (Antes de esto este cap no me reclamen por se una miseria -.- pero digan que actualice D:)

Ahora sí disfruten!

Pero antes de eso xD

**ADVERTENCIA!: ESTE CAP TIENE ALGO COCHINO EN EL SENTIDO DE ASQUEROSO SI ERES ALGUIEN QUE LE DA ASCO ALGO FACILENTE HASTA LEYENDOLO NO TE RECOMIENDO QUE LEAS ESTE CAP!**

Bueno allí esta ojalá y lo leean tios y tias ahora sí a leer! xDD

* * *

**Yo te desafío…**

-Hola mucha- /Dice la persona que entro es… Mio!/

-Hola mio nee-chan. /Dice satoshi mientras voltea a ver a Mio, yo me quedo helada y sonrojada viendo a Mio quien esta igual que yo solo que más sonrojada./

-Eh… Eh… hola chicos. /Dice mio quien se recupera de su trance mientras yo me escondo detrás de la pared justo en las escaleras y me asomo con un sonrojo en la cara. Estúpido satoshi no debió decir pase mientras yo estaba en estas condiciones! Mio me vio semi-desnuda se supone que me verá así cuando lo hagam- Me doy una cachetada con la mano izquierda y me digo. Eres una pervertida! No pienses eso!./

- Mio-nee quieres jugar con migo? Mi nii-chan no quiere. /Dice satoshi sonando como si lo tratara mal y yo inflo los cachetes aún escondida tras la pared./

-Claro satoshi, al parecer ritsu la baka no quiere ponerte atención. /Dice mio con complicidad, yo abro los ojos y apenas me voy a mover de las escaleras pero me resbale con una prenda./

-Whaaa! /La tercera vez que digo eso -.-por hoy, me resbalo y caigo en el piso, caigo justo en la mandíbula. Mio y satoshi me ven y ellos separan./

-Ritsu!/ Nee-chan! /Dicen justo en unisonido y yo me siento, me quito la cosa con la que me resbale y la veo, la prenda que estaba en mi cabeza es nada menos y nada más que un bóxer mío. Pongo una cara algo así TuT mientras veo la prenda y luego veo hacia mio y satoshi, satoshi se ríe al verme con el bóxer en la mano y Mio voltea hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor posado en sus mejillas./

-Te resbalaste con tu box- /Escucho a satoshi y me levanto como fenómeno al instante y le tapo la boca, casi mete la pata!/

-D- disculpa Mio tengo que hablar con mi hermanito. /Digo con dificultad mientras cierro los ojos -u- y subo con satoshi (arrastrándolo) para la planta alta, mio se ve confundida y yo subo rápidamente./

La pelinegra se queda viendo como desaparecen los hermanos, camina hacia la sala y se sienta en un sillón luego dice en voz baja.

-Ritsu tiene cuadros? /Piensa con un rubor al recordar cuando entro a la casa y vio a ritsu semi-desnuda. (Perspectiva mio xD para que lo sepan, mio solo vio esa parte no vio lo que es el pecho xD no piensen más de lo que deberían xDD)/ No deveria de haverla visto hasta que estemos en condiciones de hacer "eso" se sonroja al pensar eso y luego se pega con una almohada en la cabeza.

Ya cuando termino de subir las escaleras, destapo la boca de mi hermano y luego tomo aire y digo lo más calmado que puedo….

-Satoshi… PORQUE DIJISTE QUE PASARAN SI YO NO ESTABA EN CONDICIONES DE QUE ME VIERAN! /Le grito y el solo se queda helado, luego se calma y dice./

-Que sabía yo que no estabas visible, agradece que traías bóxer nee-chan. /Dice satoshi mientras me ve con una sonrisa./

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte. Y si, agradezco el hecho de con lo menos traer eso puesto. /Digo y luego le doy un golpe en el brazo a mi hermano, el se queja y luego me saca la lengua./

-Entonces si quieres jugar con migo. /Dice satoshi mientras sonríe y yo asiento con caña./

-Claro, solo no hagas tus clásicas trampas. /Digo y satoshi asiente divertido. Luego él se baja y yo me bajo tras de él./

-Nee-chan! La ropa! /Dice mientras se ríe y yo me veo, cierto aún no me visto xD./

Me voy a la canasta de ropa limpia y yo escojo y me pongo una camisa x que es de color negro y dice Destructor 1. Igual busco un short y tomo uno x que no dice nada xDD./

Bajo las escaleras y no veo a nadie en la sala, veo hacia la cocina y allí están satoshi y mio preparando cereal en la barra de la cocina.

-Te preparamos uno baka. /Dice mio y luego me da una cuchara, yo la tomo mientras me siento en frente de mio y al lado de satoshi y le sonrío y ella también me sonríe, satoshi hace un ruido molesto que se que es por carilla y yo lo pateo con mi pierna izquierda. El me lo regresa pero con un codazo en las costillas./

Comimos muy a gusto, con pláticas y alguna que otra broma entre satoshi y yo, va todo bien, satoshi aún no me molesta y esto esta cada vez mejor, aún tengo la duda de el cine… satoshi termina de comer primero, se que es porque quiere jugar con los videojuegos antes que yo… hay enano. Satoshi se va corriendo dejando los platos sucios en la barra, yo no me quejo y se escucha que mi hermano pone el juego a un volumen un tanto fuerte, aprovecho esta oportunidad y le digo a mio lo siguiente.

-Si que es un poco sucio mi hermano no? /Digo iniciando plática para no ir al grano y evitar poner incómoda a mio y de paso a mí./

-Si… bueno…. los hermanos. /Dice mientras se tapa la boca evitando reír y yo miro mi plato, la mitad de el cereal esta regado en la barra, sonrío y me rasco la nuca./

-Tienes razón mio… /Digo y como de nuevo del cereal, pasan unos minutos y sacamos plática, todo menos lo del cine, necesito un momento adecuado./

-Ah y te gusto la película? /Digo mientras veo mi cereal y ella responde./

-Bueno… un poco estuvo muy de miedo. /Dice mio y yo la veo mientras le sonrió y ella se ríe./

-Hasta a mí me dio miedo… / Digo y ambas nos reímos. Luego pienso que este s el momento adecuado./

-Ne Mio… /Digo mientras revuelvo el cereal y siento que mio voltea a verme, yo la veo y ella me ve, luego tomo aire y por fin le digo./ Porque te escondiste en ese armario? /Digo ella abre la boca y luego me dice./

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… vi a un chico que… bueno era mi novio… le eche mentiras… /Dice y yo me atraganto con el cereal luego me pego disimuladamente en el pecho mientras abro mis ojos por la sorpresa escuche bien?./

-Si? /Digo tratando de no reírme, la idea de que mio le eche mentiras a su novio me da gracia./

-Si… /Dice sin sonar triste, lo dice natura, neutral… luego me armo de valor y le digo./

-El chico de cabello negro es tu novio no, kato-kun no? Se ve un buen chico, digo dijo el amor… /Digo mientras meneo el cereal, aunque el chico no lo conozco bien, no se ve mala persona./

-Si… Bueno… /Dice mio y yo la miro luego le digo./

-Entonces por eso venias corriendo y por eso topamos en el camino. /Digo ella asiente luego dice./

-Por eso yo te tape la boca y por eso te metí y me metí en el armario. /Dice y luego yo arqueo la ceja, di lo del casi beso, dilo! Me digo en mi mente./

-Y por eso yo me escondí… bueno… haciendo pasar como si nos besáramos. /Dice un poco nerviosa yo me aclaro la garganta. /Por eso gracias, no actuaste grosera y no me separaste… gracias te debo una. /Dice mio yo solo asiento lentamente y pienso: (yo y mi mente desatada xDD) si tengo que hacerte estos favores claro! Si supieras lo que siento mio! Aunque a veces me confundo… pero yo te apoyare en lo que sea… pienso eso y luego digo./

-Fue un placer… el ayudarte. /Digo y luego mio toma mi rostro y me besa en la mejilla yo salto de felicidad junto con jimmy, imagino a jimmy y a mí saltando de felicidad xDD es imaginación :D/

-Gracias en serio.. /Dice y luego yo me quedo sin habla mientras puedo imaginar saliendo estrellitas de mi cara y abro la boca por la sorpresa, pero sorpresa a favor: Ritsu: (*D*) /

Mio se va y sube a las escaleras, seguro y va al baño, yo la miro hasta que su sombra desaparece, satoshi pausa el juego y se acerca a mí luego dice mientras sonríe al verme, estoy sonriendo como una boba con estrellitas y todo.

-Nee-chan, estas bien? /Dice satoshi preocupado y con una ceja levantada, yo asiento aun embobada y digo./

-Estoy más que mejor… /Digo y satoshi se ríe./

-Eso me recuerda ese día cuando éramos pequeños… /Dice satoshi mientras ve a ritsu y a ambos les sale una nube en la cabeza./

_**Omake:**_

_Hace cinco años…._

_-nee-chan que haces? /Dice un crío satoshi de apenas seis años mientras mira que su hermana de nueve mira un rosal./_

_-Arrancaré una para mi mami! Y para Mio! /Dice mientras toma una rosa y trata de cortarla pero se encaja espinas en su mano./_

_-Auch! Eso debe doler nee-chan/Dice el pequeño mientras ritsu se mira su mano la cual se llena lentamente de líquido rojo (ya pues sangre xDD)./_

_-Háblale a mio-chuan, Por favor satoshi. /Dice la pequeña ritsu mientras ve a satoshi y el asiente y corre por mio, quien esta sentada en una banca mirando el cielo azul./_

_Pasan unos minutos y llega mio y satoshi corriendo. Ritsu se encuentra sentada en el piso mientras mira su mano._

_-Que te paso ritsu? /Pregunta mio quien al ver la mano llena de sangre de ritsu no se asusta como habitualmente lo hace sino que se arrodilla y toma la mano mientras limpia la sangre con un pedazo de papel. /_

_-Quería tomar una rosa para mi mami y para ti… /Termina de decir eso y mio se sonroja un poco luego dice./_

_-Hay baka, debes tener cuidado, necesitas unos guantes para no encajarte espinas. /Dice la pequeña mio mientras ahora saca un pedazo de vendita y se lo pone a Ritsu, satoshi solo ve eso con interés./_

_-Jejeje /La castañita xD se ríe torpemente por el regaño de mio y luego llega una señora y le habla a mio./_

_-Mio-chan! Vamos a casa. Dice la señora mientras se acerca a mio y la pequeña pelinegra asiente y luego se despide de los hermanos, el auto arranca y ritsu se queda viendo el auto con una sonrisa un poco bobo._

_- Algún día satoshi… /El pequeñito nombrado ve confundida a su hermana. Luego el mira a su hermano y dice./ Algún día esa niña será mi novia._

_**Fin Omake.**_

-Nunca paso ese algún día nee-chan. /Dice satoshi un tanto decepcionado y luego ritsu se levanta y le pega en el brazo./ Y eso!? /Dice mi hermano quejándose y luego le digo./

-Ese algún día puede que pase satoshi… solo a su tiempo… /Digo y él me ayuda a recoger los trastes, mio baja y luego nos ayuda a lavarlos, terminamos y nos sentamos en la sala./

-Que tal si hoy nos dormimos en la sala! /Dice satoshi y yo asiento, ambos volteamos hacia mio./

-Claro! Solo que tal vez me valla temprano, el proyecto. /Dice y ambos asentimos./

Nos pasamos jugando cada que alguien moría jugaba el otro, es solo de dos jugadores, casi siempre estaba entre satoshi y mio es cambio de juego, casi yo no me moría, solo una vez en todo el juego…. Paso el tiempo y todos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

-Que!? /Digo mientras me levanto bruscamente y me caigo del sillón, me levanto y veo solo a satoshi quien esta roncando en el sillón frente a mí, no esta mio, veo el reloj y me fijo que son las siete de la mañana, me estiro y le lanzo una almohada a mi hermano quien solo se voltea a ver a diferente lado aún adormilado. Subo a la planta alta y voy al baño./

-Hola jimmy. /Digo mientras me meto al baño y me acuerdo que jimmy se levanta primero que yo… /

Salgo del baño, solo me lave la cara, bajo las escaleras pero antes de eso encuentro una nota justo en la pared, en las escaleras, la tomo y la leo.

_Ritsu y satoshi: Me fui temprano con mugi para lo del proyecto, ella paso por mi, les envía saludos, en especial a ti baka! Bueno tal vez no llegue en todo el día y tal vez me quede a dormir con mugi , yo les aviso. _

_Mio_

Sonrío, saludos de mugi eh? Sonrío de nuevo y bajo las escaleras, antes de jugar con mio y satoshi anoche, satoshi, mio y yo nos cambiamos la parte inferior de la pijama, estaba empezando a hacer frío, por lo cual traigo el pantalón que el señor Kotobuki me dio, valla! Es tan cómodo y sirve para frío y calor, en frío te da calorcito y en calor no esta muy caliente wtf! Ok no.-.

Bajo las escaleras completamente y veo que satoshi ya no esta, miro a mi alrededor y me fijo que viene corriendo con un sable de luz y me pega en la cabeza, con la sorpresa me caigo en el sillón y luego digo.

-Que te pasa satoshi!? /Digo y el sonríe y dice./

-Juguemos! /Dice con caña y yo digo mientras me acomodo bien en el sillón./

-Y a que quieres jugar? /Digo y el salta sobre mí y luego me pega en la cabeza./

-juguemos a yo te desafío! Solo que más extremo!/Lo escucho y sonrío hace mucho que no jugábamos a eso, era un juego que jugábamos cuando éramos niños, era por ejemplo yo te desafío a arremedar a mi papa. Esos eran, en ese tiempo, desafíos muy difíciles. Ya que sabíamos que seríamos castigados./

-Esta bien./Digo mientras le quito de encima de mí y el se cae al piso, yo me siento en el sillón y luego el pone una sonrisa y dice./

-Yo te desafío a…

* * *

**ALTO TOTAL DE LECTURA! SI NO LEISTE LO DE ARRIBA (HAY ALGUNOS QUE NO LEEN ESO XD) NO LEAS DESDE ESTE PUNTO SI TENEIS VUESTRO ESTOMAGO SENSIBLE NO ES PARA TANTO PERO POR SI LAS DUDAS D:**

* * *

-Yo te desafío a… /Dice satoshi y luego se pone a ver el entorno, chasquea y luego dice apuntando el piso/comerte esa cucaracha del suelo!. /Dice eso yo miro la cucaracha y luego pongo cara de fastidio./

-Que niño satoshi. /Digo y luego me dice./

-El castigo será que… /Empieza a decir y yo lo miro, si no cumplimos recibiremos castigos./ Le pidas a sawa que sea tu novia! /Escucho eso y luego corro y tomo la cucaracha, sin pensarlo la meto en mi boca y me la como./

-Crujiente. /Digo y satoshi pone una cara de que le dio asco, pero si de pedirle eso a sawa…. Mejor la cucaracha…/

-A que sabe? /Dice satoshi y yo digo./

-A… cucaracha… /Digo y satoshi dice./

-Que buena explicación. /Dice y luego yo termino de comerme la cucaracha y le digo./

-Yo te desafío... /Digo y miro el entorno…/ a comerte la telaraña de las arañas. /Digo señalando una telaraña del piso, el mira eso y saca la lengua./

-No haré eso! /Dice y luego yo digo../

-Tu castigo será que me vas a dar tu colección de my little pony. /Dicho eso el se enoja me pega un puñetazo en el brazo y luego camina hacia la telaraña, la quita y luego dice mientras me ve./

-Jamás dejare que toques a mis ponys. /Dice y luego se come la telaraña./

-A que sabe?

-A telaraña. /Dice con un asco y luego el dice sin pensarlo./ Yo te desafío a lamer la rata muerta de el patio. /Dice y luego yo me quejo y digo./

-La rata! Lleva allí como dos meses! /Digo y satoshi dice con un tono burlón./

-Novia de sawa /Dice y luego yo salgo al patio tomo la rata por la cola y luego la lamo solo un poco, que asco, mi venganza será peor./

-Ya esta! /Digo y el se ríe, me enojo y luego digo./ Yo te desafío… a comerte la cola de esta rata. /A satoshi se le cae la boca y luego yo con una navaja le quito la cola a la rata, se la doy y luego el la toma mientras la mira con una cara no muy convencida./

-Solo por ustedes ponys /Dice mi hermano y luego se come la cola de el ratón, yo me quedo sin habla./

-Ya! Yo te desafío a salir tomar los desechos del perro que siempre hace a esta hora y que te los comas! /Dice y yo abro la boca con los ojos en blanco =D=/

-Que te pasa satoshi! Eso a de saber horrible! /Dice y luego el se ríe y me enseña un dibujo que el mando hacer de sawa y yo como novias yo frunzo el ceño y salgo de la caza, camino hasta la calle y tomo la pequeña pero olorosa mierda del perro del vecino, me meto a la casa y se la enseño, luego respiro hondo y me la meto a la boca, me la como con dificultad y aguantando las ganas de vomitar./

-Ya! En ese caso yo te desafío a… comerte el ojo del conejo muerto en la calle. /Yo salgo con una navaja y me voy por el conejo, regreso a la casa con el ojo de conejo y se lo doy a satoshi. El se lo come, adora mucho a sus ponys./

-yo te desafío a… comerte el yogurt con moho que esta en el refri desde hace más de cuatro años…. Entero. /Dice y yo camino al refri, tomo l envase de un litro de yogurt, esta casi entero, lo abro y esta todo asqueroso, tomo una cuchara miro a satoshi quien solo se ríe, yo meto la cuchara al envase, tomo un poco de yogurt y luego me como esa cucharada./

Termino de comerme el yogurt caduco y luego me limpio el poco que quedo en mi boca, dejo la cuchara en la barra y luego digo.

-Yo te desafío a… subirte a la azotea, colgarte en lo más alto de la antena y quitar la paloma muerta del cable de luz, y luego enterrarla y comerte con lo menos cuatro de sus plumas. /Digo, salimos ambos de la casa, ayudo a satoshi a subir a la azotea, él hace todo y luego se come las plumas indicadas./

-Yo te desafío a… tomar del agua de bongo. /Dice yo camino hacia la casa de el frente, me siento como perro y luego lamo del agua del perro del vecino de el frente, bongo ese es su nombre xD./

Termino de tomarme el agua, camino arrastrando los pies a la casa tomo a mi hermano del cuello y digo.

-Yo te desafío a comer basura. /Digo y el va a el basurero, toma un par de comida y se la empieza a comer. Termina y después él dice./

-Te desafío a meter la cabeza en la taza del baño. /Dice yo me subo a el baño, el esta en la puerta observando, respiro hondo y tomo aire, y meto la cabeza a la taza./

-Un minuto nee-chan! /Dice pasa el minuto, para mi fueron horas y luego saco la cabeza, tomo a mi hermano de los hombros y digo./

-Yo te desafío a salir a la calle y buscar un chicle tirado en el suelo y masticarlo hasta que el juego termine. /Digo el dice muy confiado./

-De acuerdo. /Dice, salimos a la calle y el busco un chicle, lo despego y se lo metió a la boca para luego masticarlo./

-Yo te desafío a llenar la parte donde esta ya sabes que con agua y correr por toda la acera diciendo me orine! /Asiento y luego me echo agua justo en ese lugar, empiezo a correr y grito eso, cuando regreso, satoshi guarda su celular y dice./

-Esto va a estar subido en la red. /Yo me enojo y digo./

-Te desafío a tocarle a el viejo kuko y decirle lo amo y darle un beso en la mejilla. /El asiente y luego caminamos hasta esa casa, el toco y dijo eso, se llevo una fuerte regañada y unas palabrotas por parte de el viejo kuko, es el viejo que vive a una cuadra y que se enoja por todo./

-Bueno yo te desafío a correr a una casa timbrar y luego correr para que cuando salga el dueño e eches agua en la cara. /Dice masticando aún el chicle de el desafío que le di, yo corro toco le hecho agua y me regreso llena de una sustancia a lo que yo llamaría pipi de perro./

-jajajja, ahora yo te desafío a entrar a la casa y comerte la banderilla de hace seis meses. /Digo el se la come y dice./

-Te desafío a comerte este licuado que hice justo para ti. /Dice y saca un bote con un liquido espeso con olor putrefacto y no tiene buena cara./

-Que es? /Pregunto mientras lo señalo y el sonríe maliciosamente./

-De todo un poco, un montón de cochinadas mescladas en una bebida, popo de caballo, popo de perro, pipi de perro, leche caducada, ojos de gato, pez, paloma, unas cucarachas, una popo de rata, bigotes de ratón cola de lagartija, arañas pequeñitas y más… /Dice y yo trago saliva pensando todo en lo que le puso./

-El ultimo desafío verdad? /Digo y el asiente./

-Exacto, tómatelo todo y ganaras como la reina de los desafíos extremos.

Trago saliva tomo el botecillo y luego lo huelo, que olor! Tomo aire y luego me empiezo a tomar el contenido satoshi se traga su chicle luego termino de tomarme el líquido y luego digo.

-Nada mal. /Dicho eso satoshi y yo nos tomamos los estómagos y subimos corriendo al baño, satoshi me gana el baño y yo tomo un bote para vomitar en él, eso no fue la mejor idea./

Después de minutos vomitando satoshi sale con un bote también vomito enun bote como yo.

-Te desafío a comerte tu vomito! /Decimos en unisonido, luego empezamos a hacerlo y satoshi se ríe y vomita, yo me lo tomo todo, me pongo verde y luego vomito. No es buena idea, ya cuando nos calmamos, salimos corriendo así en pijama a una farmacia compramos muchas medicinas las que nos receto un médico que nos vio y nos las tomamos, fue un alivio rápido, regresamos a casa llegamos y nos echamos en el sillón…/

-Eso fue… /Digo y luego decimos./

-EXTREMO!

* * *

Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el cap del fic espero y les guste, bueno a los que no les gusta lo asqueroso lo siento pero se los adverti al inicio! Bueno dejen sus comentarios :D y nos vemos! Chao!


	34. Colecciones Privadas

Hola capullos y capullas como estáis hoy? O.o espero y bien :D como sabeos aquí os traigo la actualización de un nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia .-. como también vosotros sabéis esta historia tendrá muchos cap y no se si vosotros sabeis cuantos caps se pondrán por historia como máximo en un fic, soy bueno, casi- recién empecé a escribiros aquí en fanfiction así que no se muy bien sobre este rollo en fanfiction así que si uno sabe y es amable si me hacen el favor de decirme como cuantos, por favor!? U_U bueno eso es lo que quería saber .-. bueno ya os dije los horarios de que horas a que horas publicaré el cap nuevo yo os avisaré con mi ausencia :DD XDD

Bueno esas son las news de hoy capullos (hablando de hombre y mujer xDD) y bueno aquí van las notas para que vosotros las pillen, vale?

Nota 1: K-on no es mío ni me pertenecerá nunca de los nuncas como lo sabeis, solo hago esto por diversión y para pasar un rato… escribiendo fics! :DD

Nota 2: Este fic contiene contenidos de yuri/ futa como sabeis echar patas si a vosotros no les gusta estos géneros, no contiene lemon! xDDD

Bueno esas fueron las notas espero y vosotros las hallan pillado vale?

Comentarios de los que comentaron xDD

RitSunny: Que os adverti! (regañando como una mamá xDD) pero bueno xDD tengo una mente imaginativa nun

Chobits3: Si hasta a mi se me hizo divertido xD, jimmy siempre se levanta así xDD esa mio anda de loquilla xDD y no se queda atrás mugi xDD y aqui el cap xDD

Kimie12: mas que quieren lemon ¬¬ y ese jimmy xDD no lo creo xDD

:Bueno ahora si el cap! (Siento por el tamaño del cap tuve una bronquilla con el sueño xDD)

* * *

**Colecciones privadas. **

Después de hacer todo esos desafíos, que si fueron extremos, satoshi y yo nos acostamos en el piso como perros muertos y no los levantamos hasta que fueron pasadas de las diez, estábamos en silencio, ambos viendo el techo de la sala, sin saber que hacer.

-Que hacemos? /Dice satoshi un poco aburrido mientras se queda viendo el techo, yo lo volteo a ver y luego miro al techo, suspiro y digo./

- Ni puta idea satoshi… /Dije a la ligera… con el me expreso con mucha libertad y sin sentir que hago mal… el suspira y dice mientras voltea hacia mí./

- Estoy aburrido! /Dice y luego me enseña la lengua (o saca la lengua) y después toma el sable de luz del piso y luego lo prende./

-Pelea con migo Kakaritsu. /Dice satoshi mientras se levanta y hace su típica pose, yo me levanto con dificultad y me dirijo hasta las escaleras dejando a mi hermano confundido, yo subo las escaleras para llegar a la planta alta de la casa, voy a mi cuarto y tomo mi sable de luz, me pongo la máscara de darth Vader y corro, bajo las escaleras corriendo y luego corro hasta la sala donde pego un grito./

-Muere darth Vadoshi! /Digo y después le doy un sablazo justo en la cabeza el se soba y después dice mientras me señala acusadoramente./

-Esa es mi mascara Kakaritsu! /Dice y me quita la máscara, yo me quedo perpleja y el se la pone en su cara luego prende la luz de su sable, ya que cuando regrese lo tenía apagado. Yo sonrío, corro a la cocina y tomo un recipiente de plástico y lo meto en el chorro de agua del lavabo, después me pongo agua en el cabello y lo paro para tenerlo parecido al de Goku. Salgo de la cocina y veo que satoshi se puso mis guantes negros que usaba cuando iba con mi padre a escalar montañas, también se puso una capa negra, yo lo miro y me pongo un pedazo de tela azul en la parte de la cadera. /

-La pelea comienza! /Dice satoshi mientras corre y yo corro, levantamos los sables y los chocamos, los sables tienen sonido como el de las verdaderas peleas en Star Wars, así nos llevamos un largo tiempo hasta que mi hermano hizo que me callera a el sillón el se sube a otro de los sillones y luego se lanza, lo cual provoca que yo me caiga pero directamente al piso, donde me llevo un gran golpe, el calló encima de mi por lo cual no recibió daño alguno, yo me levanto de un brinco y le doy un sablazo en su cabeza, nuevamente, el se queja y me pega otra vez en el pobre de jimmy solo que esta vez más fuerte./

-Olle satoshi! Que traes contra jimmy! No quieres sobrinos!? /Digo mientras me sobo y el se ríe y después dice un poco burlón./

-Jimmy? Ja! No me digas que "eso" se llama así, no seas infantil nee-chan. /Dice mientras se quita la mascara de darth Vader y yo lo miro con un poco de enojo, el se vuelve a reír y dice./ Y claro que quiero sobrinos! Si son de sawa mejor! /Dice eso y yo le pego en la cabeza, dejándole un chipote, luego digo con humo en la cabeza y apretando los puños./

-No empieces! /Digo y los pelos tipo Goku se me quitaron, el se ríe y después dice./ Ne onii-chan, quieres comer! /Dice y yo miro el reloj, son las once apenas, el me mira con ojos de cachorrito y digo./

-Que va! Vamos a almorzar afuera. /Digo el asiente energéticamente y luego dice./

-Voy a cambiarme! /Termina de decirlo y sube como flash a su cuarto, yo tomo la máscara, los guantes, la capa y los sables y subo con ellos a mi cuarto, al llegar a mi habitación, dejo caer las cosas y voy a mi ropero, al abrirlo me encuentro con una nota, será de mio?/

_Ritsu: Si lees esto algún día quiero decirte que puse ropa interior mía en tu cajón de ropa interior, obviamente tuya, siento las molestias pero ya no cabe ropa en mi closet. n.n _

_Sawako_.

Leo ese nombre, abro mis ojos como platos y después corro a mi cajón de ropa interior, lo abro y me encuentro con la ropa interior de sawako, me sonrojo y tomo una de sus bragas, la veo y me sonrojo al máximo, es la primera vez que veo ropa interior de mujer! Tiene encajes y toda la cosa, muevo mi cabeza rápidamente, no puedo dejar que mio vea esto en mi habitación! Ella dijo que puso su ropa en el último cajón de este mueble, suspiro de alivio y me quito sudor de la frente aliviada, luego dejo esa ropa de sawako y cierro dicho cajón, luego me quedo sentada y pienso… yo puse la revistas "especiales" que me salvaron ese día de sawa! Mierda! Me sobresalto y pienso: Ojala y mio no las haya visto! Que pensara de mí! Abro el último cajón y ignoro el hecho de que esta ropa es de mío, tomo dos bolsas de plástico para evitar manchar la ropa de mio, busco y allí esta una revista, para mi suerte la puse boca abajo, donde hay una imagen de un superhéroe, era un anuncio de un nuevo numero de cómic que salío en ese entonces (hace tres semanas XD). Cierro el cajón y me levanto mientras miro todo el cuarto y digo.

-Que hago! Que hago!? Donde pondré esto para que mio no lo vea! /Digo desesperada y busco como flash por toda mi habitación un lugar lo más seguro para que nadie lo vea./

-No hay un legar seguro en esta mugre habitación! /Digo desesperada mientras trato de encontrar dicho lugar para que nadie más que yo, sepa donde esta esto… Me quedo unos minutos viendo mi habitación, luego me viene una idea y chasqueo./

-Si lo tengo! Debajo de mi cama! /Digo y después levanto el colchón con facilidad, hay una abertura secreta que hizo mi padre para que guardara mis cosas secretas. Solo el y yo sabíamos de esto. Lo levanto y dejo el colchón caer, levanto la tapa de madera y después me sorprendo cuando un montón de revistas sale volando al abrir la tapa, simplemente estalla! Yo me caigo y un montón de revistas caen regadas por mi habitación. /

-Esto esta repleto de revistas! /Digo mientras veo todo el revisterio regado por mi habitación, una revista cae en mi cabeza y yo la tomo, la veo y me encuentro con un imagen comprometedora de una chica. Me sonrojo al máximo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de mi nariz. Veo mi alrededor y veo puras revistas eróticas que compre por apuestas con amigos que ya no eh visto hace dos años./

-N- Nani! /Digo cerrando la revista de golpe y volteando a otro lado./ Ahora que haré con esto! /Digo tomando mi pelo con desesperación dejando la revista de lado./ Me pego en la cabeza y después pienso.

En el closet no puedo ponerlas, satoshi a veces toma mi ropa, en mi librero no puedo, puede que satoshi o alguien más que venga de visita y tome una revista por equivocación, en los cajones no… fácil acceso!, en la cama no cabe ya nada! Pero es la única solución! /Digo mientras revuelvo mi cabello con desesperación y después me pego en mi cabeza. Salgo de mi golpiza porque escucho a mi hermano fuera de la habitación./

-Nee-chan! Ayúdame! No se que ponerme, préstame tu ropa! voy a pasar eh!. /Escucho a mi hermano y después digo de inmediato mientras me paro de brinco como fenómeno. Y escucho que la puerta se abre./

-No entres! Me- me estoy cambiando! /Digo y satoshi se detiene, yo espero y eso sirva de algo./

-Pero si ya te eh visto así! No eres vergonzosa! /Dicho eso mi hermano enano gira la perilla y digo./

-Estoy desnuda! /Digo y el deja de girar la perilla./

-Ya se que tienes cuadros, solo déjame pasar. /Dice mi hermano el socarrón yo digo de inmediato antes deque habrá la puerta./

-Estoy completamente desnuda! Como dios me trajo al mundo!. /Digo mientras recojo una que otra de las muchas revistas del suelo./

-Esta bien me quedare aquí hasta que te pongas visible. /Dice mi hermano, joder satoshi! Como eres de armado! Pienso mientras tiro las revistas al suelo y acomodo la cama como debería de ser./

-Ya nii-chan voy a entrar! /Dicho eso yo tomo las revistas como flash y después mi hermano abre la puerta./

-Nee-chan me ayudas a buscar ropa que ponerme. /Dice satoshi con una ceja levantada al verme yo me quedo helada parada en la puerta de mi armario./

-C- claro. /Digo nerviosa mientras trato de evitar que el armario se habrá, esta a punto de estallar./

-Estas bien? /Dice mi hermano al verme, yo estoy sudando mucho. Luego digo lo más natural que puedo./

- D- de maravilla hermanito. /Digo y siento que el armario esta apunto de explotar./

-Bueno, ven ayúdame a buscar. /Dice y camina hacia mí luego yo digo alarmada pero sin dejar de hacer presión contra la puerta./

-Que te parece si yo voy a tu cuarto en un momento si? Tengo algo que hacer, no tardo. /Digo luchando contra la puerta que ya esta al borde de la explosión. El asiente felizmente y con caña y me dice./

-Claro nee-chan! /Dice feliz y luego sale de el cuarto, cierra la puerta un poco fuerte y al momento de que satoshi la cierra la puerta del armario se abre y yo salgo disparada junto con un montón de revistas. Yo quedo aplastada por una montaña de revistas y luego me paro y digo./

-Que haré!? /Digo mientras doy vueltas por toda mi habitación mientras me agarro el pelo desesperada./ La cama! No hay de otra! /Digo y luego quito el colchón, levanto la tapa de madera y luego empiezo a colocar las revistas una a una, hasta llenar toda mi litera, ya no cabe nada./

-En que momento perdí tantas apuestas! /Digo y luego termino de poner la última revista, tomo la tapa de madera y trato de cerrarla, me subo en ella para poner peso y trato de hacer que cierre de una buena vez, hago mucho esfuerzo de muchos modos y hasta que logre cerrarla después de varios intentos, esta que explota, ojala y el colchón haga peso… Pienso y luego subo el colchón, esta un poco levantado y yo pongo todo en su lugar, arreglo la cama y salgo de mi habitación ya cambiada, solo me puse lo mismo que cuando fui al cine, claro esta lavado… Salgo y luego camino hacia la habitación de mi armado hermano, abro la puerta y lo veo sentado en su cama./

-Ahora sí ayúdame a escoger algo! /Dice mientras se para y yo camino hacia su armario, es algo parecido al mío, camino y luego tomo la perilla el grita./

-No en ese lugar no esta la- /No termina de decir porque apenas giro la perilla y la puerta se abre de golpe, mientras un montón de muñecos y ponis sales disparados./

-Whaaa! /Digo mientras caigo al piso y satoshi se queda perplejo, terminan de Salir todo los monos y yo me levanto, tomo uno y digo./

-Pet shops? En serio satoshi? /Digo viendo su habitación la cual se lleno de muñecos, todo muy aniñados. El dice con los cachetes inflados./

-No te burles! /Dice y yo asiento seria luego veo hacia el armario y me encuentro con una vitrina llena de muñequitos de niñas. Yo me río a carcajadas y digo./

-Coleccionas piwi-babies!?(Sacado de icarly, no se como se escribe exactamente pero un intento xdd :DD)

-Si.. pero no te rías nee-chan! Tu coleccionas algo peor y más vergonzoso. /Dice y yo me paro de reír en seco, vio las revistas! Lo volteo a ver y el levanta sus muñecos, el dice./

-Me di cuenta de tu colección secreta… hace como dos años.. /Dice y yo trago saliva./ Tu coleccionas… /Dice y yo me sonrojo levemente no! Satoshi no puede saber sobre esas revistas…/ Cartas de Yu-gi-oh y de otros animes. Es tu colección privada no?/Dice y yo suspiro de alivio, luego miro a satoshi y digo./ Si las chicas se dieran cuenta no te pelarían! /Dice y yo digo mientras asiento./

-Mira satoshi… yo no digo lo de los muñecos y tu colección privada de piwi-babies y tu no dices lo de las tarjetas, vale? /Digo y el sonríe luego dice mientras acomoda sus muñequitos./

-Esta bien… Y que me pongo? /Dice y luego veo una camisa x de el y un pantalón x también de él, lo tomo y se lo doy./

-Ponte esto. /El sonríe y dice con caña./

-Ahorita bajo y nos vamos a almorzar. /Yo asiento y bajo, suspiro aliviada, que bueno que satoshi no dijo lo de las revistas eróticas… suspiro y me siento en el sillón, satoshi baja, y nosotros salimos hacia el WcDonald's, hacen desayunos ricos allí! Caminamos y entramos pedimos nuestros respectivos desayunos y luego satoshi dice mirando un anuncio en la pared mientras tomamos nuestro desayuno./

-Mira nii-chan! Buscan empleado! /Dice y luego yo niego recordando lo que me dijo el sabio jimmy en ese sueño raro que tuve./

-No! Ni loca! /Digo y el asiente confundido, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de los jueguitos y comimos muy a gusto y rico, sobretodo xD. Luego al terminar de comer, entramos a el área de juegos. Leemos un anuncio justo colgado justo en donde se ponen los zapatos./

-Altura máxima 1.35m /Leo eso y luego le digo a satoshi mientras me río./ Mira satoshi! Aún puedes entrar a jugar! /Me río y después el se enoja y dice./

-Ja! Yo si puedo entrar y tu no enormenii-chan /Dice mie hermano y yo me río, el se sube pero antes de eso me enseña la lengua. Yo lo arremedo y me quedo viéndolo, tengo que admitirlo… quiero subir a jugar…/

-Puedo sentarme? /Le digo a una chica que esta sentada en una mesa ella sola, las demás están ocupadas./

-Claro. /Dice sonriendo, yo le sonrío y luego volteo a ver a mi hermano. El se divierte, suertudo enano… si tan solo pudiera entrar… pero son más de cuarenta centímetros de diferencia. (Exactamente cincuenta y un centímetros xDD hagan cuentas xDD ok no._.)

-Quisieras subir no? /Dice la chica a lado de mí, yo la volteo a ver confundida y luego asiento./

-Si… pero rebaso la altura máxima… /Digo desganada y ella dice./

-Yo quisiera subir pero, tampoco puedo… la altura máxima la paso a perjudicar… /Dice la chica y yo asiento. Pasan unas horas y satoshi aún esta jugando, yo me senté cómodamente, me siento celosa de el, se puede subir y yo no… me compro una hamburguesa y me quedo comiendo, después miro a la chica a mi lado, ella ve a los juegos, le digo algo para sacar con lo menos platica./

-Etto… no vas a a comprar algo, bueno no tienes hambre… ya pasaron varias horas y aquí el olor antoja… /Digo rascando mi nuca y ella dice./

-Si tengo pero… bueno ira a comprar… ya me antojaste… /Dice la chica y se para, la veo y me fijo que esta embarazada, yo me paro de inmediato y luego le digo./

-Si quieres yo la compro. /Digo y ella sonríe feliz y me dice./

-Si me haces ese favor. /Dice y yo me voy hacia la caja, compro su hamburguesa, se la llevo, platicamos por un tiempo, pero esa platica se termina cuando ella dice que se tiene que ir, se lleva a un niño de edad de cinco a seis años, nos despedimos y yo veo hacia donde esta satoshi./

-Nee-chan compraste una hamburguesa para mí? /Dice y le enseño la comida, el sonríe y después se la come, pasan horas y salimos del WcDonald's caminamos y nos fuimos a el parque, allí si pude jugar, nos quedamos allí hasta las ocho de la noche, se fue muy rápido el día! Satoshi esta pidiendo un elote y yo checo mi celular lo abro y veo que llego un mensaje, de mio.

_Mio: Baka como estas, me quedare con mugi, cuando veas este mensaje llámame pásatela bien._ /Lo leo y me fijo que llego hace cinco horas. Me sobresalto y casi se me cae el celular, luego yo le llamo a mio.

_-Hola? _/Digo y mio contesta./

_-Baka! Me tenias preocupada! Pensé que no tenias el celular o algo!. /_Dice con un poco de enojo y a mí me sale una gotita de la cabeza.

_-Eh?... Bueno… satoshi y yo salimos a comprar y a eso… hasta ahorita lo vi.. gomen mio-chan…_ /Digo y escucho su risa que tanto me gusta./

_-Bueno baka, te hablo porque me voy a quedar a dormir con mugi, tal vez mañana tampoco valla a la casa con ustedes… es bastante complicado el proyecto, como es que tu aún no te preocupas por eso. Baka! Bueno en fin… solo para eso quería hablarte… _

_-Eh?..._ /Digo un poco confundida… /

_-Bueno baka! Ten buena noche salúdame a satoshi! Mugi también saluda a tu hermano y en- _/Escucho a mio y luego se escucha a mugi tras el teléfono./

_-Saludos ricchan!_ /Escucho a mugi y sonrío./

_-Bueno hasta mañana!_ /Se escuchan en unisonido y yo sonrío luego digo./

_-Hasta mañana chicas…_ /Digo y después colgamos al mismo tiempo, luego suspiro y pienso, que difícil seria el proyecto de sawa… después me quedo sentada y pienso… y cuando aremos el proyecto… Digo y me alarmo y me quedo helada… EL PROYECTO! Después me calmo y digo… Falta un día para hacerlo… Me siento a gusto y después me muevo con caña y sobresaltada. FALTA UN DÍA! Después suspiro y llega satoshi…/

-Te traje un vaso de elote… /Dice mientras me lo da y yo lo tomo, después digo./

-Gracias satoshi… /Digo, después comimos y se nos hicieron las nueve, satoshi se para y camina hacia la casa, yo camino tras de él y me llega un mensaje… /

_Azusa: Ritsu –sempai, que le parece si mañana nos vemos en el centro cerca de la escuela, como a las cuatro de la tarde, lo de la banda!_

Me rio y después le escribo una respuesta a la pequeña kōhai.

_Ritsu: Claro mañana nos vemos. _

Cierro mi celular y ya son las diez pero que! Digo y después llegamos a la casa, entramos satoshi y yo estamos llenos y satoshi se puso pijama, y se aplasto a jugar videojuegos, yo jugaré más tarde.

Me subo a mi habitación y me meto en esta, me quedo parada en la puerta y antes de que la cierre siento a alguien atrás. /Que quieres satoshi! /Digo y al voltear veo a sawa, me sonrojo al verla, se ve linda con ese vestido que trae. /Eh… hola sawako / Digo mientras volteo a ver a otro lado y retrocedo, su cercanía me pone nerviosa./ Cuando llegaste? /Pregunto y luego dice./

-Satoshi me dejo pasar, hace poco llegue, me dijo que aquí estabas, en tu habitación.

-Oh… Oh! Si subí porque.. eh… quería ponerme pijama. /Digo mientras miro a otro lado para evitar contacto con los ojos de sawa mientras rasco mi mejilla nerviosa. /

-Bueno… venia solo aquí a pasar un rato con ustedes pero… al parecer no están muy unidos en este momento ustedes dos… /Dice sawako mientras se me acerca más y yo retrocedo, luego ella se mete completamente a mi habitación, antes estábamos en el marco de mi puerta./

-Oh.. si es que él quiere jugar… pronto yo jugare con el… /Digo mientras sawako cierra la puerta, yo trago saliva y ella cierra la puerta con seguro…/

-Uh.. Porque haces eso… /Digo y ella dice mientras toma sus lentes y se los quita./

-Solo quería que… se hiciera fresco tu cuarto. /Dice y yo asiento confundida./

-Eh.. bueno yo… Etto… me pondré pijama… en el armario.. /Digo y después me saco el celular y lo dejo en la mesa donde hago mi tarea./

-El proyecto ya lo hiciste? /Dice sawako acercándose a mí, yo retrocedo y digo./

-No, aún no… /Digo y después ella toma mis hombros y dice./

-Espero y lo hagas ritsu… /Dice y yo asiento mientras retrocedo levemente… que es esta situación./

-Eh…. Bueno y que quieres… hacer…. /Digo y depsues sawa se hacerca mucho a mis labios y dice./

-Con tigo? De todo….~ /Dice y yo me sorprendo cuando sawako me empuja a la cama, que yo al hacer contacto con ella, explota la cama y salen las revistas, noooo./

-De que son? /Dice sawa mientras se sienta en el piso, yo estoy recargada con el borde de mi cama y yo apenas se la voy a quitar y…/

-Uh… ritsu… todas estas son… de erotismo? /Dice sawako mientras me ve y lee las revistas yo me sonrojo y digo./

-Eh… Bueno… FUE POR UNA APUESTA! /Digo y ella asiente divertida./

- Pues cuantas apuestas perdiste… /Dice sawako y después deja las revistas a lado yo digo./

-Muchas… /Digo y sawako dice seductoramente../

-Para que comprar esto… si me tienes a mí… /Dice y yo me sonrojo, ella gatea hacia mí y yo me quedo petrificada, ella toma mis hombros y luego besa mi cuello, yo me sobresalto y ella se sienta en mis piernas, ella dice mientras pone su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello…/

-Hay algo que no terminamos esa tarde… /Dice y yo me sonrojo, luego toma mis manos y hace que le tome la cintura, me sonrojo al máximo y ella posa su dedo índice en mi boca./

-No hables… Satoshi dijo que se hidria con un amigo…/Dice y yo me quedo helada, satoshi traidor! Me quedo más helada cuando ella toma mi pantalón, yo me sobresalto y la quito de encima, trato de pararme pero me resbalo con una revista, me caigo y sawako se sube arriba de mí, Se pega a mi cuerpo y dice en mi oído./

-Sabes yo colecciono bóxers tuyos… /Dice y me quedo helada, por eso desaparecían mis bóxers! xD/

-… /No hablo y después sawako, besa la comisura de mi boca, no mi primer beso con sawako! No quiero eso! Preferiría besar a un perro ok no… eso se paso.. pero no quiero que sawa me bese!/

Sawako se quita de encima de mí, luego la miro confundida y luego se sale de mi cuarto… yo suspiro de alivio y salgo al baño, me quito la ropa que traigo y no me traje la pijama! Mierda! Salgo de el baño, me fijo en el perímetro y después me meto a mi habitación, busco mi pijama y luego escucho unos pasos. Veo tras mío y es sawa que solo trae ropa interior, yo me quedo petrificada y me pongo la pijama rápido, luego sawa me acorrala en la pared y luego me hace que me caiga, ella se sube arriba de mí y yo me sonrojo… joder sawako.

-sabes… debería dejar que tu tomaras la iniciativa pero… eso no creo que pase en un buen tiempo … /Dice luego yo me quedo así petrificada y sawako me besa en la boca, pero antes de eso se pone un papel en la boca, algo como lo que hizo mio, yo me quedo petrificada y luego sawako dice…/

-Ahora el próximo será pero sin papel…

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el fic dejen sus comentarios chavales :D espero y les guste, esta vez no veo nada que salve a ritsu enserio D:

Bueno me despido chao!


	35. La imprudencia es genial!

Hola tíos tías y demás que paseos a leer el cap :DD como sabeis aquí os actualice el fic xdd y espero os guste este nuevo cap, siento la tardanza al escribiros este cap pero actualice otro fic xDD, tampoco olvidare los demás fics (uno sí xdd) bueno espero y os guste es te cap quelo hice corto xS y aquí os traigo comentarios míos acerca de vuestros comentarios que vosotros comentaros xD y una cosa más….

**GRACIAS CAPULLOS Y CAPULLAS! YA VAN MÁS DE CIEN 100! REVIEWS GRACIAS NO SABEOS COMO ME SIENTO EN SERIO (||U||)7 SOIS AWESOME! GRACIA CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑÓ :D**

**Chobits3: Hola! si estuvo loquito hasta a mí me se me hizo xD que bueno que se te haga divertido :D aquí la actualización :D saludos (OOO)/**

**Rosario (Invitado): Accion? En que sentido? xD**

**kimie12: Un faje con mio eh... (O¬O) lo pensaré xD**

**HarU06: hola cuate! (Reportándome) (T_T)7 ese satoshi no quiere tener sobrinitos xD, tantos muñecos de niñita? Que sigue! Decir que es gay! xD esos dos sawa y satoshi formaron una alianza llamada sawitsu xD, lo de las revistas... por un momento pense que escribir que eran del padre de ritsu... pero se me hizo más gracioso que fueran de ella xD, saludos! PD: Por ser el comentario 100! te ganaste un manga original traido de japón y la temporada 1 con contenido extra de k-on! ok no ._. lo que si te ganaste es lo siguiente: Dime... QUE QUIERES QUE PASE EN EL FIC, (TODO MENOS LEMON! -.-)**

**Lemon Lemon (Invitado): Valla nombre (Tío? / Tía? ) Original xD lemon con tadas? Enserio?! xD Ya me imagino (X-X)**

**Konami izumi: De hecho si son estúpidos (locos también o~O) xD**

**Samantha (invitado): hola chavala! Estoy bien n-n y tu? :D jaja de hecho si estubieron chistosos xD hasta me dieron risa xD y dime... como sabe la zuela? o.o? xD si hay gente que juega eso (YO XD) Sawako. Sawa los colecciona :3 (esa sawako es toda una loquilla xD) las tarjetas :D quien no ah tenido con lo menos una? :P Saludos!**

**flower Perez M: Hola, tres comentarios! Que guay! :D, y lo del comentario 105? si de hecho suena chio xD, si me gusta ver icarly, y lo de que muchos si me piden que pase lemon xD pero no ._. xDD**

**Saludos a todos! :D**

Bueno capullos aquí os traigo las notas que no pueden faltar :D

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece nada de nada.

Nota 2: Contenido Yuri / futa echar patas si no te gusta esto xD

Bueno espero y pillaran las notas xD ahora si el cap.

* * *

**La imprudencia es genial!**

De esta no escapo! Pienso cuando sawako se acerca a mis labios sin papel, si tan solo Mio no hubiera puesto ese jodido papel en su boca ese día u.u pienso y luego escucho que gritan mi nombre.

-Ritsu! /Escucho mi nombre sawa se separa de mí, yo me levanto y solo hay alguien que me llama con solo ritsu… Mio!/

-Mio?! /Digo por instinto, abro la puerta dejando a sawako, antes de salir de mi habitación le hice a sawa la seña de que no se moviera de aquí./

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez que me tropiezo y caigo, bajo rápido pero me estampo con la pared.

-Ritsu! /Dice la chica que efectivamente es Mio, me sobo mi cabeza y despues veo a mio sonriendo, la suerte esta de mi lado! OUO/

-Mio! Que hacéis aquí!? /Digo y mio pone cara de decepción, yo agito mis brazos rápidamente mientras niego con la cabeza y digo./ No es porque no quisiera que estéis aquí! /Digo mientras mio y yo caminamos hacia la sala y me encuentro con una acompañante de Mio./

-Ricchan! Ohio. /Dice una rubia, Mugi! Que hacen estas dos chicas aquí?, por una parte estoy jodidamente agradecida con ellas y su imprudencia, jimmy! Podeos esperar un poco más para que elija con quien hacerlo! Me digo mentalmente mientras hago pose militar, también mentalmente./

-Chicas! Que haceos aquí tan tarde!? /Digo con emoción mientras veo el reloj de la sala, y me siento en uno de los sillones, el más amplio también mi sillón preferido. Mugi se sienta en otro sillón y mio se sienta a lado de mugi./

-Bueno, mio-chan no llevo pijama para quedarse a dormir en mi casa, o le ofrecí una pero ella se negó. /Dice mugi sonriendo o veo a mio y ella se sonroja y dice./

-Salí un poco adormilada! /Digo mientras me ve con un leve sonrojo y yo me río igual que mugi. Despues nos pusimos a platicar de tantas cosas, hasta que mio dijo./

-Baka! Se nos hizo noche por tu culpa! /Dice mientras se levanta y me pega un buen golpe en la cabeza. Yo digo mientras me sale un lagrima por el dolor./

-Que!? Que te pasa Mio!? Tu empezaste a hablar! /Digo quejándome mientras sobo mi cabeza, mugi se ríe entre dientes y mio se sienta a lado de mí según ella muy fina./

-Tiene razón ricchan! Tu hablaste mio! /Dice mugi entre risas y yo me río igual que mugi, mio se levanta de su asiento y dice casi al instante./

-Mugi! Tu también! /Dice Mio mientras ve a mugi y yo me río, Mio me pega un segundo golpe./

-Itaaaai! Ahora que hice!? /Digo mientras me sobo la cabeza, mio y mugi se ríen, Mio se para y dice mientras sube las escaleras con un tono muy formal./

-Voy por mi pijama. /Dicho eso, desaparece de mi campo de visión, luego volteo a ver a Mugi y ella sonríe igual que yo, luego dice./

-Hay veces que se parece a sawa-chan…. /Dice y yo sonrío y digo./

-Si… /Luego reímos y abro los ojos de inmediato con sorpresa. Las revistas! Sawako! Como pude olvidar eso! Sawa esta en ropa interior! / Me disculpas mugi. /Digo y corro hasta las escaleras, subo y mio esta fuera de mi habitación, para mi suerte cerré la puerta./ Mio! No abras la puerta! /Digo y mio toma la perilla, se detiene y luego me ve y dice confundida./

-Porque? /Dice mientras ladea su cabeza mientras me ve buscando una respuesta, a mi me sale una gotita y despues digo rascando mi mejilla./

-Etto… Porque hay percebes. /Digo rascando mi nuca mientras cierro mis ojos y río, abro los ojos de inmediato al sentir a mio abrazándome. Yo la quito de mi al instante./

-No te preocupes Mio, acabare con los percebes. /Digo y entro a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta de inmediato y veo a sawako sentada en el suelo, aún semi desnuda./

-Hola ritsu. Quien era? /Dice yo digo mientras me quedo parada en la puerta. Veo que sostiene unas bragas y yo digo con un tono nervioso./

-Era mio y mugi… Y que haces con eso?! /Digo mientras se las arrebato y las señalo. Ella sonríe y dice./

-Las encontré por allí, de quie- /Dice mientras me ve, yo me sonrojo y tiro esa prenda, me hinco y tomo las revistas con rapidez./

-Ayúdame a cogerlas. /Digo mientras le enseño las revistas y ella asiente, levanta las revistas y se escucha que tocan la puerta./

-Ritsu! /Se escucha a mio y digo mientras la veo/

-No crees que-/Empieza a decir y yo la interrumpo./

-Tienes que irte! /Digo mientras tomo sus hombros y luego recojo su ropa, tirando las revistas que cogí, ella se levanta y dice con tono confundido mientras me ve./

-No entiendo el porque quie- /Dice y yo le digo de nuevo cortándole las palabras./

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones sawa-chan /Todo eso se lo digo mientras le doy su ropa y luego camino a la ventana la abro./

-Quieres que salte por allí? /Dice con una ceja levantada y yo asiento, luego le digo para calmarla./

-Tranquilízate. Satoshi me empujo una vez y no me paso nada… Solo me rompí la pierna… y un poco la columna… pero no pasará nada tu tranquila. /Digo para tranquilizarla y luego le tomo los hombros y la arrastro hasta la ventana./

-Quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que tendré que saltar desde el segundo piso?! /Dice y yo asiento con una brillante sonrisa./

-Sip, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. /Digo y luego la empujo por la ventana, veo como cae y la escucho quejarse, calló en unos arbustos luego veo salir del arbusto su mano, levantando el pulgar, señal de que esta bien, suspiro de alivio y recojo las revistas con una velocidad sobrehumana. Levanto la ropa interior de mio y la veo, luego mio abre la puerta y escondo su ropa en mi espalda./

-Los percebes se fueron. /Digo mientras sonrío con un leve sonrojo, ella me ve y levanta su ceja confundida./

-Que bien!... pero… se escuchaba otra voz. /Dice mientras ve cada rincón de la habitación, yo digo con sudor en la cara./

-Era- era solo tu imaginación. /Digo y ella me ve mientras se aproxima a mí./

-Estas escondiendo algo… /Dice mientras me ve y yo retrocedo mientras digo./

-N- nada! No te escondo nada. /Digo y luego veo que mio me ve con una ceja levantada luego dice./

-Sabes… ya no eres buena mintiendo… /Dicho eso yo abro mis ojos y luego me retrocedo levemente mientras digo./

-Porque tendría que esconderte algo… /Digo y luego mio me ve y dice mientras toma mis hombros./

-Tainaka Ritsu! Que traes entre manos! /Dice y yo sonrío mientras me pongo esa prenda dentro de la parte trasera de el pantalón de dormir./

-Eh… Nada. /Digo y mio dice mientras me ve atentamente./

-No te creo nada. /Dicho eso me persigue por la habitación y despues yo corro, nos llevamos unos minutos así, huyendo de Mio, por una parte me siento incómoda trayendo con migo la ropa interior de mi amiga. Corremos y yo me empiezo a cansar, me paro un rato y me fijo que mio se paro igual que yo, yo me limpio el sudor con alivio y dejo de sentir el bultito que hacia la ropa de mio./

-Eh?! /Digo mirando atrás y adelante, rápidamente mientras me doy cuenta que ya no esta la ropa que traía, queee!? (ODO!U)/

-que pasa ritsu? Temes que descubra algo que no debería? /Dice mio mientras me ve un poco cansada, yo pienso mientras me sale una gota de la cabeza. Técnicamente… sí…/

-No exactamente. /Digo mientras niego, veo alrededor y encuentro dicha prenda tirada justo al lado le el pie de mio, trago saliva mientras pienso (=D=U)/ Ahora como le hago? /

-Mio mira percebes en a lado de ti! /Digo ella se sobresalta y salta lejos de allí, yo sonrío y corro, finjo caer, aunque en verdad me caí. Y tomo eso, despues mio me ve tirada, luego se avienta arriba de mí y me hace una llave de lucha./

-Dime lo que tramas ritsu? Una broma para hacerme no? /Dice y yo niego con la cara un poco morada por la falta de respiración, luego se abre la puerta y allí esta mugi, nos ve y dice./

-Chicas me tenían preocupada. No bajaban! /Dice mientras nos ve con cara seria con preocupada, luego cuando nos ve, mio me deja de hacer la llave y dice mientras sale de la habitación./

-La hora indica que será mejor quedarnos a dormir aquí, nos vemos abajo. /Dicho eso, mio sale de la habitación y yo me sobo mi cabeza mientras me siento y pienso… donde aprendió esa llave?. o(-_-oU)/

-Ritsu, no te molesta que nos quedemos? /Dice mugi y yo me levanto con dificultad, luego me sobo la nuca mientras digo con un ojo cerrado, esa llave que me aplico la reina peligrosa me dolió mucho xD./

-No, y gracias mugi! Te amo! /Digo mientras la abrazo y digo./ No sabes de que me salvaste, esa llave me estaba quebrando los huesos, mi cuerpo y mi alma te aman! /Dicho eso la suelto y bajo las escaleras./

-Ricchan… me ama!?...

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el cap, espero y os guste, si vosotros queréis dejar vuestros comentarios, sugerencias o torturas, serán aceptaos.

Sayonara capullos! XD


	36. Una NO cita con azusa

Hola capullos como sabeis no eh actualizado el fic porque Sali de vacaciones xD y por el hecho de que me desaparecí por un largo tiempo ¬¬así que no tube internet ._. Ni esta compu con la que escribo esta historia ._. Y tampoco llegue a la meta de 40 capitulos noooo D: bueno… que más se hace… :I pero no os preocupéis que no os dejare con presiones y con que pasara? no se crean yo no os avise, sorry u-u, pero lo que no os avisaré es si el internet falla :I (Estúpida compañía de internet xD)

Pero se me ocurrio un juego o como quieran verlo, es de que digamos, de 50 en 50, cada 100, 150 o como sea, de los rewievs el num 150, 200 y así, dira que quiere que pase en el fic…. Si estais de acuerdo podéis decírmelo por un comentario o por un PM (Mensaje privado xDD ) Y si no entendieron la explicación del "juego" no olvidéis que me pueden decir xD

Bueno estas fueron las news que hoy les traigo capullos y capullas y ahora vamos con comentarios míos sobre vuestros comentarios que vosotros pusieron xDD.

**Chobits3: **Esa sawa, milagro y esta bien xD, quien dijo que la reina peligrosa no sabia de lucha? xD, esa mugi, siempre anda filpando D:, cuando dices entre las tres hablas un mugixritsuxmio o incluyes a sawa xD Jejejjeje Saludos!

**HarU06: **Hola cuate! (TUT)7 jajaj lo de la historia, la escena de lucha xD, la wwe xDD la reina peligrosa mio! y mugi interrumpe xD estamos igual chaval, no gano nada D:. PD: Jimmy y ritsu, eso es tener suerte! :D

**Samantha: **Hola! Que bueno que estéis bien, jejeje tan feo sabe la tierra? xD me imagino, todo lo que pudo haber pisado el/la dueño/a de ese zapato xD , esa ritsu y su sarcasmo xD con eso que dijo de que le paso eso, yo si me tiro! :D ok no ._. pero bueno, tu primita xD un perrito de agua picador? O_o? xDD , los percebes... segúnla seria de bob esponja es una mala palabra xDD Saludos!

**Taetae**: Hola chaval! Tal vez... /sonrisa maliciosa/

**Yo: Te gusta la historia' Yay!** de hecho si es como un slice of life, pero creo que no habia esa opción T.T, de hecho si se ah desviado del tema... pero pronto sabras el porque. Todo a su tiempo, debe de haber una explicación para que vallan por las pistas no?. Jejjeje

Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Saludos a todos!

Bueno eso fueron mi opinión y ahora vamos con las notas para que vosotros las pillen, vale?

Nota 1: k-on no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás no me eh de filpar u.u

Nota 2: Este fic tiene contenidos Yuri / Futa no leer si no guta eto .- xD (No leer si no le gusta esto xD /Traducido :D/)

Bueno espero y vosotros pillaran esto XD

* * *

**Una NO cita con azusa.**

Cuando baje de las escaleras, espere a mugi, quien traía su pijama puesta, yo pensé que era ropa de salir por lo elegante, pero era pijama o_O.

Mio dijo que cada quien se quedara en un sillón a dormir, así como nos acostamos los tres ayer. Mugi acepto feliz y yo también, por una parte

estoy altamente agradecida de su presencia. Así me salvo de estar con sawako esta noche.

Ya cuando nos acostamos, mugi se quedo profundamente dormida, pensé que el hecho de dormir en un sillón se le haría incomodo, ya que esta acostumbrada a dormir en una súper cama confortable, por lo visto también mio quedo dormida, a pesar de la obscuridad en la sala, mientras yo… yo estoy despierta narrando lo que pasa en estos momentos mentalmente. Estúpido satoshi traidor. Pienso mientras hago una mueca de disgusto. Sawako seguirá afuera, tal vez. Esa idea me viene… que tal si esta afuera y tiene frío, ni siquiera deje que acabara de ponerse ropa, que tal si se quebró algún hueso… Pienso y abro los ojos de sorpresa, Ne! Eso se lo merece por acosadora. /Pienso mientras cierro mis ojos muy a gusto y poso mis brazos en mi nuca./

Luego empiezo a tomar sueño pero me viene una idea a mi cabeza: ¡Y si un señor violador la encuentra así! /Digo mientras abro mis ojos y me levanto rápidamente, camino de puntitas para no despertar a las chicas, y salgo por la puerta hasta el patio, veo a mi alrededor y busco en el arbusto que esta cerca de mi ventana, esa vez que me quebré el pie por culpa de mi hermano traidor satoshi, no había arbusto, por lo cual puede que por eso sufriera esa accidente./

Veo atentamente los alrededores y no hay rastro de nadie, no esta el transporte de mugi, ni el auto de sawako. Suspiro y veo a una señora que esta caminando sola, yo la veo y despues se le cae su bolso, la veo y parece que es una viejecita, yo me aproximo a ella y ya cuando tomo su bolso para ayudarla…

-Tú… /Dice la señora, yo la veo y digo casi de inmediato./

-Yo qu- /Me corta las palabras al ver que me empieza a golpear con su bolsa, yo pongo mis manos para que evitar ser dañada y digo./

-Q-que le hice? /Digo mientras retrocedo y evito los golpes. Ella ignora mis palabras y continua con la agresividad./

-Tu eres el mismo de el baño de mujeres! /Dice y me acuerdo cuando fuimos a conocer los padres de sawa./ Además de pervertido… ratero! /Dice y yo digo aún tapándome de los bolsazos. /

-Yo no soy chorizo señora… solo trataba de ayudarla! /Digo y ella me da un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Chorizo? Eso diría un ratero! /Dice la señora, después de eso invento cualquier cosa para evitar tal agresión./

-Un perro rabioso! /Digo señalando la esquina de la cuadra, ella voltea y o echo patas./

-Que perro- Oiga! Oiga aún no eh terminado con usted! /Dice la señora y yo echo ostias por toda la cuadra la señora me persigue lanzando bolsazos para ver si me atina y me causa daño, yo echo patas hasta mi casa ya cuando estoy fuera la señora me alcanza y me da un buen bolsazo en la cabeza./

-No corra! /Dice y luego apenas y voy a entrar, resbalo con algo y caigo, me pego contra la tubería y…/

-Que fue ese ruido!? /Dice una pelinegra que se sobresalta al escuchar como algo choca con una cosa de metal./

-No… no es nada mio-chan, vuelve a dormir. /Dice la rubia somnolienta mientras cambia de posición y la pelinegra asiente y se acuesta de nuevo./

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Uh… /Abro los ojos lentamente, veo una brillante luz… estoy muerta? Pienso, me fijo y la luz esta ahora más fuerte, levanto un brazo y me tapo los ojos./ D- donde… estoy? /Digo y siento un enorme dolor justo en mi cabeza. Me toco ese sector, que dolor… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer…/

-Noche loca con amigos…. /Digo mientras trato de pararme, luego pienso… no, hace mucho que no los veo…/

Me siento en el pasto veo y suspiro de alivio, no estoy muerta… Que dolor tan fuerte tengo en la cabeza.

-Ritsu! Ricchan! /Escucho mi nombre y despues veo a el lugar proveniente de la voz, veo a mugi y a mio que corren y me abrazan, yo arqueo la ceja, porque me abrazan?./

-Eh?... /Digo y mio dice de inmediato cortando mis palabras./

-Pensamos que habías huido de la casa../Dice mientras deja de abrazarme, mugi aún lo hace, yo arqueo, de nuevo, la ceja y digo./

-Huir? Pero si esta es mi casa. /Digo mientras veo la casa, yo me levanto y mugi aún no me deja de abrazar./

-Etto… ya me puedes soltar. /Digo y mugi deja de abrazarme de inmediato./

-Lo siento. /Dice un poco sonrojada, luego nos metemos en la casa, pasa un rato almorzamos y mio mugi se cambian de ropa, yo hago lo mismo, pasa otro rato y llega el transporte de mugi y mio, se van porque aún deben hacer trabajo y yo me despido./

Yo me dejo caer en el sillón, me quedo un rato holgazaneando y luego siento que mi celular vibra. Veo y es un mensaje… número desconocido.

-Quien será? /Digo mientras suspiro y despues abro mi celular. Abro el mensaje y lo leo./

_¿?: Nos vemos en el café de Tsuba , para lo del proyecto._

_PD: Soy Tsugawa. _

Veo el mensaje y pienso: Ya se que hacer mientras dan las cuatro para lo de la banda, (hace mucho que no tocamos xD), apenas es mediodía así que podré hacer el proyecto con Tsugawa y terminar antes de las cuatro.

Salgo de la casa, y me quedo pensando. Donde esta satoshi? Me pregunto y sigo con mi rumbo a el café de Tsuba, un buen rato que no eh ido… camino y cuando estoy fuera del café, entro para encontrarme con Tsugawa sentada en una de las mesas del café.

-Tainaka-san! /Dice Tsugawa mientras agita su mano, yo la saludo de igual forma mientras me aproximo a la mesa donde esta la chica con la que haré el proyecto./

-Hola Tsugawa-san. /Digo mientras me siento frente a ella. Ella sonríe y dice./

-Bueno y de que tema aremos el proyecto? /Dice la chica, yo me quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza (OUO¿?) no tengo ni la menor idea de que materia es, sawako nos da dos materias: Historia y literatura./

-Eh… no se muy bien el tema. /Digo rascando mi nuca, que ignorancia la mía./

-Bueno que tal si hablamos de la segunda guerra mundial. /Dice yo asiento, y ella dice./ El tema es sobre las guerras. /Dice y a mi me sale una gotita, pasa un tiempo y ya tenemos todo sobre ese tema, una súper diapositiva y uno que otra cartulina./

-Creo que hemos acabado con el proyecto. /Empieza Tsugawa mientras guarda su computador (laptop como sea :D) y las cartulinas, en una mochila que trae./

-Si, valla acabamos pronto. /Digo mientras la veo y despues miro a otro lado. Ella luego se levanta y se sienta en la otra silla justo a lado mío./

-Que tal si salimos un rato? /dice mientras me ve y a mi me sale una gotita de sudor de la cara./

-Eh… Uh… mira la hora! Tengo una cita con alguien, adiós! /Digo rápidamente mientras me levanto de mi asiento y salgo del café a toda prisa corro sin rumbo alguno. Suspiro y luego miro la hora en el reloj del celular al asegurarme de que estoy lejos de el café. Miro y son las tres y media, debería de ir al lugar que indicó azusa para "lo de la banda"./

Camino y ya cuando estoy en el lugar donde indicó azusa, veo a mis alrededores, luego siento como alguien me pica en mi hombro.

-Ritsu-sempai? /Dice y yo volteo, es azusa, quien más me diría sempai? La veo, me quedo viéndola, se ve linda con esa ropa que trae, una blusa y un pantalón de mezclilla y trae unas zapatillas. (se los dejo en la imaginación. No se mucho de ropa xD) sonrío y digo./

-Hola azusa. /Digo, luego veo que ella me ve de pies a cabeza, ni yo se que traigo puesto xD, tome lo primero que encontré. /

-Esta muy bien vestida ritsu-sempai. /Dice con un ligero sonrojo, yo me veo y traigo puesto un pantalón de vestir una camisa como la que usamos en escuela y un saco, valla ni yo se porque tomé esto ._./

-Eh? Tu.. te vez muy linda. /Digo sonriéndole, ella se sonroja y luego digo./ Y que haremos, digo, no se muy bien que hacer en una cita.

-No es una cita! Por una parte lo es… pero es por lo de la banda!. /Dice y yo sonrío, la banda? Hace cuando no tocamos eh? Tengo el presentimiento de que eso ya lo pensé xD. Dejando eso atrás ahora yo digo./

-Oh.. y entonces que vamos a buscar para lo de la banda. /Digo y azusa saca una lista, yo abro la boca y ella dice./

-Bueno, porque no vamos a la tienda de instrumentos de mugi-sempai y vemos las innovaciones de los amplificadores y cosas para los instrumentos. /Dice, eso tiene sentido… yo asiento y pienso… que tal si compro unas baquetas nuevas, satoshi extravió las mías por querer impresionar a sus amigos y a las chicas de su escuela, salió todo lo contrario a su plan porque yo lo queme diciéndole a todos que yo era la que sabia tocar y no él xD, también se llevo una buena golpiza por eso. -.- Aunque me sentí mal por haber hecho eso… pero el siempre me mete en problemas. _/

-Si, vamos. /Dice después caminamos hacia la tienda de instrumentos de mugi, durante todo el camino azusa y yo estábamos platicando de diversos temas, uno que otro sin sentido, pero con lo menos no había el silencio incómodo que no me agrada en lo absoluto./

Por una parte, y pensando sola, (como siempre), me siento extraña al traer este traje "Formal", me hubiera gustado haber cogido otra cosa. Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estábamos fuera de la tienda de instrumentos de mugi.

Entramos y azusa se fue casi corriendo donde están los accesorios para las guitarras y esas cosas, yo camine lentamente por toda la tienda, observando cada instrumento de este inmenso mundo musical, vi uno que otro de los diversos instrumentos y sus accesorios, nunca me eh imaginado como me vería si tocara otro instrumento que no fuera la batería… Aunque hubo una ocasión en la que toque guitarra y piano, fue cuando en secundaria me puse a tocar los instrumentos de las chicas (yui y mugi.) ya que cuando tocábamos en la secundaria (primer grado, aún no conocíamos a azusa.) yo quería verme como alguien en la banda, ya que casi no era tomada en cuenta por el hecho de estar atrás de todas, algo usual en las bandas, La batería siempre esta detrás de todos los instrumentos. No toque el bajo de mio "Elizabeth" ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo en esa decisión mía por lo cual hubo una ligera pelea entre ella y yo… Pero eso fue en secundaria, tenía doce, por lo cual no era muy madura.

Recordar el pasado me hace sentirme feliz, aunque también triste por el hecho de la muerte de mis padres… Muevo mi cabeza rápidamente, acción que hizo que una señora me viera de forma extraña.

Sigo caminando por la tienda, hasta que me quedo parada en el espacio dedicado solo para el instrumento que me gusta tocar: Batería

Veo cada espacio de esta sección, accesorios para la batería, me quedo observando todo y empiezo a ver las baquetas, diferentes tamaños y diseños, me quedo viendo unas de color negro, son bonitas, pero no puedo gastar dinero ahora, lo que necesito es buscar empleo… como sea, veo a azusa quién está con estrellitas rodeando su cara, esta súper emocionada viendo las guitarras, púas, amplificadores y todo lo referente a este instrumento.

Camino hacia azusa, tal vez debería comprarle una púa, en el camino me dijo que todas las que tenia se las llevaron sus padres.

-Eh.. azusa. /La llamo y ella voltea a verme, sonríe y yo veo mi celular, han pasado dos horas desde que llegamos a esta tienda, tiene de todo que el tiempo pasa rápidamente./

-Que pasa ritsu- sempai. /Dice y luego yo camino para quedar cerca de ella, obviamente con su distancia./

-Te gusto una de las púas. /Dice y luego asiente, sonrío y luego le digo./ Y cual de todas. /Digo, azusa ve y despues yo la veo, tal vez sea difícil escogerla, a lo visto hay unas muy padres./

-Esta. /Dice mientras me señala la que quiere, es bonita. Yo veo a azusa y luego dice./ Solo que no puedo comprara, no esta agregada al presupuesto. /Dice desganada./

-Yo.. puedo comprártela. /Digo y azusa me ve confundida, este gasto será extra, pero puedo comprársela, como un regalo de amigas./

-No, no sempai, no gaste en mí. /Dice y yo niego./

-Claro que gastare en ti, digo, como un regalo. /Digo y azusa dice, pienso que tal vez quiera negar lo que digo, pero para mí que estaría encantada con ese regalo./

- Pero sempai… sería un gasto no planeado. /Dice, yo niego y luego digo con mucha seguridad./

-No será un gasto no planeado, claro que puedo comprártela. Como ya te dije, es un regalo. /Digo y sonrío, a azusa se le ilumina la cara y luego le digo./ Pero como es un regalo, debe de haber una sorpresa. /Digo, azusa asiente y sale de la tienda, yo sonrío y luego le hablo a un empleado, le pido la pua y el la saca, caminamos hacia la caja y me dice el precio./

Ojala y no allá olvidado la cartera en la casa… /Pienso y luego toco los bolsos de mi pantalón, al principio me sentí frustrada al no sentir el bulto que hacia la cartera, pero suspire de alivio al sentirlo./

Saco la cartera y ahora pienso… Ojalá y traiga dinero. Pienso eso porque una vez satoshi tomo mi dinero, yo salí a comprar algo como si nada y cuando iba a pagar, no traía ni un cinco.

Abro la cartera y para mi suerte si traigo con que pagar, pago y me da una bolsita, se ve bonita, como si fuera de regalo.

Camino y se la doy a azusa, ella sonríe y me abraza, me apreta un poco-

-Gracias sempai. /Dice sin soltarce, yo correspondo el abrazo y digo./

-No hay de que. /Digo azusa y yo dejamos de abrazarnos y nos sentamos en una banca. Se me ocurre algo…/

-Eh. Azusa. /Digo, ella me ve y despues digo./ Que tal si salimos, ya sabes, en una cita, una no cita. /Digo y ella me ve un poco sonrojada, debo de aclarar más las cosas./ Tu sabes…. Como amigas.

Digo y ella asiente, luego dice.

-Claro, pero a donde vamos. /Dice y me paro y despues extiendo los brazos, luego digo./

-estamos en un centro comercial no?, aquí será la no cita. /Digo, ella ríe, luego se para y comenzamos a caminar en la no cita./

Caminas y estuvimos viendo los lugares de allí, comimos y fuimos a ver ropa, cortesía de azusa. Yo aproveche y compre una camisa blanca, sin logos ni nada, me quite el saco y la camisa de vestir, así no me sentiré tan extraña.

Seguimos con la no cita, viendo puestos y toda la cosa, paso un rato y azusa vio el reloj de su celular, se sobresalta y dice.

-Ya es tarde ritsu-sempai. Tengo que llegar a la casa, me dan hasta las 10 y faltan veinte minutos. /Dice yo asiento y despues caminamos hasta la estación del metro más cercana, ya cuando estamos fuera, y llega el metro que toma azusa. Me despido./

-Gracias ritsu-sempai, me divertí mucho en la no cita. /Dice yo río y luego le digo./

-Yo también me divertí. /Dicho eso las puertas de el metro se cierran…/

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba el cap, siento que no este detallado la No cita xD pero luego sabrán por que…

Bueno, espero y os haiga gustado el cap, les dije que me moriría por un tiempo xD y aquí se las traigo :D como sea, espero y estéis bien y saludos a todos.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y torturas, obviamente si quieren dejarlas xD.

Me despido, bonito día. (OuO)/


	37. A explorar sueños!

Hola chavales y chavalas xD como estáis? Espero y estéis bien :D aquí os traigo una actualización de este cap, este cap será Por una parte especial…. El porque de el especial, es por el hecho de que es una idea de un cuate que gano el juego en la fase 1 por así decirlo, (Ahorita les explico mejor, ni yo entendí la explicación que di del "juego" cuando lo leí xD.) Este cap, para mi gusto estará guay y espero y a vosotros les guste, tal ves esto sea tomado como fantasía xD. Basado en un episodio de bob esponja. (Que guay esta la serie :D) esta idea fue muy original xD gracias por el aporte **HarU06.**

Bueno antes que todo y despues que nada os dire la explicación más /Por así decirlo/ explicada de el juegillo, vosotros me diréis si estáis de a cuerdo, vale?

1.- Bueno lo que os trataba de decir es lo siguiente: El pequeño juego consiste en que vosotros me daréis vuestra opinión acerca de algo que queráis que pase en el fic, como un episodio normal, NO un episodio extra. Vale?

2.- La persona que me dirá vuestra idea será Solamente, la persona que sea el review numero , X15 ,X20, X25, X50,X75, X00 tomando en cuenta en el numero que llevamos de review entendéis? (El "X" representa un numero "X" LOL xD)

3.- La idea será suya de su propiedad, (o como quieran xD), puede ser desde que pase algo de fantasía o un sueño (como este cap), o la aparición de un nuevo personaje, o acciones que quieren que realicen los personajes (como que salgan en una cita, conversen más, que se den un beso :3 ok no ._. Olviden eso! xDD), o deciros que personaje queréis que salga continuo y que solo allá salido de relleno, por así decirlo, /Un ejemplo la chica con la que topo ritsu el primer día de clases (Salió únicamente en el primer capitulo de el fic: "El primer día de clases y un favor"), Rikuo, la chica que se encarga del periodico de la escuela que salio en "Excusas" o el chico del cine que salió en exclusiva solo en dos caps: "Al cine! Al cine! A ver una película!" y "Echar ostias". Etc...

4.- Las reglas son claras: **NO LEMON! **

5.- Sonó duro xD ,pero os advierto. No quieran lemon, la historia va entre lo que cabe pura, (A excepción de los acosos de sawa y las perversiones que a veces piensa ritsu, incluyendo su colección de revistas eróticas xD)

6.- Espero que no haiga ya duda xD /_Chobits…_ (T_T)/ cualquier reclamo y alguna otra duda, no olviden que podréis preguntármelo xD (O reclamármelo… ¬¬) (Aquí entre vosotros pienso que la idea del no lemon no será buena. xD)

Gracias por vuestra atención, las notas de siempre... Me da flojera escribirlas y saludos cuates! Disfrutad vuestra lectura :)

* * *

Suspiro mientras veo el metro donde partió azusa, esta tarde estuvo agradable, por una parte quería hablar más con mugi o mio… pero ellas tenían que hacer vuestro proyecto. Con lo menos me eh quito la carga de tener que hacerlo. Suspiro de nuevo, no es nuevo en mí. Pienso. Doy la vuelta y marcho por donde venía, solo que ahora no vengo acompañada.

-La no cita estuvo de caña [0]. /Me digo a mi misma en voz alta. No solo vimos instrumentos, comimos helado, vimos tienda, compre una camisa nueva… /

Pienso mientras voy por la acera, ya lejos de la estación del metro. Camino con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, caminando sin ninguna preocupación… a pesar de la hora y la penetrante obscuridad que inunda mi trayecto. Se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro, un poco melancólica. En mis manos traigo una bolsa, que contiene la camisa y el saco. Aún no logro entender el porque cogí esto.

Saco de la bolsa de mi pantalón, el celular, abro la tapa y veo que tengo un mensaje, yo mejor veo la hora.

-Son las once en punto… /Digo, aún esta lejos mi casa, en esta situación, creo que seria mejor llegar a la casa de mio, pero no creo que ella se encuentre, tampoco sus padres, que viaje tan largo./

Espera… /me digo mentalmente, el mensaje es de Mio! Lo abro y leo./

_Mio: Ritsu te aviso que hoy dormiré en mi casa, por si me esperas… bueno no es porque piensa que estas haciéndolo… o tal vez lo haces… Baka! Mejor hasta mañana!_

Leo eso y sonrío, esa mio, se que me esta insultando sin razón… típico de ella…

Pienso eso, suspiro y cierro los ojos, disfrutando el silencio y el aire fresco que trae la noche. Camino pasando ahora por el establecimiento de Tsuba, tomo en cuenta el hecho de que falta poco para llegar a casa. Será mejor no llegar a con ella porque es un poco tarde, y el mensaje es desde hace cuatro horas.

…

Pasan unos minutos y ya estoy a dos casas de la mía, suspiro y camino sin preocupación alguna hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, ya en la puerta giro la perilla, tal vez satoshi dejo abierta la puerta ya que se abrió fácilmente. Ese enano tiene que explicarme el porque me dejo esa noche en la que apareció sawako.

Pienso mientras subo las escaleras. Hablando de sawa… como estará? Se abra muerto en la caída?. Me digo ya cuando estoy fuera de mi habitación. Giro la perilla de mi cuarto y entro, al entrar cierro la puerta al instante y veo que hay un vaso en la mesita junto a mi cama, justo a lado del molestoso reloj que me ayuda a levantarme por las mañanas.

Dejo caer la bolsa que traigo, y camino hacia la mesita, tomo el vaso y me doy cuenta que es agua, la bebo sin tener preocupaciones de que valla a tener alguna cosa para que me quede profundamente dormida o algo por lo estilo. Me quito mis pantalones y la camisa que me puse, tomo otra camisa que esta en mi cama, de seguro satoshi la tomo, me la pongo y me acuesto en la cama, veo el blanco techo, el mismo de siempre. Suspiro, a pesar de no recordar mucho lo que paso ayer en la noche… Aún me quedo pensando… sawako estará enamorada de mi? Porque si lo está… que mala suerte tengo con las chicas… Suspiro decepcionada, una acosadora no es buen partido, o eso creo yo…

Pienso mentalmente y apoyo mis brazos detrás de mi nuca.

Anímate ritsu… Tal vez solo fue causa del alcohol que bebe, puede hacer que diga puras tonterías. Pienso y lo que hago es que me imagino la voz de jimmy. Sonrío; A pesar de ser una simple polla, Puede ser muy sabio, y de vez en cuando algo molesto, (Hablando por el hecho de que despierta cada mañana. ¬¬)

-Mi amigo fiel jimmy. /Digo mientras miro allí abajo. Justo donde se encuentra ese polluelo./ Te daría un abrazo pero… mejor no. /Digo y luego cierro los ojos…/ Mi amigo… jimmy… /Digo en un susurro antes de quedarme profundamente dormida./

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A explorar sueños!**

-E- eh? /Digo casi por instinto, mientras veo una inmensa luz blanca que hace que mi vista no sea muy buena. Pongo mis manos cerca de mis ojos, tapando ese enorme resplandor./

Cierro y abro mis ojos, que al abriros me encuentro en un extraño escenario.

-Donde coño estoy? [1] /Me pregunto en voz alta, en eso veo todo el lugar/

-Un cielo color azul obscuro /Digo mirando hacia el cielo./Unas extrañas plantas también en el cielo. /Apuntando las plantas./ Arena como piso /Moviendo mis pies./ Corales y medusas… /Digo a la ligera mirando como pasan dos medusas color rosado con manchas de este color solo que más fuerte./… Espera… Medusas!? /Digo mirando rápidamente en dirección por donde se fueron dichas medusas./ Sera que estoy en… /Digo mirando todo mi alrededor./ Fondo de bikini?..! /Digo con tono confundido./

-Así es, estas en Fondo de bikini. /Escucho esa voz… jimmy! Veo hacia abajo y encuentro a la persona o cosa llamada jimmy./

-Jimmy!? /Pregunto confundida y con asombro./

-Hola chaval! /Dice feliz y yo sonrío pero despues pregunto aún confundida./

-Que hacéis aquí? /Pregunto feliz y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, jimmy sonríe y dice mientras camina de un lado a otro./

-Yo?. Siempre salgo en tus sueños ritsu. /Dice con caña mientras me ve./ Aunque casi siempre aparezco cuando necesitas un consejo. /Dice con un tono algo enojado pero luego ríe, yo hago lo mismo./

-Venga pa´ ca´ mi polla favorita. [2] /Digo mientras me agacho y le doy un abrazo del oso a jimmy, a pesar de su tamaño./

- Oite chaval, porque tanta alegría. /Dice jimmy y yo lo suelto, y lo dejo en el piso, en la arena para ser más gráficos./

-Tenia que darte una demostración de afecto, tu siempre fiel jimmy. /Digo feliz, jimmy sonríe y dice./

-Pues creo que esa demostración de afecto que me acabas de dar es dulce, pero solamente se puede en sueños. /Dice, yo asiento con caña y luego le pregunto a jimmy./

-Y que estoy exactamente haciendo en fondo de bikini, digo, desde niña quise estar aquí, en bob esponja, pero aún no entiendo el porque estoy aquí. /Le pregunto a jimmy, él tiene la respuesta de todo y lo que no lo inventa xD./

-Eso deberías preguntarte a ti misma, es tu sueño despues de todo. /Dice, tiene razón, a veces ni yo entiendo mis propios sueños. /

De repente, mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver un auto de carreras, veo que jimmy se sube con un casco del mismo color que el carro.

-En marcha ritsponja. /dice, yo arqueo la ceja y le pregunto confundida./

-Ritsponja? /Le pregunto a jimmy mientras lo veo el me apunta, ya con el casco bien puesto./

-Deberéis de verte, y entenderéis el porque el ritsponja. /Dice, yo me veo y me doy cuenta de que estoy vestida como Bob: pantalones cafés, cinturón negro, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas con rallas azules y rojas, una camisa blanca y la corbata roja./ Ahora sube chaval. /Dice y me lanza un casco del tamaño de mi cabeza, casi se me cae, no estaba muy concentrada, me lo pongo y me subo a el carro./

-Y que se supone que debo hacer, despues de todo no se manejar. /Digo jimmy niega y dice./

-Estamos en un sueño mi chaval, podéis hacer lo que vos quieras. /Dice yo sonrío como un niño entrando a una juguetería. De repente jimmy arranca y yo piso el acelerador./

-No tengo permiso para conducir, no estoy infringiendo la ley?. /Pregunto mientras muevo el volante./

-Es un sueño, puedes crear tu licencia. /Dice y aparece un plástico flotando en el aire, se cae y yo lo tomo con mis dos manos, lo veo y sonrío igual que hace poco./ Whoa! Mi permiso de conducir! /Digo feliz mientras leo lo que dice./

-Ritsu… Ritsu cuidado al frente! /Grita jimmy, yo veo a esa dirección, estamos a punto de chocar, solté el volante por estar viendo mi permiso./

-Whaa! /Digo y giro el volante bruscamente, haciendo que el auto diera una súper vuelta en U, evitando que chocáramos. Estuvo cerca… Pienso y de pronto de estucha una sirena./

-Alto! /Se escucha que hablan por el megáfono de una patrulla que esta a pocos metros de nosotros. Yo paro el auto y jimmy me ve con cara de confusión./

-Su permiso. /Dice un pez policía, yo se lo doy. Él lo lee y despues lo rompe en pedazos./

-Lo siento pero es inválido. /Dice, yo miro a jimmy con cara de que voy a asesinarlo y el se ríe mientras le cae una gota de la cabeza./ Tendré que llevarlo a la cárcel señor… /Dice, yo abro mis ojos. Y jimmy dice./

-Sabe señor policía.… /Dice jimmy mientras ve a el policía antes de que me baje del carro./Písale a full ritsu! /Dicho eso jimmy le pisa a el acelerador con sus piernitas y el carro sale disparado,/

-Esperad! /Grita el policía por el megáfono mientras arranca el auto/

-Que haces!? /Le pregunto alarmada a jimmy/

-No tengo idea! /Dice alarmado yo tomo el volante y ayudo a pisar e acelerador, se escuchan muchas sirenas veo hacia atrás y me fijo que hay cientos de patrullas siguiéndonos./

-Ritsu cuidado con la!- /Dice jimmy yo volteo y, el carro se estampa con una roca, yo salgo disparada hacia los aires y…/

-WHAAA! /Grito y choco contra un enorme montón de niebla./

Caigo en algo blandito, ruedo por un momento al estrellarme, a pesar de estar blando la caída me dolió.

-Auch… /Digo tomando mi cabeza, despues de haber dejado de rodar, después me paro lentamente. /

-D- donde estoy ahora? /Digo y veo todo alrededor./ Mi habitación? /Giro y me tapo la boca para evitar gritar./

-Q- que esta pasando!? Porque m- me estoy viendo dormida!? Pero si estoy despierta no… /Me digo, luego me veo y empiezo a tocarme la cabeza, los pies los brazos, la cara./ Estoy completa… Pero… que demonios esta pasando aquí? Porque tengo este extraño resplandor verde en mi cuerpo? /Me pregunto mientras me veo./ Así se ah de sentir linterna verde…

Camino lentamente, estoy asombrada, me estoy viendo dormida, y lo peor me veo como si fuera gigante.

-Esto se parece a un episodio de bob esponja.. /Digo y luego chasqueo. /Eso es, está ocurriendo lo mismo que en ese episodio… eso significa que puedo ver los sueños que tienen las chicas y satoshi! Aunque solo sea una probabilidad.

Digo, luego de eso camino por todo lo que es mi pecho, de repente veo una nube justo en la parte de mis boxers .

-Tal vez… /Pienso, no dudo ni un segundo y corro rápidamente. Allí voy! Digo mentalmente y salto entrando en la nube./

-Whaa! /Grito, al entrar dentro de la nube y ver que caigo desde lo más alto de una mansión. / AAAHHHHH! /Luego aterrizo de mala gana en el suelo./

-Ouch… /Digo mientras miro alrededor, el sueño de jimmy?./

-Ritsu? Capullo! Que hacéis aquí?! Que sorpresa! /Dice jimmy mientras me ayuda a levantarme, trae una extraña bata que tiene una j y una m bordadas./

-Eh… /Digo confundida y luego jimmy dice con caña./

-Sabéis, fue fácil escapar de semejante persecución en tu sueño… aunque como llegaste al mío? /Dice y yo arqueo la ceja, luego digo./

-Yo aún no lo se… /Digo con tono confundido, jimmy sonríe y luego dice./

-Venga, ven a conocer la casa con la que sueño cada noche, no hay nada más que videojuegos, comida y un yacusi. /Dice mientras abre una puerta y abro los ojos, el paraíso, tal vez…: frituras, comida de todo tipo, dulces por doquier y una extensa estantería con muchos títulos de videojuegos, además una tele enorme./

-La tele es HD. /Dice yo la veo y luego jimmy saca un control, me lo da y dice./

-Una partidita ritsu. /Dice, luego yo tengo unas ganas de decir que sí, pero despues me quedare años aquí. Y tengo que ir a clase mañana./

-Lo siento jimmy, tengo que hacer algo… /Le digo jimmy, se le pone cara de tristeza pero luego dice./

-Esta bien… /Dice yo me levanto y camino fuera de el gran cuarto./

-Nos vemos! /Digo antes de abrir la puerta./

-Con cuidado humano vacilante! /Escucho a jimmy y yo salgo de sus sueños por una puerta./

* * *

Regreso a mi habitación obscura, yo camino de regreso a lo deberían ser mis sueños pero me quedo viendo una nube cerca de mi habitación…

-El sueño de satoshi! Tengo unas ganas de saber que es lo que sueña ese enano. /Digo y despues bajo de la cama, deslizándome por las sábanas. Camino hacia la puerta y salgo por la pequeña rendijita debajo de la puerta de mi habitación, camino hasta la habitación de mi hermano, para mi suerte él no cierra la puerta, cuando entro me subo a la cama de mi hermano y camino hasta lo que es la nube de sus sueños, cuando estoy cerca, brinco en la cama de satoshi para alcanzar la nube, cuando lo hago, subo y entro en su sueño./

-Etto… /Digo mirando todo el entorno, todo es de color rosa, hay flores y arcoíris. Saco la lengua en forma de disgusto. Esto sueña satoshi?. /

Camino sin rumbo y luego veo de lejos a satoshi subido en un pony rosa, al parecer es un juego de monedas.

-Eh? Satoshi? /Pregunto con una ceja alzada, veo que satoshi se queda helado y luego dice./

-N- nee-chan, que haces aquí? Como llegaste? /Pregunta nervioso y yo lo miro confundida./

-Pasaba por aquí y… esto es lo que sueñas? En serio? /Digo y satoshi dice con una cara enojada y con un sonrojo leve./

-QUE TE IMPORTA! /Dice y yo río y digo mientras le tomo el hombro./

-No te preocupes satoshi… Guardaré el secreto. /Digo y satoshi dice felíz y con caña./

-Gracias nii-chan! /Dice y yo sonrío y despues el dice mientras toca sus bolsillos./ Etto… de casualidad no tienes… un moneda? /Dice y luego yo la miro confundida./

-Un yen? O un centavo? /Pregunto, hay juegos que requieren centavos estadounidenses y no yenes de vez en cuando euros./

-Un yen. /Dice satoshi sin expresión alguna y yo veo mis bolsillos. Ni un yen./

-No tengo satoshi… Pero puedes jugar con todos los demás ponis que hay aquí. /Digo mirando todo mi alrededor, veo a satoshi y él infla los cachetes./

-Oh… entonces no entiendo que haces aquí. /Dice y yo asiento y digo./

-Disfruta tu juego para niñas. /Le digo mientras me voy justo por donde llegué./

-Mira! /Dice (o más bien grita… ¬¬) mientras saca algo de su bolsillo. Yo volteo y me acerco, despues me fijo que en sus manos sostiene un yen. /

-Tengo otro yen! Yay! /Que gay, pienso, despues yo me voy pero por diferente lado, escucho que satoshi dice alarmado./

-Por allí No! /Dice volteo y luego le pregunto confundida./

-Porque por aquí Nooooooo! /Digo pero termino gritando al ser pateada por un unicornio, salgo disparada./

-Nee-chan!? /Dice satoshi mientras levanta sus brazos. Se escucha que se le cae el yen a satoshi y rueda hasta llegar a unas rejillas que dan a una alcantarilla y la moneda se cae dentro de el alcantarillado. / Rayos! Era mi última moneda…

* * *

-Whaa! /Grito y despues termino desplomándome en pavimento./

-La carretera? Como fue que llegue hasta aquí? /Me pregunto rascando mi cabeza, luego me levanto y miro mi gigante casa./ Estúpido unicornio! Y Ahora como le haré para llegar hasta allá arriba?!

Me pregunto mientras dejo caer mis brazos desganada. Mierda… siempre que estoy con satoshi… algo malo me pasa… Pienso mientras doy vueltas de allí para allá. En el capitulo de bob esponja, bob regresa a su sueño… pero como lo aré si la nube de sueños no esta ya en mí? Levanto los brazos agitadamente. Esto apesta! Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mí! Me digo mientras me golpeo en el poste que dice ALTO que esta ubicado en la esquina de la cuadra.

Ahora como le aré, tendré que matar tiempo y pensar en algo que me ayude a resorber mi problema…. Pongo un dedo en mi barbilla mientras camino sin rumbo alguno… Tal vez...

-Mio!? Iré a por ella… /Digo feliz mientras sonrío ampliamente./ Esperad ritsu… tal vez… mate tiempo entrando al sueño de Mio… tengo el presentimiento que esto será Divertido… /Pienso mientras muevo mis manos como el señor Burns [3] cuando dice excelente y sonrío maliciosamente…/

Camino y llego hasta la cuadra donde vive Mio, sonrío al ver la nube saliendo de la ventana del cuarto de mio, camino sin mirar por la carretera, justo cuando estoy por llegar, veo unas luces de un auto, volteo y…

-Que!- /Digo y el auto me lleva, me quedo pegada en lo es la parte delantera del auto, el auto va a una velocidad normal, despues, cada vez toma más velocidad y yo pierdo el equilibro y me estampo en el vidrio, me quedo pegada como mosca y el conductor se sobresalta al verme. Echa un grito y de inmediato usa el limpia parabrisas y yo caigo del coche. Caigo en la carretera y levanto mi cabeza, porque siempre me pasa esto… Ahora estoy lejos de mi casa y ni siquiera se donde estoy…/

Me digo y veo alrededor, me fijo en una casa, espera… esa no es la casa de Yui?. Pregunto Mientras señalo la casa, veo dos nubes del sueño saliendo de las ventanas de la casa de los Hirasawa…

Corro y subo por un tubo hasta la primera nube, Espero y esto funcione… me digo preocupada y luego de eso utilizo una cosa elástica que ya esta atada a dos tubitos, tomo vuelo y me lanzo, salgo disparada a la primera de las dos nubes.

Ya dentro de la nube me quedo con la mitad de mi cuerpo enterrado. Trato de salir y me rindo, es inútil. Aprovecho y veo alrededor, hay un jardín verde con flores lindas y bien cuidadas. El sueño de Yui? Levanto una ceja y despues veo que alguien se acerca…

-Ritsu-sempai? /Dice la chica frente a mí, es Ui, yo sonrío y digo aún con la mitad enterrada./

-Hola Ui. /Digo despues, ui me ayuda a salir de mi pequeño semi-entierro./

-Gracias Ui. /Digo sonriéndole, Ui sonríe y luego me dice con tono confundido./

-Ritsu-sempai… como llego aquí? /Me pregunta, yo me pregunto… que me van a decir eso cada que me meta en un sueño?./

-No lo se, de repente… estaba con la mitad de mi cuerpo y brazos enterrados en la tierra, y con un pedazo de tierra con una flor en la cabeza. /Digo y luego ella me dice./

-Oh..

-Etto… ten… /Le digo mientras le doy la flor que adornaba mi cabeza. Ella se sonroja un poco y dice mientras sonríe./

-Gracias. /Dice y la veo, trae un traje de jardinera, con sombrero guantes y todo lo referente a eso./

-Te gusta… ser jardinera? Digo eso de las plantas.. /Le pregunto y ella asiente y dice./

-Me encanta, es uno de mis hobbies, mi favorito, aunque nadie incluyendo, mi hermana, lo saben. /Dice yo asiento y pasa un tiempo, decido preguntar algo más./

-Etto… Que es lo que haces? Plantas más plantas? /Pregunto riendo un poco, eso sonó gracioso, ella se ríe y dice./

-Estoy regando las plantas… aunque son muchas. /Dice mientras riega unas rosas, yo la veo y sonrió luego digo./

-Eh… te ayudare… /Digo y tomo un bote x./

-Claro ritsu-sempai, pero tenga cuidado con… No ese es un ácido! /Dice alarmada y el acido se esparce por todo el jardín./

-Whoa! /Digo mientras me hago hacia atrás./

-No ritsu sempai eso es una tram- /La escucho pero piso algo y salgo disparada, de nuevo ¬¬./ pa…

WHAAAA NOOO! /Grito y luego entro a la nube del sueño de yui…./

Caigo desde el cielo y aterrizo en una especie de malvavisco gigante.

-Por un momento imagine que el sueño de yui sería un mundo lleno de dulces y pastelillos… /Empiezo a decir rascando mi cabeza../ Y no me equivoqué…

-Capitán Ricchan! Capitán ricchan! Que hace aquí capitán. /Me pregunta yui mientras se acerca corriendo a mí. /

-Eh.. no se como llegue aquí pero… /Digo y Yui dice con caña./

-Teletransportación! /Dice yo asiento.. y yui me dice con mucha caña mientras toma mis dos manos. Me confundo por su acción./

-Capitán, ya que esta aquí, que le parece si navega con migo en mi barco de caramelo gigante? /Me pregunta muy feliz y con esa sonrisa tan alegre de siempre, yo sonrío y asiento, luego yui corre a toda velocidad y yo voy arrastrada./

-Este es! El Carameloboate! HHT /Dice mientras me enseña el barco con una vela y un timón hechos de caramelos, también el barco es de dulce…/

-Carameloboate HHT? /Pregunto confundida y ella asiente y dice muy feliz./

-Caramelo, Boat= Bote y te de Té! HHT Como Houkago Tea Time! El nombre de la banda. /Sonrío, yui aún no pierde la esperanza de seguir tocando, y tampoco deja la banda atrás./

-Que nombre tan original. /Digo sonriendo./

-Capitán vallamos en marcha!.

Dicho eso el bote empieza a navegar, pasa un tiempo y veo el enorme paraíso de dulces y pasteles.

Yui esta con una caña de pescar, pescando una especie de pez caramelo. Ya van muchos pescados…

-Y que es lo que navegamos, Té? /Pregunto yui asiente con caña y me pregunto, podré beberlo?/

De repente el bote se mueve bruscamente. Yo miro a yui buscando explicación ella dice todo en cuatro palabras.

-Es el maxi caramelo. /Dice, yo me quedo aún confundida y despues veo salir un enorme caramelo con chocolate embarrado salir del té-/

-Whoa!

-Ricchan! Ayudadme. /Dice mientras sujeta la caña de pescar de caramelo y yo la tomo, jalo y depues de un rato el enorme caramelo cae en el bote./

-Lo hemos conseguido capitán! El mayo caramelo ah sido capturado señor! /Dice en posición militar./

-Mas bien… yo debería decir eso, capitán de este barco… Yui. /Digo haciendo posición de soldado y ella ya tiene el caramelote guardado en una envoltura, sonríe y le salen unas lagrimas de felicidad, yo me sorprendo./

-No, no llor- /Mis palabras se cortaron al sentir el abrazo de yui, ella se cuelga de mi cuello, casi pierdo el equilibrio./

-Gracias señor capitán. /Dice y yo me sonrojo levemente, veo que la envoltura gigante se mueve, yui aún me abraza./

-Etto… Capitán yui el maxi caramelo se escapa. /Digo yui se suelta y corre a alcanzarlo, yo corro igual que ella, pero me resbalo y tomo a yui de su blusa, haciendo que se caiga antes de tomar el caramelo, el cual se tira hacia el Témar [4] y se va nadando lejos del Carameloboate HTT xD/

-Uh.. lo siento Yui… /Digo mientras me paro y ayudo a yui a levantarse, luego ella dice con lagrimas de cocodrilo-/

-No os preocupes ricchan… podemos pescarlo luego! /dice feliz, luego se le borra su sonrisa y mira hacia mí con cara asustada./

-Que pasa? /Digo, ella señala y dice./

-E-e-e- el calamar odia dulces! /Dice alarmada mientras se va corriendo al timón yo volteo y digo./

-El cala- que? /Luego veo un enorme tentáculo, abro la boca y luego grito./

-AAAHHH! /Trato de correr y el tentáculo me agarra./

-Capitán! /Dice yui, yo sonrío y luego el calamar me lanza lejos de ese mundillo de caramelos./

* * *

Salgo disparada lejos de la casa de los hirasawa… Cuantas veces más me van a lanzar fuera de sus sueños?

Antes de topar con una pared me meto dentro de otra nube, quien será esta vez? .

-Que! Alguien ayuda! /Grito antes de caer en una enorme piscina llena de agua, para mi suerte. Nado dentro de ella y luego saco la cabeza del agua, despues escupo el montón de agua que traigo en mi boca, como si fuera una fuente./

-Tainaka-san? /Me pregunta un señor de cabello café y gris a la vez. Es../

-Tsuba-san? /Digo con el mismo tono mientras, trato de salir de la piscina, él señor Tsuba me ayuda a salir. Lo veo y esta… más joven./

-Como es que llegaste- /Empieza a preguntar pero yo lo corto./

-Larga historia… /Suspiro y luego escucho un sonido y un montón de hombres se forman en fila./

-Ven, vamos a empezar con este deporte en los juegos olímpicos. Es de lanzar cosas, sabias que yo jugué en los juegos en esta por así decir sección. /Me empezó a platicar mientras caminamos a su puesto, yo lo miro asombrada./

-Wow! Que guay. /Digo y el sonríe, despues pasa un tiempo, el me dijo que se puede tener ayudante, despues de un amplio número de rondas ya han lanzado de todo, y varios competidores salieron, solo queda el señor Tsuba y otro señor./

-No puede ser, se acaban las cosas por lanzar. /Dice el sr. Tsuba yo lo miro y solo quedan tres cosas pesadas por lanzar, al otro competidor también le quedan./

-Eh? Ya no hay cosas! Ninguna llego a la línea de meta! /Dice y el otro señor también esta igual que Tsuba./

-Me sacrificare por el equipo… /Digo y luego Tsuba me ve y me pregunta./

-Segura? /Yo asiento y Tsuba me carga, luego toma aire y vuelo y veo que el señor competidor hace lo mismo solo que su ayudante es mucho mas bajito que yo./

-Allá va ritsu! /Dice y me lanza, salgo como una bomba y el chico igual, al llegar a la meta el chico se estrella en un colchón y yo salgo disparada, preparaos para lo que viene…/

-El ganador es! /Empieza a decir el que toma el papel de réferi./… Kaczyński! /El señor nombrado levanta sus manos en forma de victoria y el chico que lanzo se levanta tomando su cabeza y con cara de mareado ~ ./

-Qué! Si mi ayudante ritsu fue lanzada primero. /Dice el señor Tsuba protestando./

-Pero el tamaño de tu ayudante es mucho más alto que el del chico, y llegaron a la par… por eso gano Kaczyński [5]/Dicho eso el señor Tsuba suspira derrotado./

-Perdí otra vez…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto….**_

Salgo como una estrella fugaz de la nube, salgo disparada por un rato y luego me estrello en un vidrio de un auto, mi cara se pega al vidrio de una forma graciosa, veo al conductor y este grita, es él mismo, maneja un rato tratando de retomar el control del volante, se llevo un susto, y luego vuelve a usar el limpia parabrisas y caigo en césped. Uh… ahora donde llegue a parar? Me pregunto, camino y veo la casa, azusa, veo la nube saliendo de una ventana, quiero conocer más de azusa, que soñara?... dicho eso tomo aire y luego me inflo como globo, (Déjenme es mi sueño D:) Entro a la nube y por primera vez caigo un poco más decente, veo y estoy en un escenario. Camino y luego topo con una chica.

-Ritsu-sempai? Como llego usted aquí? /Pregunta y veo a azusa, trae un vestido y su guitarra en las manos./

-Vine a ver… lo que sea que vas a ser.. /Digo, azusa sonríe con confusión y dice./

-Es un concierto de un solista. /Dice, es obvio que es de la guitarra./

-Puedo quedarme a ver? /Pregunto, ella se sonroja y dice./

-Si… /Dice y sale, yo me bajo del escenario y me siento en primera fila, le sonrió al ver que me ve, veo a la gente y están vestidos formalmente, yo traigo un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, como es que me cambie?.../

Empieza el concierto y todo va bien, también esta cantando, tiene una voz linda, la veo con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja cada que , me ve, cada vez que se acaba una canción yo aplaudo fuertemente y todo me ven raro, azusa se sonroja.

Pasa un rato y azusa sigue, azusa me dijo que este concierto será para su carrera musical se eleve y sea mas conocida, es muy muy importante este concierto, es su única oportunidad. Además es un super famoso productor/ representante.

Ya en la última canción ella se ve nerviosa, yo le saludo y ella empieza a tocar y cantar, me ve y se pone nerviosa, yo le digo en un susurro.

-Animo! Eres la mejor! /Dicho eso se escucha un ruido desafinado de la guitarra, la gente se sorprende, y algunos la abuchean, yo me enojo por la acción de el público, subo al escenario, tomo el micrófono y digo.

-Esa acción fue ridícula de su parte! /Exclamo enojada./ Esta chica /Tomo su mano/ Es una gran artista toca muy bien la guitarra y su voz es hermosa, solo porque se escucho una nota desafinada hacen ese escandalo y abuchean, hasta aventaron basura! /Grito y luego se escucha un buu y me cae un vaso de refresco en la cabeza, el liquido me moja el cabello y la cara./ Lo ven! Ustedes no tienen gusto musical y son la peor audiencia que eh visto en mi vida. Estoy segura que el estúpido disque productor más grande del mundo, solo es una persona que deshecha el talento solo por un error, y eso que todos cometemos errores! El patético productor de seguro ni sabe hacer nada, solo esta para joder a las personas con su crítica de mierda. /Digo, el productor/ representante "famoso" toma una hoja y la rompe en dos, azusa se pone triste y yo digo enojada en el micrófono./

-Y Tú, si tú el productor /representante de mierda destruye talentos, rompes una hoja que se llama "Contrato" haciéndote pasar por alguien de alto status, tu con tus estúpidos guardaespaldas de mierda siguiéndote como unos idiotas cojonudos de mierda… pues sabes que pienso de productores de mierda como tú, y de el estatus que solo jode la sociedad! Pues esto es lo que pienso de el estatus y de los productores como tu! /Dicho eso pongo el micrófono cerca de mi trasero, me volteo y hago una pose como las que hace bart al mostrar el trasero, me hecho un segundo aire [6] y se escucha el ruido por el amplio y grande teatro- escenario como sea xD, luego, yo cruzo los brazos como mi hermano con esa sonrisa de ego y digo./ Listo! Creo que ya me entendieron. /Digo y azusa dice./

-Ritsu-sempai…

-Sip.

-Sera mejor que corra… /Dice yo abro mis ojos y veo a dos hombres pelones gigantes con una cara enojada./

-Oh… así que ustedes son los guardaespaldas de el productor/ representante no? /Digo retrocediendo lentamente. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Ellos asienten sonriendo./

-Bueno creo que podríamos hablar sobre lo que dije no?.. /Pregunto y ellos se ríen y dicen./

-Así que estúpido disque productor eh? /Pregunta burlón uno mientras golpea sus puños./

-Y piensas que somos unos estúpidos guardaespaldas de mierda no? /Dice el otro sonriendo ampliamente mientras truena todos sus dedos./

-Eh… P- Pod-demos hablar d-de e-eso… C- como amigos… /Digo retrocediendo cada vez mas y poniendo mis manos calmándolos, los gigantones aún me ven con esa sonrisa asesina./

-Está bien. /Dicen al mismo tiempo, yo suspiro de alivio y digo mientras limpio el sudor de mi frente./

-Lo ven, todo se arregla ablando. /Digo mientras los veo sonriendo y ellos dicen aun golpeando sus puños amenazadoramente./

-Si… hablando…

-Uh..

/Soniditos de puñetazos como en las caricaturas y fuertes golpes./

Se escucha que abre la puerta de un portazo y un guardaespaldas dice mientras patea a ritsu como si fuera una pelota de futbol americano.

-Y no vuelvas!

-No De nuevo! /dice ritsu con un montón de golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras sale disparado hasta sabrá dios donde./

* * *

...

Por fin aterrizo… despues de un largo viaje. Pienso mientras me incorporo y luego me toco los golpes…

En la carretera… cerca de un portón gigante, se encuentra una ritsu toda golpeada y con moretones y un enorme golpe en el cachete, que ahora esta inflamado. (#)O3O)

-Ouch. /Se queja la castaña a cada paso./ No era necesario golpear allí abajo…

-Es todo! Hasta aquí dejare de entrar en sueños ajenos… /Digo mientras alzo mis puños al cielo./ Auch… /Me quejo por la fuerza…. Esos animales me jodieron… Pienso mientras camino por un verde pasto, y un elegante piso, espera… Pienso, elegante piso? La mansión donde vive mugi.

Miro y veo la mansión el doble de gigante. Veo la nube del sueño de mugi, el señor Kotobuki me dijo que por las noches el jugaba golf.

-Me dije que ya no más sueños… pero… es mugi. /Dicho eso trepo hasta la habitación de mugi./

Espero y este sueño sea más normal…

Entro a la nube, camino y…

-Whaaa! No! otra vez! /Digo mientras caigo de un avión./

-Ricchan?! /Dice mugi quien esta con una especie de patineta en sus pies. Mientras cae del cielo.

-Mugi?! Que haces?! /Pregunto mientras caigo, ella sonríe y luego dice feliz./

-Me lanzo en paracaídas… paracaídas extremo! /Dice eso y luego da vueltas con su patineta como si fuera un trompo./

-Wow! /Digo y luego yo giro como si estuviera volando./

-Y tú paracaídas?! /Pregunta mugi gritando, el aire no hace que se escuche bien. Se me forma un signo de interrogación./

-EH!? Tenia que ponerme uno?! /Pregunto mugi ríe y dice./

-Obvio! Necesitas algo que retrase tu caída! /Dice mugi, yo sonrío, jimmy dijo que en un sueño todo se puede./

-No te preocupes por mí! Oh y A cuantos pies estamos! Todavia no veo tierra firme! /Pregunto./

-No lo se! Pero son muchos pies de alto! /Dice y yo digo./

-Ha! /Lo digo y despues mugi me pregunta./

-Y porque estas tan golpeada!? /Pregunta, yo digo./

-Tu sabes! Larga historia! /Digo y mugi asiente. Luego hace unas piruetas con su patineta y yo giro alrededor de ella./

-Wow! Y Ricchan y como le harás para aterrizar sin paracaídas!?

-No lo se! Pero es un sueño! Podéis hacer lo que vos quieras! /Digo luego saco varias copias exactas eh iguales que yo, todas las copias rodeamos a mugi./ Lo vez! /Se escucha la voz de las multiples copias mías en unisonido./

-Wow ricchan! /Dice luego, grita alarmada./ Cuidado! /Volteo pasa como una especie de pelota de metal justo a lado de mí. Lo esquivo./

-Que fue eso?! /Le pregunto agitada y un poco asustada por el casi contacto con aqueya bola enorme de metal con púas./

-Es extremo lo recuerdas!? /Dice y a mí me sale una gotita de la cabeza./

-AH! Ahora entiendo lo de extrem-/Digo y esquivo una bola que por poco me da, topo con una copia de mi y esta topa y mueve a las demás, todas mis copias desaparecen y termino estrellándome fuertemente contra mugi./

-Cuidado! Estamos a punto de- /Dice mugi pero cae en un montón de plumas que están en un camión. Y eos impide que la escuche bien./… Aterrizar… /termina su frase entre un montón de plumas./

-A punto de qué- /Digo y luego me estrello contra el suelo, y de nuevo voy como meteorito lejos de la mansión, termino cayendo en un charco de agua. Me levanto rápidamente y con enojo y grito./

-Es todo! Ya no más sueños! Me voy a casa!. /Dicho eso camino toda empapada en dirección desconocida./

-Miau! Se escucha, veo y allí esta un gato con un ojo morado y garras afiladas.

-No estorbes gato. /Digo y depues me quedo viendo el gato, el gato sonríe mientras me ve como si fuera su comida./

-Espera… soy del tamaño de un ratón… debería… CORRER! /Corro como flash y el gato me persigue por mucho tiempo, mis piernas ya no pueden y me quedo viendo, la casa de sawa! como fue que llegua, vive lejos de con mugi... Esperen... La nube de sueño de sawa! El gato esta cerca!/

-No hay de otra! Por mucho miedo que me de el saber que sueña sawa! Tengo que huir del gato!.

Corro, brinco y entro en la nube de sawa, al entrar estoy en la escuela, esta sola, camino y veo la sala de maestros, camino donde sawa y luego entro sin tocar.

-Etto… sawako! Donde estáis!? No est- /Digo pero mis palabras se cortan al ver a sawako abrasándome con solo ropa interior./

-Justo a la persona que estaba esperando. /Dice seductoramente, yo me sonrojo y luego la empujo lentamente y retrocedo./

Imaginación no me falles… Pienso y luego cierro los ojos, los abro y no esta lo que pensé. Méndiga imaginación! Luego de maldecir a mi imaginación, sawa tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me acerca a su rostro.

-Ahora si… mi sueño se cumplirá.

-No! /La empujo y yo me voy hacia atrás, caigo en una especie de cuchara gigante./

-Imaginación te amo! /Digo, tomo la palanca de la gran catapulta que imaginé, aunque el aterrizaje posiblemente me mate… saldré de esta pesadilla./

-No me falles catapulta. /Digo y tomo la palanca./

-No ritsu espera! /La jalo, y salgo disparada como cohete que digo cohete, salgo a la velocidad de la luz, viajo rápidamente y termino estrellándome en un techo de una casa, caigo en un cuerpo./

-Ouch! Que aterrizaje, traira más moretones… /Me levanto mientras tomo mi espalda. Veo y…/ Sí! Por fin! Mi hogar! Dulce hogar! Hora de retomar mi sueño!.

Subo a la nube, donde solo hay una cama, mi cama.

Tube una noche pesada y dolorosa, con golpes y unas aterrizadas para morirse… lo mejor sería tomar una buena siesta. Aunque… no me pude escabullir en el sueño de Mio… LOL Pero bueno…

Suspiro, Me subo a la cama y me acuesto…

-Ahora si… dulces sueños ritsu…

* * *

Y como os pareció! Dejen sus comentarios dudas lo que queráis, no olvidéis las torturas!

Espero y os allá gustado el cap tanto como a mí. XD esta fue una idea perfecta! :D

Los num que puse es por esto:

[0]: Caña: No os confunden con la palabra: Con caña: Es con energía, Caña es genial así como guay.

[1]: Coño= No quiero ser discriminatorio ni que cause alguna ofensa. Se que es la parte de el aparato reproductor femenino, es una expresión usada vulgarmente en España xD.-

[2]_ Venga pa´ca´: Diminutivo de venid para acá o algo así xD /genius…/

[3]: Sr. Burns: El de los Simpson xD /Excelente. (TuT)/

[4]: Témar: Té y mar juntos xDD

[5]: Kaczyński: Apellido de un político polaco. Que murió en una accidente de aviación… /Minutos de silencio… (U_U)/ Su nombre fue.. _**Lech Aleksander Kaczyński. **_Por si queréis buscarlo. xD

[6]: Segundo aire: Pedo por así decirlo n.n

Eso es todo! Saludos y nos vemos capullos! Buen día! :D


	38. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Viaje escolar?

Hola capullos como estáis hoy? Espero y estéis bien. Hoy os traigo la actualización de este humilde fic, espero y les haya gustado el cap anterior, y ya tenemos otra idea (review 115. Al que me la dio aquí esta vale?.) Bueno como sabeos pronto empezará el periodo escolar D:(desgracia) y tendré trabajos extensos, y no podré actualizaros pronto, pero como sea a la mierda la escuela y universidad escribiré los caps xD.-

Bueno este cap estará a diferencia del anterior (casi 7,000 palabras no me jodan xD)será menos largo xD, bueno ahora si las notas que un puse ayer xDD

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni nada de nada.

Nota 2: No le gusta el yuri, futa? Pues echar ostias que no les recomiendo leerlo. (Por su bien u.u)

Bueno espero y pillaran las municiones (que va creo que jugar mucho los videojuegos me esta afectando xD)

* * *

**¿Escuche bien? ¿Viaje escolar?**

Biip Biip Biip.

-Ah… Cinco minutos más… /Digo mientras meto mi cabeza en la almohada. Se escucha de nuevo, no deja de joder ese sonido./ Tube una noche pesada… solo unos días más… /Le digo a mi reloj, (como si me fuera a contestar ¬¬) Levanto la almohada y despues me tapo la cara. Tengo un sueño./

Biip Biip Biip.

-Aaaashh! Deja de hacer ese ruidooo! /Me quejo y despues tomo un bate a lado de mi y golpeo el reloj, este deja de hacer ruido./

-Así… así esta bien… /Digo antes de quedar de nuevo profundamente dormida./

-Etto… Donde estoy… otro viaje entre sueños… /Me digo mientras me levanto de el suelo, traigo puesta mi pijama y estoy acostada en mi cuarto, todo bien./ Tal vez deba tomar una ducha. /digo eso y salgo de mi habitación descalza, tomo mi toalla y despues me meto en el baño, me desvisto y me meto a la tina./

-Ahhh… Así me gusta. /Digo mientras me sumerjo en el agua tibia, me baño como todo un día normal, también meto a mi patito de hule, juego con el como una cría por un rato y despues salgo de la bañera, no hay rastro de satoshi ni de nadie, así que decido solo ponerme la toalla rodeando mi cintura./

Salgo del baño, despues bajo las escaleras lentamente, cuando voy directo a la sala veo mi mochila tirada, camino hacia donde está y la levanto.

-Ritsu? /Pregunta una voz suave y calmada, me quedo helada sabiendo quien es…/

-M- mio? /Pregunto, despues me digo… pero que demonios hace mio aquí, esta situación estará chunga!./

-Quién más sería baka. /Dice entre risitas, yo dejo la mochila en el suelo, me volteo rápidamente y le sonrío a mio./

-Tal vez satoshi. /Digo ampliando mi sonrisa y cerrando los ojos (-U-) Pasa unos segundos y no se escucha la voz de mio, abro mis ojos y veo a mio, esta perpleja mientras me ve, tiene un enorme sonrojo./ Q- que pasa? /Pregunto preocupada, veo hacia la dirección donde esta viendo mio, al bajar la mirada me encuentro con algo terrible…/

Abro mis ojos al ver que mi toalla se a caído, mierda! Lo que hago es que tomo la mochila y me tapo a jimmy.

-M- mio puedo explicarlo… /Digo mientras la veo, ella voltea a un lado y dice./

-Ritsu… eres un chico… /Dice eso y a mí se me suben los colores al rostro… /

-C- claro que no! /Digo mientras la veo sorprendida, ella baja la mirada y dice con voz apenada./

-Pero si tienes- /Empieza a decir y yo despues la corto./

-Se lo que tengo! Pero eso no significa que lo sea. /Digo alarmada, esto posiblemente cambie todo… En todos los modos existentes./

-Entonces que es lo que eres. /Dice mientras me ve yo tomo mi toalla y luego me la pongo./

-No me hagas decirlo.. si tu sabes la respuesta. /Dicho eso paso a su lado y subo las escaleras, sonrió un poco triste, no puede ser… mi secreto fue revelado a la última persona que le diría, jamás me imagine que pasaría si se enterara. Al subir me pongo algo rápido y bajo tal vez a ún este para explicarle todo./

-Mio. /Digo al no ver a nadie ya en la casa, solo estoy yo./ Se ah ido… Esto ah acabado… tal vez no vuelva a hablarme.

-Ritsu… /Escucho su voz volteo y allí esta tras de mí. Yo la veo y despues camino hacia la sala lentamente, al ver que no se muevo, con la mano le indico que venga, ella asiente sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa. Al llegar a la sala, ella se sienta en un sillón y yo en otro.

-Mio… verás yo… no eh sido lo suficientemente sincera con tigo… Y se que debí habértelo dicho antes de que te dieras cuenta por ti misma. /Empiezo a decir mirando a mio, luego veo a otra parte, para evitar verla a los ojos./ ahora es momento de decírtelo todo…

.

.

.

.

-Y eso es la razón por la que no te lo eh dicho.. ni a ti, ni a las demás. /Termino de contarle toda la historia, ella aclara su garganta y despues dice, despues de mucho tiempo, por fin hablará… por una parte quiero saber que es lo que piensa, pero por otro lado, no…/

-Entonces… no quieres que nadie sepa esto.. porque temas que piensen que eres un bicho raro?... /Dice mio mirándome yo bajo mi mirada con un sonrojo y unas lagrima sin caer en el rabillo de mi ojo./

-Si… Tal vez ya no quieras saber nada de mí despues de esto… /Digo triste y despues siento que el lado izquierdo del colchón es ocupado por alguien… por mio./

-Porque lo temes, soy tu mejor amiga y te aceptaré tal y como seas, en modos, físicamente. /Dice, después yo la veo y le digo con una sonrisa./

-Gracias Mio. Gracias por aceptarme. /Dicho eso, mio me abraza y yo le correspondo el abrazo, apoyo mi barbilla en el hombro de mio y despues ella dice algo que me saca de ostias. (De onda, yo así uso el termino. xD)/

-Y no tienes otro secreto que decirme… /Dice yo me sorprendo y digo confundida mientras mio rompe el abrazo./

-De que hablas? /Dice, luego ella me dice mientras me mira dulcemente./

-No estas enamorada de alguien? /Me dice y luego yo abro mis ojos como platos y miro a otro lado./

-No. /Digo y mio se ríe ligeramente./

-A sí? Entonces como explicas el hecho de que escribiste amor como respuesta en una pregunta de la tarea hace poco. /Dice eso y yo abro la boca como hipopótamo, como supo!? O_O/

-Eh… tu sabes… era la r- respuesta. /Digo mientras rasco mi nuca y miro hacia otro lado con un sonrojo leve en mi cara. (O/D/O) y ella luego niega con su cabeza y dice con una risita./

-Quien es él afortunado. /Dice y yo abro mis ojos y evito tener el contacto con mio./

-Eh… /Busco alguna explicación, algún nombre o algo para quitar esa idea errónea de la cabeza de mio… Si supiera./

-Es afortunada? /Pregunta buscando mi mirada, me sonrojo más y asiento. Ella sonríe y me pregunta./ Quién? /Me sonrojo hasta las orejas y luego me digo… que hago, que hago! Di un nombre al azar. Tú sabes./

-Mi- /Me quedo a medias al darme cuenta que estoy diciendo su nombre./

-Mi? /Pregunto ladeando su cabeza y yo luego digo./

-Mi- Mi- mira tu blusa mío esta hermosa! donde la compraste? /Digo mientras señalo su blusa y termino riéndome nerviosamente. Ella frunce el ceño y despues me dice con su mirada amenazadora./

-No cambies el tema Tainaka Ritsu. /Dicho eso yo me levanto y corro hacia mi habitación./ No huyas cobarde! /La escucho y corro, ella me persigue, yo sigo pensando, cuando terminamos en esto! /

-No huyas! Algún día lo sabré! /Dice corriendo y yo doy la vuelta y paso a lado de ella, mio da la vuelta y me persigue, cuando llego de nuevo a la sala, ella se lanza hacia mí como luchadora y hace que me caiga, quedando ella arriba./

-Te tengo… ahora no escaparas hasta que me digas. /Dice y yo luego suspiro, tomo aire y me pongo lo más serena que puedo./

-Bueno… M- m- me gusta… s /Digo mientras me sonrojo al extremo, puedo sentir que sale humo de mis orejas./

-Eh? /Pregunta y despues yo digo./

-Tú.. me gustas mio… /Dicho eso, ella se sonroja poco a poco y se sienta arriba de mí./

-Oh… No me esperaba eso.. /Dice y yo luego la quito de encima y subo corriendo a mi cuarto avergonzada, cierro la puerta y le pongo seguro./

-Ritsu! Ritsu! Ritsu abre. /Dice mio tocando la puerta. Yo no respondo, me siento justo frente a la puerta y apoyo mi espalda en ella./

-Ritsu… Lo siento… /Dice mio con voz triste, yo suspiro sabiendo lo que dirá./ Pero yo tengo novio… /Dice y yo agacho la cabeza y miro el piso./ En verdad lo siento… /Dice antes de salir corriendo fuera de la casa, lo se porque escucho sus pisada y luego escucho como abren la puerta de entrada./

Suspiro desganada y despues aparece jimmy como si uera un fantasma.

-Ánimo… con lo menos no te despreció… /Dice y luego yo lo miro con cara triste, sabia que algo como esto pasaría… si tan solo.. ah… que estoy pensando…/

-Si tan solo… se lo hubiera dicho antes de que tuviera novio… todo esto cambiaría…

.

.

.

* * *

-HAA! /Grito mientras escucho de nuevo el biip que produce el reloj, una pesadilla… pienso mientras me limpio el sudor y miro la hora, son las siete… debo levantarme para ir a la escuela…/

Me meto a bañar y cuando estoy en la tina reflexiono lo que paso en ese sueño… que significa… eso. Una advertencia… una visión del futuro… Whaaa! Esto me confunde! /Pienso mientras revuelvo mi cabello con frustración y pataleo en el agua, haciendo que salpique./

Despues de tomar un baño, me pongo el uniforme y preparo mi almuerzo y el de satoshi , ese enano aún no despierta. Como sola y despues escribo una nota para dejársela a satoshi.

_Tuve que irme temprano, deje el almuerzo, suerte en la escuela._

Lo escribo y dejo la nota pegada en el plato, salgo de la casa y camino mirando el suelo. Que estupidez, ese sueño debe salir de mi cabeza! Tal vez sea alguna advertencia sobre algo.

Camino sumida en mis pensamientos que de pronto siento a alguien caminando junto a mí.

-Eh! /Digo mientras me separo de la chica justo a lado de mi, es mio, pero que cojones!/

-Hola ritsu! /Dice feliz y yo me separo de ella, Mio me mira confundida y me pregunta preocupada./

-Que pasa? Estas bien? /Dice mientras trata de tocar mi frente, yo me aparto por instinto y luego digo rápidamente y con voz nerviosa./

-T- tengo que ir a un lado! Nos vemos en la escuela! /digo y salgo corriendo, desaparezco de su vista y camino tranquilamente, tengo que pasar un tiempo a solas./

Que estúpido, estoy como loca solo por un sueño patético. Debo contárselo a alguien, según mi madre, si platicas tu sueño, este no se hará realidad, sea sueño o pesadilla. Pero tengo que saber a quién decírselo.

Dejo de pensar al escuchar que un auto esta casi pisándome los pies (muy cerca por si no saben el significado XD.-)

-Ritsu. Quieres que te lleve? /Me pregunta una voz femenina, no necesito voltear para saber quien es, asiento y subo a el auto./

-Sawa… puedo decirte algo…

.

.

.

-Entonces eso fue lo que soñaste. /Me dice sawa sin dejar de mirar su trayecto, yo asiento y luego ella voltea y me sonríe./ No te preocupes ritsu… ya que lo contaste, no pasara nada. Tranquila, tal vez sea solo una preocupación que tienes por Mio.

-Tienes razón. /Digo mientras veo hacia la calle, ella nos e ve molesta al decirle sobre mio… entonces ella solo me dijo eso porque estaba borracha… lo más seguro./

-Llegamos, justo a tiempo. /Dijo sawa mientras baja del auto, yo también lo hago y me despido de sawa, camino hacia la escuela y subo hacia el salón, me siento y suena el timbre que indica que empiezan las clases, varias chicas dejan de charlar entre ellas./

.

.

.

Ya han pasado varias horas y hasta el descanso, yo pienso aún lo del sueño, joder. Cuando se me quitara esto de la mente, casi siempre se me olvida algo al escuchar otra cosa que me haga feliz, eso siempre pasa.

Suena el timbre y sawa entra al salón, empieza con su clase de historia, pide los proyectos y después pone un video sobre una de las muchas guerras, pasa así su hora de clases y cuando faltan cinco minutos para salir, ella termina su clase y después de que todas ya están preparadas para salir, ella da un anuncio a la clase.

-Bueno clase… hoy tengo que darles una noticia, junto con una hojita que explica todo… Nadoka nos hará favor de entregarles estas hojitas que explican todo. /Dice y veo como Nadoka entrega esas hojas, cuando me da la mía digo gracias y luego leo el título./

"Viaje escolar"? Leo mentalmente mientras arqueo la ceja y luego escucho que sawako dice.

-Gracias Nadoka. Ahora clase, os diré de que consiste todo esto, esta hojita que tienen en sus manos, es lo que explica todo, de que consiste y que días se llevara, primero y segundo irán juntos al viaje, tercero lo hará despues de que regresemos, se harpa para la convivencia y para que conozcan más lugares turísticos de Japón, todo viene en la hoja /Escucho a sawa y le hecho un vistazo a la hoja, luego veo a sawako quién explica todo./

-Bueno, aquí termina el periodo escolar, pueden retirarse. /Dice sawako, yo me quedo sentada en mi banca, sawako y las demás chicas salen del aula, yo me quedo perpleja, escuche bien? Después me levanto me cuelgo la mochila y despues corro por toda la escuela hasta llegar a el patio central, allí corro como flash hacia la casa, corro y luego al llegar a la casa, abro la puerta de golpe, veo que satoshi se sobresalta, esta prendiendo la consola para jugar./

-Que pasa nee-chan? /Me pregunta, yo dejo caer mi mochila, saco la hoja que nos dieron y luego le digo a mi hermano con mucha caña./

-Satoshi! Iremos a Yokahima!

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno y como les parece capullos y capullas! Espero y les guste este cap y dejen sus comentarios dudas sugerencias… lo que quieran (En especial torturas xD ok no ._.)

Bueno ahora empieza la búsqueda xD vean lo que sigue en el próximo cap.

Nos vemos y un salúdate!


	39. ¡Preparaos para Yokahima!

Hola tíos y tías de fanfiction! :D como estais en este día, espero y estéis bien, así que si no lo estáis, espero y todo lo que estéis pasando se resuelva, en el caso de algún problema oh algo :) como sabeos, no eh actualizado, (la verdad es que ya entramos a las clases X( y no tengo tiempo D: demasiado trabajo escolar! ¬¬ igual y me doy un espacio para actualizaros el fic más seguido, aquí en México entran en agosto X( no puedo creerlo! Me hubiera gustado tener más vacaciones y poder ir a visitar a mi familia :D pero no pude (no tener dinero xD falta económica D_D) La verdad es que no tengo mucho espacio libre, ya sabéis, videojuegos, trabajo, y otras necesidades diarias hacen que no tenga espacio para escribiros.

La verdad es que no estoy con inspiración por el momento D:, pero no quiero abandonar el fic :D así que aquí les traigo una actualización un poco cortita ._. y no se olviden del game! El prox review dará una idea o cosa que quiera que pase en el fic! Así que es tu momento para expresarte! No olvides que aquí se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios xD.-

Bueno, la verdad creo que va a ver más saludos y eso, que fic xD así que os dire las notas para que las pillen y ya no pajaree más xD

NOTA 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia ni nada de nada, no demandas porfa! xD

NOTA 2: Contenido de chica futa, un poco de yuri y entre otras cosas xD así que echar patas si no te gustan estos géneros xD

Ahora sí a leer! Nos vemos en la despedida xD!

* * *

**¡Preparaos para Yokahima!**

-Satoshi! Iremos a Yokahima! /Grito con mucha caña, satoshi escupe el refresco que estaba tomando en ese momento, me descuelgo la mochila y la lanzo a un espacio indefinido, veo que satoshi sonríe ampliamente./

-No me mientas! Estas bromas no me gustan nee-chan! /Dice satoshi mientras me ve un poco enojado, hace como dos días llegue diciendo eso, pero solo era una simple mentirilla para que se le quitara lo pringado a satoshi./

-No es una mentira satoshi! Si no me crees lee esto. /Le digo a satoshi mientras le pongo la hoja frente a su cara, el retrocede y me la arrebata, sabia que se enojaría con migo, no aguanta nada y me hace cosas se cree el muy genial, yo se las regreso y no aguanta! Que nena!./

-Y que se supone que me comprobará esto. /Dice mientras lo deja en el suelo, yo arqueo una ceja y noto que satoshi esta molesto, mugre pringado./

-Eres un pringado satoshi! Un pringado! Solo lee la jodida nota y ya! No seas una nena. /Le digo, el pone mala cara y yo frunzo el ceño, que mosco le pico./

-Lo leeré solo porque quiero yo! No porque me lo digas tu ritsu. /Dice satoshi mientras toma la nota de mala gana, el casi no me habla por mi nombre, solo cuando esta enojado con migo, cosa que pasaba muy seguido cuando éramos pequeños./

Yo solo suspiro, a satoshi le esta afectando su egocentrismo, solo pasa de vez en cuando. Veo el techo y despues a satoshi que al principio solo leía la nota con el ceño fruncido, despues con cara de confundido y despues con una amplia sonrisa. Valla bipolar.

-No puedo creerlo! No mentías! /Dice satoshi mientras se levanta muy contento y sus ojos brillan con emoción, yo solo suspiro y pensando te lo dije, se lo restregaría pero luego no aguanta nada./

-Te dije que era cierto. /Digo indiferente luego satoshi me abraza por sorpresa y empieza a cortarme la respiración./

-No puedo creerlo! Por fin iremos a Yokahima! Sabremos la verdad de esa caja metálica que nos llego aquella noche! /Dice mientras me abraza más y más fuerte, es tan enano que me aprieta lo que es el abdomen./

-Se que estáis muy emocionado con esto satoshi pero… podrías frenar un poco tu entusiasmo- /Digo con dificultad para respirar, satoshi me suelta y despues se sube a un sillón y brinca como un crío, no es nuevo la verdad, pero su entusiasmo es tanto que termina contagiándome su energía y felicidad./

Suelto la hojita y me subo a un sillón, luego comienzo a brincar como una cría al igual que mi enano hermano, comenzamos con nuestras clásicas porras sobre algo que nos haiga pasado… después de una media hora, caímos rendidos, nos acostamos en el suelo que esta fresco y al parecer limpio, no podríamos estar más felices en este momento.

Tomo la hoja que nos dio sawako y la leo, dándome cuenta de algo que posiblemente termine con esta felicidad que tenemos satoshi y yo, volteo a ver a mi hermano, el esta en un mundo de paz y felicidad en este momento, gracias a dios no comenzamos una pelea. Si no en este momento estaríamos tirándonos desde la tercera!

-Etto… Satoshi… /Le hablo a satoshi, atrayendo su atención, en este momento estoy pensando diferente posibles reacciones de él al saber lo que le voy a decir…. xD/

-Si? /Dice con tono calmado, vaya, eh estado esperando que este así por años (Me dicen exagerada? La verdad es que no miento xD OuO), tal vez disfrute de este momento por unos escasos segundos más./

-Eh… la nota dice que no podréis ir con migo a Yokahima, lo siento. /Digo un poco apresurado, pero calmado a la vez, ahora mismo mi mente se imagina millones de posibles reacciones del enano bipolar, una de ellas es que se podrá a gritar, otra a llorar y una… mejor no la cuento… /

-Que? No podré ir! Pero nee-chan! Prometimos que iríamos juntos a este viaje de aventuras. /Dice satoshi decepcionado, una cosa que no esperaba de él. Por una parte me siento aliviada de que no reacciono violentamente pero por otra me siento mal, ya que habíamos hecho una promesa de hermanos./

-Lo se, pero… /Empiezo a decir, luego paso de estar acostada a sentada en el suelo, me tomo la cabeza y despues continúo./ Satoshi… esta puede ser la única oportunidad para ir a Yokahima. /Digo, satoshi se levanta del suelo y esta dispuesto a irse de allí decepcionado, luego me voltea a ver con una sonrisa./

-Nii-cha. Si queréis ir a Yokahima necesitarais varias cosas, así que vallamos a alistarlas para que estéis preparada para vuestro viaje escolar. /Dice satoshi feliz, yo me levanto y le sonrío./

-Claro. /Digo feliz y luego subimos las escaleras, y entramos a mi cuarto, donde empezamos a hacer una pequeña maleta, ya que la habían pedido para el viaje, que será dentro de dos días, eso si, sin olvidar meter todas las instrucciones y mapas para ir tras la primera pista…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno tíos y tías este es el cap de hoy, como advertí, es pequeño, pero es la actualización, como quien dice, esta es la reacción de satoshi al saber lo del viaje, espero y os halla gustado así que si queréis dejar vuestra opinión, sugerencia, tortura y o comentario, podéis dejarlo en un review o si queréis por un PM.

Es todo por hoy tíos y tías, nos vemos en el próximo cap! Pasen un buen día! :D Y dios los bendiga! (Moar rimas xD).- Aaaadios! :)


End file.
